EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO
by gianny17
Summary: Terrence vizconde de Grandchester decide pasar una temporada al campo para lograr hallar paz y tranquilidad pero grande sera su sorpresa al darse cuenta que otra es su realidad y solo encontrara toda UNA TEMPESTAD
1. Chapter 1

_**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA DECIRLES QUE ESTE ES UN ADAPTAFIC QUE PERTENECE A CONNIE MASON Y QUE LOS PERSONAJES AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA LOS TOME PRESTADITOS ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO

Gianny17

PROLOGO

Terrence, vizconde de Grandchester, estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: el amor a una mujer hermosa. Por la expresión del rostro de ella, sabía que la estaba complaciendo. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la mujer rodeaba estrechamente con sus piernas la cintura de Terrence mientras él embestía entre sus rollizos y blancos muslos. Se sentía a punto de estallar, pero dando siempre prioridad al placer de las damas, apretó los dientes hasta que la oyó gritar y la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos.

Con un ronco gruñido, Terrence dio rienda suelta a su considerable deseo por la mujer que se arqueaba debajo de él. Su miembro latía vigoroso mientras se hundía profundamente en la cavidad ardiente de su amante una y otra vez, hasta sentir que su simiente estaba a punto de estallar, fogosa e imparable.

Por muy exaltado que Terrence llegara a estar durante sus encuentros sexuales, nunca olvidaba el código al que se atenían él y sus compañeros de la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres: la mujer de cuyos favores estaba disfrutando era una dama, y resultaba impensable dejarla con un bastardo, aunque fuera evidente que él no estaría retozando con ella si la chica fuera inocente. Pero no había nada de inocente en lady Susana Marlow, que se había dedicado a seducirlo con la habilidad de una cortesana, sin que el vizconde se hubiera resistido. Su climax estaba llegando rápidamente.

Como acostumbraba a hacer con todas sus amantes, Luc comenzó a retirarse, con intención de liberar su simiente en el lecho.

Pero lady Susana Marlow tenía otros planes. Apretando con fuerza las piernas en torno a las agitadas nalgas masculinas y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se sujetó a él con desesperada tenacidad.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó el hombre. No había manera de detenerse en su orgasmo, que se estaba acelerando hacia su culminación final—. ¡Susana, por el amor de Dios, suéltame!

O lady Susana no lo oía o no le importaba, porque seguía aferrada a él como una enredadera arqueando el cuerpo para recibir mejor su simiente. Terrence profirió una maldición y perdió la batalla.

Su autocontrol quedó hecho añicos y se derramó en el ávido receptáculo de lady Susana.

Cuando hubo concluido, se echó hacia atrás y miró los azules y candorosos ojos de la joven.

—¿Estás loca?

Ella aflojó la fuerza de brazos y piernas, dejándolos caer. El vizconde rodó hacia un lado y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

Lady Susana se sentó con una mirada de satisfacción en su encantador rostro.

—Mañana puedes hacer públicas las amonestaciones.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Terrence hundió sus largos dedos en su cabellera castaño-rojiza mientras se quedaba lívido. La turbulencia se agitaba en sus azules ojos, y sus bien ejercitados músculos se tensaron.

—Puede que me hayas dejado embarazada —contestó ella evitando mirarlo.

—¿Y de quién sería la culpa? —atacó él—. No he llegado hasta donde lo he hecho en mi vida sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. —Entornó los ojos—. No me atraparás para que me case, milady.

Susana se puso frenética, y comenzó a retorcerse las manos.

—¿Qué haré si me he quedado embarazada? Mis padres son ancianos, esto podría matarlos. Mi padre probablemente me echará de casa. Algo así sería mi ruina, nunca más podría mostrarme en sociedad.

—Deberías haber pensando en ello antes de atraerme a tu lecho. ¿Necesito recordarte que no eras virgen, milady? Lo sabía antes de acceder a hacer el amor contigo. Las vírgenes no se citan con hombres en posadas poco respetables. —Le dirigió una valorativa mirada—. ¿Por qué no has dejado que me retirara?

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Estaba exaltada.

El vizconde enarcó las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿No me crees?

Terrnece Grandchester no era un necio. Afortunadamente, podía sumar dos y dos. Aunque conocía a lady Susana desde hacía algunos años, ella no le había prestado demasiada atención en el pasado, mientras que él, a su vez, se había sentido poco atraído por la joven, aunque su belleza era espectacular.

Luego, de repente, Susana había reparado en él, comportándose como una mujer ansiosa de tenerlo en su lecho. No dispuesto a perderse una oportunidad, Terrence había aceptado una cita en una posada de las afueras de Londres. En el momento en que dieron comienzo a su escarceo amoroso, comprendió que era mucho más experimentada de lo que había imaginado.

Lo que había comenzado como un interesante interludio se había convertido en un apareamiento salvajemente apasionado. Había tomado a la joven dos veces, eyaculando en la cama la primera de ellas, pero la segunda había quedado cautivo en su interior.

—¿Por qué yo, Susana? —preguntó—. Hay hombres mucho más ricos a los que podrías atrapar para que se casasen. ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por conseguir un marido? Tienes una dote respetable y eres de buena familia. Ambas cosas te permitirían contraer un digno matrimonio.

Ella se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

—¡Maldición, Susana! Ni siquiera sabemos si nuestra unión ha producido una criatura. ¿Por qué este presuramiento para ir al altar?

De pronto lo entendió todo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan necio? Ella tenía ya una razón para apresurarse. Bien, de acuerdo, pero aquello no iba a arrastrarlo a él.

—¿De quién es la criatura, milady? —preguntó bruscamente—. ¿De cuánto estás?

La joven le dirigió una asustada mirada y él comprendió que había descubierto la verdad.

—Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando.

Terrence recogió sus ropas y se vistió con bruscos movimientos

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? Sé sincera, Susana… deseas un padre para tu hijo. ¿Por qué yo? De hecho, no sería el mejor padre, ni creo que pudiera ser el mejor marido. ¿Por qué no te casas con el hombre que…? —Hizo una pausa adivinando la respuesta a su pregunta—. Ya está casado.

La chica se desmoronó, y estalló en llanto.

—Lo siento,Grandchester, pero tenías que ser tú.

—¿Te importaría explicármelo?

—Sabía que un hombre de tu reputación no sería fiel. Y, probablemente, no le importaría si su mujer tampoco lo era.

—En otras palabras —contestó él lenta y cuidadosamente—, una vez hubieras hecho pasar a tu bastardo como hijo mío, seguirías con tu amante casado.

Ella asintió.

—Reconócelo, Grandchester, eres un libertino. Mientras tu mujer fuera discreta, no te importaría lo que hiciese. Eras perfecto para mis necesidades.

Los hermosos rasgos de Terrence se endurecieron.

—No soy tan ingenuo, milady, y no estoy dispuesto a darle mi nombre a tu bastardo. ¿Quién es el padre? .

Susana negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirlo. Nunca divulgaré su identidad. —La joven estalló en llanto—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? La vergüenza matará a mi madre.

El vizconde podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era inhumano. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a casarse con lady Susana. Sólo un necio sería tan honorable. Una esposa no tenía lugar en su vida. Estaba demasiado apegado a su soltería.

Para Terrence, el sexo era tan necesario como respirar, y el juego y la bebida eran un modo de vida que no tenía la más mínima intención de abandonar. Vivir al borde del abismo era excitante.

Él era un libertino y un mujeriego y mantenía orgulloso su reputación, aunque sus camaradas libertinos, Archibalt y Stear, hubieran caído en la trampa del párroco.

Contempló a Susana, que tenía los hombros encorvados y, al oír sus sollozos, decidió hacer algo para ayudarla, algo que no fuera casarse con ella. Mientras buscaba una solución, maldijo al hombre que había colocado a la joven en una situación tan insostenible. Si supiera quién era, lo desafiaría. Entonces, en el momento menos pensado, dio con la respuesta al dilema de Susana.

—Sécate los ojos, querida, hay una salida: te encontraré un marido.

Ella contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Quién va a quererme? Tú eras mi última esperanza.

—Encontraré a alguien. Dame quince días para buscarte un posible novio. Hay muchísimos nobles con los bolsillos vacíos o hijos segundones que buscan esposas con fortuna. No resultará muy difícil.

Con esa decisión en mente, Terrence acabó de vestirse. Se ofreció para ayudar a Susana, pero ella se negó y le dijo que se fuera.

—No hay necesidad, Grandchester, puedo hacerlo sola. Mi coche llegará pronto a buscarme. No tienes que preocuparte por llevarme a casa, aún debo hacer un pequeño recado cuando salga de aquí.

—Pronto tendrás noticias mías —le prometió él poniéndose la chistera y cogiendo el bastón.

Le dirigió una grave mirada—. Entretanto, prométeme que no harás nada

Ella asintió sombría.

—Gracias, Terrence. Has sido muy amable.

Terrence se echó a reír.

—Amable difícilmente sería la palabra que podría describirme. —Su expresión se endureció—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres decirme el nombre de quien te ha puesto en esta situación?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿De qué serviría? No puede casarse conmigo, aunque yo... le amo —susurró.

El vizconde apretó los puños a los costados. Le encantaría golpear a ese hombre hasta convertirlo en pulpa sanguinolenta. Dios sabía que él había hecho el amor con innumerables mujeres, pero nunca había dejado a ninguna embarazada. Y tampoco estaba casado, como el amante de ella.

—Muy bien —dijo, deseoso de marcharse—. En breve tendrás noticias mías.

—Terrence —le dijo Susana cuando él tenía ya la mano sobre el picaporte— perdóname por tratar de atraparte. Yo... estaba desesperada. Aún lo estoy.

—Confía en mí —contestó Terrence—. Dentro de quince días, te traeré a un posible novio que esté a la altura requerida.

A continuación, bajó los peldaños deteniéndose al final de los mismos para escudriñar la atestada taberna. No reconoció a nadie, y confió en que nadie lo reconociera tampoco a él ni a la velada milady cuando ésta apareciera. Se encamino hacía la puerta considerando ya posibles maridos para Susana.

Dos días después, Terrence, y todo Londres, leyó el siguiente artículo en la columna de sucesos del The Tondon Times.

_Anoche fue descubierto el cuerpo de lady Susana Marlow flotando en el Támesis. Fuentes fidedignas_

_informaron haber visto al libertino vizconde Terrence Grandchester con la mencionada dama en una posada el día_

_anterior al descubrimiento del cadáver. Sin embargo, Bow Street no ha encontrado ninguna prueba que relacione el_

_nombre del vizconde con la infortunada muerte _


	2. CAPITULO 1

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny17**

**Capítulo 1**

Londres, 1820

La buena sociedad londinense se quedó atónita ante el voto de Terrence, vizconde de Grandchester , de renunciar al sexo. Se decía que su sentimiento de culpabilidad por la muerte de lady Susanal lo había inducido a esa sorprendente decisión.

Lo que las buenas gentes no sabían era que también había decidido dejar atrás las tentaciones del decadente Londres y cambiarlas por las remotas tierras de la costa de Cornualles, donde se proponía vivir en casi total aislamiento. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era convencer a sus amigos Archi y Stear de que su decisión era definitiva e irrevocable. Estaba mirando por la ventana, tomando brandy y reflexionando, cuando los dos libertinos fueron introducidos en su estudio.

—¿De qué diablos va todo esto, Grandchester? —preguntó Archi disgustado—. Tu enviado ha dicho que era importante.

—Que era una cuestión de vida o muerte —añadió Stear—. Yo tenía una cita de negocios esta tarde y he tenido que cancelarla al recibir tu mensaje.

Terrence bebió un largo sorbo de brandy antes de dar a conocer sus planes a sus amigos.

—Me voy de Londres.

—¿Eso es todo? —resopló Archi.

—Durante un año —aclaró el vizconde.

—¡Un año! —exclamó Stear—. ¿Tiene tu marcha algo que ver con la muerte de lady Susana?

—Tiene todo que ver con esa muerte.

—¡Maldición, Grandchester! Tú no la echaste al Támesis, ¿verdad? —estalló Archi.

—No seas ridículo. Desde luego que no fui yo. Pero aun así me siento responsable. Como castigo, renuncio al sexo durante un año y me marcho de Londres.

—¡Estás loco! —bramó Stear—. ¿Lo has pensado detenidamente? No es propio de ti que los chismosos te influyan.

Archi, siempre práctico, preguntó:

—Evidentemente, algo sucedió entre lady Susana y tú antes de su prematura muerte. ¿Te importaría contárnoslo?

Terrence comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo por la habitación ante la mirada de los otros dos.

—No es una historia agradable —dijo al fin, tras una prolongada pausa.

—Nunca lo es —respondió Archi—. Tú limítate a comenzar por el principio. Siempre sospeché que ocultabas algo cuando las habladurías te vincularon con la muerte de lady Susana

—Como de costumbre, no te equivocabas —reconoció él—. Lady Susana0 estaba muy ansiosa por meterme en su lecho, y, como norma, nunca rechazo a una dama.

Stear fue a hablar, pero Terrence se le anticipó.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y te equivocas. Lady Susana no era virgen. Yo no habría accedido a encontrarme con ella en El Cardo y el Espino ni en ninguna otra parte de haber creído que lo era.

—¿Cómo podías saberlo de antemano? —inquirió Archi.

—¿Cuántas damas inocentes y de alta cuna que conozcáis se citarían con un hombre en una posada poco respetable?

—Tienes razón —reconoció Archi—. Continúa.

—Lady Susana ya estaba en la posada cuando llegué. Dispuesta, desnuda sobre el lecho. Debo confesar que disfruté inmensamente hasta... bien, para abreviar, hasta que no me retiré a tiempo.

—Y ella pidió que os casarais —aventuró Stear.

—¡Condenación, Grandchester, no eres un novato! ¿No sabes contenerte? —preguntó Archi.

—Creedme que lo intenté, pero cuando traté de retirarme, ella me rodeó con brazos y piernas y me mantuvo inmovilizado. Una vez comenzado, no pude detener la eyaculación.

—De modo que te negaste al matrimonio y ella se sumergió en el Támesis —concluyó Archi tras meditar un rato—. Es extraño. ¿Por qué no esperó a ver si se había quedado embarazada.

—Lo mismo me pregunté yo —respondió Terrence. Tras una pausa, prosiguió—: Pronto comprendí lo que impulsaba a lady Susana: estaba embarazada y con una desesperada necesidad de conseguir un marido. Me escogió a mí por mi reputación. Se imaginaba que después del matrimonio pronto me desviaría y que no me preocuparía si ella continuaba su relación con su amante casado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Stear—. ¿Estaba liada con un hombre casado?

—Así es —contestó Terrence escueto—. Me negué a casarme con ella, pero me dio lástima y me ofrecí a encontrarle un marido. La chica era de buena familia y tenía una dote respetable, por lo que imaginé que podría encontrar a alguien dispuesto a aceptar a su bastardo. Así se lo dije a ella y me ofrecí a conseguirle a alguien que estuviera a la altura requerida en unos quince días.

—Eso fue muy generoso por tu parte —comentó Archi.

Terrence profirió un resoplido burlón.

—Evidentemente, no bastante generoso, puesto que se suicidó.

—¿Por qué te estás culpabilizando? —preguntó Stear.

—Porque si me hubiera casado con ella, aún estaría viva.

—Lady Susana trató de atraparte con un engaño.

—Lo sé. Pero eso ahora no importa. Está muerta.

—De modo que te estás castigando por la muerte de lady Susana renunciando al sexo y abandonando tu vida en Londres —resumió Archi—. La culpa la tiene quien engendró la criatura. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Ella se negó a decírmelo.

—¿Podemos disuadirte de que te vayas? —preguntó Stear.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad. Mi agente ya me ha alquilado una casa de campo cerca del pueblo de St. Ivés.

—¿Hablas realmente en serio? —exclamó Archi—. ¡Por todos los demonios! Te conocemos mejor que tú mismo. —Se acarició la barbilla—. Te vaticino que antes de dos meses tendrás una mujer debajo de ti. Nunca te he visto prescindir del sexo dos días, mucho menos vasa aguantar todo un año.

Terrence enderezó los hombros.

—Una mujer ha muerto por mi culpa. Me marcho este fin de semana, digáis lo que digáis. Tengo intenciones de cazar y leer mucho para mantenerme ocupado.

—No olvides los baños fríos —se rió Stear—. Sospecho que tendrás que tomar muchos.

Terrence ignoró la chanza de su amigo.

—Espero ser un hombre mejor al final de mi autoimpuesto exilio.

—¿Y qué te propones hacer con tu activo miembro durante ese tiempo? —bromeó Archi.

—St. Ivés es un pueblo pequeño, aislado del resto de Inglaterra. Dudo que mi resolución se ponga seriamente a prueba por una lechera con cara de caballo.

Archi soltó una risita.

—Sospecho que cualquier muchacha razonablemente atractiva te tentará.

El vizconde negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de lo que digáis me disuadirá. ¿No lo comprendéis? Una mujer ha muerto por mi culpa. Lamentarlo no es suficiente. Tengo que castigarme de un modo que duela.

—Es imposible razonar contigo —dijo Stear levantándose—. ¿Nos darás noticias tuyas?

Terrence asintió y se puso también en pie.

—Una sola advertencia —añadió Stear—. El otro día estuve hablando con sir Grafton, un funcionario del Ministerio del Interior. Precisamente mencionó el aumento de actividades de contrabando por esa zona. Ve con cuidado, amigo mío.

El vizconde sonrió, y sus vivaces ojos azules brillaron por vez primera desde la tragedia.

—Contrabando... qué interesante. Observar esa actividad podría ser exactamente lo que necesito para alejar mi mente de la falta de sexo en mi vida.

—Mantente lejos de problemas, Terry —le aconsejó Stear—. Ten los ojos y los oídos abiertos y envía noticias si te enteras de algo importante, pero deja que los carabineros hagan su trabajo.

—Haz caso del consejo de Stear—intervino Archi—. Nunca te llevará por mal camino. Y ahora, amigo mío, te dejamos para que prepares tu equipaje. Mantente en contacto con nosotros.

A solas con sus pensamientos, Terrence reflexionó sobre el aislamiento a que iba a someterse durante las siguientes semanas y meses. ¿Podría permanecer célibe durante todo un año? Luego recordó a Susana durante su encuentro amoroso, joven, vital, hermosa. No debería haber muerto.

Castigarse por lo que había sucedido era el único modo en que podía seguir viviendo en paz consigo mismo.

Un año de castidad era un pequeño precio que pagar por recuperar el respeto hacia sí mismo.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**YA SE QUE EL EMPIEZO ES ALGO FUERTE EN LENGUAJE PERO SE VA PONIENDO MAS INTERESANTE ,PORFIS SEI LES GUSTA COMENTEN SI NO TAMBIEN**_


	3. CAPITULO 2

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny17**

**Capítulo 2**

St. Ivés, Cornualles

Terrence despertó con el viento rugiendo entre las grietas del despeñadero donde se encontraba su casa. Se decía que Cornualles era la costa más salvaje del mundo y él así lo creía. Se sentía como si hubiera llegado al final de ninguna parte, justo donde el brazo de la península se abría paso entre las traicioneras aguas del mar.

Durante todo un mes, Terrence había escuchado el gemido del viento por las noches temiendo que la casa fuera arrancada de sus cimientos y arrojada al embravecido mar, allá abajo. Pero la edificación era sólida y estaba firmemente construida en piedra, a todas luces pensada para existir los famosos vendavales de Cornualles.

Sin embargo, pese al furor de las tormentas nocturnas, Terrence solía despertarse con la luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas, con cielos tan azules y despejados como no los había visto nunca en su vida. Aquel lugar era diferente de todo cuanto había conocido hasta entonces. Bajo las rocas que dominaban las cercanas calas, largos tramos de playa estaban bordeados de altas hierbas.

Había una cruda y absoluta belleza en aquel inhóspito territorio que Terrence había llegado a apreciar durante el primer mes de su autoimpuesto aislamiento. La soledad era su peor enemigo.

Había noches en que Terrence merodeaba por la casa, incapaz de dormir, con el cuerpo dolorido por la tensión sexual. En esas ocasiones, se iba hasta la cala, bajaba dificultosamente por el escarpado sendero hasta la playa y una vez allí se sumergía en las heladas aguas.

Mantenía un contacto mínimo con los aldeanos. Había estado una o dos veces en el pueblo, pero no había contado casi nada sobre sí mismo. Para los residentes de St. Ivés era simplemente el señor Grandchester, un hombre en busca de soledad.

En la taberna La Gaviota y el Ganso, había preguntado si conocían a alguien que pudiera trabajar a tiempo parcial en la casa como cocinera y ama de llaves. Dos días después, la viuda Elroy apareció en su puerta. Terrence la contrató en el acto. La mujer acudía cada mañana temprano para limpiar, lavar la ropa y guisar suficiente comida para todo el día. A mediodía regresaba a su casa. El arreglo había funcionado bien para los dos. La taciturna viuda era exactamente lo que Terrence deseaba.

Mientras ella limpiaba la casa, él solía pasear por las rocas o la playa ahogando en el paseo su frustración sexual.

En uno de esos paseos, vio a una joven. Estaba cerca del borde de una grieta calcárea mirando fijamente las olas que se estrellaban en el estrecho fragmento de playa de más abajo. Para ser mujer, era alta. El viento procedente del mar le pegaba la ondeante falda contra las esbeltas piernas y la blusa contra unos redondos senos que Terrence habría dado su brazo derecho por acariciar. Los rizados cabellos rubios de la chica flotaban detrás de ella como un estandarte, movidos por el viento. Su perfil era sorprendente por su perfección. Labios llenos, cejas elegantemente curvadas, pómulos altos y una nariz recta y pequeña. Trató de aventurar su edad y le echó poco más de veinte años.

Terrence observó hechizado cómo la joven escudriñaba la cala protegiéndose los ojos del sol con una mano. Sintió que su miembro se endurecía bajo los ajustados pantalones y un leve gemido salió de sus labios. No se había imaginado que estar privado de sexo fuera a ser tan difícil... o doloroso.

Permaneció a cierta distancia, parcialmente oculto por un árbol, observando y aguardando en silencio. ¿Se disponía la chica a saltar? Si daba un paso más hacia el borde, Terrence intervendría, pero hasta que ella diera alguna indicación de cuáles eran sus intenciones, él estaba satisfecho con sólo mirarla.

La muchacha parecía tranquila. El viento le levantaba la henchida falda dejando al descubierto sus elegantes tobillos y sus bien torneadas pantorrillas. Terrence tragó saliva dificultosamente. Su miembro ya estaba latiendo y la sangre le circulaba ardiente por las venas.

Casi deseó que la joven hiciera un movimiento hacia el borde, porque así él podría saber lo que se sentía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras la arrastraba para ponerla a salvo. Pero para su gran desencanto, ella se volvió bruscamente y se marchó. Le costó toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía no seguirla.

Se desplomó contra el árbol y se tomó unos momentos para recuperarse. ¡Maldición! No había esperado encontrar una mujer atractiva en aquel pueblo remoto. Y ahora que sabía que existía una, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a mantenerse alejado de ella?

Mientras regresaba a su casa, se preguntaba qué habría llevado a la joven al borde del acantilado. ¿Por qué estaba mirando tan atentamente las vastas extensiones de mar azul? ¿Quién era?

El resto del día, los pensamientos de Terrence siguieron retornando a la misteriosa mujer. Le costó gran esfuerzo no acudir a La Gaviota y el Ganso para indagar sobre ella, o bien preguntarle a la viuda Elroy cuando llegó a la mañana siguiente. Pero por mucho que deseara enterarse de la identidad de la joven, no se tomaría a la ligera su voto de castidad, ni tampoco olvidaría por qué lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente Terrence regresó al mismo sitio donde había visto a la chica, más o menos a la misma hora del día anterior. Se llevó una tremenda desilusión al ver que no estaba allí. Se disponía ya a dar media vuelta y continuar su paseo en otra dirección, cuando la vio aparecer de repente. Fascinado, se aproximó más con la mirada fija en ella.

Era tan encantadora como la recordaba. El sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos, arrancando reflejos cobrizos a los oscuros mechones. Terrence se puso en tensión cuando ella se aproximó al borde del acantilado, dispuesto a intervenir si intentaba saltar. No obstante, confiaba en que eso no fuera necesario porque su erección le dificultaría moverse.

Se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando la vio girar en redondo y desaparecer por el sendero que conducía al pueblo. Terrence se aproximó al borde del acantilado y miró hacia abajo. Allí no había nada más que agua y la pequeña media luna de la playa. ¿Qué estaría mirando ella?

Regresó a aquel mismo lugar al día siguiente y al otro, sin revelar su presencia. Al cuarto día, la joven se acercó más que nunca al borde del acantilado y a Terrence le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sólo un insensato haría algo tan arriesgado con una muerte segura aguardando si perdía pie, pero la chica no parecía darse cuenta del peligro. Su cabeza ladeada indicaba que estaba mirando directamente enfrente. ¿Qué contemplaba?

—¡No salte! —gritó mientras corría hacia ella.

La joven, sobresaltada, dio un respingo hacia atrás con la mano en la garganta. Cuando Terrence la alcanzó, la atrajo hacia sí y la arrastró lejos del saliente.

Ella se quedó rígida contra él.

—¡Suélteme! ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?

—Tranquilícese. No voy a hacerle daño. Sólo quería ayudarla. ¿Por qué quiere acabar con su vida?

—¿De qué está hablando?

—La he estado observando. Desde el primer día que la vi, sé que se propone saltar y matarse.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó ella intentando apartarse—. Estaba perfectamente bien hasta que usted se ha abalanzado sobre mí como un demente. ¡Suélteme!

—No hasta que me prometa que no va a saltar.

—¡Idiota! Nunca he intentado saltar.

—Pues a mí me lo ha parecido. ¿Por qué viene aquí cada día si no es para hacer acopio de valor y arrojarse por el acantilado?

Ella irguió la mandíbula con impertinencia.

—Eso, señor, es asunto mío. ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Soy Terrence Grandchester. He alquilado la casa Beatón, a las afueras del pueblo. —Observó su rostro y de cerca su belleza le pareció aún más cautivadora—. ¿Quién es usted?

Tras un largo intervalo de silencio, ella contestó:

—Candy

Terrence no pudo contener un gemido. Candy. Se llamaba Candy. ¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel para ponerlo ante una mujer llamada Candy? Su nombre le sugería toda clase de fantasías sexuales en la mente y también en otros lugares. El deseo se propagó por su cuerpo como un reguero de pólvora.

Suspicaz, ella entornó los ojos, cuyo color recordaba el más puro ámbar.

—¿Qué está haciendo en St. Ivés?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Buscando soledad. Necesitaba descansar del bullicio y el ajetreo de Londres.

En el rostro de Candy se reflejó la incredulidad.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¡Aguarde, Candy! No se vaya aún.

Su ruego se perdió entre el rumor del viento, mientras la joven daba media vuelta y salía corriendo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Volvería a verla? Aunque su sentido común le advertía que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, su cuerpo marchaba a otro ritmo.

Candy se apresuró por el sendero, temerosa de que el desconocido la siguiera. ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Qué lo había llevado a St. Ivés? ¿Por qué un hombre atractivo como Terrence Grandchester dejaba Londres y las diversiones que la ciudad tenía para ofrecerle y lo cambiaba por los dudosos encantos de St. Ivés? Ciertamente, no parecía un tipo que disfrutara con la soledad. Con toda seguridad, el atractivo desconocido se sentía más cómodo en los salones de Londres que en el apacible pueblo donde Candy había vivido desde que nació.

Pensó que tal vez la familia del señor Grandchester lo hubiera desterrado por alguna indiscreción. Pero los desconocidos no eran bien recibidos en St. Ivés, y por una buena razón. El pueblo guardaba secretos; los fisgoneos no gustaban.

Candy tuvo que admitir que el señor Grandchester era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido... y más sofisticado que los toscos pescadores de St. Ivés. ¡Dios!, el modo en que le quedaba la ropa quitaba el aliento. Era alto, musculoso y ciertamente no necesitaba hombreras. Pero era un desconocido y, por consiguiente, no era digno de confianza.

Saber que Terrence Grandchester había estado observándola era inquietante. ¿Era él otra cosa distinta, de lo que pretendía? Tenía que descubrirlo antes de que la cosa acabase en tragedia para todo el pueblo.

El día de mercado en St. Ivés era un momento de bullicio, y Candy saludó y recibió saludos de personas a las que conocía de toda la vida, mientras se encaminaba a su casa. Aquél era un pueblo de pescadores, y sus habitantes eran robustos, curtidos y resueltos. Vivían en el extremo del mundo y sobrevivían a los duros elementos y la abrumadora pobreza mediante pura fuerza de voluntad. Candy quería a aquella gente y ellos la querían a ella. Su padre era el terrateniente, un hombre bueno respetado por todos.

Pero la chica tenía en aquellos momentos demasiado que pensar para detenerse a charlar. Se encaminó a casa de la viuda Elroy. Como ama de llaves de Grandchester, ella podría saber qué estaba haciendo ese hombre en el pueblo.

Encontró a la mujer en el patio, tendiendo su colada al agitado viento. La llamó mientras se acercaba a la blanca valla que servía de cerca.

—¿Cómo estás, Candy? —le preguntó la viuda Elroy mientras se reunía con ella—. ¿Tienes noticias? Hoy será la primera vez de mi Albert.

—Todavía no —respondió la joven bajando la voz—. Albert sabrá cuándo es el momento. Tengo entendido que trabajas para el desconocido que ha alquilado la vieja casa Beatón al final del camino.

—Sí, cocino, limpio y me ocupo de mis propios asuntos.

Candy suspiró.

—¿Podrías decirme algo sobre Terrence Grandchester? ¿Sabes por qué escogió nuestro pueblo para instalarse? No parece de los que veranean en el campo. ¿Podemos esperar que se vaya pronto?

—No me dice más que una o dos palabras de saludo cuando llego a la casa. Luego se va en seguida. Creo que da largos paseos. Cuando él regresa, yo en general ya me he ido. Sin embargo, dijo que había arrendado la casa por un año. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me lo he encontrado esta mañana. Ha estado observándome durante algunos días. Se creía que me proponía saltar por el acantilado.

La viuda Elroy soltó una risita.

—Eso es ridículo. —Frunció el cejo y su expresión reflejó preocupación—. No ha visto nada, ¿verdad?

—No, no había nada que ver.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Le has hablado a Tom de él?

—Todavía no.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, y podrías pedirle al párroco que visitase al señor Grandchester. Es probable que él se entere de más cosas que tú o yo.

—Buena idea —convino Candy—. Terrence Grandchester puede significar problemas para todos nosotros. Entretanto, manten los ojos y los oídos abiertos.

Poco después, el párroco, un hombre orondo de rasgos alegres, saludaba efusivamente a Candy.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Candy? ¿Ha empeorado tu padre? Tal vez una visita lo animaría un poco.

—Papá aún está débil, y estoy segura de que recibirá encantado una visita, párroco, pero no es por eso por lo que he venido. ¿Se ha enterado de que un desconocido se ha instalado en la casa Beatón, al final del camino?

El hombre asintió.

—Sospecho de él —le confió Candy.

—¿Crees que es un... ?

—No lo sé. Quería sugerirle que lo visitara y lo sonsacara un poco. Un hombre del nivel de Terrence Grandchester se instala en una zona aislada como ésta sin una finalidad. No me gusta, párroco ¿Por qué habrá venido a St. Ivés?

—Haré lo que pueda, Candy . De todos modos, me proponía hacerle una visita.

—Gracias. Será mejor que me vaya. Papá me echará de menos si tardo demasiado.

—Ya te haré saber si me entero de algo importante —le aseguró el párroco.

—No mencione mis temores cuando visite a papá —le pidió Candy.

—¿Él no sospecha?

—No sabe nada. Es mejor así. No deseo preocuparlo. Ha estado demasiado enfermo como para interesarse por lo que sucede a su alrededor, y doy gracias a Dios por eso. Le pondría fin y ¿cómo se arreglarían entonces los aldeanos?

—Es verdad, ¿cómo?

Candy se despidió y regresó a su casa, la gran edificación de piedra próxima a la plaza del pueblo, donde la familia White había residido durante décadas.

—¿Dónde has estado, hija? —preguntó George White cuando Candy entró en su habitación.

—He salido a dar un paseo, papá. Jenny estaba aquí para cuidar de ti, si no, no me habría marchado.

—Perdóname, Candy —contestó el hombre—. No pretendía parecer malhumorado ni desagradecido, pero estoy muy cansado de este lecho y de esta habitación.

—Pronto te llevaré a Londres para que te visite un especialista, papá —le dijo la joven.

—Son vanas ilusiones y tú lo sabes, Candy. Un viaje a Londres es demasiado caro, y también innecesario.

—No te preocupes por eso, papá —respondió ella mientras barajaba cifras mentalmente. No tardaría mucho tiempo en disponer del dinero suficiente para pagar al especialista que su padre necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, Terrence regresó a la cala donde había visto a Candy por vez primera, pero en el acantilado, en lugar de a la chica, se encontró con un robusto muchacho de unos dieciocho años. Curioso, se aproximó al joven.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Nada en particular —contestó el chico—. Usted debe de ser el hombre para el que trabaja mi madre.

—¿Eres hijo de la viuda Elroy?

—Sí, soy Tom.

—¿Dónde está Candy hoy?

Tom le espetó abruptamente.

—¿Conoce a Candy White?

—Me la encontré hace un par de días.

El joven no dijo nada.

—Los ciudadanos de St. Ivés parecen ser muy reservados —tanteó Terrence.

—No nos gusta que los desconocidos fisgoneen en nuestros asuntos.

—Te aseguro que estoy aquí en busca de descanso y soledad, nada más. No se me ocurriría entrometerme en la vida de la gente. Tengo bastante con mis problemas.

—Entonces le deseo buen día, señor —dijo Albert mientras se alejaba del acantilado.

La pegadiza melodía que silbaba se quedó flotando tras él mientras recorría el sendero de camino al pueblo.

Terrence regresó a casa decepcionado por la ausencia de Candy. La curiosidad lo estaba matando. ¿Estaría casada? Desde luego, parecía tener edad suficiente como para estarlo y, por añadidura, para tener uno o dos hijos. ¿Acudía al acantilado para escapar de un marido brutal? Pese a su decisión de abstenerse del sexo durante todo un año, Terrence tenía que saber más acerca de la encantadora y misteriosa Candy White.

Aquella noche, una serie de sueños eróticos lo obligaron a levantarse antes incluso del amanecer. El cuerpo le ardía. Su miembro era un mástil enhiesto y la sangre palpitaba con fuerza en sus venas. Como otras muchas noches desde que salió de Londres, se puso los pantalones, bajó por el escarpado sendero que conducía a la playa y se metió en el agua fría. Estuvo nadando hasta sentirse casi agotado y luego regresó a la playa. Jadeante y tiritando, se sentó en una roca para recuperar el aliento antes de regresar a la casa.

En silencio, maldijo su excitable pene mientras imaginaba a Candy con su vestido pegado a sus curvas y los cabellos ondeando al viento. Su sencilla belleza sobrepasaba la de todas las damas londinenses con sus galas de pavo real. Deseaba a aquella joven como no había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. ¡Maldición! ¿Quién habría imaginado que encontraría a alguien como ella al final de ninguna parte?

La inmersión en agua helada había dado el resultado que Terrence deseaba, y éste se disponía ya a desandar sus pasos hacia la casa cuando, al darse la vuelta para irse, creyó ver las luces de un barco balanceándose en la cala. En seguida desaparecieron, y él supuso que lo habría engañado la vista. Se encogió de hombros, no pensó más en ello y se fue acantilado arriba.

A la mañana siguiente, saludó a la viuda Elroy con más cordialidad que de costumbre.

—Ayer conocí a Tom. Es un joven muy guapo. Parecía muy interesado por la cala.

—A Tom le gusta contemplar el mar —respondió la viuda sin mirarle.

—¿A Candy también le gusta?

La mujer levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella.

Y luego se escabulló antes de que Terrence pudiera seguir preguntándole.

Más tarde, aquel mismo día la incontenible curiosidad de Terrence lo impulsó por el camino que conducía al centro del pueblo. En St. Ivés, las cosas no eran como parecían. Los desconocidos eran observados con sospecha y saludados con reserva. Aunque él se tocaba el sombrero y sonreía, su afabilidad no era correspondida. Entró en La Gaviota y el Ganso entre un cúmulo de voces. Los hombres estaban sentados alrededor de las mesas, riendo y bebiendo cerveza a grandes tragos, pero en el momento en que él entró en la taberna repleta de humo, la animada conversación cesó bruscamente.

—Caballeros —saludó él quitándose el sombrero.

Uno de los presentes gruñó una respuesta y luego Terrence fue ignorado mientras los otros reanudaban las conversaciones. Fue hasta la barra y pidió una cerveza.

El tabernero lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No parece de los que disfrutan con la tranquila existencia que llevamos en St. Ivés.

—Las apariencias pueden engañar —respondió él.

El hombre llenó una jarra y se la acercó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará con nosotros?

—He alquilado la casa Beatón por un año. Puesto que me propongo quedarme aquí algún tiempo, creo que debería presentarme a mis vecinos. Soy Terrence Grandchester. Ya he conocido a Tom y a Candy White.

—¿Ha conocido a la hija del terrateniente?

—Así que es la hija del terrateniente —comentó él complacido por haber averiguado aquel pequeño retazo de información—. ¿Está casada?

Mientras hablaba con el tabernero, Terrence no se daba cuenta de que la sala se había quedado en silencio, y que todo el mundo estaba escuchando su conversación.

—No, nuestra Candy no está casada. Pero Albert Andrews se propone cambiar eso pronto.

—Hablas demasiado, Jimmy —dijo un hombre de aspecto tosco mientras se acercaba despacio a Terrence—. Estoy seguro de que nuestra Candy le habría contado al desconocido la historia de su vida si hubiera deseado que él la conociera.

Al inclinó la cabeza ante Terrence y se alejó.

—A Al la boca le va más de prisa que los pies. No le haga caso.

Terrence contempló al hombre que acababa de hablarle. Tenía un vago aire amenazador.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó.

—Garcia llameme Garcia.

—¿Vive en St. Ivés?

—Sí, soy pescador, como la mayoría de los que viven en el pueblo.

—Parece como si conociera muy bien a Candy.

—¿Por qué está usted tan interesado en nuestra Candy?

Terrence se quedó inmóvil. Ahí estaba otra vez: nuestra Candy. ¿Sería tal vez la prostituta del pueblo?

—Es muy hermosa —se permitió decir Terrence.

Varios hombres se levantaron a medias de sus sillas, pero ante un gesto de Albert volvieron a sentarse.

—No se haga ilusiones con ella —dijo Garcia—. No es como sus mujeres de Londres. Nosotros protegemos a las nuestras.

El vizconde de Grandchester reconocía una advertencia cuando se la hacían. Todos en la taberna parecían excesivamente protectores respecto a Candy. En lugar de dejar cerrar el asunto, eso hizo que le provocara aún más curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba ocultando aquella gente? ¿Qué ocultaba la chica? Terrence sonrió. Tenía que admitir que buscar respuestas sería más emocionante que no hacer nada en todo el día. St. Ivés aún podía resultar interesante.

Regresó a casa con talante pensativo. Poco después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, llegó un inesperado visitante. Al abrir, Terrence reconoció en él a un clérigo y lo invitó a entrar.

—Discúlpeme porque no haya venido a darle la bienvenida a nuestro pueblo en cuanto llegó. Soy el párroco .

—Yo soy Terrence Grandchester —contestó él tendiéndole la mano—. Por favor, siéntese. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un té? La viuda Elroy ha dejado hechos unos deliciosos pastelillos de limón.

—Gracias —respondió el párroco—. Me encantaría uno de esos pastelillos. Los hace como nadie.

Terrence sabía lo suficiente de asuntos domésticos como para preparar té y poner algunos pastelillos de limón en un plato. Aguardó pacientemente mientras el párroco devoraba todos los pastelillos menos uno y se recostaba luego en su asiento, palmoteándose el abultado estómago.

—Como le he dicho antes, he tardado en darle la bienvenida —comenzó el hombre—, pero mi sentimiento no es menos sincero por eso. ¿Viene usted de Londres?

—Sí. Allí tengo mi hogar.

—Debe de echar de menos las diversiones de la ciudad.

—Así es —contestó Terrence sin más explicaciones.

—¿Qué le trae a nuestro sencillo pueblo, señor?

—Le pedí a mi agente que me buscara una casa en alquiler en algún pueblo apartado, y esto fue lo que encontró. Deseaba soledad, y St. Ivés satisface mis necesidades.

El párroco jugueteó con la manga de su raída chaqueta.

—Los hombres jóvenes raras veces buscan paz y tranquilidad. Algo debió de sucederle para hacerlo huir al campo. Puede confiar en mí, hijo. A veces ayuda descargar el alma con un clérigo.

A Terrence le pareció como si el párroco intentara sonsacarle información.

—No tengo nada que contar, párroco. Llegué a un punto de mi vida en que necesitaba estar solo para replantearme las cosas.

No era exactamente la verdad, pero se aproximaba bastante.

—No todos los jóvenes llegan a ese punto en sus vidas —replicó el sacerdote—. Londres es un lugar perverso. —Se adelantó hacia él y bajó el tono de voz—. He oído decir que allí se permiten toda clase de perversiones. Lo alabo por alejarse de la tentación.

Cogió el último pastelillo de limón y se lo metió en la boca.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya debe de estar cansado de nuestra vida rural.

—En absoluto —dijo Terrence—. He alquilado la casa por un año y me propongo quedarme aquí hasta que concluya ese plazo. Últimamente he conocido a algunos de sus fieles. ¿Qué puede contarme sobre Candy White?

El hombre pareció desconcertado por el interés de Terrence por la chica. No demostró tener la más mínima intención de responder; en lugar de eso, retomó al tema anterior.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez cambiará de idea una vez lo invada el aburrimiento. Este es un lugar muy tranquilo, sin ninguna diversión a qué recurrir.

Con grandes dificultades, se levantó de su asiento.

—Le deseo que tenga un buen día, señor. Si necesita mis servicios, me encontrará en la rectoría contigua a la iglesia. Siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

—Gracias, párroco —replicó Terrence—. Lo recordaré. Vuelva a visitarme cuando quiera.

—Lo haré, joven, lo haré —respondió el sacerdote al marcharse.

El párroco fue directamente de casa de Terrence a la de Candy.

—¿Se ha enterado de algo? —le preguntó ella.

—No me ha dicho nada —contestó—, salvo que se propone quedarse aquí hasta que concluya el alquiler de su casa. Con toda franqueza, veo poco que temer en Terrence Grandchester. No intuyo ningún motivo oculto para su presencia en St. Ivés.

—Yo no confío en él —reconoció Candy por su parte—. Albert me dijo que estuvo preguntando por mí en La Gaviota y el Ganso.

El párroco sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—¿Y qué hay de raro en ello, Candy? Eres una mujer hermosa. Habría que estar ciego para no verlo. Ahora, si tu padre desea tener algo de compañía, me gustaría visitarlo.

—Se alegrará mucho de verlo, párroco. Pero por favor, no le diga nada que pueda disgustarlo.

La joven se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir al mercado cuando Karen, la cocinera y ama de llaves de la familia, la llamó.

—Tom está en la cocina, Candy. Tiene noticias.

—Ya era hora —contestó ella pasando junto a Karen—. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

El chico estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, devorando una rebanada de pan recién hecho untada con abundante mantequilla. Cuando vio entrar a Candy, se levantó, pero ella le hizo señas para que se sentara y se sentó con él a la mesa.

—¿Qué noticias traes, Tom?

Él convirtió su voz en un susurro.

—Ha llegado el momento.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. He visto el barco en la cala.

—Informa a los demás. Será esta noche.

—¿Se lo digo también a Albert?

—No, se lo diré yo misma.

—¿Y qué hay del desconocido?

Instantáneamente alerta, Candy preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

—Mamá piensa que no representa ningún peligro. Vino a la cala cuando yo estaba montando guardia. Creo que te estaba buscando.

—No debemos hacer nada que despierte sus sospechas. Di a los demás que tengan los carros en la playa a medianoche.

Tom se acabó el pan y se marchó apresuradamente. Karen chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—¿Qué diría tu pobre padre si lo supiera?

—Nunca debe saberlo, Karen. Antes de que comenzáramos este asunto, la gente estaba muy apurada. Ahora, los ciudadanos de St. Ivés tienen bastante comida y dinero para comprar carburante para los barcos y ropa y para otras necesidades.

—¿Cuándo acabará esto? Estoy preocupada por ti, muchacha. Estoy segura de que los carabineros nos siguen la pista.

—Todavía no nos han molestado, Karen.

—Gracias a Dios por ello, pero no es conveniente confiarse demasiado. Tom ha dicho que el desconocido preguntó por ti. ¿Crees que causará problemas?

—No lo creo. Me vio un día por casualidad mientras estaba esperando el barco. Se creyó que iba a suicidarme. No me parece que represente ningún peligro para nosotros. A juzgar por su apariencia, es uno de esos disolutos caballeros de la alta sociedad de los que hablan las columnas de cotilleos. Dudo que sus razones para venir a St. Ivés tengan algo que ver con nuestra operación.

Karen la observó con detenimiento.

—La viuda Elroy dice que es muy guapo y que, pese a su suntuoso modo de vida en Londres, no está gordo.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Se podría decir que es guapo, sí.

Recordó el modo en que sus anchos hombros llenaban su chaqueta, y cómo sus musculosos muslos y piernas tensaban sus pantalones. El hombre podía ser un dandy londinense, pero desde luego sabía cómo mantenerse en forma. Sospechaba que las mujeres lo perseguían, y que se habría acostado con muchas. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse.

—¿Le echarás una mirada a papá cuando me vaya? —inquirió Candy.

—Siempre lo hago, muchacha. Ve a ocuparte de tus asuntos, pero ándate con cuidado.

Candy salió de la casa enseguida y fue hacia la pequeña playa donde estaban atracadas las barcas de pesca. Albert Andrews se apartó de su embarcación para saludarla. Alto, rubio, de rudo atractivo, Albert era un serio pretendiente a la mano de Candy. Pero aunque a la joven le gustaba, no hacía planes para casarse con él.

—Tom ya ha pasado por aquí —la informó Albert—. Y también lo ha hecho Garcia. Creo que esta noche deberías quedarte en casa. Deja que los hombres manejen las cosas. No me gusta que haya un desconocido en el pueblo metiendo las narices en nuestros asuntos.

Ella le tocó la mano.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Albert .

—Podría ordenarte que te quedaras en casa.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Hazlo y verás de qué poco sirve. Tengo que estar allí, y lo sabes muy bien. Es tanto mi operación como la tuya.

—No me gusta —dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Necesito mantener a salvo a mi mujer.

Candy se enfadó.

—Aún no me he prometido contigo, Albert.

—Lo harás, Candy, lo harás —respondió él confiado.

Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de que el hombre del que estaban hablando los observaba. Terrence había decidido explorar más el pueblo y había llegado hasta el sector de playa donde estaban atracadas las barcas de pesca. Cuando se estaba aburrido, hasta una flota pesquera podía resultar interesante.

Pero lo que estaba mirando era mucho más fascinante que los barcos de pesca. Candy White estaba hablando con gran seriedad con un atractivo joven rubio. El hombre parecía muy atraído por la encantadora señorita White . ¿Correspondía Candy a sus sentimientos?

Parecía que así era.

Sintiéndose de pronto desanimado y sin propósito, Terrence regresó a su casa. Su soledad se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en una carga.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny17**

**Capítulo 3**

La incomodidad agitó a Terrence, despertándolo de un profundo sueño. Su erección latía dolorosamente y se sentía empapado en sudor. La fiebre sexual hacía estragos en él. Parecía adecuada otra inmersión en las heladas aguas de la cala. Se levantó y anduvo descalzo hacia la ventana. Era una noche sin luna; el viento rugía entre los árboles y las sombras danzaban sobre el mar. Se disponía a volverse cuando distinguió unas luces balanceándose en las agitadas aguas. ¿Salían los pescadores a horas tan avanzadas? La respuesta era sin duda alguna no. De repente, se le ocurrió la razón de que los aldeanos se mostraran tan suspicaces con los desconocidos. Era tan evidente como la nariz que tenía en mitad de la cara.

Eran los contrabandistas quienes se hallaban en el mar esa noche sin luna. Al parecer, todos en el pueblo estaban implicados, incluida la encantadora señorita Candy White, su rubio enamorado y hasta el joven Tom Ignorando el peligro, Terrence se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa. En un segundo había decidido que espiar a los contrabandistas aliviaría su aburrimiento y tal vez ayudaría a Inglaterra. Por fortuna, estaba escuchando cuando Stear le habló del sospechoso contrabando de la zona. Jugar a espía parecía un buen modo de desviar la mente de su ardiente miembro.

Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la cala, deteniéndose en el peñasco que quedaba encima de la franja de playa donde se desplegabala actividad. Veía poco más que faroles parpadeando en la oscuridad, pero no tuvo dificultad en reconocer el sonido de las ruedas de los carros y de voces sofocadas. Al haber recorrido con frecuencia aquel camino en el par de meses que llevaba en St. Ivés, sabía dónde estaba el sendero que bajaba hasta la playa. Descendió por la escarpada senda maldiciendo las piedras que se soltaban a su paso. Gracias a la intensa actividad que había en la playa, llegó abajo sin ser descubierto, y una vez allí, se ocultó tras una gran roca desde donde podía observar a los contrabandistas.

Algo más de una docena de faroles iluminaban aquel trozo de arena, para facilitar las muchas idas y venidas. Terrence apenas podía distinguir el barco anclado en la cala, pero sabía que estaba allí. Varias lanchas habían llegado ya a la playa y de ellas se estaban descargando barriles que probablemente contenían brandy; los iban amontonando en la arena, a la espera de ser transportados en carros. Terrence no pudo identificar a nadie porque todo el mundo iba vestido igual, con chaquetas negras y cubiertos con gorras.

Sin embargo, destacaba una figura que dirigía la operación subida sobre una ligera elevación. Terrence pudo distinguir poco del hombre, salvo que parecía ser el cabecilla. Y que, a diferencia de los demás, vestía una amplia capa con capucha que lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Observó con interés cómo dirigía a su banda de contrabandistas con una precisión que evidentemente era fruto de la experiencia.

Se echó al suelo y, a rastras, se acercó más a la playa. Oía voces estridentes y ansiosas, en un momento dado, alguien llamó al jefe; Terrence agudizó el oído para enterarse de lo que decían.

—Los carros están preparados para partir, Shadow —oyó decir al que se había dirigido al cabecilla.

Terrence no distinguió la respuesta del tal Shadow mientras el otro hombre asentía y se apresuraba. Entonces, el carro que iba en cabeza se puso en marcha, seguido por otro y otro, así hasta que quedaron sólo Shadow y uno de los hombres de la lancha. Terrence se deslizó por entre la alta hierba marina, envalentonado porque, entre otras cosas, sólo quedaba un farol encendido.

—Bien, Shadow, otra entrega realizada con éxito.

El hombre se expresaba en francés, un idioma que Terrence comprendía y hablaba muy bien.

Desafortunadamente, la voz de Shadow era demasiado baja para entender lo que decía.

—Sí, reúnete con nosotros el mes que viene durante la luna nueva —contestó el francés a algo que dijo Shadow—. Todo en las mismas condiciones.

Se estrecharon las manos y la reunión concluyó. El francés volvió a su lancha y pronto desapareció entre la densa niebla que se levantaba del mar con gran rapidez.

Terrence vaciló indeciso. ¿Debería dejarse ver y enfrentarse al cabecilla, o aguardar a tener más información para enviársela a Stear? Se ahorró tener que tomar una decisión porque un hombre que al parecer había estado esperando por allí cerca a que el francés partiese, se acercó a Shadow. Éste y su compañero no dijeron nada mientras seguían el mismo camino que los carros.

Terrence se había propuesto seguirlos, pero entonces advirtió que la marea estaba subiendo, engullendo poco a poco la arenosa playa.

Mientras el agua iba acercándose, se encaminó hacia el sendero. No vio nada de los carros porque la oscuridad parecía habérselo tragado todo a su alrededor. Entonces la noche se llenó de estrépito de cascos de caballos resonando a lo largo del acantilado que quedaba por encima de su cabeza. Las monturas derraparon al detenerse, piafando y resoplando. Terrence se aplastó contra el suelo.

—¡Se han ido! —gritó alguien desde arriba—. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde. Desplegaos en busca de los carros. No pueden haber llegado muy lejos.

Terrence permaneció oculto hasta que hombres y caballos se alejaron. Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando se encaminó hacia su casa, y una vez allí se metió en la cama. No le fue posible conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar. El instinto le decía que Shadow era alguien del pueblo. A bote pronto se le ocurrían dos posibles candidatos: Garcia y el hombre rubio con el que Candy había hablado junto a las barcas de pesca. Pero Shadow podía ser cualquiera, incluido el propio terrateniente. Sospechaba que hasta el último ciudadano de St. Ivés estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía y lo toleraba.

¿Cómo se habrían enterado los carabineros de que aquella noche recibirían los contrabandistas un envío? ¿Había un traidor entre ellos? Tardíamente Terrence comprendió entonces que cuando él la vio el primer día apostada al borde del acantilado, Candy debía de estar vigilando por si descubría el barco de los contrabandistas. Era evidente que la joven estaba implicada. En cierto modo, esa idea lo molestó: si los contrabandistas eran capturados, ella también lo sería.

Terrence se levantó, llevó a cabo sus abluciones matinales y se encaminó a la cocina. La viuda Elroy acababa de llegar y estaba preparando el desayuno. Había descubierto muy pronto que Terrence era madrugador. Sin embargo, él no siempre había sido así. En Londres, Terrence jugaba toda la noche y no se levantaba hasta después de mediodía. Luego salía a practicar esgrima con lo mejorcito de Londres, o participaba en combates de boxeo en un salón deportivo.

—Parece cansado, señor —comentó la viuda Elroy mientras le servía el té—. ¿No ha dormido bien?

—He tenido una noche agitada —murmuró él.

Cogió uno de los periódicos de hacía una semana que habían llegado el día anterior con el coche correo y comenzó a leer mientras aguardaba su desayuno. Pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para concentrarse en lo que había sucedido en Londres hacía una semana. Dobló el periódico, lo devolvió al montón y carraspeó.

—¿Ha dicho algo, señor? —preguntó la viuda al tiempo que colocaba ante él un plato con huevos y jamón. A continuación, cogió la tetera para volver a llenarle la taza.

—Me preguntaba, señora Elroy, si conoce usted a alguien en el pueblo que se llame Shadow.

La tetera resbaló de entre los dedos de la mujer y se estrelló en las losas del suelo, salpicando el té caliente hacia los tobillos de Terrence, que se puso en pie de un salto.

—Lo siento, señor. He sido muy torpe.

—No se ha causado ningún daño, salvo por la tetera, señora Elroy

Dicho esto, volvió a ocupar su asiento, cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer. La viuda era una excelente cocinera.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta, señora Elroy —insistió Terrence con la boca llena.

—Lo siento, señor. ¿Qué deseaba usted saber?

—Usted ha vivido aquí mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Toda mi vida, señor.

—Entonces debe de saber si algún señor Shadow reside en el pueblo. —Pensó un momento y luego añadió—: Tal vez sea un apodo.

Terrence pudo ver cómo a la mujer le temblaban los labios antes de que se volviera hacia el hogar.

—El nombre no me es familiar —contestó sin mirarlo—. Tal vez encuentre a esa persona en Penzance, o en Land's End.

—Tal vez —respondió Terrence decidiendo abandonar el tema, puesto que estaba claro que hacía sentir incómoda a la señora Elroy. Pero no estaba ni mucho menos satisfecho. Algún día, los carabineros capturarían a los contrabandistas y Candy estaría entre ellos. Aunque apenas la conocía, no le gustaría verla colgando de una soga entre sus compañeros infractores de la ley. Necesitaba encontrar a Shadow y convencerle de que detuviera sus operaciones ilegales antes de que éstas trajeran la desgracia a todo el pueblo.

Después de desayunar, salió de la casa y cazó un pequeño gamo. La viuda propuso que su hijo Tom lo despellejase y así ella podría preparar la carne, Terrence accedió. Aunque podía haberlo hecho él mismo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Ese mismo día más tarde, fue al pueblo. Su primera parada fue en La Gaviota y el Ganso. Al se había mostrado parlanchín antes, tal vez volviera a hacerlo, a menos que estuviera allí el señor Garcia para entrometerse.

La taberna estaba solitaria cuando entró Terrence. Echó una moneda en la barra confiando en que el sonido atrajera a alguien desde la trastienda. Al salió de la habitación posterior.

—¿Dónde están todos hoy? —preguntó Terrence—. La última vez que estuve aquí esto estabacasi a rebosar de gente.

—Los hombres han salido a pescar —contestó una voz femenina.

Terrence se volvió en redondo y sonrió a la pelirroja de buenas curvas que tenía ante él.

—Soy Elisa. Trabajo aquí.

—Por favor, póngame una jarra de cerveza —le encargó Terrence a la mujer—. ¿Le importaría acompañarme, Elisa?

Ella salió de detrás de la barra, se sirvió también cerveza, cogió la moneda de Terrence y levantó su jarra.

—A su salud, guapo. —La mujer dio un largo trago, se enjugó la espuma de los labios y luego dijo—: Usted debe de ser el desconocido que ha alquilado la casa Beatón. ¿Qué le trae a St. Ivés?

Terrence llevó su cerveza a una mesa y se sentó. Elisa se reunió con él.

—Estoy aquí para descansar y encontrar soledad —respondió.

La mujer coqueteó con él.

—A estas alturas debe de sentirse ya enormemente solo. —Acercó más su silla—. No parece un ermitaño. Es un tipo guapetón, apuesto a que las mujeres acuden hacia usted en tropel.

Terrence hizo una mueca de dolor. Elisa se había aproximado demasiado a la verdad.

—He renunciado a mi vida en Londres por la paz y tranquilidad de aquí.

Elisa no pareció convencida.

—Cuando tenga deseos de una mujer, estoy disponible. —Le brillaban los azules ojos mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios de un modo provocativo—. Apuesto a que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, a diferencia de los toscos pescadores que vienen a La Gaviota y el Ganso. Seguro que Garcia no le llega a la suela del zapato.

—Tendré en cuenta su oferta.

—No se arrepentirá —ronroneó ella.

—Usted debe de saber todo lo que pasa en St. Ivés —tanteó Terrence

La mujer se encogió de hombros. La blusa se le deslizó de un hombro y el escote ahuecado reveló más que ocultó. Terrence se la quedó mirando. Tenía unos senos encantadores. Dirigió sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

—Estoy buscando información —le confió Terrence—. Y estoy dispuesto a pagar bien por ella.

Elisa se recostó en su silla inmediatamente recelosa.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Estoy buscando a Shadow. ¿Puede decirme dónde encontrarlo?

El color desapareció del rostro de la mujer.

—¿Por qué quiere verlo?

—Tengo... asuntos que tratar.

Elisa se levantó de repente.

—Voy a buscar a Jimmy. Puede preguntarle a él.

Y se escabulló con presteza tras una cortina que daba a la parte posterior del bar. Terrence se maldijo por haber metido la pata como un estúpido necio. Él era un combatiente, no un espía. Cuando Stear y él habían combatido juntos en la península Ibérica, él no tenía nada de la inteligencia de su amigo cuando se trataba de espiar.

Jimmy apareció desde la trastienda.

—Elisa dice que anda usted buscando a Shadow. ¿Hasta qué punto lo conoce?

—No lo conozco en absoluto —reconoció Terrence—. Yo... tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con él, y he pensado que alguien en el pueblo podría indicarme la dirección correcta.

—Aquí no hay nadie llamado Shadow.

—Si usted no lo conoce, entonces dudo que nadie lo conozca. Lamento haberle molestado.

Terrence apuró su cerveza y salió de la taberna. Era evidente que Elisa y Jimmy sabían más de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían el terrateniente y su hija a sus preguntas acerca del misterio de Shadow, y decidió descubrirlo. Descifrar misterios era más emocionante que dar vueltas a acontecimientos pasados. Una vez tuviera toda la información que necesitaba, se la enviaría a Stear.

La casa del terrateniente era la mayor del pueblo. Era un hermoso edificio de dos plantas construido en piedra y rodeado por una valla. Saltaba a la vista que el terrateniente era un hombre próspero.

Terrence cruzó la verja y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Asió el llamador de latón y dio unos golpes. Al cabo de unos momentos, una mujercita de mediana edad abrió la puerta. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver quién era el hombre que estaba en el umbral.

—¿Puedo servirle en algo, señor?

—Así lo espero. Soy Terrence Grandchester. He alquilado la casa del final del camino, y me ha parecido que ya era el momento de hacer una visita. ¿Está aquí el señor White?

—Sí está, señor, pero no puede recibir a nadie. Verá, está enfermo y sólo ve al párroco.

—¿Quién es, Karen?

Terrence miró más allá de karen y vio a Candy al pie de la escalera. Llevaba un vestido azul de muselina estampado con ramitas, de cintura alta y mangas hinchadas, y estaba incluso más encantadora de lo que él recordaba.

—Alguien que quiere ver al señor, Candy —contestó karen—. Le he dicho...

—Ya me encargo yo, Karen.

La mujer miró un momento a la chica, y luego asintió y regresó a la parte posterior de la casa.

—¿Qué desea usted de mi padre? —preguntó la joven.

—Simplemente trataba de presentarme —respondió él—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¿No le ha dicho Karen que mi padre está enfermo y que no recibe visitas?

—Así es, pero tal vez usted me concederá unos minutos de su tiempo. —Pasó al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Entre ellos el aire parecía tener vida propia. Candy dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué aquel hombre le producía tan tumultuosos sentimientos?

—Puesto que ya está dentro, vayamos al salón y dígame por qué desea hablar con mi padre.

Candy lo condujo a una sala que parecía ser muy cómoda. Era una estancia luminosa y amplia, de suelo alfombrado y con cortinas transparentes ondeando en las ventanas abiertas.

—Me temo que esto está muy lejos de a lo que usted está acostumbrado a ver en Londres — comentó la joven al ver que él miraba con curiosidad alrededor.

—Me resulta encantador —respondió.

—Por favor, siéntese.

Ella escogió un asiento junto al hogar, y Terrence se sentó enfrente.

—Y bien, señor Grandchester, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Mientras aguardaba a que el hombre manifestase sus intenciones, examinaba sus hermosos rasgos con disimulo. Aquel día iba vestido informalmente, con pantalones de ante, camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y chaqueta ajustada. Unas botas de excelente calidad ceñían sus pantorrillas. Supo instintivamente que, de haber estado en Londres, llevaría guantes, chistera y bastón.

Él debió de decir algo, porque la estaba mirando como si esperara respuesta.

—Le ruego que me disculpe... ¿qué ha dicho?

—Me interesaba por la enfermedad de su padre.

—No estamos seguros. El doctor del pueblo desea sangrarle, pero no lo permitiré. Me propongo llevarlo a un especialista en Londres.

—¿Se irán pronto?

Candy se examinó las manos.

—En cuanto esté en condiciones de viajar. —Se levantó—. Me aseguraré de decirle a mi padre que ha venido a verlo. ¿Hay algo más, señor Grandchester?

Aunque Terrence se levantó cuando lo hizo ella, aún no estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

—Confiaba en poder preguntarle a su padre por un hombre llamado Shadow.

La impresión causada por esas palabras casi la hizo tambalearse. Tragó saliva con dificultades y trató de disimular. Su primera intuición había sido correcta: Terrence Grandchester era un espía. Albert y Garcia debían ser informados inmediatamente.

—Estoy segura de que mi padre no conoce a nadie con ese nombre, señor Grandchester— respondió Candy con voz temblorosa por el nerviosismo.

Él la miró con tal intensidad que sus azules ojos parecieron convertirse en humo.

—¿No podríamos prescindir de formalidades? —preguntó—. Esto no es Londres. Por favor llámeme Terry y yo la llamaré Candy. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Candy fue hacia la ventana en un esfuerzo por liberarse de la invisible cuerda que parecía atraerla hacia él. Parecía poseer la habilidad de penetrar hasta su propia alma al mirarla. Se estremeció, totalmente desconcertada por su encanto, por su hermoso rostro y por su cuerpo bien moldeado. Comparar a Terry con Albert era como colocar a una pura sangre junto a un jamelgo. Antes de que sus pensamientos le causaran problemas, se volvió lentamente hacia él y dijo:

—Creo que iba usted a marcharse.

—Dentro de un momento. ¿Conoce usted a Shadow?

La reacción de ella lo sorprendió. Vio desaparecer el color de su rostro, y sus labios de repente parecieron exangües. Unos labios por otra parte encantadores, exuberantes y llenos, el inferior ligeramente más abultado que el superior. Todo en Candy White era intrigante. Si Terrence no hubiera hecho voto de celibato no habría tardado nada en tenerla desnuda debajo, con sus largas piernas rodeando su cuerpo y su nombre en los labios mientras él la conducía al éxtasis.

Sabía instintivamente que Candy era apasionada. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Tenía todos sus instintos agudamente afinados en cuanto se refería a Candy. Las manos le quemaban de ganas de tocarla y tenía que apretar los puños para contener las ansias que sentía de abrazarla.

—Es usted demasiado inquisitivo para ser un hombre que ha llegado tan recientemente a nuestro humilde pueblo —atacó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere usted de Shadow?

Terry enarcó sus elegantes cejas.

—Eso, mi querida Candy, es asunto mío. ¿Lo conoce o no?

La joven levantó la barbilla.

—No, señor, no lo conozco. Tal vez debería usted buscarlo en otra parte.

—Tal vez —admitió él.

No hizo ningún ademán de irse, no podía apartar la vista de Candy. Tal vez fuera porque no había estado con una mujer desde hacía más tiempo del que quería pensar, o quizá porque aquella mujer era diferente a todas las demás con las que solía acostarse. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba considerando seriamente romper su voto por un beso de aquellos exuberantes labios. Candy se sentía como paralizada, incapaz de moverse o de pensar. ¿Por qué la miraba él de aquel modo? La hacía sentirse totalmente estremecida en su interior. Cuando Albert la miraba de esa forma no sentía nada. Albert deseaba casarse con ella, ¿qué era lo que deseaba Terrence Grandchester?

Candy supo la respuesta cuando Terry la atrajo entre sus brazos. En su voz sonó una nota de pánico.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo?

—Algo que no debería.

—Pues no lo haga.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tengo que besarla.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo?

Él pareció confuso.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Sólo que debo hacerlo, que es algo que deseo desde que la vi en el acantilado.

Acercó su boca a la de ella sofocando sus protestas. La besó intensamente, impulsado por la privación y la necesidad. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios abiertos profundizando el beso, saboreando su dulce esencia. La joven se aferró a él hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros, sólo el brazo con que él le rodeaba la cintura evitó que se desplomase. El beso se prolongó. Terry no podía detenerse, aunque sabía que estaba próximo a quebrantar su voto.

Deslizó la mano hacia sus senos y gimió contra la boca de ella mientras el dulce peso le llenaba la palma y notaba cómo se le endurecía el pezón. La estaba llevando ya hacia el sofá cuando recobró la razón. ¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bruscamente, interrumpió el beso y retrocedió. Era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

—Perdóneme —le dijo, esforzándose por mantener el control—. A pesar de esto no tiene nada que temer de mí.

Candy estaba jadeando, su respiración era rápida y profunda.

—¡Cómo se ha atrevido!

—Lo lamento sinceramente, Candy. Pero he dicho la verdad. Su virtud está a salvo conmigo.

A ella le picó la curiosidad. Terrence Grandchester un hombre al que temería cualquier mujer que valorara su inocencia. Con sólo mirarlo se le aceleraba su corazón y le hervía la sangre.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Hace un momento se ha abalanzado sobre mí como un lobo hambriento.

Terrence se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo estar con una mujer.

Candy reflexionó un momento y luego dijo:

—Acaba de besarme.

—¡Ah, pero eso es todo cuanto he hecho! Deseaba mucho más que eso de usted.

—Gracias a Dios que ha recuperado el sentido común a tiempo para detenerse —murmuró ella.

—En efecto, pero no ha sido eso lo que me ha impedido seguir. Antes de salir de Londres hice un voto de castidad. Conmigo está usted a salvo, aunque mantener las manos lejos de usted me puede matar.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía si reírse o enfadarse. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se consideraba a sí misma una buena juez de la personalidad ajena, y había calificado a Terrence Grandchester de libertino y mujeriego. No podía imaginárselo prometiendo permanecer célibe.

—Acerca de Shadow —la aguijoneó él—, tal vez lo conozca alguno de sus amigos. ¿Quién era ese tipo rubio con el que estaba junto a las barcas de pesca?

Candy se irritó.

—¡Ha estado espiándome!

—En absoluto. Simplemente estaba explorando el pueblo cuando los vi juntos. Tiene buena planta. ¿Es su enamorado?

—Albert Andrews no es de ningún modo mi enamorado —respondió rabiosa—. Y, aunque lo fuera, no es asunto suyo. Si me disculpa, oigo que mi padre me está llamando. Por favor, márchese.

Y se volvió dispuesta a irse, pero Terry la cogió por el codo.

—No he acabado. Sospecho que usted sabe más acerca de Shadow de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer. A mí él me importa un bledo, y simplemente deseo advertirla. Shadow traerá la desgracia a este pueblo, y usted podría verse atrapada en medio.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó candy—. ¿Por qué está metiéndose en lo que no le importa?

—Soy simplemente un hombre en busca de soledad. Pero también alguien con dos ojos en la cara y un cerebro que funciona.

—Le sugiero que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos, señor Grandchester.

Terry se quedó mirando sus labios. ¡Dios!, era encantadora. Su ira aún realzaba más su belleza. El único beso que le había robado había despertado su apetito, pero a causa de su voto debía negárselo a sí mismo voluntariamente. Por muy difícil que le resultase mantener las manos lejos

de ella, cuando su ardiente deseo le recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado con una mujer. La necesidad de tocar a Candy, de besarla, de hacerle el amor, era como una fiebre.

Candy se quedó mirando la espalda de Terry mientras éste salía por la puerta. ¿Cómo podía saber nada de Shadow sin haber estado en la playa la noche de la entrega? Y si era un espía, ¿por qué no se lo había notificado a las autoridades? Si lo hubiera hecho así, todos ellos podían haber sido arrestados, Shadow incluido. Candy tenía que averiguar más sobre Terrence Grandchester

Se tocó los labios. Aún le hormigueaban por su beso. La habían besado antes, Albert y algunos muchachos del pueblo, pero esos besos resultaban sosos comparados con el sensual asalto de Terry , que le había sabido a oscuro pecado y a misteriosos secretos.

Candy era lo bastante astuta como para saber que tenía que haber algo en el pasado de terrence que lo hubiera llevado al aburrido St. Ivés. Podía muy bien ser un espía, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que era algo más que eso. ¿Y de qué iba ese voto de castidad? Su atractivo y su evidente sensualidad contradecían esa promesa. Bastaba con mirar a Terrence Grandchester para saber que su sexualidad estaba afinada con precisión. Por inocente que ella fuera, Candy reconocía a un libertino cuando lo veía.

Karen entró en el salón al cabo de unos minutos de haberse marchado Terrence.

—¿Sabe algo? —preguntó.

—Ha estado preguntando por Shadow. Sabe algo, pero no sé cuánto. Tengo que decírselo a Albert. La flota pesquera ya debe de haber llegado. Me voy, pero regresaré antes de que papá se despierte.

—Cuidaré de él mientras estés ausente. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, muchacha.

Candy se apresuró hacia la playa. Las barcas de pesca acababan de llegar. Vio a Albert que lavaba la cubierta de su pequeña embarcación y lo llamó. Él saltó a tierra y se acercó a saludarla con una ancha sonrisa.

—¿A qué debo el placer, amor?

La estrechó entre sus brazos y trató de besarla, pero Candy volvió el rostro, de modo que el beso aterrizó en su mejilla.

—Compórtate, Albert Andrews —dijo, empujándolo juguetona—. Tengo noticias.

El joven frunció el cejo.

—¿Buenas o malas? El envío llegó a donde se suponía que tenía que llegar sin problemas.

—Terrence Grandchester ha venido a verme esta mañana. Preguntaba por Shadow.

Las manos de Brady se tensaron en sus hombros.

—¡Maldición! Sabía que estaba espiando para el gobierno. Tenemos que librarnos de él.

Deberíamos decírselo a Garcia. Él le rebanará el pescuezo a ese bastardo y arrojará su cuerpo al mar si se lo pedimos.

El color desapareció del rostro de Candy mientras se apartaba de Albert.

—Antes de comenzar esta operación acordamos que no habría crímenes. Debemos ser más cuidadosos, tal vez montar una guardia en el acantilado, sobre la cala. Grandchester debía de estar en la playa durante nuestra última entrega, es el único modo de que haya podido enterarse de la existencia de Shadow. Además, no estoy segura de que sea un espía, ni siquiera un carabinero.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Tal vez un hombre curioso con gusto por la intriga. Oyó un nombre y está lo bastante aburrido con lo que el pueblo tiene que ofrecer como para implicarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que no delatará nuestras actividades a las autoridades?

—No lo sé, pero no deseo verlo muerto. Nosotros no hacemos esas cosas. Tal vez debamos interrumpir nuestras actividades hasta que se marche de St. Ivés.

—Nuestra siguiente entrega ya ha sido programada. No hay manera de anularla. Alguien tendrá que mantener ocupado a Grandchester mientras estamos trabajando en la playa. —Se acarició la barbilla—. Tal vez ELisa podría ayudarnos. A él probablemente le gustara retozar un poco en la cama con ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No funcionará. No te lo vas a creer, pero ha hecho un voto de castidad.

Brady estalló en carcajadas.

—No pensarás que es verdad. Ese hombre miente, Candy. —Arrugó la frente como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de lo impropio que era lo que le había dicho—. ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

La joven asintió.

—Ningún caballero comentaría un tema tan delicado con una dama a la que apenas conoce. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? No debes volver a hablar con él.

—¡No eres mi dueño, Albert Andrews!

—¡Vas a ser mi mujer!

—Te aprecio, pero no voy a casarme contigo. —Se apartó de él—. Recuérdalo bien: nada de verter sangre. Yo personalmente manejaré a Terry.

—¿Así que Terry? —replicó Albert con una pizca de resquemor—. ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido a llamaros por el nombre?

—Ahora no es momento de celos, Albert. Ese hombre ha hecho una promesa. No puede representar ningún peligro.

—No creo que una simple promesa detenga a alguien como él cuando desea algo. Me parece que mi idea es mejor. Garcia podría...

—¡No! Déjame a Terry a mí. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Terrence vio cómo Candy se apartaba de Albert y se marchaba indignada. Algo apartado, había observado su acalorada discusión, interesándose mucho por su abrazo. Desafortunadamente, no había podido oír su conversación. Sabía que Candy se apresuraría a encontrarse con Albert en cuanto él abandonara su casa, de modo que había aguardado y la había seguido. Su conversación con el pescador había sido muy intensa, y Terrence sospechaba que habían estado hablando de él. Estaba casi convencido de que Albert era Shadow. Todo apuntaba hacia eso. Desde luego, el hombre debía ser vigilado, lo mismo que la encantadora Candy. Terrence sospechaba que ambos eran amantes, y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento le disgustaba.

Desanduvo el camino y se fue hacia el pueblo, pero antes de llegar se encontró frente a una indignada Candy con los brazos en jarras y apretando enojada los labios.

—¡Me ha seguido! ¿Cómo se atreve?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que hacer algo para aliviar mi aburrimiento.

—Le sugiero que regrese a Londres.

Terrence miró más allá de ella, dejando errar su mente por los lugares que solía frecuentar en Londres, y rememorando los buenos ratos que había pasado yendo de juerga, jugando y retozando con mujeres. Si regresaba, caería en la misma rutina al instante. Cuando su año de castidad hubiera concluido, se proponía llevarse dos mujeres a la cama al mismo tiempo, y mantenerlas a ambas muy, muy ocupadas.

Volvió a mirar a Candy. ¿Cómo infiernos se suponía que iba a abstenerse del sexo cuando aquella mujer lo tentaba sin tregua?

—Parece perdido en sus pensamientos, señor Grand...

—Terry.

—Bien, Terry. ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora?

—Estaba pensando en cuánto deseo volver a besarla. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas sin que yo quebrantara mi promesa.

Candy no tenía idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero no le daría la satisfacción de preguntárselo.

—Esta conversación es inapropiada para unos simples conocidos —dijo ella—. Aprovecho este encuentro para devolverle la advertencia que se ha permitido hacerme antes. Ándese con ojo... Vaya con cuidado, con muchísimo cuidado. No deseo que le suceda nada.

Terrence se balanceó sobre los talones. ¿Procedería ese aviso de Shadow?

—Gracias, Candy, pero no tiene que preocuparse. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Se tocó el sombrero y siguió su camino.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**Capítulo 4**

Hacía varios días que Candy no veía a Terrence. El tiempo había empeorado, y no era adecuado que ni los hombres ni los animales estuvieran a la intemperie. Casi cada día había caído un verdadero diluvio, que había mantenido a la flota pesquera atracada y a los aldeanos en sus viviendas.

Sabía que Terrence no salía de su casa porque la señora Elroy se lo había dicho. La viuda le contó que se había mantenido ocupado escribiendo cartas, y eso preocupaba a Candy. ¿Estaba informando a sus superiores de lo que sabía acerca de sus operaciones de contrabando? Cuando le pidió a la señora Elroy que hiciera de espía y leyera su correspondencia, la mujer se negó de plano. Y se mantuvo firme en su lealtad hacia su patrón aunque Candy le recordó que éste sabía ya lo bastante como para representar un peligro para Tom.

El coche correo debía llegar al cabo de algunos días, y Candy se devanaba los sesos pensando en un modo de entrar en la casa de Terrence cuando él estuviera fuera para así poder leer su correspondencia. Le sería de gran ayuda enterarse de los secretos de Granschester.

La oportunidad que aguardaba llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Al darles la lluvia un breve respiro, Candy decidió ir de compras. En el mercado se encontró a Tom, que le dijo que su madre estaba enferma, con fiebre y escalofríos, y que él iba a informar al señor Grandchester de que la viuda no podría acudir a su trabajo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

A Candy se le ocurrió inmediatamente una idea. Sabía que a Albert no iba a gustarle, pero su fisgoneo sería útil para todos en el pueblo.

—No te molestes en ir a la casa —le dijo Candy al chico—. Dile a tu madre que ya me encargo yo de ello.

—Mamá se sentirá aliviada —respondió Tom—. Se ha encariñado mucho con su patrón. Le paga bien y parece disfrutar de sus guisos.

Cuando Candy regresó a su casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre sentado ante la mesa de la cocina.

—Papá, ¿qué haces levantado?

—No me regañes, hija —dijo el hombre—. Hoy me siento mejor que desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez alguna de las enfermedades que me aquejaban haya llegado a su fin. Karen está preparándome algo más que esa sosa papilla con la que me habéis estado alimentando.

—Me alegro de verte bien y levantado, papá, pero no deberías exagerar. Y eso incluye sobrecargar tu estómago con alimentos pesados. Iremos poco a poco.

—Karen me ha dicho que hace unos días tuve una visita. No tenía idea de que hubieran alquilado la casa Beatón. ¿Qué sabes de ese señor Grandchester?

—No mucho, papá.

—Es joven y guapo —intervino Karen

—Y un libertino, si es que he visto a uno alguna vez —añadió Candy.

Willian White se comió sólo la mitad de los huevos que Karen le había preparado y apartó el plato.

—Tienes razón, hija, mi apetito no es igual que antes. Creo que ahora me retiraré a mi habitación y descansaré.

—No estaré en casa por las mañanas durante un tiempo, papá. Jenny se encargará de atender tus necesidades.

Su padre frunció el cejo.

—¿Y dónde estarás?

—La viuda Elroy está enferma, y yo voy a sustituirla como ama de llaves del señor Grandchester mientras ella se recupera.

—Sabía que no andábamos sobrados de dinero, pero ¿nos encontramos tan desesperados?

—No se trata de dinero, papá. No hay nadie más disponible, por lo que simplemente voy a hacerle un favor a la viuda Elroy. No será por mucho tiempo.

—Haz lo que creas mejor, Candy. Confío en ti —dijo Willian White.

—Deberías decirle la verdad a tu padre —le aconsejó Karen cuando el hombre hubo salido de la cocina.

—No puedo. Él es la única ley con que cuenta el pueblo, y sabes que pondría fin al contrabando si se enterara. No está tan bien como pretende. ¿Has visto lo poco que ha comido? Y tiene la tez demasiado sonrojada. Tengo que llevarlo a Londres en cuanto mejoren nuestras finanzas, y en St. Ivés sólo hay un modo de conseguir dinero.

—Ve con cuidado, muchacha. Me preocupas tú y me preocupan los demás. Tal vez deberías sentar la cabeza, casarte con Albert y criar un montón de hijos.

—No deseo casarme con Albert, pero no te preocupes, Karen, iré con cuidado. Sólo necesito saber qué se propone Grandchester. Quiero asegurarme de que no es un peligro para nosotros. Candy se fue de la casa antes de que Karen pudiera formular más protestas. Parecía a punto de llover de nuevo, por lo que se apresuró, deseosa de llegar a casa de Terrence antes de que se abriesen los cielos.

Entró por la puerta de atrás y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Luego se dirigió a la despensa para coger los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno. El estrépito de botes y sartenes condujo a Terrence hacia allá.

—Llega tarde esta mañana, señora Elr... —Se detuvo en seco al cruzar la puerta, sorprendido al ver a Candy donde debería estar la regordeta viuda; la joven tenía su redondo trasero levantado tentadoramente mientras se inclinaba sobre el hogar. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Usted no es la señora Elroy. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

Candy se levantó sonriente.

—La viuda Elroy está enferma. Yo ocuparé su lugar hasta que ella pueda retomar sus obligaciones.

Terrence soltó un suspiro atormentado. Sin duda Dios lo estaba castigando por sus perversas acciones. ¿Por qué si no pondría tal tentación en su camino?

—No es necesario. Soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

—¿Sabe hacer la colada y plancharse las camisas?

—¿Y usted? —replicó él—. ¡Por Dios, es la hija del terrateniente!

—Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo. ¿Qué desea para almorzar?

—Al ver que la señora Elroy no estaba aquí a su hora, me he preparado té y tostadas. No necesito nada más, gracias. Verá, Candy, ésta no es una buena idea. Es usted una tentación que no puedo permitirme.

—Trataré de hacerme invisible.

A Terrence se le escapó otro suspiro.

—Eso es imposible —murmuró.

—He visto un conejo recién despellejado en la despensa y algunas verduras. Prepararé un estupendo guiso para comer y aún le quedará bastante para cenar.

Terrence observó sus labios mientras hablaba. Había cosas que las mujeres podían hacer con la boca, que lograban que los hombres se volviesen locos. Sólo con imaginar sus exuberantes y rojos labios rodeando su…

—¿Me está escuchando, Terry? ¿Da su aprobación a un conejo guisado? Tal vez no sea tan buena cocinera como la señora Elroy, pero mis comidas no lo envenenarán.

—¿Le gustan a Albert sus guisos?

Candy asintió.

—¿Qué más hace usted que a él le guste?.- ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era evidente que la chica no captaba su insinuación sexual.- —El conejo guisado me parece muy bien —dijo finalmente con voz estrangulada—Discúlpeme, Candy, creo que iré a bañarme en la cala.

Se alejó con excesivo apresuramiento. Estaba tan condenadamente excitado que no podía pensar, y mucho menos mantener una conversación.

Candy preparó los ingredientes y los colocó en el fuego para que se fueran cocinando mientras concluía sus tareas. Sabía que si deseaba registrar la habitación de Terrence antes de que él regresara debía apresurarse. La casa no era grande. Encontró fácilmente su dormitorio.

Mientras hacía la cama, advirtió que las sábanas conservaban su olor... una combinación de especia y aire fresco salado. Aspiró profundamente. Agitando la cabeza para disipar el evocador aroma y los perversos pensamientos que éste le provocaba, se apartó del lecho y pasó un trapo para limpiar el polvo del mobiliario. Luego recogió una camisa sucia que había tirada y la dobló pulcramente antes de llevarla a lavar.

Al darse cuenta de que había comenzado de nuevo a llover y de que Terrence regresaría pronto, Candy fue al escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones. Encontró una carta sin cerrar dirigida a la dirección del conde Cronwell, en Londres.

—¿Está buscando algo?

Su voz se clavó en ella causándole el mismo ardor que un hierro candente. Giró en redondo con el corazón latiéndole al ritmo de la repiqueteante lluvia. Terrence estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con un hombro apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella dejó caer la carta en el cajón y forzó una sonrisa.

—Estoy limpiando su habitación. Creo que es una de las tareas de la señora Elroy.

—Así es. —Se alejó de la pared y se encaminó hacia ella. Con aire despreocupado, Candy cerró el cajón—. Pero si está buscando algo en particular, tal vez pudiera ayudarla.

—No estaba fisgoneando —replicó—. Simplemente estaba...

—...limpiando el polvo. —Terrence llegó junto a ella con pasos enérgicos, le levantó la barbilla con el índice y le preguntó—: ¿Está la señora Elroy realmente enferma?

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle?

—No lo sé. Dígamelo usted.

Candy se estremeció. Su descarada sexualidad la abrumaba. Aquel hombre era más peligroso de lo que ella había sospechado. Bajo la fachada de un despreocupado dandy londinense se ocultaban oscuros secretos. Irradiaba atractivo masculino y sensualidad. La firme columna de su cuello ofrecía un oscuro contraste con la inmaculada blancura de su camisa, y Candy era plenamente consciente del modo en que sus entallados pantalones se ceñían a sus musculosos muslos y piernas. Su penetrante mirada la hacía olvidar hasta su nombre y el motivo por el que estaba en aquella habitación.

—¿Le ha pedido Albert que me espíe? —le preguntó Terrence tras una prolongada pausa.

—Deje a Albert fuera de esto.

—¿Le ama?

—Hábleme de las amantes que ha dejado en Londres y yo le hablaré de Albert.

—Touché—murmuró él.

Candy sintió la necesidad de poner distancia física entre ambos. Pasó por su lado casi rozándolo, y salió por la puerta. Él la alcanzó.

—¿Adonde va?

—A comprobar el guiso, luego me iré a casa.

—No puede.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Mire fuera.

Candy se acercó a la ventana más próxima y miró por ella. La mañana se había convertido de repente en noche. El cielo estaba negro como boca de lobo y el viento rugía como un centenar de espíritus. El aguanieve acribillaba las ventanas, y olas gigantescas se estrellaban abajo, contra las rocas.

—He andado antes bajo la lluvia —dijo ella, aunque a decir verdad no le gustaba la idea de volver a su casa bajo una violenta tormenta.

Terrence la asió por los hombros y la apartó de la ventana.

—De momento no va a ir a ninguna parte, Candy. La tormenta pasará pronto. Mientras aguarda, puede almorzar conmigo.

Puesto que a Candy no se le ocurrió ningún modo cortés de rechazar su invitación, no dijo nada y se dirigió a la cocina. El guiso estaba borboteando gratamente, pero las verduras aún no estaban cocidas, de modo que cortó gruesas rebanadas del pan que la viuda Elroy había cocido el día anterior y sacó la mantequilla. Terrenece la sorprendió colocando la tetera en el fuego.

—Parece que sabe desenvolverse bien en la cocina —comentó ella.

—Estuve en la guerra peninsular con mi buen amigo el marqués Archibalt —le explicó Terrence—. Teníamos que valemos por nosotros mismos o morirnos de hambre en más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar.

—¿Conoció a Wellington?

De este modo se llama en Gran Bretaña a la Guerra de la Independencia contra Napoleón. La península es España.

—Coincidimos en varias ocasiones. Es un gran hombre con una gran inteligencia. Aquéllos fueron tiempos difíciles, pero Archi y yo conseguimos sobrevivir.

Candy encontró cuencos en la alacena y sirvió el guiso en ellos con un cucharón mientras Terrence colocaba el té en la tetera. La joven se sentía tan cómoda con él que casi había olvidado que podía ser un espía del gobierno.

—Está muy sabroso —dijo Terrence tras probar un bocado—. Es tan buena cocinera como la señora Elroy.

Candy aceptó el cumplido con cierto escepticismo. Tras la muerte de su madre, Karen le había enseñado a guisar, pero no se consideraba tan experta como la señora Elroy. No obstante, las palabras de Terrence la complacieron. Cuando hubieron comido hasta saciarse, Candy dijo:

—Recogeré la cocina.

Él asintió con celeridad. Ella sonrió para sí. Aunque a Terrence tal vez no le importara echar una mano en la cocina, era evidente que limpiar no era algo con lo que disfrutase.

—Encenderé el fuego del salón. Aquí empieza a hacer frío.

Cuando Candy reapareció en el salón se encontró a Terrence sentado en el sofá, con las piernas extendidas hacia adelante.

—¿Quiere tomar un brandy? —le preguntó—. ¿O prefiere vino?

Puesto que ella se deleitaba de vez en cuando con una copa de brandy, expresó su preferencia por el líquido ambarino. Se instaló en el sofá mientras Terrence servía las bebidas. A continuación, él se sentó a su lado y le dio la copa.

La proximidad de la joven golpeó a Terrence como si hubiera recibido un impacto físico. Su olor a flores le contrajo el estómago haciendo que se quedase sin aliento. ¿Cómo estaría ella con los cabellos extendidos sobre una almohada, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados? Cruzó las

piernas, agradecido de que, al parecer, candy no hubiera advertido su creciente excitación.

—Mi padre estará preocupado —reflexionó ella en voz alta.

—¿Cómo está su padre? — preguntó Terrence haciendo un esfuerzo por distraerse.

—Por un estilo —respondió Candy.

—Eso está bien —dijo él a falta de una respuesta mejor.

De no ser por su voto de castidad, en aquel momento estaría seduciendo a Candy... y logrando su propósito porque Terrence nunca fallaba. Se preguntaba hasta donde podría llegar sin una plena consumación. Un beso o dos no quebrantarían su promesa.

—Está muy silencioso —comentó la joven—. ¿En qué está pensando?

—Deseo besarla —reconoció Terrence—. Es usted una mujer muy atractiva, Candy. Su amante no tiene por qué enterarse de que hemos compartido uno o dos besos.

—¿Mi amante? Si se refiere a Albert, sólo es un amigo.

—Desde luego —contestó él escéptico.

La rodeó con el brazo. Ella se resistió, pero Terrence la sostuvo con firmeza, atrayéndola hacia sí. Le quitó la copa casi vacía de la mano y la dejó en el suelo, junto a él.

—¿Qué hay acerca de su voto? —le recordó Candy mientras el le levantaba la barbilla.

—Un beso o dos no lo romperán. Ya le dije en otra ocasión que su virtud está a salvo conmigo.

—Es usted un libertino, Terrence Grandchester. El sonrió.

—Me han llamado cosas peores. —Convirtió su voz en un ronco susurro—. Ofrézcame sus labios, Candy

—No es una buena idea —replicó ella.

—Es la mejor idea que he tenido desde hace semanas.

Acercó la boca a la de la joven, bebiendo de sus labios como si fuera un hombre muerto de sed. Su deseo era tan grande que deseaba devorarla. Deslizó la lengua por el ardoroso terciopelo de la boca femenina hundiéndola profundamente en su interior, tomando completa posesión mientras la garganta de ella producía un suave y ahogado sonido.

Terrence la sintió estremecerse y la atrajo con fuerza rozándola deliberadamente con su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la rígida presión de su erección. Sin darse cabal cuenta de lo que hacía, absorto en el proceso de seducción, sus manos buscaron los pechos de Candy. Un apetito puramente animal abrumó su conciencia mientras masajeaba los redondos senos con las palmas y luego jugueteaba con sus pezones, convirtiéndolos en duras protuberancias.

—¡Basta! —exclamó ella luchando por liberarse.

Terrence era un hombre poseído por una implacable necesidad. Deseaba más que besos, pero sabía que aquello era cuanto podía permitirse. Aflojó la presión en su espalda hasta hacer que la joven quedase tendida sobre el sofá. Si Candy protestó, él decidió no oírla. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que su inexplicable apetito estaba causado por la privación y no por ninguna necesidad especial de aquella mujer en concreto. Su cuerpo estaba hambriento de gratificación sexual y la abstención que se había impuesto lo estaba matando.

Pero una parte lúcida de su cerebro le decía que no cualquiera saciaría su apetito. Él deseaba a Candy... y no podía tenerla.

Como sin voluntad propia, bajó las manos por el cuerpo de ella deslizándolas hasta su estómago. Candy se retorció y trató de apartarlo, pero Terrence se hallaba ya demasiado excitado como para detenerse. Llevó la mano derecha hacia abajo abriéndose camino entre los muslos de ella. Candy se sobresaltó mientras él apretaba la palma contra el montículo femenino.

—¡Oh, Dios!, ¿qué me está haciendo? —gritó la chica.

—¿Te gusta? —Su voz era lenta, grave, seductora.

—Sí... no... ¡No lo sé!

Él deslizó la mano bajo su falda levantándosela, mientras sus dedos le rozaban la rodilla y el interior del muslo. Cuando sus dedos llegaron al húmedo e íntimo lugar entre sus piernas, estaba a punto de estallar. Ella estaba cálida y henchida; sólo con tocarla Terrence se encendió. Cuando encontró el diminuto núcleo oculto entre los sedosos rizos, comenzó a frotárselo.

Candy estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Terrence? La sensual caricia de sus dedos contra aquel palpitante centro enviaba sin tregua sacudidas al rojo vivo al resto de su cuerpo. Se arqueó hacia arriba, aferrándose a él mientras Terrence seguía besándola. Algo extraño le sucedía. Se notaba el cuerpo latiendo, sangre ardiente corría por sus venas, y sentía la piel encendida. Sabía que debía detenerlo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras.

—¡Ah, amor, eres tan sensible! —murmuró él—. Confío en que Albert sepa apreciarlo.

Introdujo un dedo en su interior sumando una nueva dimensión a su intento. A Candy le faltaba el aire hasta para hablar. Jadeaba, con la cabeza echada atrás, ofreciendo su garganta a los besos de Terrence mientras él seguía atormentándola.

Se arqueó contra la mano masculina, gimiendo suavemente mientras sus caricias creaban una creciente tensión que la estaba llevando a un punto de excitación extrema. De pronto se quedó rígida, y su cuerpo fue recorrido por espasmos que la embargaron del indescriptible placer que estalló en su interior. Fue terrible. Fue maravilloso. Fue aterrador. Cuando recuperó el sentido, la inundó la ira.

—¡Cómo se atreve! ¡No tenía ningún derecho! —Se zafó de sus brazos, se levantó y se encaminó enérgicamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Adonde va?

—A mi casa.

Estaba tan confusa, que apenas sabía qué hacía o decía. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que marcharse de allí.

—Se la llevará el viento en cuanto salga por la puerta.

—Es mejor que estar aquí con usted.

Abrió la puerta y una ráfaga estuvo a punto de hacerla caer. Luchó contra su fuerza pero no consiguió nada. Terrence cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

—¿Me cree ahora?

—No creo nada de lo que usted dice. Dijo que había hecho una promesa de celibato y mire lo que ha sucedido.

—Lo que ha sucedido no rompe ninguna promesa. Le he dado placer a usted negándome el mío. Ninguna penitencia podría ser más severa. A ella le picó la curiosidad. Se dirigió hacia una silla y se sentó en el borde.

—¿Por qué tiene que cumplir una penitencia?

—Es una larga historia.

Ella miró por la ventana a la terrible tormenta.

—Tenemos tiempo.

—A usted no le gustaría. No es una historia agradable.

—Tiene que ver con una mujer ¿verdad?

Terrence, agitado, se peinó con los dedos los espesos cabellos.

—Los mejores y los peores momentos de mi vida tienen que ver con mujeres.

Candy le creyó. Nunca había conocido a un auténtico libertino, pero en Terrence todo proclamaba que lo era. Se lo veía hermoso y viril, y rezumaba encanto. Ninguna mujer tenía la más mínima posibilidad ante un hombre experimentado como él. Una inocente como ella podía ser devorada por su sexualidad.

—Puesto que no vamos a ir a ninguna parte, ¿por qué no me habla de ello?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Baste con decir que me estoy castigando por algo de lo que me siento responsable.

—De modo que la castidad es su castigo. —Escudriñó su rostro—. Tal vez esté siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa que le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Me está invitando a romper mi promesa? ¿Desea que le haga el amor?

—¡No! —exclamó Candy—. No tengo deseos de llevarle por el mal camino.

—Lástima. ¿Por qué no me habla de usted? —le pidió él cambiando hábilmente de tema.

Aquella conversación no lo ayudaba en nada en su estado de excitación. En realidad, hablar con ella ya era incitador.

—Le aseguro que mi vida es muy gris. He nacido y me he criado en St. Ivés. Como sabe, mi padre es el terrateniente White. Mi madre falleció tratando de darle un heredero cuando yo tenía quince años.

—¿Por qué no está casada? ¿No desea Albert convertirla en su esposa?

—Albert y yo sólo somos amigos. Nada más.

—¿Quién, además de Albert, está interesado en obtener su mano? Tal vez usted desee contraer matrimonio con alguien de más categoría. En cierto modo, no puedo imaginármela como esposa de un pescador.

—La categoría no significa nada para mí. Además, casarme está fuera de consideración mientras mi padre esté enfermo.

—¿Por qué ha esperado tanto tiempo para llevarlo a Londres a que lo visite un especialista?

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Es por falta de dinero —aventuró él.

—Ya le he dicho que no es... ¡Oh, mire! —exclamó, señalando por la ventana—. Ha dejado de llover. —Se puso en pie de un salto—. Debo marcharme.

Terrence se levantó.

—¿Volverá mañana?

—Sí, si la señora Elroy sigue enferma.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Aguarde! Una advertencia: no se meta en nada peligroso o ilegal. No quiero que salga perjudicada.

Ella se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Creo que lo sabe. Piense en ello mientras la acompaño a casa.

—Conozco el camino.

—No obstante, un caballero no permite nunca que una dama vaya sola cuando se ha hecho oscuro. Y con independencia de lo que usted piense, soy un caballero. Ella le dirigió una mirada de reojo de absoluta incredulidad, pero antes de que pudiera burlarse o cuestionar su advertencia, un sonoro golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

Terrence fue a abrir, y Albert se metió en la casa mirando a Candy.

Karen y me ha dicho que estabas aquí, por lo que he venido a llevarte a casa. Deberías haber dejado que otra persona sustituyera a la señora Elroy.

—No tenía por qué haberse molestado —intervino Terrence—. Ahora iba a acompañar a Candy.

—Apártese de mi mujer —gruñó Albert—. No necesitamos a gente de su clase en St. Ivés.

Terrence enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y qué clase es ésa?

—Ya basta, Albert —le advirtió Candy—. Vamonos.

El joven le dirigió a Terrence una mirada amenazadora mientras escoltaba a Candy hasta la puerta.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de referirte a mí como tu mujer —lo reprendió ella cuando Grandchester no podía oírlos.

—¿Por qué? En el pueblo todos esperan que nos casemos.

—No, Albert. Tú eres el único que lo espera.

Él la sujetó por el brazo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido mientras estabas a solas con Grandchester? ¿Se te ha insinuado?

Ella se soltó con un sonrojo que denunciaba su pulso acelerado. Terrence le había dado placer, un hecho que no podía negar. Pero estaba mal, y lo sabía. No podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder, y en el futuro se protegería contra él.

—La única razón por la que he sustituido a la señora Elroy ha sido para fisgonear en los asuntos personales de Grandchester. Tenemos que saber qué está haciendo realmente en St. Ivés. Si es un espía del gobierno, nuestra operación se halla en grave peligro.

—¿Te has enterado de algo?

Intencionadamente, ella se abstuvo de mencionar la advertencia tenuemente velada de Terrence.

—He conseguido hurgar en su escritorio.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Sólo una carta dirigida al conde Cronwell. No he tenido tiempo de leerla. Ha empezado a llover y Terrence ha vuelto a casa. Mañana lo intentaré de nuevo.

—¡Al diablo con eso! No quiero que estés cerca de ese espía.

—No sabemos si es un espía o un carabinero.

«Si no es un espía, ¿por qué la advertencia?», se preguntó Candy en silencio. En voz alta dijo:

—Necesitamos saber si representa un peligro para nosotros. Además —añadió enfadada—, tú no tienes derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

—¿Que no puedo?

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía, Albert la asió por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Terrence no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba siguiendo a Candy y a Albert. Supuso que por un equivocado sentimiento de protección. Ella no necesitaba ni deseaba su protección, y comprenderlo así le dolía. Sabía que estaba implicada con los contrabandistas y, pese a su poca predisposición a confiar en él, estaba decidido a mantenerla a salvo. La experiencia le había enseñado a reconocer a la gente que guardaba secretos, y Candy White, definitivamente, los tenía. Terrence los había visto en el fondo de aquellos encantadores ojos dorados. No le sorprendería que la joven hubiera estado en la playa la noche en que se descargó el contrabando y ese pensamiento lo asustaba.

Fue siguiendo a la pareja y cuando de pronto se detuvieron, él también lo hizo. Al ver que Albert cogía a Candy entre sus brazos y la besaba, un arrebato furioso lo impulsó separarlos, pero prevaleció la razón. Con el rostro tenso, Terrence dio media vuelta dispuesto a desandar el camino y regresar a casa.

Un grito sofocado de ella lo hizo girar en redondo. Al verla debatiéndose para escapar de las atenciones de Albert, actuó instintivamente.

—¡Suéltela! —gritó, apresurándose en defensa de la joven.

Sorprendido, empujó a Candy tras él y se preparó para pelear.

—Manténgase fuera de esto, Grandchester. No se atreva a meterse conmigo. ¿Qué sabe un dandy londinense como usted de pelear?

—No pasa nada Terry. Estoy bien —intervino Candy apartándose de Albert

Terrence se detuvo bruscamente, con los puños apretados, en absoluto temeroso ante la amenazadora postura del otro. Estaba entrenado para enfrentarse a matones como Albert, y así lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Le ha hecho daño, Candy? —le preguntó a ésta apretando los dientes.

—No. No cause problemas, Terrence.

Aunque aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo, hizo caso del consejo. Pero por mucho que se esforzara, no podría olvidar el apasionado interludio que había vivido con ella. Aunque no había obtenido satisfacción sexual en el sentido tradicional, había experimentado un gran placer sólo observando cómo Candy alcanzaba el climax entre sus brazos. Lo haría de nuevo, aunque eso lo dejase dolorido y necesitado.

Una sonrisa resignada distendió sus labios. Parecía que tendría que volver a darse otro chapuzón en las heladas aguas.

Candy entró rápidamente en la casa y acudió en seguida a la habitación de su padre. El hombre dormía apaciblemente, por lo que cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina. Jenny estaba pelando verduras para la cena.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó.

Karen se sobresaltó.

—¡Por Dios, chiquilla! No me des estos sustos. ¿Has visto qué terrible tormenta? Me alegro de que no intentaras regresar a casa bajo aquella tempestad. ¿Te has enterado de algo?

—De nada... salvo...

Karen soltó el cuchillo.

—¿Salvo de qué?

—Terry me ha hecho una extraña advertencia. Me ha dicho que no me metiera en nada peligroso o ilegal.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabías que el señor Grandchester había estado en el lugar de la última entrega cuando después empezó a hacer preguntas sobre Shadow. ¿De qué otro modo podía saberlo si no? Haz caso de su consejo, Candy.

—Sabes que no puedo, Karen. Formo parte de ello como todos los demás. Además, todo el mundo vive mucho mejor desde que comenzaron nuestras actividades. Ahora no podemos detenernos.

—Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Terrence Grandchester se propone algo, pero no necesariamente algo malo. De haberlo querido, ya habría informado a las autoridades, cancelado el desembarco, y ahora todos vosotros estaríais arrestados.

Candy apenas escuchaba a Karen mientras seguía pensando en aquellos momentos íntimos pasados en el salón de Terrence. ¿Cómo podía haberle permitido que la tocara de ese modo? Ningún hombre lo había hecho nunca tan íntimamente como Terrence. Tan sólo pensar que alguien más pudiera tocarla así le parecía insoportable.

El recuerdo del placer persistía. Sentía los senos henchidos y aquel lugar privado entre sus piernas aún le hormigueaba. Lo que realmente asombraba a Candy era el hecho de que Terry no hubiera buscado su propio placer. ¿Cuántos hombres harían algo así? ¿Cuántos tendrían esa clase de control?

Antes de morir, la madre de la joven le había explicado cómo eran las cosas entre hombres y mujeres, y más tarde, Jenny le había dado más detalles, de modo que Candy sabía lo que sucedía entre hombres y mujeres. Conocía bien el peligro de permitir intimidades, pero ese día había ignorado todo eso a sabiendas.

Si no iba con cuidado, podía perder más de lo que estaba dispuesta. Con voto de celibato o no, Terrence Grandchester era un maestro de la seducción. Incluso una mujer inexperta como ella reconocía su evidente sexualidad. Ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz, tenía que evitarle. Por desdicha, eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. La necesidad de enterarse de más cosas sobre él era más importante que su propia seguridad.

Terrence temblaba de frío al regresar de su baño en el mar. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una actividad cotidiana gracias a Candy White Si él tuviera sentido común, se mantendría bien lejos de la cautivadora belleza. Pero ella se lo había hecho imposible apareciendo por allí para sustituir a la señora Elroy. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama, pero aún se sentía demasiado excitado como para conciliar el sueño, incluso después del frío chapuzón en la cala. Deslizó la mano hacia su miembro y encontró alivio del único modo que podía permitirse durante su año de abstinencia.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny17**

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente, Terrence salió de la casa antes de que llegara Candy. Encontró a la joven por el camino, cargada de bultos.

—¿Qué lleva aquí? —le preguntó, cogiéndoselos.

—Me fijé que su despensa estaba vacía, por lo que he hecho algunas compras en el carnicero, el molinero y el verdulero y lo he cargado todo a su cuenta. ¿Adonde va tan temprano? Vuelva a casa y le prepararé el desayuno.

Estar a solas con ella era lo último que Terrence deseaba. No le apetecía otro chapuzón en el mar.

—Tengo que enviar una carta. Luego sacaré a mi caballo del establo y lo haré ejercitarse un poco. Probablemente está tan ansioso como yo de una buena carrera. Pero primero llevaré todo esto a la casa.

—No hace falta —objetó ella—. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Sin hacerle caso, Terrence desanduvo el camino en dirección a la vivienda. Era una corta distancia, y en realidad no le importaba, pero no pudo evitar advertir que Candy parecía incómoda.

Debía de haberse abstenido de tocarla el día anterior, pero ella era tan tentadora, y evitar la tentación nunca había sido una de sus cualidades.

Candy se mantuvo silenciosa mientras caminaban el uno al lado del otro. Casi pareció aliviada cuando llegaron a casa y Terrence colocó los bultos sobre la estropeada mesa de la cocina.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Ahora ya puede marcharse a hacer sus cosas.

Él era plenamente consciente de que tenía que irse... de inmediato. Si no lo hacía, estrecharía a Candy entre sus brazos para repetir lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

—A propósito —dijo volviéndose a medias—, si desea registrar de nuevo mis pertenencias, le adelanto que no encontrará nada de interés.

Sonrió ante la asombrada expresión de la joven y prosiguió hacia la puerta. Consciente de que el coche correo salía aquella mañana, en primer lugar fue a depositar la carta para Stear.

Aunque no les mencionaba a los contrabandistas que había descubierto, le decía que estaba investigando un asunto que podía ser de interés para el gobierno. Tras enviar la carta, decidió volver a visitar al terrateniente White. Cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre fuera Shadow. Terrence no podía descartar a nadie. Ni a Tom, ni a Albert ni al terrateniente.

Karen respondió a su llamada.

—¿Está mejor hoy el señor White? —preguntó Terrence—. Confiaba en que pudiéramos conocernos.

La mujer se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—El señor no recibe visitas.

Pero Terrence colocó el pie en la puerta.

—¿Le preguntará por lo menos si va a recibirme?

—Está demasiado enfermo, señor. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—¿Es el párroco, Karen?.-Terrence abrió la puerta empujándola con el hombro. El hombre que se hallaba en el vestíbulo llevaba bata y gorra. Era delgado, y su rostro tenía un anormal tono rojizo. Parecía como si hiciera mucho tiempo que estuviera enfermo.

—¿Quién es usted, señor? —preguntó Willian White.

Terrence hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Terrence Grandchester a su servicio. He alquilado la casa Beatón.

—Los Beatón se marcharon hace dos años para reunirse con su hija en Kent. Bienvenido a St. Ivés. Por favor, acompáñeme a mi habitación, donde podremos charlar agradablemente. Estos días casi no recibo visitas. —Dirigió una mirada de censura al ama de llaves—. Mi hija y Karen piensan que necesito aislamiento. Sin embargo, no estoy tan enfermo como ellas creen.

—Confiaba en poder mantener una charla con usted, señor White —confesó Terrence.

Siguió al hombre a su alcoba. Una vez estuvieron sentados en el cómodo estudio que había sido transformado en dormitorio, Willian White le preguntó:

—¿Viene usted de Londres, señor Grandchester?

—Sí señor.

—¿Qué lo trae a St. Ivés?

—La necesidad de paz y soledad. Le pedí a mi agente que buscara una casa lejos del bullicio de Londres, y St. Ivés parecía acomodarse perfectamente a mis propósitos, de modo que alquilé la casa por un año.

—Bien hecho. ¿Qué le hizo dejar Londres?

—Es una larga historia que no estoy en condiciones de contar.

—¡Ah! —respondió el hombre mayor con complicidad—. Lo comprendo perfectamente. No es el primero que se ve desterrado al campo para enmendarse.

Terrence no lo corrigió. Esa suposición era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra para su autoimpuesto exilio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted enfermo, señor?

—Demasiado —se quejó el señor White—. Algunos días son mejores que otros.

—¿Qué dice su médico?

—¡Bah! Todos estos médicos de pueblo lo único que saben es sangrar y aplicar ventosas. Son carniceros. Mi hija quiere llevarme a Londres, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras conversaban, Terrence comenzó a dudar de que Willian White supiera nada del contrabando que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus narices. Pero como persona concienzuda, le preguntó:

—¿Conoce por casualidad a un hombre llamado Shadow?

—No, señor, no lo conozco. —Su expresión convenció a Terrence de que era sincero—. ¿Es importante para usted?

—Realmente no —contestó Terrence encogiéndose de hombros—. No obstante, podría representar un peligro para los habitantes de St. Ivés.

—En nuestro pueblo se producen pocos delitos —respondió Willian—. Lo sé porque soy el magistrado local. En cuanto esté en condiciones, investigaré el asunto para usted.

—Le agradecería que no le mencionara nuestra conversación a nadie —le pidió Terrence levantándose—. Podría estar equivocado en cuanto a Shadow.

Terrence se marchó unos minutos más tarde. Su visita al señor White lo había convencido de que el hombre no sabía nada sobre el delito que tenía lugar en su jurisdicción. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo sobre su hija.

Había un elemento más del asunto que tenía que aclarar antes de recoger su caballo del establo. Fue hasta donde estaba anclada la flota pesquera en busca de Albert Andrews. La fortuna le sonrió. A causa de la tormenta del día anterior, los pescadores estaban ocupados reparando los daños sufridos por sus embarcaciones. Encontró a Brady sentado en la cubierta de su pequeña barca, remendando las velas.

Terrence lo saludó y le pidió que le concediera unos minutos. El otro le hizo señas de que subiera a bordo, y él le obedeció.

Albert le dirigió una hosca mirada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Grandchester? Sea breve. Estoy ocupado.

Terrence se sentó sobre un rollo de cuerda.

—¿Es usted Shadow? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

Albert se levantó a medias, con el rostro enrojecido y las venas del cuello hinchadas.

—¿Qué está usted insinuando?

—Creo que lo sabe. No me importan nada ni usted ni sus compañeros contrabandistas. Es Candy quien me preocupa. Ella no debería estar en la playa durante las entregas. La última estuvo a punto de verse interrumpida por los carabineros, que llegaron pocos minutos después de que ustedes se fueran. Algo así habría tenido resultados desastrosos.

Albert parpadeó y luego volvió a parpadear.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

—¿No lo sabe? Le estoy preguntando directamente si es usted Shadow.

—Y yo le pregunto directamente si es usted un carabinero.

—No lo soy —respondió Terrence—. Simplemente me encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento oportuno.

—No soy Shadow —dijo Albert.

—En realidad no me importa que lo sea o no. Sólo quiero que me asegure que mantendrá a Candy lejos de la playa durante la próxima entrega. Y haría bien en revelar la identidad de Shadow. Es un hombre peligroso. Podría hacer que los mataran a todos.

—Nos arriesgaremos —contestó el joven—. ¿Cree que deseo ser pescador toda mi vida? Shadow nos ayuda a escapar de la sombría existencia que llevamos. Le seguiremos hasta la muerte si es necesario.

—¿Incluye eso a Candy?

—Es por ella por lo que deseo una vida mejor.

—Si la ama, manténgala al margen. No permita que se implique más en esas actividades ilegales de lo que ya lo está.

—¿Me está amenazando, Grandchester?

—Tómelo como guste.

—¿Va usted a informar a las autoridades?

—Lo haré si no mantiene a Candy al margen.

—Usted es el peligroso —masculló Albert con los dientes apretados—. ¿Por qué ha venido a St. Ivés si no para espiarnos? Venga, adelante, delátenos a las autoridades; descubrirán que no existe ninguna prueba de actividad ilegal en nuestro pueblo.

—No me importa nada de eso. Sólo deseo asegurarme de que Candy está a salvo.

Albert agitó el puño delante de él de un modo amenazador.

—¿Qué tiene que ver usted con Candy? Ella es mi mujer, recuérdelo.

Terrence apartó de un manotazo el puño de Albert.

—No me asusta, Andrews. Pero le aconsejo que piense detenidamente en lo que le he dicho.

Durante la ausencia de Terrence, Candy registró sus cosas buscando algo que lo vinculara con el gobierno. No encontró nada más que una carta del conde de Stear. El contenido le aclaró poco, salvo que las damas de la alta sociedad echaban de menos a Terrence, y que abundaban los rumores sobre su prolongada ausencia.

La joven casi se echó a reír en voz alta cuando Stear decía que casi toda la alta sociedad estaba enterada de su voto de castidad, y que se habían registrado apuestas en los libros de apuestas de White's, acerca de cuánto tiempo permanecería casto. Las fechas oscilaban entre una semana y varios meses, pero el consenso era que quebrantaría su promesa mucho antes del final de su autoimpuesto exilio.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Terrence le había dicho la verdad acerca de su voto. Realmente estaba dispuesto a observar un tiempo de castidad. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Si a Terrence lo habían admitido en White's, un club de caballeros, era sumamente probable que tuviera un título. ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado?

Devolvió la carta al mismo sitio donde la había encontrado y volvió a la cocina. El venado asado que había preparado estaba listo, y lo dejó cerca del fuego para mantenerlo caliente.

Oyó un ruido en la puerta posterior y se volvió esperando ver entrar a Terrence. Pero no se trataba de él, sino de Albert.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Albert?

—Tu patrón me ha hecho hoy una visita.

Candy tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Le habría contado Terrence lo que había pasado entre ellos el día anterior?

—¿Qué quería?

—Ha dicho que Shadow está poniendo en peligro a todos en el pueblo y me ha aconsejado que te mantenga lejos de la playa durante la próxima entrega.

—Tal vez sea un carabinero —reflexionó ella.

—Dice que no lo es, y me siento inclinado a creerle. Si fuera un agente del gobierno, ya habría actuado contra nosotros. Pero desea algo, Candy.

—¿Te ha dicho qué es?

—No con muchas palabras, pero para mí es evidente que eres tú lo que quiere. —La asió por el brazo—. ¿Por qué es tan posesivo contigo, Candy? ¿Le has dado algo de lo que a mí me niegas?

—¡Suéltame! —siseó ella—. No eres mi dueño, Albert Adrews. Será mejor que vayas con cuidado con cómo me tratas. Shadow podría prohibirte participar en nuestras actividades.

Él le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—¿Shadow? ¡Bah! No me amenaces, Candy. En cuanto estemos casados, las cosas cambiarán. Shadow ya no será más el jefe.

—¡Suéltame! —repitió la joven—. Me haces daño.

—Ya ha oído a la dama. Suéltela.

¡Era Terrence! Debía de haber entrado por la puerta principal.

Albert empujó a Candy lejos de él.

—Simplemente mantenía una conversación privada con mi mujer.

Terrence enarcó las cejas. Levantó el brazo de ella y examinó las magulladuras de su muñeca.

—¿Desde cuándo una conversación privada comprende maltratar a una dama?

—¿Desde cuando Candy se ha convertido en asunto suyo? —le replicó Albert.

—Desde que me enteré del peligro en que se encuentra. Usted y sus cómplices no le están haciendo ningún favor permitiéndole participar en sus operaciones ilegales. No deseo verla colgada con el resto de ustedes. Y puede contarle a Shadow lo que he dicho.

candy se puso mortalmente pálida. ¡Gran Dios! Terrence lo sabía todo. Todo salvo la identidad de Shadow.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma —respondió cuando recuperó la voz—. ¿Hasta dónde sabe?

—Estoy enterado de lo del contrabando. Y también creo que su padre no está al corriente de su implicación.

Albert se llevó a Candy hacia la puerta para poder hablar con ella en privado.

—Te digo que debemos librarnos de él —dijo en voz baja.

—¡No seas necio! —susurró ella—. Realmente quieres buscar problemas, ¿verdad? No creo que Terrence represente un peligro para nosotros.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. Hablaré con los demás y veremos qué piensan.

—Escucha, Albert. Terrence tiene amigos poderosos, entre ellos un conde y un marqués. — Luego, en voz alta, añadió—: Quiero que te vayas para poder hablar a solas con Terrence.

—Una magnífica idea —replicó éste—. Pero antes de irse, le sugiero que tenga en cuenta mi advertencia. Si me entero de que le ha causado daño a Candy de algún modo, haré que lo lamente mucho, muchísimo. Buenos días, señor.

Albert se fue resoplando indignado. Terrence cerró tras él de un portazo. Luego se volvió para encararse con Candy, con el rostro tan sombrío como una nube de tormenta.

—Su amigo es un matón. ¿Por qué le ha permitido que le hiciera daño?

—No me ha hecho daño. Sólo estaba... tratando de hacerme una observación.

—¿Qué observación es ésa?

—Usted sabe demasiado sobre los ciudadanos de St. Ivés y sus actividades, y Albert está preocupado.

—¿Bastante preocupado como para mantenerla alejada de la playa durante la próxima entrega?

—¿Cómo sabe usted que en la anterior yo estaba allí? ¿Me vio? ¿Reconoció a alguien?

Terrence frunció el cejo.

—¡Maldición! No tenía que reconocer a nadie para saber que usted estaba allí. No trate de negar que está implicada en el contrabando porque no la creeré. —La miró con ojos encendidos—. A menos que prometa apartarse del peligro, me veré obligado a considerarme su protector. ¿No puede su grupo sustituirla por otro par de manos?

La joven abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Está usted loco! Shadow nunca lo permitiría.

—Hablaré con él yo mismo. Dígame dónde encontrarle.

Candy retrocedió.

—Me tengo que ir. No se entrometa, Terrence... por favor.

Él la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

—Me preocupo por usted, candy.

—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Usted se da cuenta de su atractivo. En Londres causaría sensación. Si la hubiera conocido allí, no habría tenido ningún reparo en seducirla.

Ella parecía visiblemente agitada.

—Ya lo ha hecho. Usted acaso lo haya olvidado, pero yo no.

—No he olvidado un maldito detalle. —La atrajo hacia sí—. Me he dado tantos chapuzones de agua fría en la cala que la piel comienza a arrugárseme. Me excita tanto que casi no puedo estar cerca de usted. Si no fuera por mi maldita promesa, ahora mismo estaría en mi cama.

—No lo haga —susurró Candy.

Terrence no pudo evitarlo. Ella era tan hermosa, tan tentadora, que de nuevo no pudo resistirse a poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad. Estrechó su cuerpo contra el de él haciéndole sentir la protuberancia de su sexo. La joven sofocó un grito que a él le provocó una sonrisa. Por el modo en que aplastó las caderas contra su erección, sabía que Candy White no era completamente inocente.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, él asaltó su boca con un exigente beso. Si ella no hubiera recuperado el sentido común y se hubiera soltado, sabía exactamente dónde habrían acabado: en el suelo o en su cama. Respirando dificultosamente, no hizo ningún intento de seguirla cuando ella salió huyendo por la puerta.

Terrence fue a su habitación y cogió la última carta de Stear sonriendo al leer la parte referida a las apuestas en White's respecto a su voto de castidad. Soltó una carcajada. Sólo dos meses después de su autoimpuesto año de abstinencia ya estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa, y todo para saborear los tentadores encantos de Candy White.

¡Dios!, era patético.

Candy fue directamente a la barca de Albert. Le hizo señas y él acudió a su encuentro.

—No deberías haber venido a la casa —lo regañó—. Ahora Terrence desea reunirse con Shadow.

—¿Sospecha quién es Shadow?

—No, y nunca lo hará si de mí depende.

—No confías en él, ¿no?

—Yo... sí confío. Encontré una carta en su escritorio remitida a él por lord Stear. No hay nada en ella que vincule a Terrence con el gobierno. —Hizo una pausa—. Dice que desea unirse a nuestra operación.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así? Evidentemente no necesita el dinero.

—Cree que yo estaba en la playa durante la última entrega y quiere protegerme.

—¡Ya basta! —estalló Albert—. Voy a ir a La Gaviota y el Ganso a hablar con los demás. Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en desembarazarnos de Grandchester. Tenga o no amigos en las altas esferas, no podemos permitir que se inmiscuya en nuestra empresa.

Candy le dirigió una mirada cortante.

—¡No harás nada de eso, Albert Andrews! No tenemos razones para sospechar que sienta algo más que curiosidad.

Y con esas palabras se marchó airadamente, segura de que estaba en lo cierto sobre Terrence. Pero cuando regresó a casa y se enteró de que éste había visitado a su padre, se puso lívida. Esa visita le hizo pensar que quizá Albert estuviera en lo cierto después de todo, y que Terrence Grandchester representase más peligro para ellos de lo que ella creía. ¿Como se había atrevido a interrogar a su padre?

A la mañana siguiente, Candy irrumpió en casa de Terrence cerrando de un portazo a su espalda. Había estado dándole vueltas toda la noche a la visita hecha por él a su padre, y no podía esperar para plantarle cara. No tuvo que aguardar mucho. Terrence entró en la cocina viril y seguro de sí mismo. Su sonrisa de bienvenida hizo que se le marcase un hoyuelo y ella miró intencionadamente a otra parte para conservar su ira.

—¿Por qué visitó a mi padre cuando tanto Karen como yo le dijimos que no recibía visitas?

Terrence nunca la había visto tan hermosa. El enfado la favorecía. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban y su rostro estaba resplandeciente. Todo su cuerpo estaba cargado de energía.

—Su padre me invitó a entrar para charlar. ¿No se lo ha dicho Karen?

—¿Qué le dijo usted?

—Nada que le afectara. Me presenté y luego hablamos de cosas intrascendentes.

—¡No se atreva a volver a verle!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Teme que se entere de a qué se dedica su hija?

—Él no lo sabe.

—Me lo imaginaba. No se preocupe. No le dije nada que pudiera descubrirla. Pregúntele a Karen. Mi visita pareció animarlo.

Candy apretó los puños a los costados.

—Si le cuenta algo sobre... algo a mi padre, lo lamentará.

—Hagamos un trato, usted no aparece por la cala durante las entregas y yo no le digo nada a su padre sobre sus actividades ilegales.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se la sostuvieron mutuamente. Candy desvió primero los ojos—. Brady cree que es usted un peligro para nuestra operación.

—¿Es eso lo que piensa Shadow?

—No lo sé. No se lo he preguntado.

—¡Maldición, Candy! ¿Por qué está siendo tan testaruda? ¿Es usted la única mujer implicada con los contrabandistas?

Ella levantó la barbilla. Por la expresión de su rostro, Terrence dedujo que en efecto lo era; la única lo bastante atrevida como para arriesgarse. Resultaba difícil creer que los contrabandistas permitieran que una mujer se uniese a sus filas.

—Pronto tendré su desayuno preparado —dijo Candy dando media vuelta.

Terrence la cogió y la hizo girar en redondo hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Por qué es usted tan obstinada? ¿Tan ansiosa está de emociones como para que no le importe tentar a la suerte?

—Tal vez —contestó ella—. Aunque quizá lo esté haciendo para participar de los beneficios.

—Necesita el dinero para llevar a su padre a Londres, ¿es eso?

—No es asunto suyo.

—Lo estoy haciendo mío. Quiero que me prometa que no estará en la playa en futuras entregas o...

—¿O qué?

—O le contaré a su padre lo que ha estado haciendo.

—No puedo garantizarle su seguridad si se entromete —le advirtió Candy—. ¿No lo comprende? Sabe demasiado.

Terrence la arrastró hacia él.

—Lo que sé permanecerá en secreto mientras usted haga lo que le digo.

—¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?

—¡Maldición si lo sé! Atribuyalo a mi instinto protector. Amo a las mujeres... a todas. No me gusta que resulten heridas.

El rostro de Terrence se oscureció, y aparecieron unas sombras debajo de sus ojos. El silencio reinó entre ellos mientras los pensamientos de él retornaban a Londres, a aquella anodina posada donde lady Susana le había rogado que se casara con ella. Tras su trágica muerte, se había hecho el firme propósito de que ninguna mujer se viera en situaciones difíciles si él estaba en condiciones de impedirlo. Si Susana hubiera esperado, Terrence le habría encontrado un marido conveniente, pero seguía acusándose de su muerte. No permitiría que el verdugo reclamase a Candy White.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la joven—. De pronto lo he visto muy... sombrío.

La luz retornó a los ojos de Terrence tan rápidamente como se había apagado.

—No pasa nada. —Su expresión se endureció—. ¿Tengo su promesa, Candy?

Ella deseaba mentir aunque sólo fuera para contentarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Además, lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer no era asunto suyo. Terrence se comportaba en eso como Albert, dándole órdenes como si le perteneciera.

—No puedo prometerle nada. Por fortuna, es mi último día aquí. La viuda Elroy volverá mañana. Se ha recuperado totalmente de su pequeño achaque. Ya no podrá volverse a poner pesado conmigo.

—Y usted no podrá fisgonear en mi correspondencia privada —replicó él. Candy se sonrojó al recordar la carta del amigo de Terrence que había leído.

—No es peor que usted entrometiéndose en los asuntos del pueblo.

Él apretó las manos en sus hombros, pero ella se liberó. Terrence la alcanzó antes de que pudiera huir, aprisionándola en su férreo abrazo. El pánico la invadió. Sabía intuitivamente que él iba a besarla. Aunque no era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba, él era el primero que había encendido un inquieto anhelo y una ardiente respuesta que la dejaba recordando el beso mucho después de que éste hubiera concluido.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando la boca de Terrence reclamó la de ella con todo el fervor de sus anteriores besos. No había ninguna ternura en él mientras la sujetaba contra su cuerpo. Su beso era salvaje, exigente y casi aterrador. Deslizó la lengua en su boca como una lanza ardiente que la dejó mareada y tambaleándose.

Su cuerpo era inflexible, una dura presión contra su pecho, su vientre y sus muslos. Un gemido sofocado surgió de su boca cuando él llevó la mano a su seno cubriéndolo con su palma acariciándolo con los dedos bajo el recatado escote enviándole dardos de fuego que la atravesaban.

Él gimió.

Una deliciosa palpitación se inició en su vientre y entre sus muslos mientras Terrence desnudaba su seno, inclinaba la cabeza y acariciaba su pezón con la lengua. Candy sintió... ¡oh, Dios!, aquello era enloquecedor. ¿Habría abandonado Terrence su promesa de celibato?

Parecía saber exactamente qué hacer para excitarla mientras hacía oscilar su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. Candy se asió a él sintiendo como si el suelo se estuviera desplomando bajo sus pies. Todo el mundo se estaba desvaneciendo en la nada mientras la inundaban deliciosas sensaciones. Él siguió besándola haciendo que le diese vueltas la cabeza y su corazón palpitara. Se aferró a la parte delantera de su chaqueta para mantenerse en pie.

Se arqueó contra él, plenamente consciente de las largas, fuertes y musculosas piernas masculinas pegadas a las suyas y de sus manos y su boca que la hacían sentir casi perversa. Ella no sabía realmente qué habría sucedido ni cuan lejos habría llegado si Terrence no la hubiera apartado con un gemido.

Candy respiraba con dificultad, sintiéndose extrañamente privada de algo. Se tambaleó como si estuviera ebria y tropezó con el borde de la mesa de la cocina. Terrence acudió a sostenerla y luego retrocedió.

Cuando lo miró, le pareció que estaba aún más agitado que ella.

—Perdóneme —dijo él con un tono agudizado por el deseo—. No puede imaginarse cuánto la deseo.

Se volvió, tomándose un tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de volverse hacia Candy. Estaba enormemente excitado, todo su cuerpo ardía de necesidad. ¿Por qué se torturaba de aquel modo? Había cosas peores que quebrantar una promesa. Luego se representó a Susana flotando en el río y su erección remitió. Sólo entonces se volvió para enfrentarse con Candy. Por su parte, ella parecía estar luchando por controlar la reacción de su cuerpo a su inoportuna seducción y sin apenas lograrlo.

—Tal vez sea positivo que vuelva la viuda Elroy —murmuró Terrence

No podía resistir mucho más la clase de tentación que candy representaba. La joven se apartó de él.

—Le prepararé el desayuno.

—Supongo que no puedo convencerla para que rompa su relación con los contrabandistas

—insistió Terrence.

No le llegó ninguna respuesta mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cocina. La viuda Elroy regresó al día siguiente. Mientras Terrence le daba la bienvenida, echaba de menos a Candy. ¿Qué diablos iba mal en él? ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha rural pudiera tentarlo de un modo tan irracional cuando se había acostado con sofisticadas damas de la alta sociedad que sobrepasaban a Candy en belleza y experiencia?

La respuesta era sencilla, o así lo creía él. Necesitaba una mujer y aquélla estaba disponible. Sin embargo, no iba a sucumbir a su encanto. Además, ella ya tenía un amante. Durante las siguientes semanas, Terrence trató de distraerse. Permanecer alejado del pueblo no le resultaba difícil, porque la viuda Elroy lo tenía al corriente de las habladurías. Ella también se cuidaba de las compras y pagaba con el dinero que él le daba para ello.

Pasaba los interminables días cazando, paseando, cabalgando y leyendo. La suya era una vida solitaria, pero la aceptaba como castigo por la muerte de una mujer. Sin embargo, mantener las distancias con Candy era un castigo mayor del que deseaba. La echaba de menos, añoraba sus discusiones, los ardientes besos y la sensación de su curvilíneo cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ella llenaba sus sueños nocturnos y ocupaba sus pensamientos durante el día.

¡Maldición! Si no dejaba de fantasear, se volvería loco. Durante las últimas semanas, Terrence había estado observando cuidadosamente las fases de la luna, recordando las palabras que el francés le había dicho a Shadow. La siguiente entrega llegaría en la luna nueva.

Las últimas noches había permanecido levantado hasta bien pasada la medianoche tratando de distinguir luces parpadeantes en la cala. Los contrabandistas tal vez no desearan que él estuviera en la playa durante el desembarco de la mercancía, pero no obstante Terrence iba a acudir allí, porque sabía con toda certeza que Candy estaría con ellos.

Algunas noches después, su paciencia se vio recompensada al percibir unas luces oscilantes en la cala. Se vistió de negro, cargó la pistola que se había traído desde Londres y salió de la casa. La noche era tan oscura y el camino tan traicionero que Terrence tuvo que recorrer casi a tientas el acantilado. Cuando llegó a la altura de la cala, no le sorprendió distinguir actividad abajo, en la playa.

Reconoció a Shadow por su capa y su capucha. El jefe de los contrabandistas sostenía un farol en alto y lo agitaba de un lado a otro haciendo lo que Terrence supuso que sería una señal convenida. Se aplastó contra el suelo mientras Shadow volvía la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, como si fuera consciente de su presencia. Terrence contuvo la respiración. Al cabo de un momento, el otro se volvió y él dejó escapar el aliento con un lento suspiro. Comenzaba a descender dificultosamente por el escarpado sendero cuando notó que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies.

Pegó la oreja al suelo e identificó el sonido como cascos de caballos golpeando la endurecida tierra.

¡Eran los carabineros!

¿Estaría Candy en la playa? Su instinto le decía que sí. El temor creció en él mientras avanzaba a trompicones por el difícil camino. Cuando llegó al final, se llenó los pulmones de aire y gritó:

—¡Vienen los carabineros! ¡Huid!


	7. CAPITULO 6

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny17**

**Capítulo 6**

Los trabajos se detuvieron mientras los que estaban en la playa buscaban el origen del aviso. Luego, uno tras otro, todos los faroles menos uno se apagaron mientras los hombres comenzaban a dispersarse. Algunos desaparecieron entre las altas hierbas marinas en tanto que otros se montaban en los carros vacíos que habían sido llevados hasta allí para ser cargados. La única persona que se quedó fue Shadow. Estaba solo, agitando frenéticamente su farol mandando lo que debían de ser señales preestablecidas al barco anclado en la cala. Terrence le dedicó escasa atención mientras buscaba a Candy por todos lados. ¿Se habría cuidado Brady de mantenerla al margen?

De pronto las luces del barco se apagaron. Luego también lo hizo el farol de Shadow, y Terrence se quedó sumido en una casi absoluta oscuridad. Pero antes de abandonar la playa, necesitaba asegurarse de que Candy se había ido con los demás.

—Candy —siseó—. Respóndame, sé que está aquí.

Entonces la vio avanzando entre la niebla que llegaba del mar, y la llamó más fuerte:

—¡Candy, estoy aquí!

—¡Terry! —gritó la chica, corriendo hacia sus brazos abiertos—. No debería estar en la playa.

—¡Bruja desagradecida! —murmuró.

Luego le cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia el camino.

La joven lo frenó.

—Podemos ocultarnos en una de las cuevas.

—Pero la marea...

—No todas se inundan cuando sube el agua.

—Los carabineros buscarán durante la mayor parte de la noche. Prefiero que la pase metida en una cama caliente. Apresúrese... Casi hemos llegado arriba.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, tiró de Candy los últimos metros sobre el escarpado camino. El estrépito de cascos de caballos se hizo más sonoro.

—¡Dios mío! Casi nos han alcanzado —gritó ella—. ¿Por qué me ha metido en esto?

—Tranquilícese —le dijo Terrence mientras la atraía entre sus brazos—. Béseme.

—¿Qué? ¿Está usted loco? Vamos a acabar los dos en la cárcel.

—Confíe en mí. Déjeme besarla, Candy.

Ella levantó la barbilla. Terrence la atrajo con fuerza contra él cubriendo su boca y besándola hasta que la sintió relajarse. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que estaban rodeados por carabineros con chaquetas rojas, algunos portando faroles.

Un hombre se separó del grupo con su caballo caracoleando.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con acento autoritario.

Terrence esbozó una inclinación.

—El vizconde de Grandchestere a su servicio. ¿Y usted?

Sintió cómo Candy se quedaba rígida cuando él reveló su título; tendría que dar algunas explicaciones más tarde.

—Capitán Anthony Brown de los carabineros de su majestad. ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche, milord?

Terrence sonrió mirando a Candy. Ella ocultó el rostro contra su pecho.

—Dando un paseo de medianoche con una dama. ¿Es eso un crimen, capitán?

—Depende —contestó el otro mirándolo con astucia—. ¿Ha advertido alguna actividad inusual en la playa esta noche?

Terrence le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—¿Cómo iba a advertirlo cuando estaba dedicando toda mi atención a la hermosa mujer que tenía entre mis brazos?

Terrence pudo advertir que el capitán se mostraba suspicaz ante sus respuestas intencionadamente obtusas.

—¿Ha oído algo? ¿Ha visto algo?

—A decir verdad, acabamos de llegar a este lugar. Si había alguna actividad en la playa no la hemos visto ni oído.

—¿Y qué me dice de las luces? ¿Ha visto luces en la playa o en la cala?

Terrence miró a Candy y le acarició la mejilla.

—Las únicas luces que he visto han sido los ojos de mi dama. Capitán, ¿de verdad es esto necesario?

Evidentemente el capitán lo creía así.

—¿Qué está haciendo tan lejos de Londres, milord? Conozco bien esta región y estoy seguro de que no existe ninguna propiedad importante que pertenezca a su familia. —Se acarició la barbilla—. ¿Ha dicho Grandchester?

—Así es. Tengo mí domicilio en Londres, pero vengo aquí a cazar. —Adoptó una expresión aburrida—. Londres puede llegar a ser agotador. He alquilado una casa de campo cerca de és. —Miró a Candy—. Creo que convendrá en que tengo buenas razones para quedarme.

El hombre dirigió una inquisitiva mirada a la joven.

—¿Y quién es usted, milady?

—Su nombre no tiene importancia —respondió Terrence por ella—. No deseo ponerla en una situación embarazosa. Si eso es todo, capitán, me gustaría llevarme a mi... amiga a casa. Como puede ver, la noche se ha vuelto fría, y mi compañera ha olvidado su capa.

—¿Está usted seguro de no haber visto nada sospechoso en la cala? —insistió Brown

—Estoy seguro, capitán. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—Sabemos de buena tinta que los contrabandistas están por la zona. Hasta el momento, se han escapado de nosotros, pero los atraparemos. Nuestro informador es totalmente de fiar. —Miró fijamente a Terrence—. Y nadie está libre de sospecha.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Terrence—. Un informador. Qué... interesante. ¿Me puede decir quién es?

—No puedo, milord. —Se tocó el ala del sombrero—. Le sugiero que lleve a su dama a casa. Está temblando. Buenas noches, milord.

Terrence condujo a Candy al camino que llevaba a su casa. No se relajó hasta que oyó al capitán dar la orden a sus hombres de que desmontaran y rastrearan la playa.

—¿Milord? —dijo Candy—. ¡Usted es un noble! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Terrence se encogió de hombros.

—No era importante. No deseaba un trato especial.

—No comprendo nada de usted, milord.

A continuación, se estremeció y se acurrucó junto a él.

—¿Dónde está su capa? ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido salir sin siquiera un echarpe?

—Era una noche cálida. No pensé necesitarlo.

—Ése es su problema, Candy, que no piensa. ¿Por qué no ha abandonado la playa cuando yo he dado el aviso?

—Me dirigía a una de las cuevas cuando le he oído llamarme.

—¿Dónde está Albert? ¿Qué clase de hombre es? ¿No se preocupa por usted? Debería haberse asegurado de que la dejaba a salvo antes de buscar su propia seguridad.

—Yo no estaba en peligro —insistió ella—. Conozco todos los escondrijos de este tramo de costa.

—¿Y dónde están los carros? Seguramente ninguna cueva es bastante grande como para ocultar tres carros.

—Hay un sitio entre las rocas, más allá de la playa, y se ha ampliado un sendero para permitir su paso. Los carros son conducidos a La Gaviota y el Ganso y luego se descargan y los barriletes son guardados en un lugar secreto bajo la taberna. Una vez ha pasado el peligro, se distribuye el licor a los compradores según varios métodos. Los beneficios se reparten por igual.

Habían llegado a la casa. Terrence abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Candy. Encendió una lámpara, atizó el fuego en el hogar y luego le ofreció a ella una copa de brandy. Candy la bebió lentamente mientras sus pensamientos retornaban al capitán y a lo que éste había dicho de un informador.

—¿En qué está pensando? —le preguntó Terrence mientras se reunía con ella en el sofá.

La joven le dirigió una mirada valorativa.

—Hay un informador en nuestras filas. Y en St. Ivés nadie nos denunciaría.

—Pues evidentemente alguien lo ha hecho.

—No, eso es imposible.

Se hizo un silencio tras el que Candy dijo:

—Usted por otra parte es un desconocido y además noble. ¿Cómo sé que no avisó a las autoridades? Hurgó en nuestros asuntos hasta descubrir nuestros secretos.

Terrence se tambaleó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

—Supongo que no pensará que yo soy el informador.

—No sé qué pensar, milord. Está aquí para algo. ¿Para qué?

—No le he ocultado nada, Candy.

Ella resopló. ¿La tomaba por estúpida?

—Ha mantenido su título en secreto.

—Mi título no tiene nada que ver con por qué estoy aquí. Tenía que salir de Londres. Mi agente encontró este lugar que convino a mis necesidades. Descubrí su operación de contrabando por casualidad. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tendría que esforzarme tanto para protegerla si me propusiera perjudicarla?

Ella se frotó las sienes. Estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar.

—Candy, escúcheme, yo no soy el traidor. ¿Podría ser el propio Shadow?

Ella se sobresaltó violentamente.

—¡Imposible! Shadow es… —Tragó saliva con dificultad—. Shadow es por completo digno de confianza.

—Dígame quién es. Lo investigaré para ustedes.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo traicionarle. No le traicionaré.

La respuesta de Terrence reveló su disgusto.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! Está permitiendo que la lealtad nuble su buen juicio. Usted y sus amigos podían haber resultado muertos hoy si yo no hubiera estado allí.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Cómo sabía que los carabineros iban a presentarse?

—He visto las luces del barco en la cala y me dirigía a la playa seguro de que usted estaría allí.

Me proponía protegerla con o sin su autorización. Estaba tumbado en tierra, observando la operación desde lo alto del acantilado cuando he sentido temblar el suelo. Era evidente que se presentaban problemas. He bajado como he podido por el sendero y les he advertido. Confiaba en que usted sería lo bastante inteligente como para marcharse cuando se han ido los otros, pero tenía que asegurarme. Por eso la he llamado. Temía que estuviera aún allí. No puede imaginar cuan anonadado me he sentido al verla correr hacia mí.

—Ya le he explicado lo que ha pasado.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con Shadow? La última vez que lo he visto estaba haciendo señales al barco de la cala. ¿Qué significaban esas señales?

La joven vaciló. ¿Hasta qué punto podía confiar en Terrence?

—Dígamelo, Candy. Puede fiarse de mí.

—¿Puedo? No estoy tan segura.

—Si hubiera deseado traicionarla, podría haberle contado al capitán todo lo que sé.

Candy aceptó a regañadientes la verdad de sus palabras.

—Shadow ha hecho señales al barco para decirles que regresaran dentro de quince días a un lugar diferente.

—¿Dónde?

—No puedo decírselo. A Shadow no le gustaría. —Sofocó un bostezo—. Me tengo que ir. Kareb estará terriblemente preocupada por mí.

Se levantó y también Terrence con ella. En ese momento, sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—No se mueva —dijo él—. Voy a ver quién es.

Pese a su advertencia, ella lo siguió hasta la entrada. La gran estatura de Terrence la protegió mientras éste abría de un tirón.

—Capitán Brown... ¿a qué debo el placer? ¿Temía que no regresara a mi hogar sano y salvo?

—En absoluto. No tenía idea de que usted viviera aquí. Estamos registrando cada casa del pueblo en busca de los contrabandistas.

Brown miró más allá de Terrence, estirándose un poco para ver a Candy.

—Veo que su... amiga sigue con usted. Lamento molestarle. Una vez más, le deseo buenas noches, milord. —Se tocó el sombrero y retrocedió.

Terrence cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

—Ahora no puede irse.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es demasiado peligroso. No creo que el buen capitán acabe de estar convencido de nuestra inocencia. Probablemente dejará a un hombre para que vigile la casa. Si se marcha ahora, podrían pararla y hacerle preguntas embarazosas. Hemos procurado ocultar su identidad, y no creo que se haya fijado demasiado en su rostro, de momento no sabe quién es usted.

Sus palabras tenían sentido. Si se revelaba su identidad, su padre podría resultar sospechoso. Incluso podrían acusarlo de ser Shadow. Menudo lío.

—Muy bien... Me quedaré hasta que los carabineros se vayan del pueblo. Usted ya sabe que no encontrarán nada. En estos momentos, todos los hombres están durmiendo confortablemente en sus camas. Algunas de las cuevas tienen salidas alejadas de la playa, y las conocemos todas.

—¿Y qué hay de Shadow?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Necesito hablar con él. Esto no puede seguir adelante. Es preciso convencerle de que está poniendo en peligro a todo el pueblo. Dígame su nombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nadie le arrancaría esa información.

—Pregúnteme cualquier cosa menos eso, Terrence.

Él entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué es Shadow para usted? ¿Hasta qué punto le conoce?

—No muy bien —tartamudeó la joven.

Él la observó.

—Está mintiendo.

Candy se enfadó.

—Su identidad debe ser protegida.

—¡Maldición! Es Albert, ¿verdad?

—No. Y eso es todo cuanto voy a decirle al respecto.

En esa ocasión, ella no hizo ningún intento de sofocar su bostezo.

—Está agotada. —Terrence la cogió de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio—. Puede acostarse en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Candy se resistió.

—No puedo hacer eso. Lo haremos al revés. Usted se quedará en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá.

—No discuta. Déjeme actuar como un caballero. Desnúdese y acuéstese mientras yo atizo el fuego.

Ella miró anhelante la cama y luego el pequeño sofá.

—Podemos compartir el lecho —sugirió—. No tengo nada que temer de un hombre con voto de castidad.

Terrence la miró como si acabaran de brotarle cuernos. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿No sabía lo cerca que estaba de quebrantar su promesa y culpar de ello a su libertina naturaleza? Un hombre claramente en vías de perdición tenía pocos escrúpulos, y Terrence estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de cuan pocos tenía él.

Deseaba acostarse con Candy White. Deseaba seducirla y llenarla con su desbocada erección. Estaba descontrolado y lo sabía.

—No es una buena idea, Candy. Tengo límites. Soy un hombre acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere cuando lo desea. Y, definitivamente, la deseo.

—¡Oh! —contestó ella en voz baja—. No pretendía tentarle.

Al cabo de un instante, se hallaba entre los brazos de él, con los labios de Terrence sobre los suyos y notando su cálida respiración.

—Sólo verla ya me tienta. —La besó con intensidad—. Besarla me excita de un modo insoportable. —Le acarició el pecho con un toque ligero, juguetón—. Tocarla me enloquece de deseo.

Ella lo apartó.

—Entonces no debería tocarme, besarme ni… nada. En realidad debería irme… ahora mismo.

Terrence retrocedió, con la frustración en el semblante.

—No, no puede ser. Acuéstese. Yo dormiré en el sofá del salón.

Salió del dormitorio y cerró despacio la puerta tras él. Si ésta hubiera tenido un cerrojo, le habría dicho que lo echase. Estaba temblando de deseo y habría ido a darse un chapuzón en la cala si los carabineros no estuvieran todavía merodeando por allí. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacer precisamente una promesa de castidad? Un hombre de sus vastos y variados apetitos debería haber comprendido cuan imposible sería hacer honor a tal resolución. Sin embargo, no estaría tan necesitado de no haber tropezado con Candy.

Ella era la causa de su desdicha y la fuente de su euforia. Durante la hora siguiente, Terrence no pudo encontrar una postura cómoda en el sofá. Era demasiado corto para acomodar sus largas piernas. Decidió que en el suelo estaría mejor.

Recordó que las mantas estaban en el armario del dormitorio donde Candy estaba durmiendo. Se levantó y entró de puntillas en la habitación. Inmediatamente lanzó una mirada al lecho. En cuanto vio a Candy, comprendió que eso había sido un error. Su cuerpo formaba una curva tentadora bajo la manta; tenía una mano por encima del cubrecama y la otra bajo la mejilla.

Sin pensar, se acercó a la cama y el diablo que estaba en su interior lo desafió a acostarse junto a ella. No se proponía tocarla, sólo deseaba mirarla. Las buenas intenciones de Terrence salieron volando por la ventana cuando Candy suspiró entre sueños y se acercó a él. A continuación, le rodeó con un brazo la cintura, como si buscara su calor. Cuando él intentó retirarle el brazo, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo despertarse con Terrence en su cama.

Él se apretó un poco más contra ella.

—¿Estoy soñando? —murmuró Candy.

—Sí —susurró Terrence—. Bésame, amor.

Ella vaciló.

—No pasa nada. En sueños puedes haces todo lo que desees. Libérate de tus inhibiciones. Deja que tus sueños te conduzcan donde quieran.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Oh, sí! Dime qué deseas.

—Deseo… —le puso la mano sobre el pecho, deslizando los dedos bajo la ropa para sentir su piel—…a ti desnudo.

Él suspiró. ¿Por qué se estaba sometiendo a sí mismo a aquella clase de tortura? Sabía la respuesta: porque no podía resistirse a la petición de Candy, porque era un libertino, disoluto e impenitente, controlado por su pene.

Se levantó y se quedó desnudo.

A Candy le encantaba aquel sueño. Durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado cómo sería Terrence desnudo. En aquellos momentos lo tenía delante como Dios lo había traído al mundo, aún más impresionante de lo que había imaginado. Ninguna mujer podía dudar de su masculinidad, porque nada en él era ordinario. Perfilándose al suave resplandor de la luz del fuego, sus bien esculpidos músculos y su armonioso cuerpo eran tan perfectos como una estatua de mármol creada por un artista.

Paseó la mirada por todo él, desde el vello castaño de su pecho pasando por su duro estómago, hasta más abajo, hasta su orgullosámente erecta virilidad. La emoción la invadió, la embargó se convirtió en parte de ella. Todo era irreal, pero eso es lo que se espera de un sueño.

Una parte de sí misma sobre la que no tenía control ansiaba respirar el aroma de su piel, notar las manos de él, la sólida presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Con los ojos entornados, observó como él se subía a la cama. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron y se tocaron, lo oyó gemir.

—Te voy a dar placer, amor, si ése es tu deseo. Tal vez muera en el intento, pero tendrás lo que deseas de mí.

Terrence deslizó la mano a lo largo de su pierna en una caricia tranquilizadora. Le levantó la camisa y le besó la rodilla, el muslo y el estómago.

—Deseaba hacer esto desde el primer día que te vi.

Ella experimentó una brusca sacudida cuando él colocó la boca entre sus muslos y le dio un beso en pleno centro de su feminidad. Su exclamación de asombro resonó por la silenciosa casa.

Fue como si el aire de la habitación hubiera sido absorbido. Luego, Candy notó cómo los dedos del hombre entreabrían sus henchidos pliegues y su lengua tocaba el delicado núcleo que éstos protegían. ¡Oh, Dios, la estaba lamiendo con largas e insinuantes caricias que la hacían arquear su cuerpo en busca de más! ¡Aquello no era un sueño!

Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que sus caderas siguieran elevándose para recibir las húmedas caricias de la lengua masculina. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera posible algo como aquello, ni mucho menos que fuera agradable.

—Terry —consiguió balbucear—. Debes detenerte.

No hubo respuesta mientras él seguía acosando con sus labios y su lengua aquella carne sensible con la habilidad fruto de la experiencia. La respiración de Candy era dificultosa, sus caderas se arqueaban contra aquellas íntimas caricias mientras el fuego la consumía. Sintió que los dedos de Terrence presionaban su interior mientras su lengua seguía atormentándola, haciéndola vibrar, lamiéndola, jugando con ella. Luego, las sensaciones se fundieron en un apogeo casi insoportable remontándola vertiginosamente a las estrellas.

Terrence estaba más que complacido con la respuesta de la joven. ¿La habría amado Albert alguna vez de aquel modo? Pese a su promesa de castidad, Terrence estaba demasiado excitado como para concluir tan pronto. Para él, en aquellos momentos no existía nada más que intentar aliviar la terrible necesidad que sentía, abrirse paso en el ardiente interior de Candy y encontrar el placer que se había negado a sí mismo durante demasiado tiempo.

Se movió sobre el cuerpo de ella con el pene duro como una piedra y tan tenso que podría hacerse añicos.

—Abre las piernas, amor —le susurró al oído.

Al parecer, sus quedas palabras devolvieron a Candy a la realidad, porque trató de apartarlo.

—¡Recuerda tu promesa! ¡No debes hacerlo!

—Debo hacerlo —gimió Terrence—. Otro chapuzón en la cala me matará. Ardo de deseo por ti, me volveré loco si no te tengo.

Le abrió las piernas con las rodillas y se instaló entre sus muslos. La notó ponerse rígida, e inclinó la cabeza para besarle y chuparle los senos. Deseaba que ella estuviera tan ansiosa como él. Su estrategia debió de funcionar, porque Candy comenzó a gemir y a arquearse, recorriendo su pecho con el calor de su boca y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Pronto sus caderas estuvieron pegadas a las de él, como si le rogara que entrara en ella.

Terrence flexionó las piernas dispuesto a introducirse en su húmedo calor, cuando de repente se detuvo. Su condenada promesa estaba impidiendo que disfrutase de un acto que siempre le había resultado tan natural como respirar. Mientras complacía a Candy, su voto se entrometía reduciendo su placer. Maldijo su promesa. Ya no era importante mantenerla. Dos meses de castidad eran bastante castigo.

Pero el Destino es una cruel amante, y en el momento en que Terrence había decidido ya seguir adelante, se oyó un sonoro golpeteo en la puerta. Trató de ignorarlo, pero Candy se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y le apartó.

—Hay alguien ahí —susurró, como si saliera de un trance.

Terrence maldijo en voz alta y se puso la ropa. ¿Quién diablos podía llamar a aquellas horas de la noche? Pero ya no era de noche. Los dedos de la aurora se extendían en el cielo desde oriente convirtiendo la oscuridad en luz del día.

El golpeteo se detuvo y fue sustituido por una voz airada.

—¡Abra la puerta, Grandchester! Sé que candy está con usted.

—Es Albert —siseó ella—. No puede vernos así. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Terrence la recogió y se la tiró. Luego cerró la puerta del dormitorio y pasó del pequeño salón a la entrada principal. Abrió la puerta cubriéndola con su cuerpo para impedir que Andrews entrara.

—¿Qué desea?

Albert trató de mirar detrás de Terrence con escaso éxito.

—¿Dónde está Candy? ¿La está ocultando?

El otro estalló.

—No le he visto tratando de protegerla esta noche. Podía haber sido capturada por los carabineros y encarcelada. ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando le necesitaba?

—Candy no necesita protección —gruñó Albert—. Usted no sabe nada de ella, Grandchester. Debería sacar las narices de nuestros asuntos.

—Estoy aquí, Brady —dijo Candy desde detrás de Terrence—. ¿Se hallan todos los hombres a salvo?

—Sí, he venido para llevarte a casa.

—¿Se han marchado los carabineros? Era demasiado peligroso para mí andar por ahí mientras aún estaban en el pueblo.

—Se han marchado. No espero que haya más problemas con ellos.

—Terry ha hablado con el capitán Brown, Albert —le contó Candy—. Nos hemos enterado de algo que deberías saber: tenemos un traidor entre nosotros. Alguien informó a los carabineros de que anoche recibiríamos una entrega.

Albert dirigió a Terrence una mirada incendiaria.

—Todos sabemos quién es el informador, ¿no es así? Traté de advertirte sobre Grandchester. La cuestión ahora es qué vamos a hacer con él.

Y diciendo esto, trató de apartar a Terrence para pasar, pero no lo consiguió.

—No es él —lo contradijo Candy—. Alguien en nuestras filas nos está traicionando.

—Eso dices tú —replicó Albert sin convencimiento—. ¿Estás lista para volver a casa? Karen está muy preocupada. Al ver que no volvías, me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte.

—Estoy lista... Vamonos.

Trató de pasar esquivando a Terrence, pero éste se negó a moverse.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Todavía no, Candy. Tenemos que hablar.

—Han tenido horas para hacerlo —espetó Albert. Entornó los ojos—. A menos que hayan estado haciendo algo más que hablar.

—Adiós, Andrews —dijo Terrence por toda respuesta—. Dígale a Karen que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Candy está totalmente a salvo conmigo. La acompañaré a casa después de que hayamos hablado.

Y cerró la puerta ante el joven.

—¡Maldición, Candy! —gritó Albert a través de la puerta cerrada—. ¿Vas a permitir que un desconocido te dé órdenes?

—Iré a casa luego, Albert —respondió Candy. Luego se volvió hacia Terrence—. ¿Qué quieres decirme? Realmente debo ir a casa.

De pronto se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara. Le había permitido libertades que sólo correspondían a un marido. Terrence debía de creerla una libertina... o algo peor.

Notaba los senos henchidos y sensibles, la sangre todavía latía con fuerza por sus venas, y aquel lugar entre sus piernas que él había besado, hormigueaba y latía pleno de sensaciones.

Candy sabía intuitivamente que Terrence habría quebrantado su promesa si Albert no hubiera aparecido, y ella se lo habría permitido. ¡Dios!, ¿cómo podía enfrentarse a él?

—Todavía no puedes marcharte, Candy. Dime cuándo va a efectuarse la siguiente entrega.

—Yo... no puedo.

—Entonces quién sospechas que puede ser el traidor.

—Ojalá lo supiera. No puedo imaginar por qué alguien iba a hacer algo así. No tendría nada que ganar.

—Muy bien. Hablemos de otra cuestión. Tienes que apartarte del peligro. No debes estar presente en la próxima operación. Deja que lo hagan los hombres.

Candy se enfadó.

—Soy tan buena como cualquier hombre. Además, necesito mi parte de los beneficios. La enfermedad de mi padre ha menguado nuestros recursos. St. Ivés no es ni ha sido nunca una comunidad rica. Hasta que él enfermó, nos arreglábamos bastante bien, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

—Yo te daré dinero para llevar a tu padre a Londres —se ofreció Terrence.

—¡Desde luego que no lo harás! —Lo miró airada—. Déjame pasar.

Él se recostó contra la puerta.

—¿Has olvidado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

Su respiración se escapó en un sonoro siseo.

—¿Cómo podría? Has estado a punto de faltar a tu voto. Lo siento. Al principio creía que se trataba de un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación. No he visto que era real hasta que tú... hasta que te has metido conmigo en la cama. Debería haberte detenido.

—Me deseabas tanto como yo a ti. No lamento lo sucedido. Ojalá lo hubiéramos llevado a sus últimas consecuencias.

—Pero tu promesa...

—Por ti la habría roto. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. ¡Qué patético soy! Deseaba hacerte olvidar a Albert y lo que tienes con él. Deseaba ser tu amante, el hombre al que recurrieras en tus necesidades.

—No es así entre Albert y yo. Él no es mi amante.

La expresión de Terrence mostraba bien a las claras su incredulidad.

—No me mientas, Candy.

—No lo hago. Él nunca me ha tocado como tú lo has hecho. Tus amantes son muy afortunadas. Pero no puede volver a suceder, Terrence. Yo no deseo ser responsable de la ruptura de una promesa. Ignoro lo que sucedió en Londres, pero debió de ser bastante grave para conseguir que un granuja como tú se enmendase.

Terrence soltó una risita.

—No estoy seguro de haberme enmendado. Contigo, dos veces he estado a punto de olvidar mi voto.

—En primer lugar, ¿por qué hiciste ese voto?

Terrence negó con la cabeza.

—Es una historia larga y dolorosa. Tal vez algún día te la cuente.

—Tal vez algún día yo no esté disponible.

La expresión de él se endureció.

—Eso es exactamente lo que he estado tratando de decirte. Estás llevando a cabo un juego peligroso. El gobierno está decidido a acabar con el contrabando, que está robando a la Corona muchos ingresos necesarios. Antes o después, Shadow será prendido, y tú y los demás caeréis con él. Piensa en las mujeres y los niños que se quedarán solos si los hombres son encerrados en prisión. ¿Qué harán? ¿Cómo se mantendrán? Shadow es un bastardo egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo —concluyó.

—Yo… nunca he pensado en ello de ese modo —reflexionó Candy en voz alta.

—Si organizas una entrevista entre Shadow y yo, lograré convencerlo de su locura.

—No… lo siento, pero eso no es posible. Nosotros no nos ponemos en contacto con Shadow, es él quien lo hace con nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Yo no soy una de sus personas de confianza. Por favor, déjame pasar. De verdad me tengo que ir.

Terrence abrió la puerta a regañadientes. Ella pasó rozándole y se encontró frente a frente con la viuda Elroy.

—Candy… —exclamó la viuda asombrada—. Creí que te había dicho que hoy volvería al trabajo. ¿Te has olvidado?

—Sí, así es —contestó la joven en seguida—. Pero ya me iba.

Puesto que era ya de día, Terrence no tenía ningún pretexto para acompañar a Candy a su casa, de modo que la dejó pasar. Sin embargo, le susurró una advertencia al oído.

—Te lo digo en serio, Candy, si te niegas a hacerme caso no tendré más remedio que protegerte de tu propia locura, cueste lo que cueste.

Ella corrió hacia la verja sofocada y con el cerebro hecho un torbellino. En ciertos aspectos, Terrence tenía razón. Ella no había pensado antes en las consecuencias. Su operación de contrabando había estado funcionando impecablemente hasta entonces... hasta que Terrence se había instalado en la casa de piedra.

¿Sería él el confidente?

Le resultaba difícil de creer. Terrence se había esforzado mucho por protegerla. Y el capitán Brown había parecido sospechar realmente de Terrence. Pero si no era él quien informaba a los carabineros, ¿quién era?


	8. CAPITULO 7

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny17**

**Capítulo 7**

Karen estaba tan contenta de tener a Candy en casa a salvo, que la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, muchacha? Brady ha venido esta mañana temprano a verte y yo le he pedido que fuera a buscarte porque estaba muy preocupada. ¿Sucedió algo malo ayer?

—Los carabineros —contestó la joven sucintamente—. Pero fuimos advertidos a tiempo.

—Ven a la cocina y te prepararé el desayuno. Puedes contármelo todo mientras comes.

Candy habló entre bocado y bocado relatando todo lo que había sucedido la pasada noche. Bueno, casi todo.

—Esto se tiene que acabar —le advirtió Karen—. Nada bueno resultará de ello. Fue una mala idea desde el principio.

—Pero todo marchaba sin problemas. No sé cómo, el gobierno se ha enterado de nuestra operación de contrabando y ha enviado carabineros para detenerla.

—Albert ha pasado por aquí después de salir de la casa Beatón para decirme que regresarías pronto —dijo Karen—. Estaba muy disgustado porque habías pasado la noche con Grandchester.

—No tenía otra elección —respondió Candy evitando la mirada de Karen—. Con los carabineros rastreando la zona, no me atreví a marcharme.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo? —preguntó la mujer intencionadamente.

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?

—El señor Grandchester es un hombre atractivo y creo que muy decidido. He visto cómo te mira.

—Es el vizconde de Grandchester —la informó Candy—. Resulta que es un condenado noble.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Candy. ¿Por qué nos mintió?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Porque le complacía. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es un hombre muy contradictorio. Si no hubiera sido por su aviso, todos habríamos sido capturados. Sin embargo... sin embargo, aún tengo una pregunta pendiente en mi mente sobre sus razones para haber venido a St. Ivés. Dime la verdad, ¿crees que Terry es un espía, Karen?

—Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. A mí me parece sincero, aunque es un misterio por qué ocultaba su identidad. No obstante, me siento inclinada a confiar en él.

Candy se acabó el té y se levantó.

—Voy a ver a papá.

—Albert ha dejado un mensaje —la informó Karen—. Va a tener lugar una reunión en La Gaviota y el Ganso esta tarde.

Candy se quedó inmóvil.

—Shadow no ha convocado esa reunión. Me pregunto por qué Albert ha decidido en su lugar.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Albert.

—Es lo que me propongo hacer cuando lo vea en La Gaviota y el Ganso.

—¿Irás, entonces?

—¡Oh, sí, allí estaré!

Terry estaba inquieto... de cuerpo, de espíritu y de mente. Había estado tan a punto de hacerle el amor a Candy... Su sabor todavía persistía en su lengua, y el recuerdo de su suave piel bajo sus manos le provocaba una inquietud en su interior que rogaba por más. Pensar en Candy y en el peligro que ella parecía encarar sin apenas preocupación lo estaba volviendo loco.

En el pasado, a Terrence no le habían faltado mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Ahora, puesto que esa clase de alivio ya no era posible, decidió hacer correr a su caballo por los acantilados hasta que el viento en la cara le despejara las telarañas que tenía en el cerebro. Con ese objetivo se encaminó hacia el pueblo para recoger su caballo del establo. Una suave lluvia había comenzado a caer, pero no iba a permitir que un pequeño fenómeno meteorológico le impidiera cabalgar. Pasaba por delante de la taberna La Gaviota y el Ganso cuando oyó sonoras voces en animada discusión. La curiosidad lo hizo detenerse y abrir la puerta. Por fortuna, nadie advirtió su presencia mientras se deslizaba hasta las sombras del fondo de la sala. Sin embargo, casi estuvo a punto de delatarse cuando vio a Candy entre más de una docena de hombres.

Terrence vio asombrado cómo la joven hacía señas reclamando silencio. No habló hasta que los hombres le dedicaron su plena atención.

—Shadow no ha convocado esta reunión —comenzó.

Albert elevó la voz sobre la de ella.

—Tal vez es hora de que escojamos un nuevo dirigente.

Murmullos de aceptación siguieron a las palabras de Albert.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó Candy—. Si no fuera por Shadow no tendríais dinero en los bolsillos ni alimento en vuestras despensas. Esta ha sido la empresa de él desde el principio, y debería seguir siendo así.

—Uf, Candy —se quejó Garcia—, siempre hemos dependido de Shadow, pero Albert tiene razón. Ha llegado el momento de cambiar.

—¿Qué os ha dicho Albert antes de que yo llegara? ¿Ha mencionado que tenemos un informador en nuestras filas?

—¡Es ese desconocido! —acusaron todos los presentes.

—Estáis equivocados —aseguró Candy—. Grandchester fue quien dio el aviso que nos salvó el pellejo. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en advertirnos si fuera un espía?

—Yo no confío en él —sostuvo Albert.

Terrence trató de no hacerse visible. Si era descubierto, eso sólo serviría para reforzar la opinión que Albert tenía sobre él. Pero todavía no podía marcharse... no hasta que descubriera la identidad de Shadow.

—¿Qué piensa Shadow de esto? —preguntó un hombre que Terrence reconoció como el molinero.

—Él... se siente inclinado a confiar en el vizconde Grandchester —replicó Candy

—¿Es un noble? ¡Maldición!, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo? Éste es otro argumento contra él —afirmó, atónito, Albert.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez tenía sus razones. Personalmente, no veo ningún mal en su omisión. Si Shadow confía en él, también deberíais hacerlo vosotros.

—Y si los carabineros aparecen durante nuestra próxima entrega —preguntó Albert—, ¿aún confiará Shadow en Grandchester?

—Creo que tras esa entrega deberíamos suspender las operaciones —sugirió Candy.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! —objetó Albert—. A mí me gusta tener dinero en el bolsillo. Aunque no estará de más ir cambiando los lugares de entrega para así confundir a los carabineros. ¿Estará Shadow de acuerdo con ello, Candy?

Terrence no se quedó para escuchar la respuesta de ella. Temeroso de que su presencia fuera descubierta, se escabulló por la puerta y siguió su camino hacia el establo. Desafortunadamente, no había visto ni oído nada que indicara que Shadow estuviera presente en la reunión.

Sin embargo, lo que sí estaba claro era que se trataba de alguien a quien Candy conocía bien. Asimismo, era igual de evidente que los contrabandistas confiaban en Candy, y eso lo asombraba. La relación de Candy con Shadow debía de ser más estrecha de lo que él había sospechado. ¿Quién sería? ¿Dónde estaría?

Deseó haberse quedado él tiempo suficiente en la taberna como para averiguar la identidad de Shadow.

En La Gaviota y el Ganso prosiguió la reunión. Candy estaba enfadada con Albert y no trataba de ocultarlo. Éste deseaba sustituir a Shadow como dirigente de las actividades y trataba de convencer a los hombres para que depositaran en él su confianza. Algunos de ellos accedieron, mientras que otros declararon estar satisfechos con el liderazgo de Shadow. La elección se sometió a voto, y para gran alivio de Candy, el grupo prefirió a Shadow. Inmediatamente después de la votación, Albert se marchó enfadado. Candy decidió quedarse, confiando descubrir quién había traicionado la operación.

—Queda pendiente el hecho de que alguien nos ha traicionado —dijo escudriñando los rostros de cada hombre en busca de signos de culpabilidad. Se volvió hacia el tabernero—. ¿Has notado algo inusual, Jimmy? ¿Ha venido algún desconocido a La Gaviota y el Ganso últimamente?

Él pensó unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo Grandchester. ¿Por qué iba un noble sin ninguna necesidad de dinero a interesarse por nuestra operación?

—Él no ha sido —les aseguró Candy—. Su presencia aquí es una simple coincidencia. Tenemos que buscar en otra parte a nuestro traidor.

Candy miró a Elisa con aire ausente, la mujer estaba distribuyendo bebidas y parecía despreocupada de lo que allí se estaba discutiendo. ¿Podía ser ella la espía? Candy descartó inmediatamente la idea. Elisa no tenía ninguna razón para traicionar a los contrabandistas. Aunque no le tocara parte de los beneficios, tras una entrega sin problemas, recibía generosas propinas.

Puesto que Terrence era el único desconocido en el pueblo, todas las pruebas se centraban en él. Pero Candy sentía en su corazón que el hombre era exactamente quien decía que era. En su opinión, no era un embustero ni definitivamente el informador.

—Nuestra próxima entrega tendrá lugar dentro de quince días —planteó el párroco—, y ahora las probabilidades están en nuestra contra. Hay demasiado en juego. Hay esposas e hijos que tomar en consideración.

—Si todo sale bien en esta entrega, yo propongo que continuemos —intervino Garcia.

—Yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida con un traidor entre nosotros —replicó el molinero—. Digo que debemos concluir tras nuestra próxima entrega.

Varios hombres se hicieron eco de sus sentimientos.

—Yo tengo una familia que mantener —dijo el herrero—. No sé cómo se las arreglarían sin mí. Digo que hagamos caso al párroco y lo dejemos correr tras nuestra próxima entrega.

—Hay que andar precavidos. Deberíamos apostar vigilantes en el acantilado sobre la cala — sugirió Jimmy.

—Sí —convino el herrero—. Ésta será la última vez, luego todo se habrá acabado hasta que estemos seguros de que el gobierno ha perdido interés en nosotros.

—Mi opinión es que Shadow estará de acuerdo —declaró Candy—. Nunca se pretendió que en todo esto hubiera violencia. Debemos evitar el peligro a toda costa. Tenemos que pensar en nuestras familias.

—Eso es todo, pues —concluyó el molinero levantándose—. Todos sabemos dónde encontrar el barco cuando llegue dentro de quince días. ¿Rezará por nuestro éxito, párroco?

—Lo haré, desde luego —contestó el aludido—. Tengo tanto interés en el éxito de esta empresa como vosotros.

Poco después, la reunión concluyó. Candy alcanzó al párroco antes de que éste saliera de la taberna.

—A mi padre le agradaría recibir su visita, párroco . Últimamente parece algo mejorado.

—Maravilloso. Pasaré mañana a verle si os va bien.

—Se lo diré a papá para que lo espere. Le gustará tener algo que aguardar.

Terrence cabalgó como un poseso a lo largo de los traidores acantilados, luego hizo descender a Barón por el escarpado sendero que conducía a la playa y corrió junto a la orilla del agua. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para despejarse la mente, y el caballo parecía disfrutar también.

Notaba el sol calentándole la espalda, y cuando por fin se detuvo para que descansara su montura, Terrence decidió darse un baño. Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en la espuma, enfriando su cuerpo así como apagando sus desbocados pensamientos. No había sido capaz de olvidar los emocionantes momentos que había pasado con Candy en su lecho. Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos rápidamente. En un momento había decidido romper su promesa y se había puesto a ello. Lo único que le había faltado había sido hacerle el amor a la muchacha.

Terrence aún no se creía que Albert nunca la hubiera tocado. La pasión de Candy parecía demasiado intensa para una virgen. Su respuesta a sus avances lo había entusiasmado y complacido. De no haber sido interrumpidos, habría introducido su miembro profundamente en su interior. Su imaginación cobró alas. Sabía exactamente cómo sonaría su nombre en sus labios cuando ella alcanzara el clímax.

Se sumergió una vez más en el mar y luego comenzó a nadar de regreso a la playa. Con su largo cuerpo goteando, salió del agua y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su ropa. Se detuvo bruscamente, sorprendido al ver que no estaba allí.

—¿Qué diablos... ?

—¿Está buscando esto?

Terrence giró en redondo, sobresaltado al ver a Elisa avanzando insinuante hacia él llevando su ropa y sus botas.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Déme la ropa.

Elisa no se movió.

—Disfruto bastante mirándole. Tiene incluso mejor aspecto desnudo que vestido. —Dejó caer las prendas en la arena y se mantuvo atenta a ellas—. Venga a cogerlas si las quiere.

Terrence avanzó hasta la mujer refunfuñando, sin esforzarse por cubrir su desnudez. ¿De qué serviría? Sólo tenía dos manos, y no podían proteger demasiado.

Trató de esquivar a Elisa, pero ella le cerraba el paso por cualquier lugar al que se dirigiera.

—¿Qué es lo que desea? —preguntó Terrence.

—¿No es evidente, milord?

—¿Quién le ha dicho que tengo un título? —inquirió él.

—Todos lo saben. Las noticias circulan rápidamente en un pueblo pequeño. —Deslizó su ávida mirada por sus partes pudendas—. Nunca lo he hecho con un noble. Apuesto a que es bueno en la cama.

Se le acercó furtivamente y le cogió el pene y los testículos.

—Yo también soy buena, milord.

Terrence sintió que su miembro se endurecía en sus manos. Nunca había aspirado a la santidad. Su respuesta fue la de un hombre saludable. Pero no era a Elisa a quien deseaba. Le retiró las manos de su cuerpo y la mantuvo a raya.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Soy libre y estoy dispuesta, y usted parece un hombre necesitado de mujer.

—He hecho un voto de castidad —explicó Terrence.

Elisa se rió estridentemente.

—No será tan tonto de esperar que me crea eso. —Frotó sus pechos contra el pecho desnudo de él—. Sé cómo complacer a un hombre.

—No voy a romper mi promesa con alguien como usted, Elisa.

—Apuesto a que lo haría con candy —replicó la mujer—. Olvídela, ella pertenece a Albert.

Terry la apartó a un lado y recogió su ropa.

—¡Qué lástima! —prosiguió Elisa mientras contemplaba su virilidad—. Las mujeres se deben de volver locas por usted. —Volvió a suspirar—. Los hombres de estos lugares no están tan generosamente dotados. ¿Pretende ser célibe el resto de su vida?

—Dios no lo quiera —murmuró él levantando sus ojos al cielo.

—Cuando usted haya cumplido su promesa, me gustaría ser la primera —murmuró ella con un ronco susurro. Terrence comprendió que tenía que dar un giro a la conversación antes de que se viera obligado a darse otro chapuzón en el océano.

—No me ha dicho que está haciendo aquí. No es lugar donde esperaría encontrarla.

Elisa se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba dando un paseo y lo he visto nadando en la cala. He pensado que podría gustarle tener compañía.

—No hace el mejor tiempo para pasear. ¿Por qué no está trabajando?

—Los hombres han ido a pescar, de modo que hay poco que hacer hasta la noche.

—Así pues, ha decidido dar un paseo —la sondeó Terry—. ¿Suele pasear hasta tan lejos?

Ella pasó por alto la pregunta.

—Bien, puesto que no va a aceptar mi oferta, continuaré mi camino.

—¿Quiere que la lleve a caballo hasta el pueblo?

—No... gracias. Volveré a pie.

Terry olvidó pronto a Elisa, montó en Barón y lo apremió por el pronunciado promontorio. Cuando llegó arriba, lo dejó que caminara a su aire. Tras su paseo, Terry decidió visitar al terrateniente White. Aunque por él no pudiera enterarse de nada sobre los contrabandistas, había disfrutado de su compañía. Además, deseaba hablar con Candy. A juzgar por lo que había oído en la taberna, sabía que los contrabandistas se proponían llevar a cabo la siguiente entrega a pesar del peligro. Le habría gustado quedarse más tiempo para así enterarse de las conclusiones de la reunión, pero no había querido que lo descubrieran y lo tachasen de espía.

Devolvió a Barón al establo y luego siguió su camino hacia la casa del terrateniente. Le abrió la puerta la propia Candy.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Terry?

—He venido a ver a tu padre —respondió él—. Me invitó a volver. ¿Está hoy en condiciones de recibir visitas?

Por la expresión de ella comprendió que habría deseado decir que no.

—No quiero que lo alteres —le advirtió.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo. Simplemente he pensado que podría disfrutar con algo de compañía.

—Él ya está enterado de tu título, Terry. Se lo he dicho. Está complacido de que un vizconde haya escogido visitar St. Ivés.

—Candy, acerca de lo de ayer —empezó Terry—, estuvimos muy cerca de...

—No deseo hablar de ello. Me siento demasiado avergonzada. No soy una libertina, Terry.

—Lo sé. Lo que sucedió fue por completo culpa mía. Cuando me embarco en la seducción, pocas mujeres se pueden resistir. En Londres estoy considerado un absoluto conquistador.

«Un eufemismo», pensó Candy. Aun así, ella era tan responsable como él de lo que había pasado.

—También ha sido culpa mía. Al principio creía que estaba soñando, pero luego no me esforcé mucho por detenerte cuando descubrí que no era un sueño. —Se volvió—. ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

—¡No, maldita sea! —murmuró él—. ¿Vas a permitir que eso me impida visitar a tu padre?

—No, estoy segura de que a él le complacerá una visita tuya.

Terry siguió a Candy hasta el estudio, admirando el modo en que ondeaban sus faldas sobre sus bien moldeadas caderas, y comiéndose con los ojos sus delicados tobillos.

Wilian White saludó a Terry efusivamente. Pese a su intenso color, parecía animado mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

—¿Quieres pedirle a Karen que nos sirva té, hija? —le dijo el hombre a Candy.

Ésta parecía reacia a marcharse, pero tras dirigir una mirada de advertencia a Terry, salió de la estancia.

—Mi hija me ha dicho que es usted vizconde —comenzó Willian con un asomo de censura—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Abandoné las diversiones de Londres para disfrutar de un período de descanso e intimidad —respondió él—. No tenía ningún sentido revelar mi título.

—Pero ahora que lo sabemos, usted será tratado con el debido respeto. ¿Qué opina de nuestro pueblo, milord?

—St. Ivés no es... lo que yo esperaba —contestó Terry con franqueza.

El otro lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿En qué sentido? Sé que estamos muy alejados de la sociedad londinense, pero diferimos poco de otros pueblos pequeños. ¿Sabe algo que yo ignore?

Terry permaneció silencioso, pensando que era mejor no airear sus preocupaciones con un hombre enfermo. Pero el terrateniente lo sorprendió hablándole de su propia ansiedad.

—Tal vez esté confinado en mi lecho, pero eso no significa que no esté enterado de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Incluso el párroco parece aprensivo en sus visitas. En este pueblo está sucediendo algo que se supone que yo no debo conocer. ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué es?

Terrence se encontró enfrentado a un dilema: ¿debía decirle al hombre lo que estaba pasando ante sus propias narices? ¿Sería perjudicial para su salud? La entrada de Candy en la habitación le ahorró tener que tomar una decisión.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó alegremente mientras depositaba la bandeja de té en una mesita.

—De nada importante —respondió Terry—. Su padre parece muy mejorado. Tal vez un paseo por la plaza del pueblo lo animaría.

Willian se animó visiblemente ante la sugerencia, pero su hija formuló su desacuerdo.

—¡En absoluto! Aunque mi padre parece muy mejorado, no está lo bastante fuerte como para aventurarse a salir. Tal vez dentro de unas semanas.

Sirvió el té y entregó a Terry y a su padre sendas tazas. Luego se sirvió otra para ella y se sentó, uniéndose a ellos. Puesto que la conversación que el terrateniente había iniciado no podía proseguir con Candy delante, Terry bebió su té y escuchó cómo ella hablaba del tiempo y de cosas intrascendentes.

Finalmente, depositó su taza en la bandeja y se levantó.

—La verdad es que debo irme. No deseo fatigarle, señor.

—Volverá, ¿verdad, milord? —preguntó el señor White—. Estoy muy deseoso de proseguir nuestra conversación.

—Desde luego —replicó Terry.

Candy lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿A qué se refería mi padre? ¿Qué conversación?

Terry la llevó a un lado.

—Tu padre no es un necio, Candy. Sospecha que está sucediendo algo, pero no sabe qué es. Me ha preguntado si yo lo sabía.

La joven palideció.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No ha habido tiempo de decirle nada. Ya te has asegurado tú de ello.

Ella lo asió por las solapas.

—No debes decirle nada, Terry. No debe saberlo. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

—No me incumbe a mí decírselo. Sin embargo, parece que se halla en vías de recuperación, y una vez salga por ahí sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se entere de la verdad. Es hora de detener este absurdo, Candy. Shadow ha puesto en peligro a todo este pueblo.

—Los aldeanos están de acuerdo contigo —reconoció ella—. Han votado que nuestra próxima entrega sea la última hasta que los carabineros se trasladen a otra parte. No somos los únicos contrabandistas de Cornualles. Toda la costa está llena de ellos.

—Por lo menos alguien tiene sentido común para saber cuándo detenerse. ¿Fue idea de Shadow? —aventuró Terrence.

—No, exactamente, pero ha sido la decisión de la mayoría.

—¿Estaba Shadow presente hoy en vuestra reunión?

—¿Sabes algo de esa reunión?

—No mucho. Bien, ¿estaba Shadow allí?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Terrence repasó mentalmente el grupo de gente, tratando de recordar a los presentes en la taberna. Casi todos los hombres del pueblo parecían estar allí. Entre ellos, ¿quién tenía las cualidades de liderazgo para ser Shadow? No se le ocurría ninguno. Además, a juzgar por la conversación que había oído, éste no había asistido al encuentro.

—Me propongo estar presente durante la próxima entrega —afirmó Terry—. Dime dónde y cuándo es.

—No puedo. Nadie traiciona a Shadow.

—¡Maldición, Candy! La obstinación no es una virtud. Además, alguien ya lo ha traicionado. Dime lo que deseo saber.

—Muy bien. Hay otra cueva al norte del pueblo. Allí es donde se supone que nos encontremos con el barco. Es uno de nuestros lugares alternativos de entrega. La cala es más pequeña y de navegación más dificultosa, pero está más apartada. Vamos cambiando de lugares para así desorientar a los carabineros.

—¿Qué hay del informador? Podría volver a traicionar vuestra operación.

Preocupada, Candy se mordió el labio inferior con sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

—Siempre existe esa posibilidad. Pero prefiero creer que ninguno de nuestros hombres va a hacerlo.

—Alguien ya lo ha hecho.

—Todo el mundo es ahora más cauteloso. Han sido advertidos y se observarán unos a otros. Creo que Shadow ha tomado las precauciones necesarias para protegernos.

—Déjame ocupar tu sitio en la playa, Candy. Deseo que te quedes en casa, donde estarás a salvo.

—¿Estás loco? Nadie confía en ti. Nunca te permitirán participar en la operación.

—Te lo han permitido a ti, y eres una mujer.

Candy no vio modo de disuadirlo, por lo que accedió.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré en casa si es lo que deseas, aunque no sé por qué te preocupas.

Terrence sonrió.

—Mi instinto protector, ¿recuerdas? No puedo soportar ver a una mujer en peligro. Deja la parte arriesgada para los hombres. ¿Estamos de acuerdo pues?

—¡Sí! Ahora puedes irte.

—Si es eso lo que deseas, amor.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero lo detuvo una voz grave.

—Pídele a lord Grandchester que se quede a cenar, Candy —dijo Willian mientras salía del estudio—. Hoy me siento bastante fuerte como para cenar en el comedor.

—Acepto —dijo Terry antes de que Candy pudiera objetar nada. Candy gimió. ¿Por qué se había inmiscuido Terry en su vida? Se comportaba como si fuera su dueño. Sin embargo, una vez regresara a Londres, nunca más volvería a verlo. Sólo podía imaginar los montones de mujeres que debían de aguardarlo allí para volver a acogerlo en sus lechos. Pese a lo que él dijera, dudaba mucho que se pasara todo el año de su autoimpuesto exilio en St. Ivés. Para un hombre como él, el sexo era tan necesario como respirar. Ya estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín y Candy confiaba en que hiciera el equipaje y regresara muy pronto a la vida que había dejado en Londres.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta la hora de cenar? —preguntó Terrence en tono divertido.

La joven, irritada, lo invitó a reunirse con ella en el salón. Una vez sentado allí, se disculpó para ir a decirle a Karen que tenían un invitado.

—Sírvete tú mismo. Encontrarás brandy en el armario, bajo la ventana.

—Supongo que debe de ser coñac francés.

Candy le dirigió una feroz mirada y salió airadamente de la habitación. La risa de Terry la siguió a través de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacha? —le preguntó karen cuando la vio irrumpir en la cocina—. ¿Ha sucedido algo que te haya disgustado?

—Ese algo es el vizconde Grandchester. Está en el salón. Papá lo ha invitado a cenar. ¿Tenemos bastante comida?

—Lo arreglaremos —respondió Karen—. ¿Cenará tu padre con nosotros?

—Ha dicho que lo haría. Parece que va sintiéndose más fuerte. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: Y está volviéndose curioso. Papá le ha hecho preguntas a Terry.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—No estoy segura, pero no me gusta. En el futuro, no deberíamos dejarlo a solas con el vizconde. Ahora, será mejor que me vuelva al salón antes de que venga a buscarme.

Candy encontró a Terry hojeando algunos ejemplares atrasados del The Tondon Times.

—¿Ha sucedido algo interesante en Londres?

—Allí siempre sucede algo interesante. Que sea o no de interés periodístico, depende del lector. Por ejemplo —señaló—, ¿has leído la columna de habladurías del periódico de la semana pasada?

—No he tenido tiempo.

—¡Qué lástima! Te resultaría interesante.

—Las habladurías de Londres no me interesan —dijo ella, aunque de pronto estaba deseando abalanzarse sobre el periódico.

Terry dobló el ejemplar que tenía en la mano.

—En ese caso no te aburriré con los detalles. Dime, ¿parece tu padre mejorado o es imaginación mía?

—Parece mejorado —convino Candy—. Francamente, no sé qué pensar de ello. Ha estado enfermo mucho tiempo. El doctor del pueblo no tiene ni idea acerca de la naturaleza de su enfermedad, pero se está recuperando poco a poco.

—¿Aún te propones llevarlo a Londres?

—Creo que es una buena idea.

—¿Tienes suficientes fondos para cubrir los gastos?

—Tras la próxima entrega, los tendré.

Terry apretó los labios.

—Candy, lo has prometido.

Candy asomó la cabeza.

—La cena está lista. Ya se lo he dicho al señor. Pronto vendrá.

Terrence acompañó a Candy al acogedor comedor y le retiró la silla para que se sentara. El terrateniente White entró y ocupó su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa. Una vez tomó asiento, escogió una silla junto a Candy.

—Estoy encantado de que haya podido quedarse, milord —dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Tiene prometida o esposa en Londres, lord Grandchester?

Candy estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un pedazo de pan.

—¡Papá!

—No pasa nada, Candy —la tranquilizó Terry—. Ninguna de las dos cosas. No tengo prometida ni esposa.

—Excelente —respondió el señor White—. ¡Ah, aquí está Karen! Estoy seguro de que habrá guisado algo especial para tentar su paladar. Tal vez sea sencilla comida de campo, pero le resultará abundante y sabrosa.

Tras el primer plato de pescado, Karen sirvió capón asado con verduras. Para postre, había preparado una tarta de fresas con nata. Fue una comida excelente y los elogios de Terry fueron sinceros.

—Le invitaría al salón para tomar brandy y fumar unos puros —dijo White—, pero me siento un poco cansado. Candy le acompañará en mi lugar.

Se levantó vacilante.

—Buenas noches, milord.

Candy se puso en pie de un salto.

—Voy a ayudarte papá.

white agitó una mano desechando su oferta.

—Estoy perfectamente, hija. Atiende a nuestro invitado. Espero su próxima visita, milord.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que invitar a Terry al salón para tomar una copa tras la cena. El se acomodó inmediatamente y sirvió bebidas para Candy y para sí mismo. Luego se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea y la observó con los párpados entornados.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Candy.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Por favor, Terry, no necesito elogios.

—Todas las mujeres los necesitan.

—Al parecer, las que tú has conocido son criaturas superficiales. Yo tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar además de en qué les parezco a los demás.

Terrence se acercó a ella sigiloso. A Candy le recordó un tigre, hermoso, aunque peligroso. No podía apartar los ojos de él. No había conocido a ningún hombre tan guapo como Terrence Grandchester. Su naturaleza sensual nunca había sido más evidente de lo que era en aquel momento.

Se sentó en el sofá, junto a ella, extendiendo sus largas piernas hacia adelante.

—¿En qué estás pensando, amor?

Candy se enfadó.

—No me llames así. No soy en absoluto tu amor.

—Me voy a dormir —anunció Karen desde la puerta—. Buenas noches, milord.

—Buenas noches, Karen. Gracias una vez más por la maravillosa cena —replicó Terrence.

—Tal vez deberías marcharte —sugirió Candy—. Se hace tarde y quiero darle las buenas noches a mi padre antes de que se duerma.

—¿Te asusta estar a solas conmigo? —la provocó él.

—Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio temería estarlo —replicó ella—. Si mal no recuerdas, ya he sido víctima de tu seducción.

Terry se echó a reír.

—No sé si lo llamaría ser víctima, Candy.

Ella no le contradijo. La verdad era que había deseado a aquel hombre tanto como él a ella. Se levantó bruscamente.

—Te acompaño a la puerta, milord.

—Sólo Terry, por favor. Olvida el título.

—Como gustes, Terry —contestó ella pasando rápidamente delante de él, que la siguió a la puerta principal.

—He disfrutado mucho de la velada —dijo.

Entonces la rodeó con los brazos atrayéndola contra sí. Le colocó una mano tras su nuca y la mantuvo así cautiva para besarla. Lo hizo hasta que ella se quedó lánguida entre sus brazos, luego la apartó, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se fue, dejándola aturdida y sin palabras.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**Capítulo 8**

Candy tardó un largo rato en recobrarse tras la marcha de Terrence. Aquel hombre era imposible. Ponía su vida del revés y la dejaba deseando más de lo que él podía darle. Se alejó de la puerta y fue directamente a buscar el periódico que Terrence había estado leyendo. Aunque había pretendido no tener ningún interés en la sociedad londinense, no podía esperar a ver qué le había parecido a él tan interesante. Cogió el periódico, buscó la columna de chismes y rápidamente la leyó. Aproximadamente a mitad de la página, vio a lo que se refería.

¿Cuándo regresará lord G. a Londres? Esta pregunta está en los labios de todos los caballeros y damas de la alta sociedad. Con Archibal y Alistear ya casados y no disponibles, se echa enormemente de menos al principal libertino de Londres. También cabe destacar las apuestas que se han inscrito en los libros de varios clubs de caballeros de la ciudad, acerca de cuándo concluirá el estado de autoimpuesta castidad de lord G. ¿Nuestro queridísimo libertino célibe? ¡No puede ser verdad! Regrese pronto con nosotros, lord G.

Candy pensó que Terrence les estaba diciendo la verdad. Dejó el periódico a un lado y se fue a la cama. Cuantas más cosas sabía sobre él, más firme era su creencia de que no representaba ningún peligro para la operación de contrabando. Si realmente había un delator entre sus filas, éste no era Terry.

Al día siguiente, Terrence despertó con un plan. Se proponía descubrir al informador que había puesto en peligro la operación de contrabando. Había aprendido algunas cosas de Stear, el cual había espiado para el gobierno durante la guerra, y ahora Terrence pretendía utilizar debidamente esos conocimientos.

Tras comerse el desayuno que la viuda Elroy le había preparado, se demoró con el té a fin de formularle algunas preguntas.

—¿No se preocupa por Tom, señora Elroy? Comprometerse con contrabandistas no es el mejor modo de ganarse la vida —le espetó Terrence sin rodeos.

La viuda lo miró solemne.

—Sé que está usted enterado de que casi todos los hombres del pueblo están implicados en el contrabando, milord. Estábamos desesperados por encontrar un modo de reforzar nuestra economía y eso fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió.

—De modo que Shadow se impuso como dirigente y condujo a los aldeanos a una vida delictiva —replicó Terrence

—Todo ha funcionado tal como Shadow dijo —contestó la mujer a la defensiva.

—Hasta ahora. En dos ocasiones distintas, los carabineros estaban enterados de que se hallaba en marcha una entrega.

La viuda se encogió de hombros.

—Mala suerte.

—No fue mala suerte, señora Elroy. Hay un informador entre ustedes.

—Shadow está tomando precauciones.

—Eso me han dicho. Sin embargo, eso no hace que el peligro sea menor. Si me dice quién es Shadow tal vez pueda convencerle de que se olvide de la próxima entrega. Si no hay nadie en la playa cuando llegue el barco, éste partirá y nadie resultará herido. La viuda negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

—Será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo, milord. He de preparar la comida y la cena antes de irme.

La mujer se retiró apresuradamente dejando a Terrence frustrado pero no sin alternativas. Tenía que haber alguien en el pueblo menos celoso de proteger la identidad de Shadow que la señora Elroy. Pensó en Albert.

Paseó por el pueblo de camino hacia la playa, donde ya estaban atracadas las barcas. Algunas ya se habían marchado y otras estaban haciendo los preparativos para ello. La fortuna le sonrió:

Albert Andrews aún no se había ido.

—¿Puedo tener unas palabras con usted, Andrews?

—No tengo tiempo para charlar, Grandchester —respondió Albert con una sonrisa despectiva.

—Deseo hablar con Shadow. Sé cuan reacio es usted a divulgar su identidad, pero tal vez una guinea le aflojará la lengua.

—Está perdiendo el tiempo, Grandchester. —Entornó los ojos—. ¿Ha hablado con Candy?

—Desde luego. Es tan obstinada como usted.

—Puede olvidarse del asunto. En el pueblo nadie traicionaría a Shadow.

—Alguien ya lo ha hecho —le recordó Terrence.

—Lo sé. Fue usted, Grandchester.

Terrence comprendió que aquella conversación no conducía a ninguna parte.

—Sabe perfectamente que no es así. —Se volvió para marcharse—. Le dejaré que continúe con su tarea. Confío en que llene sus redes.

Tras estas palabras, se marchó. Su siguiente parada fue en La Gaviota y el Ganso. Algunos hombres estaban allí sentados, contando historias de pesca mientras Al limpiaba la barra y Elisa servía jarras de cerveza. Las conversaciones cesaron en cuanto Terrence entró. Cuando se hubo sentado a una mesa vacía, se reanudó la charla. Elisa se dirigió a él contoneando seductoramente sus amplias caderas.

—¿Qué tomará, lord Grandchester?

—Cerveza —contestó él—. Sírvase usted otra y acompáñeme.

Elisa le obedeció con celeridad.

—¿Qué le trae a La Gaviota y el Ganso? —preguntó—. ¿Puedo confiar en que sea yo?

—Podría decirse —respondió Terrence—. Estoy deseoso de entregar una guinea a cambio de información.

Elisa se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Deseo conocer el nombre de Shadow. No me propongo causarle ningún daño, se lo aseguro. Sólo hablar con él. Está poniendo en peligro a todo el pueblo.

—¿Se lo ha preguntado a Candy? —quiso saber Elisa.

—Varias veces —replicó Terrence escuetamente—. Ella no es más comunicativa que usted, ni que cualquier otra persona con las que he hablado.

Los hombres de la mesa contigua se habían quedado callados y los estaban mirando. Aunque Terrence había hablado en voz baja, sabía que lo habían oído. Elisa les dirigió una recelosa mirada y se levantó.

—No puedo decirle nada, milord.

El rumor de la conversación se reanudó. Antes de marcharse, la mujer se inclinó cerca de Terrence y le susurró al oído:

—Candy.

—Candy ¿qué? —preguntó él.

Era demasiado tarde. Elisa había vuelto a la barra y desaparecido tras una cortina. Terrence no tenía ni idea de qué había querido insinuar Elisa, si es que era eso lo que había hecho. ¿Quería decir que debía volver a preguntarle a Candy? Él sabía bien que iba a conseguir con eso: absolutamente nada.

Apartó su silla, se irguió en toda su impresionante estatura y dijo a los hombres que estaban en la mesa.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar generosamente por el nombre de Shadow. No pretendo causarle ningún daño, simplemente deseo hablar con él. Hagan correr la voz.

Y con estas palabras, salió por la puerta.

Terrence había llegado a un callejón sin salida. El grupo de contrabandistas, muy unidos, no estaban dispuestos a decirle nada. Comenzaba a creer que Shadow no era alguien que él conociera, nadie del pueblo. Pero por alguna razón, todos y cada uno de los hombres, mujeres y niños estaban dispuestos a protegerlo. ¿Qué clase de hombre era para ganarse tan inquebrantable lealtad?

Fue al establo y sacó a su caballo de la cuadra. Barón relinchó suavemente cuando Terrence lo ensilló y lo montó. Una vez hubo salido del pueblo, dejó al animal a su aire. Cabalgó como el viento hasta que las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre su cabeza. Era como si se estuviera fraguando una tormenta y no le apetecía quedar empapado.

Devolvió a Barón al establo y se apresuró por el sendero que conducía hacia su casa. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando los cielos se abrieron. Echó a correr, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver que Elisa salía apresuradamente del pueblo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo bajo la lluvia? Una vaga sospecha se formó en su cerebro, pero Terrence la bloqueó para volver a sacarla y examinarla en otra ocasión. Puesto que sus caminos no convergían, la mujer no le vio.

La lluvia siguió cayendo aquel día y prosiguió incansablemente durante los siguientes. Durante aquellas grises jornadas, Terrence escribió cartas a Stear y Archi, leyó varios libros y se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar el modo de mantener a Candy a salvo durante la siguiente y, así lo esperaba, última entrega. Aunque ella había prometido quedarse en casa, no la creía. La joven parecía crecerse con la emoción del peligro, y era demasiado obstinada para su propio bien.

Terrence sabía que, con toda seguridad, Candy estaría en la playa.

Según sus cálculos, el momento de la próxima operación se acercaba. Tras una semana triste, la lluvia cesó, el tiempo se volvió suave y agradable y en el cielo nocturno apareció una media luna.

Terrence no había visto a Candy ni tenido noticias de ella durante los últimos días y la echaba de menos. Resultaba difícil de creer que un impenitente mujeriego como él pudiera echar de menos a una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Había un misterio en Candy que le gustaría descubrir.

Pero lo que verdaderamente deseaba era tenerla debajo, gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer. Deseaba tomarla con la clase de pasión y habilidad que había llevado a alcanzar el éxtasis a las mujeres con las que había estado. ¿Cuánto más tiempo podría resistirse a las exigencias de su cuerpo?

Se dirigió al pueblo al día siguiente en que concluyeron las lluvias. Sus instintos, agudamente afinados, le decían que estaba a punto de suceder algo. El ambiente se notaba cargado de tensión. Los aldeanos se reunían en grupos, hablando en voz baja y se veía poca actividad.

Terrence supo intuitivamente que habían divisado el barco francés, y que aquélla era la noche en que los contrabandistas irían a la cala. ¿Estarían esperándolos los carabineros? Si fuera un espía experto como Stear, ya conocería el nombre del delator.

Con la resolución pintada en el rostro, Terrence dirigió sus pasos a casa de Candy, y dio unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Le abrió ella misma.

—Hoy es el día, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

Ella no lo miró abiertamente.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—No soy un tonto, Candy. Hay tanta tensión en el pueblo que se podría cortar. Sólo deseaba recordarte tu promesa. Recuerdas tu promesa, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que sí. ¿Por qué crees que no es así?

Terrence soltó una risita.

—Te conozco, CAndy. ¿Puedo entrar?

Silencio.

—¿Candy?

—¡Oh, sí, de acuerdo! Pero no puedes quedarte mucho rato. Estoy ocupada.

Terrence la siguió al salón. Aguardó a que ella se sentara y, al ver que no lo hacía, le preguntó:

—¿Vas a sentarte?

Candy lo hizo en el borde de una silla. Terrence se instaló frente a ella.

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Más o menos igual que cuando le viste por última vez. Veamos, Terrence, ¿de qué va todo esto?

—De ti, Candy. Tu seguridad es importante para mí. Me propongo estar en la cala esta noche. No daré a conocer mi presencia a menos que surjan dificultades. Quiero que me escuches con toda atención. Si te veo allí, juro que te daré la paliza de tu vida. Pese a mis indagaciones, no estoy más cerca de descubrir al informador que hace una semana.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Juro que Candy White no estará cerca de la cala.

—¿Lo sabe Shadow?

—Shadow lo sabe todo.

—Bien, muy bien.

Se levantó.

Candy deseaba borrar la expresión de satisfacción que veía en la cara de Terry, pero se contuvo. Enfadarse por eso sólo despertaría sus sospechas.

—Es un alivio saber que esta noche no vas a ponerte en peligro —comentó él—. Es una cosa menos de la que tengo que preocuparme. Iba a decirte que mañana te informaría de cómo había ido la entrega, pero estoy seguro de que sabrás el resultado antes de que yo pueda venir a visitarte.

Se encaminó hacía la puerta principal, se detuvo y se volvió tan bruscamente que Candy topó con él.

—Se me ha olvidado una cosa.

Ella lo miró. Era plenamente consciente de su presencia, cuando Terrence centró la mirada en sus labios, y supo lo que estaba pensando. Los párpados entornados de él la hicieron estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Aunque Candy quisiera negarlo, Terrence era un sueño, un hombre que cualquier mujer desearía para sí.

—¿Qué has olvidado?

—Esto —dijo él atrayéndola entre sus brazos. Entonces la besó, y su mundo giró de nuevo descontrolado. Se asió a sus mangas con las manos, sujetándolo, temiendo caerse si él la soltaba.

Sus sentidos despertaron mientras lo sentía mover la boca sobre la suya, y su cuerpo se estremeció, consciente de su presencia. Se esforzó por absorber la sensación, pero el beso concluyó en seguida, demasiado rápidamente para su gusto.

—Te veré mañana —susurró Terrence contra sus labios. Él se marchó, pero sus palabras siguieron resonando en la cabeza de ella.

Mañana...

«Terrence podría verme antes de lo que espera. »

Terrence se preparó para la noche que tenía por delante. Se vistió con ropas negras, se envolvió en una capa y se calzó unas sólidas botas. Por último, se caló hasta las orejas una gorra que había comprado en el pueblo.

Según Candy, el contrabando debía ser entregado en una cala apartada del norte del pueblo, donde resultaba más difícil navegar. Terrence rebuscó en su memoria un lugar que se ajustara a esta descripción, pues había visto infinidad de calas en sus cabalgadas diarias.

Salió pronto para recoger a Barón en el establo. Dado que el mozo de cuadra probablemente se hallaba camino del lugar de la entrega junto con los demás contrabandistas, la presencia de Terrence pasó inadvertida. Cabalgó por el pueblo desierto prosiguiendo a lo largo de la línea de los acantilados. Reconoció la cala que Candy había descrito cuando vio un sendero estrecho y rodado que conducía hacia abajo, a una estrecha franja de playa en ese momento en plena actividad.

Terrence ató a Barón en un bosquecillo, fuera de la vista, y luego se arrastró cerca del borde del acantilado para aguardar y observar. Distinguió luces que destellaban en la distancia y comprendió que el barco estaba aguardando cerca de la costa a recibir una señal de Shadow.

Aunque la luna creciente estaba parcialmente oscurecida por una nube, había bastante luz como para permitirle ver la playa que tenía debajo, y para distinguir al vigilante que montaba guardia a breve distancia de donde él estaba. Los carros ya habían llegado y los hombres estaban merodeando por allí, a la espera de que fueran botadas las lanchas. Uno de los contrabandistas se mantenía apartado de los otros. Se adelantó hasta la orilla haciendo oscilar un farol en alto.

Era Shadow.

Con la capa ondeando al viento parecía un enorme pájaro de presa. Terrence se quedó quieto, observando. Entonces sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, y de pronto se sintió embargado por una sensación premonitoria. Miró alrededor inmediatamente receloso, pero no vio nada que anunciara peligro. La primera lancha había llegado a la playa y los hombres la vaciaban con evidente apresuramiento mientras transportaban barriletes de la embarcación a los carros.

Cuando llegó una segunda lancha, Terrence comenzó a relajarse. Pero su alivio duró poco, pues una vez más sintió la certeza del peligro, y un dolor en el estómago le advirtió de la inminencia de éste. Se levantó, empujó a un lado al sorprendidovigilante y bajó dando traspiés por el sendero. Su intención de avisar a los contrabandistas se vio frustrada cuando por lo menos una docena de hombres irrumpieron en la playa desde su escondrijo en las rocas y empezaron a disparar. Los contrabandistas echaron a correr, dejando los carros abandonados en su apresuramiento por escapar.

Terrence vio caer a dos hombres de las lanchas debido a las balas de los carabineros. Rastreó frenéticamente la playa con la vista en busca de Candy . Otro hombre cayó, y su corazón latió apresuradamente. Entonces vio a Shadow. La figura cubierta con la capa parecía aturdida mientras sus camaradas se dispersaban para ponerse a salvo. Terrence lo vio caer de rodillas junto a un hombre tendido en el suelo y cómo trataba de ponerlo a salvo.

Por mucho que detestara a Shadow por todo aquel desastre, no pudo resistirse a ayudarle. Manteniéndose agachado en el suelo se encaminó hacia él.

—¿Cómo está? —se interesó Terrence por el hombre caído.

Shadow se sobresaltó violentamente.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? —Su voz sonaba ronca, forzada.

—Le informaron de que aquí estaría. Lo ayudaré a poner a salvo a su compañero.

Shadow negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado tarde. Ha muerto.

Terrence asió a Shadow por los hombros.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

El rostro del hombre estaba tan tapado, que Terrence no podía ver más que su capucha mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¡Maldita sea, hombre! ¿Dónde está? Si ha resultado herida de resultas de su estupidez, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

—Tenemos que irnos —gruñó Shadow.

De repente, Terrence se dio cuenta de su precaria situación. Los carabineros estaban por toda la playa, en escasos momentos Shadow y él serían descubiertos. Pero ¿cómo podía irse de allí sin saber si Candy estaba a salvo o incluso viva?

—¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Candy!

—Si muere usted, no podrá hacerlo.

Las palabras de Shadow tenían sentido, pero probablemente era demasiado tarde para ellos dos. Los carabineros se acercaban en tropel hacia ellos entre una explosión de balas. Entonces intervino el destino. La luna se deslizó tras una nube sumiendo la playa en la oscuridad.

—Por aquí —lo apremió Shadow en voz baja y tensa.

Al ver que Terrence se resistía, el otro lo asió por la manga y lo tiró hacia un lugar más alejado de la playa, donde los acantilados llegaban hasta el agua. Allí no había playa, sólo rocas.

—¿Adonde me lleva? —siseó Terrence—: Por aquí no hay escape.

—Confíe en mí —susurró Shadow a su vez.

Terrence estaba convencido de que acabarían en el agua, o contra un sólido muro de tierra y rocas, sin escapatoria, hasta que distinguió una pequeña abertura horizontal.

—Para entrar tenemos que arrastrarnos —dijo Shadow—. Vaya usted primero. Yo cubriré sus huellas y le seguiré.

—La marea...

—La cueva sólo se llena parcialmente de agua. Hay un saliente donde podemos descansar hasta que baje la marea. Con suerte, para entonces los carabineros ya se habrán ido. Confiando en que Shadow supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Terrence reptó por la boca de la cueva en absoluta oscuridad. Avanzó tratando de encontrar el saliente que Shadow había mencionado y se preguntó si el contrabandista lo habría conducido allí para dejarlo morir en una tumba acuática. Le estaría bien merecido, por confiar en aquel bastardo.

Oyó voces fuera de la cueva y luego un disparo, pero no pudo distinguir cuan lejos estaban. Al ver que Shadow no aparecía, Terrence consideró salir y arriesgarse con los carabineros. Entonces oyó el sonido de alguien arrastrándose y percibió la presencia de otra persona.

—¿Dónde está usted, Grandchester?

—Aquí —contestó Terrence—. ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?

—Los carabineros tenían faroles. Me he tropezado con un problema mientras intentaba cubrir nuestras huellas. Por fortuna, está subiendo la marea y los carabineros tendrán que abandonar pronto la playa. ¿Ha encontrado el saliente?

—No. Guíeme usted. Yo lo seguiré.

—Sujétese de mi capa —susurró Shadow—. En el saliente estaremos a salvo.

Terrence extendió la mano y se agarró de la prenda de tosca lana.

—La cueva es de techo demasiado bajo para que vaya erguido —le advirtió Shadow—.Tendrá que encorvarse.

Esas palabras le hicieron a Terrence darse cuenta de una cosa: para ser un hombre, Shadow no era muy alto. Recordaba haber registrado el hecho mientras estaba junto a él, en la playa. Desde la distancia no se lo había parecido así, pero ahora lo advertía.

—El saliente está a su derecha —dijo Shadow.

Terrence extendió la mano y palpó el húmedo y rocoso saliente, por el que trepó. Shadow lo siguió al cabo de unos momentos. El lugar era lo bastante ancho como para que pudieran sentarse el uno al lado del otro sin tocarse. Cuando Terrence oyó irrumpir el agua en la cueva dobló las piernas contra el pecho y se las rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que estaremos aquí atrapados? —preguntó.

Aunque no lo asustaba estar en lugares cerrados, ni la oscuridad, estar a solas con Shadow lo inquietaba por alguna razón.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó el hombre con una voz estrangulada que sonaba forzada.

—Sobreviviré —contestó Terrence—. Esto nos dará una oportunidad de mantener esa charla que yo estaba deseando. ¿Por qué ha estado evitándome? Estoy seguro de que estaba enterado de cuánto deseaba hablar con usted.

—No vi ninguna necesidad.

La voz de Shadow seguía siendo ronca, pero Terrence pensó que había sonado con un tono levemente más elevado.

—¡No vio ninguna necesidad! ¡Por todos los demonios, hombre! ¿No le importan nada sus compañeros? La primera vez que llegaron los carabineros a la cala debía ya haberle hecho desistir. ¿Por qué persiste con esta locura?

—Ésta iba a ser nuestra última entrega hasta que ellos se dedicaran a otra zona.

—Usted estaba enterado de que había un informador. Su obstinación ha puesto en peligro a todo el pueblo. Por lo menos un aldeano y dos tripulantes del barco francés han sido abatidos en la playa. ¿Cuántas muertes más han de producirse para que usted recupere el sentido común?

—¡Basta! —gimió Shadow—. Esto no debería haber sucedido. No se suponía que nadie fuera a resultar muerto.

La voz de Terrence se volvió dura, casi amenazadora.

—¿Estaba esta noche Candy en la playa?

Se hizo un largo silencio.

—No, Candy no estaba aquí.

Terrence frunció el cejo. La voz de Shadow comenzaba a perder fuerza.

—Si está mintiendo, pediré su cabeza en una bandeja.

—¿Qué significa Candy para usted?

—Me importa. Pese a su tendencia a meterse en problemas, me he acostumbrado a ella y me gusta. Sé que se unió a su aventura porque necesitaba dinero para llevar a Londres a su padre enfermo, pero siento curiosidad por saber por qué usted se lo permitió.

Silencio.

—No esperaba una respuesta —resopló Terrence—.Candy es una mujer hermosa. Imagino que utilizó sus artimañas para convencerle de su valor como contrabandista. Tiene más bravuconería que cerebro.

Esas palabras le valieron a Terrence un gruñido por parte de Shadow.

—Ahora que hemos mantenido nuestra charla, confío en que cesará con este asunto para siempre.

Otro gruñido.

—Gruña todo cuanto quiera —le advirtió Terrence—, pero hablo muy en serio. Si me entero de que estas actividades continúan y de que hay contrabandistas en esta zona cuando regrese a Londres, no vacilaré en dar nombres. Tengo amigos en las altas esferas.

—Procure dormir —le aconsejó Shadow—. Vamos a estar encerrados aquí hasta el amanecer.

—¿Tengo su promesa de suspender el contrabando?

—Sí.

Terrence, satisfecho, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y dio cabezadas hasta dormirse. Se despertó mucho más tarde, consciente de que tenues rayos de luz se filtraban por la angosta abertura de la cueva. Miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, sorprendido al advertir que Shadow no estaba allí. Maldijo profusa y sonoramente mientras se ponía en pie sobre el suelo del agujero y se encaminaba hacia la abertura.

Asomó la cabeza y sólo distinguió una playa desierta, por lo que, con prudencia, salió a la luz del nuevo día. Tras estirarse para distender los músculos de brazos y piernas, se dirigió al sendero que conducía a lo alto del peñasco. Estaba trepando por él cuando distinguió un bulto de ropas negras tendido en mitad del camino.

Cuanto más se aproximaba al objeto, más convencido estaba de que lo que veía era un cuerpo envuelto en una capa negra.

¿Shadow?

Su suposición resultó correcta. Era en efecto un cuerpo, y muy probablemente de Shadow. Su preocupación fue en aumento cuando distinguió manchas de sangre en la capa del hombre. Cuidadosamente le dio la vuelta, y todos sus nervios vibraron mientras retiraba la capucha para echar su primera mirada al rostro del jefe de los contrabandistas.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver el pálido semblante de Candy a la débil luz del amanecer. Atónito de ira y dolor gritó:

—¡Insensata!

Debía haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué no lo había sospechado? Tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su cerebro que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, pero aquél no era momento de pedir respuestas. Tras una inspección superficial, descubrió que Candy tenía una herida de bala en el brazo.

Encontró los orificios de entrada y salida. A juzgar por las vividas manchas rojas de la capa y dela camisa masculina que vestía, era evidente que había perdido sangre, pero por fortuna la herida no parecía fatal. Su próxima preocupación consistía en trasladar a Candy a casa para poder curarla.

Terrence desgarró el faldón de la camisa de la joven y le vendó tensamente el brazo. Luego la cogió en brazos y transportó su inerte cuerpo hasta donde había dejado atado el caballo. Barón relinchó dándole la bienvenida.

Candy recobró lentamente el conocimiento. Se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en brazos de Terrence, y percibió el calor de su cuerpo caldeando el de ella. Tenía tanto frío, se sentía tan profundamente agotada que no pudo hacer nada más que murmurar su nombre.

Terrence la miró, su furia era tan ardiente que la hizo desviar los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró Candy.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le espetó Terrence—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herida?

—Me alcanzó una bala cuando cubría nuestras huellas. Sabía que no era importante, por eso no lo mencioné.

—El dolor debe de ser enorme.

—He podido resistirlo durante la noche. Pero antes, en el sendero, ha resultado ser excesivo. Mi intención era que no lo descubrieras.

—Evidentemente.

El cinismo de su tono convenció a Candy de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos. Pero quizá eso fuera lo mejor. Nada podía resultar de su relación con lord Grandchester. Vivían en mundos distintos.

—Apóyate en mi caballo —le dijo Terrence—. Yo montaré primero y luego te colocaré delante de mí. ¿Crees que podrás?

—Desde luego. ¿Adonde me llevas?

—A mi casa. Es más segura. Tu herida necesita atención inmediata.

Candy apretó los dientes ante la repentina sacudida de dolor cuando Terrence la izó en la silla delante de él. Se tambaleó, mareada, mientras Terrence la sostenía con fuerza con un brazo y asía las riendas con la otra mano.

—Confío en que seas capaz de resistir si nos encontramos con los carabineros —murmuró Terrence—. Resultaría desastroso que te desmayaras mientras estamos hablando.

—¿Crees que todavía están por la zona?

—Sí. Probablemente registrarán el pueblo. Ésta es otra razón por la que no deberías ir a tu casa de momento.

Su voz era tan tensa, tan controlada y desapasionada, que Candy podía notar perfectamente la furia que sentía.

—Estás enfadado.

Él tensó el brazo en torno a ella.

—¿Cómo diablos esperas que esté? Te podrían haber matado. Tú y tus amigos habéis ignorado mis repetidos avisos, y mira adonde te ha conducido tu obstinación. Por lo menos uno de tus compañeros está muerto y podría haber otros.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Candy. Terrence tenía razón. Los carabineros habían matado al molinero. Ella no sabía cómo iba a decírselo a su mujer. ¡Gran Dios!, ¿qué había hecho? El éxito los había vuelto descuidados, a ella y a los demás. Sofocó un sollozo. Tenía que encontrar al delator.

Terrence sintió caer en su brazo las lágrimas de Candy y trató de ignorarlas. Todavía estaba rabioso, se sentía a punto de estallar a la menor provocación. No había acabado con ella, ni mucho menos.

Había amanecido por completo cuando llegaron a la casa. Por fortuna, no habían visto ni rastro de los carabineros. Terrence desmontó y levantó a Candy de la montura. En brazos, la transportó al interior. La viuda Elroy acababa de llegar y estaba en la cocina. Tom se encontraba con ella.

Ambos se apresuraron hacia el salón cuando oyeron a Terrence cerrar de un portazo la puerta principal a sus espaldas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Candy no! —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Está... está...?

—Ha resultado herida, pero no parece ser grave —dijo Terrence mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Depositó a Candy en el centro del lecho y retrocedió para que la viuda pudiera examinarla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Tom—. Estábamos preocupados al ver que Shadow no regresaba al pueblo.

—Nos ocultamos en una cueva hasta que la marea ha bajado esta mañana —explicó Candy débilmente—. ¿Cuántos hombres hemos perdido?

—Sólo el molinero. Hemos hecho una colecta para su viuda e hijos.

Terrence profirió una maldición. Aquel hombre no debía haber muerto. Podría haberse evitado si Candy hubiera atendido a razones.

—¿Dónde están los carabineros?

—Siguen fisgoneando por el pueblo. Yo he venido a avisar a mi madre —contestó Tom.

—Tarde o temprano vendrán aquí —dijo Terrence—. Llévate mi caballo al pueblo y cuida de él —le ordenó categórico.

—Voy a llevarme a mi madre a casa conmigo —añadió el muchacho.

—Perfecto —respondió Terrence

—¿Y qué pasa con Candy? —preguntó la señora Elroy—. Su herida necesita unos puntos.

—¿Puede usted hacerlo antes de marcharse?

—Sí, pero...

—Le sugiero que lo haga rápido —la interrumpió Terrence bruscamente.

—Tal vez podríamos llevarnos a Candy con nosotros —sugirió Tom cuando su madre hubo salido de la habitación.

—No, ella se queda conmigo. Puesto que nadie más parece capaz de manejarla, la cuidaré yo mismo. Dile a Karen que está a salvo y que la llevaré a casa en el momento oportuno.

La viuda Elroy reapareció con una jofaina de agua caliente, jabón, varios trapos limpios, aguja e hilo. Terrence y Tom salieron de la habitación mientras la mujer suturaba la herida. Terrence no podía soportar ver clavarse la aguja en la suave carne de Candy. Habría preferido haber recibido él el balazo en su lugar. Sin embargo, nada podía calmar la furia que sentía al haber sido embaucado por una mujer con más valor que sentido común.

Estaba mirando por la ventana que daba a la entrada principal. El camino aún se veía desierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían los carabineros en llamar a su puerta? Sus pensamientos corrían en todas direcciones, pero su principal preocupación era mantener a Candy a salvo. Al cabo de unos momentos, la señora Elroy salió del dormitorio llevando la jofaina y trapos ensangrentados.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Terrence ansioso.

—Estará perfectamente dentro de uno o dos días.

—Deshágase de eso —le indicó Terrence señalando la jofaina—. Y luego márchese con Tom. Diez minutos más tarde, el chico y su madre partían llevándose a Barón con ellos. Con el rostro tenso, Terrece se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, sintiendo cómo crecía su enfado a cada paso que daba.


	10. CAPITULO 9

_**BUENO UN CAPITULO NUEVO ..PERO ADVIRTIENDO ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS Y LENGUAJE DEMASIADO FUERTES SI CONSIDERAS QUE NO ES LO TUYO POR FIS NO LO LEAS...OJO QUE ESTOY ADVIRTIENDO...DISFRUTEN**_

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**Capítulo 9**

Terrence irrumpió en la habitación clavando en la joven una colérica mirada que ella a su vez le devolvió. Candy percibía la magnitud de su ira y la eludía. Era un sentimiento elemental, potente, apasionado, que giraba en torno a ella casi como algo físico. A favor de Terrence podía decirse que se mantenía tensamente controlado, pero la joven se sentía abrasada por el ardor de su furia.

Aguardó a que él hablara.

—Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras la alcanzaron con la fuerza de un vendaval.

—No pretendía que nadie saliera perjudicado.

—Sin embargo, un hombre ha muerto y tú estás herida. Por poco no escapas con vida.

Candy se enjugó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos verdes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estaba equivocada. Todos estábamos equivocados. —Sofocó un sollozo—. ¿Por qué no has dejado que me fuera con Tom y con su madre?

—Soy el único que puede protegerte. Aquí estás más a salvo que en cualquier otra parte. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo ni cuan lejos llevarán los carabineros sus investigaciones. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que encuentren el Albert de contrabando en la bodega de La Gaviota y el Ganso?

—La última mercancía fue distribuida hace mucho tiempo. No encontrarán nada que nos comprometa.

—Confío en que no te equivoques.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tenerme aquí?

—Tanto como considere necesario.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y suavizó el tono de voz.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Muy bien! —No quería darle la satisfacción de admitir otra cosa.

—Duerme —gruñó Terrence.

—No puedo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Se me da bastante bien preparar té y tostadas.

Candy se disponía ya a rechazarlo, pero su estómago vacío protestó.

—Té y tostadas suena estupendo. Gracias.

Observó a Terrence cuando salía por la puerta. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y sus pasos eran rígidos y controlados. Estaba convencida de que si no hubiera estado herida, le habría dado una buena paliza. ¡Dios!, ¿cómo habían salido las cosas tan mal? ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Terrence? ¿Quién era el delator? Al parecer, los carabineros habían aguardado a que llegara la primera lancha antes de iniciar el ataque. Era un milagro que la mayoría de los hombres se hubieran librado de ser muertos o capturados. La muerte del señor Holly se lamentaría durante largo tiempo; les habían dado una lección. En todo caso, se la habían dado a ella.

Nunca volvería a dar nada por supuesto. Candy y sus compañeros contrabandistas se habían vuelto confiados tras sus éxitos. Ahora, todo el pueblo estaría en el punto de mira. Shadow ya no existía, y la prosperidad del pueblo declinaría con su desaparición.

Terrence llegó con una bandeja de té.

—¿Puedes sentarte?

Ella lo hizo rápidamente, valiéndose de su brazo derecho ileso, y apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera. Terrence depositó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, sirvió té en dos tazas y le tendió una a ella. Candy la asió con su mano buena y bebió un sorbo.

—Está muy bueno. Es exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Terrence le ¿¡o también una tostada untada con mantequilla y con la ramosa mermelada de bayas de la señora Elroy. Ella dio un bocado que le supo a gloria.

—Tenía más hambre de lo que creía.

Terrence cogió otra de las cuatro tostadas que había preparado y la devoró en tres gigantescos bocados.

—Luego tomaremos algo más sustancioso. La señora Elroy ha comprado esta mañana un hermoso pedazo de ternera en la carnicería. Creo que el caldo de ternera es bueno para recuperar fuerzas.

Candy iba a burlarse de las habilidades culinarias de Terrence, pero de pronto él fijó la mirada en sus senos y a ella la boca se le quedó seca.

—¿Llevas mi camisa?

—Espero que no te importe. La señora Elroy la encontró en el cajón de tu cómoda.

La ira de Terrence pareció disiparse, sustituida en sus ojos por un brillo de deseo.

—No me importa en absoluto. Te queda mucho mejor que a mi ¿Has acabado de comer?

Ella se tomó el último trozo de tostada y asintió. Terrence retiró la bandeja y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Bien. Tenemos que hablar.

Candy se sintió inmediatamente recelosa.

—¿De qué hay que hablar? Ya lo sabes todo.

—Todavía no sé por qué.

Ella cruzó con él su mirada sin inmutarse.

—Sí lo sabes. El pueblo carece de industria, no hay modo de ganar dinero. Mi padre estaba enfermo y yo necesitaba fondos para llevarlo a Londres para que pudieran ponerlo en tratamiento.

—Eres una mujer, Candy. ¿Cómo conseguiste que los hombres te siguieran?

—No resultó difícil. Al fin y al cabo, fue idea mía. Albert era el único que se sentía descontento. Pensaba que él debía ser Shadow.

—¿Por qué no lo era?

—No es lo bastante inteligente —respondió Candy sin vacilar.

—Siento escalofríos cada vez que pienso en el peligro al que te enfrentabas cada vez que aparecías como Shadow. Nunca, jamás volverás a hacer algo semejante. Ella se enfadó.

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, milord. Algún día regresarás a Londres y te olvidarás de mí para siempre.

Terrence dudaba seriamente de que alguna vez pudiera olvidar a Candy. Ella era única en todos los aspectos. Pero no eran sólo sus atributos físicos los que la hacían especial. Su atractivo resultaba indescriptible. No, estaba seguro, nunca la olvidaría. Pero lo más importante, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer con ella?

Sofocó una risa. Sabía bien lo que le gustaría hacerle.

—¿Te divierto?

—No, me río de mí mismo. Te tengo exactamente donde deseaba y sin embargo aún no puedo hacer lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Besarte, para empezar.

Candy levantó los labios hacia él en descarada invitación.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Terrence suavemente.

—Me has salvado la vida.

—Y deseas recompensarme con un beso.

—Algo así.

Terrence sabía adonde podía conducir un beso. A otro y otro... y luego... Sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos. La joven le devolvió el beso. Encantado por su entusiasta respuesta y ansioso de disfrutar de la generosidad de su boca, Terrence intensificó el beso alimentando así su necesidad, incrementando la lujuria en él.

Sintió crecer el deseo, sintió cómo sus demonios exigían más. Notó la fuerza de su apetito mientras devoraba su boca. Su arrogante masculinidad le exigía que se tumbase encima de ella, cuidadosamente, para no lastimarla, y que la presionara contra el colchón haciéndole sentir la intensidad de su anhelo. Estaba duro como una roca; no podía recordar morirse de ganas de tener a una mujer tal como se sentía con Candy. Pasar tanto tiempo con ella estaba quebrando su resolución, así como crispando sus nervios.

Ella le empujó apartándolo.

—Debes detenerte. Tu promesa...

Terrence la miró a los ojos, su aroma le llegó a la médula mientras se removía inquieto para aliviar el incómodo bulto que tensaba sus pantalones de montar.

—¿Qué piensas?

Los dedos de él fueron a parar a la parte delantera de su camisa..., que nunca antes le había parecido tan atractiva. Desabrochó un botón y luego otro y otro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —balbuceó Candy.

—Trato de quitarte esta maldita camisa. Estáte quieta. No quiero hacerte daño. Eso es —la animó, al ver que ella dejaba de resistirse.

Finalmente, consiguió quitarle la prenda. Se levantó y paseó la mirada a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Examinó la venda que le cubría la parte superior del brazo—. ¿Te duele?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco.

—Tal vez te quede cicatriz.

—Quizá, pero no me importa. No preveo ninguna situación en la que tenga que llevar los brazos al descubierto.

Terrence sí. La imaginaba con un vestido de noche, cuyo bajo corpiño revelaría la perfección de sus senos, hombros y brazos. Sin duda que deslumhraría a Londres si aparecía tal como él la imaginaba.

Deslizó la mano dibujando sus labios con un dedo, por la curva de su mejilla y más abajo, en el pulso que latía furiosamente en el hueco de su cuello. Luego sustituyó el dedo por la boca, esbozando cálidos dibujos con la lengua. La oyó contener la respiración. Animado por el sonido, llevó la boca más abajo, a la dulce curva de su seno. Le tocó el pezón con la lengua, giró en torno a él y lo mordisqueó suavemente. Ella se arqueó hacia él.

—Terrence, tu promesa...

—Lo sé. Sólo deseaba tocarte y besarte. No me niegues ese pequeño placer.

Apenas había dicho esas palabras, impidió con un beso cualquier respuesta que ella hubiera podido darle. Su boca la devoró con ardiente entusiasmo. No había modo de evitarlo, de detenerlo.

Él soltó sus labios mientras Candy aguardaba sin aliento su próximo movimiento, porque sabía que iba a haber más. ¿Hasta qué punto podría llevar él su acto amoroso sin quebrantar su promesa?

Terrence se levantó bruscamente, se quitó la chaqueta y las botas y luego regresó junto a ella, tendiéndose a medias encima y volviendo a tomar su boca. Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo jugueteando con su sensible piel mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de Candy. Los sentidos de ésta se alborotaron mientras él reseguía sus senos, acariciaba sus pezones y luego se desplazaba hacia sus costillas y su cintura. Se quedó sin aliento cuando las manos de Terrence llegaron a su vientre deteniéndose precisamente encima de aquel lugar palpitante que se moría por sentir de su contacto.

Confusamente, se preguntó qué sentiría teniéndolo dentro de ella. No sólo sus dedos, sino aquella parte excitada de él que se levantaba alta y dura bajo sus pantalones.

Terry deslizó las manos entre sus muslos y luego arriba y abajo a lo largo de la parte interior de los mismos. Candy ladeó las caderas. Los dedos de Terrence siguieron desplazándose, rodeando, abriendo, presionando. Ella se removió inquieta, separando las piernas para darle mejor acceso.

Otro dedo penetró en su interior después del primero. Candy se puso en tensión y aguardó, con el cuerpo vibrante de expectación.

De pronto, sintió algo ardiente, duro y liso presionando su estómago. El aliento se quebró en su garganta. ¡Él se había abierto los pantalones! No iría a... ¿Se proponía romper su promesa?

Entonces sintió cómo Terrence retiraba los dedos y algo más duro, más caliente y grande tanteaba entre sus piernas. Demasiado tarde comprendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder. A Terrence le faltaban segundos para arrebatarle su virginidad.

Entonces él reclamó sus labios, y de la cabeza de Candy desaparecieron todos los pensamientos. Su boca era cálida, tentadora, totalmente seductora. Desechó cualquier vestigio de resistencia y la besó profunda, autoritariamente.

Tras largos minutos de placer, Terrence se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, le abrió los muslos con los hombros y pasó los dedos sobre su carne húmeda e hinchada. Luego inclinó la cabeza y la tomó con la boca.

Sintió cómo ella se excitaba. Estaba húmeda de deseo, y él rindió homenaje a su feminidad con la boca, con los labios y con la lengua. Le aferró las caderas con las manos para mantenerla quieta, y se recreó hasta que notó que a ella le faltaba nada para encontrar su liberación. Se apartó brevemente para quitarse la ropa, oyó su murmullo de protesta y sonrió. Estaba tan ansiosa como él de consumación.

Se despojó rápidamente de la camisa y los pantalones y luego regresó junto a ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Estaban carne contra carne, entre ellos sólo su maldita promesa.

—Ábrete para mí, amor —susurró—. No puedo esperar más.

Candy separó los muslos y Terrence presionó. Ella se estremeció. Él empujó con más fuerza y notó que se ponía rígida. Era estrecha, demasiado condenadamente estrecha. Sorprendido comprendió que era el primero y sintió que algo en su interior cambiaba y se desmoronaba. Entonces renegó entre dientes. ¡Maldición, era virgen!

—Relájate, amor. Te dolerá menos si no te resistes.

Se retiró y entró de nuevo, profundizando más en cada ocasión. Pero aún no había llegado a la membrana que protegía su feminidad. Cubrió sus labios tratando de aliviarla con besos mientras flexionaba las caderas empujando con fuerza y la atravesaba introduciéndose en ella hasta el fondo.

—Detente, Terry . Me duele.

—Ssst. Bésame. No me moveré hasta que tú lo desees. Me quedaré dentro de ti hasta que cese el dolor.«Aunque eso me mate. »

Aquello era casi demasiado para lo que Terry podía soportar. Había estado privado de sexo demasiado tiempo y se había alterado su habitual control. Temía desfallecer si tenía que aguardar otro minuto, y entonces Candy hizo un tentativo movimiento con las caderas.

—Gracias a Dios —gimió él mientras acompasaba el movimiento de ella con el suyo—.¿Estás bien?

Candy se aferró a sus hombros clavando los dedos en sus tensos músculos.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Moverte junto conmigo —consiguió balbucear Terrence antes de que sus sentidos tomasen el control.

Arremetió y se retiró varias veces mostrándole el modo de moverse. Candy resultó ser rápida aprendiendo mientras recibía sus acometidas, ladeaba las caderas y arqueaba la espalda, acogiéndolo profundamente en su interior, estrechándose en torno a su miembro. Terrence embistió más de prisa, con más profundidad y dureza. La oyó gritar, sintió su cuerpo tenso, luego Candy se retorció y él gimió sonoramente porque no podría haber aguardado otro momento.

La asió por las caderas, empujó, se detuvo, luego empujó de nuevo y otra vez más. Dentro de él se inició el climax. Lo sintió claramente hasta los dedos de los pies mientras oleada tras oleada de ardiente calor lo abrasaba y un increíble y absoluto placer lo atravesaba. Su cuerpo se vio agitado por convulsiones, cerró los ojos y gritó.

Cuando recobró los sentidos descubrió que Candy lo estaba mirando con expresión divertida. Él rodó sobre su espalda tomándola en sus brazos.

—¿Te he asustado?

—¿Se vuelven algo locos todos los hombres durante el sexo?

—Podrían, si se vieran privados de él tanto tiempo como yo. Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Sólo al principio. —Se sonrojó—. ¿Podemos repetirlo?

Terrence soltó una carcajada.

—He creado un monstruo. Dame diez minutos para recuperarme, amor. Entonces te complaceré gustosamente. Muy, muy gustosamente —añadió.

Haciendo honor a su palabra, Terrence le volvió a hacer el amor tomándose tiempo para saborear a conciencia cada matiz de su sensible cuerpo. Él era un amante experto y sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocarla para proporcionarle el mayor placer. Ninguna parte de Candy quedó sin ser explorada por su boca, por sus labios y lengua mientras la besaba, tocaba y acariciaba.

La condujo al clímax en una ocasión con su boca y su lengua, y luego de nuevo penetrándola. Cuando concluyó, ninguno de los dos tenía energías para moverse. Yacían en dichoso agotamiento, empapados de sudor y con un denso olor a sexo rodeándolos.

Terrence no lamentaba ni por un segundo haberle hecho el amor a Candy, pero se sentía culpable.

No sólo había roto su promesa sino que había tomado a una virgen, algo que él y sus compañeros libertinos siempre habían evitado. Sin embargo, él nunca se había sentido más vigoroso ni más lleno de energía. Recordaba vagamente por qué había hecho un voto de castidad, pero su pasión por Candy había nublado ese recuerdo.

—Debería ir a casa —murmuró ella.

—Tu herida...

—Apenas la siento.

—Pero...

Terrence se quedó helado cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y el capitán Brown irrumpió en la habitación. Una sonrisa de complicidad distendió los labios del militar mientras pasaba rápidamente su mirada de uno a otra.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto? —rugió Terrence echando la sábana sobre Candy para protegerla de la indiscreta mirada de Brown.

—He venido en busca de Shadow —respondió el capitán.

—Pues ha venido al lugar equivocado —replicó él—. Como puede ver, aquí no hay nadie más que... mi prometida y yo. —Sin hacer caso de la sofocada exclamación de candy, prosiguió

—:Estábamos celebrando nuestro compromiso. Ahora, si no les importa, caballeros, nos gustaría que se marcharan. Brown posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Candy, cubierto por la sábana.

—Sabemos de buena tinta que la señorita White es el fuera de la ley conocido como Shadow. Supongo que se trata de la mujer que está bajo la sábana.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó Terrence—. La señorita White ha estado conmigo toda la noche, no puede ser ese Shadow que usted dice.

—¿Toda la noche y aún están en la cama? —respondió Brown—. Es ya media tarde. Puede considerarse un hombre afortunado, milord.

Haciendo caso omiso de su desnudez, Terrence salió del lecho y se enrolló una manta a la cintura.

—Le acompañaré a la puerta.

—No voy a marcharme sin la señorita White. Nuestro informador insiste en que ella organizó a los contrabandistas y fingió ser Shadow. No tiene escapatoria. Mis hombres están esperando en el vestíbulo por si necesito ayuda.

—Dígame quién es ese confidente —exigió saber Terrence.

—No puedo darle esa información

—¿Qué pruebas tiene contra la señorita White? Conozco la ley. ¿Cuenta con algún testigo?Las palabras por sí no bastan para condenar a una persona inocente.

—Aún así, milord, tengo autoridad para arrestar a sospechosos y retenerlos hasta que se haya demostrado su inocencia. —Se adentró más en la habitación—. Apártese, milord. La señorita White vendrá con nosotros.

—No lo creo —replicó él en un tono que hizo detenerse a Brown—. Existe una ley acerca de allanar la casa de un noble sin motivo justificado. Como le dije anteriormente, tengo amigos en las altas esferas.

—Tengo motivos más que justificados —gruño Brown—. En cuanto a sus amigos, se encuentran en Londres, muy lejos. Yo represento aquí la ley.

—Muy bien, tráigame a la persona que ha acusado a la señorita White. Solamente entonces permitiré que se lleve a mi prometida de mi casa.

El capitán pareció considerar su petición. Luego asintió, salió por la puerta parcialmente abierta y habló en voz baja con uno de sus subordinados.

—He dado instrucciones al soldado Billings para que traiga al informador.

Terrence no dijo nada. Miró a Candy, que asomaba la cabeza sobre la sábana. Tenía los ojos desorbitados de miedo y el semblante pálido como el de una muerta. Trató de tranquilizarla con una mirada, pero ella estaba demasiado turbada como para entender su silencioso mensaje.

Terrence se sentó a su lado a esperar, cogiéndole una mano y ofreciéndole el escaso consuelo que podía. Tras lo que parecieron horas, pero que en realidad no fueron más de quince minutos, Terrence oyó voces en la entrada principal. Al cabo de unos momentos, el soldado Billings apareció en la puerta y le susurró a Brown algo al oído.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

El joven asintió. El capitán se volvió hacia Terrence con los ojos llameantes de furia.

—Al parecer, nuestro informador se ha ausentado del pueblo de repente.

Terrence se encogió de hombros, esforzándose por ocultar su regocijo.

—Bien, entonces, eso es todo. —Y señalando la puerta con el brazo añadió—: Buenos días, señor. Mi prometida y yo deseamos estar solos.

—Me marcho... por ahora —contestó el militar—, pero no he acabado todavía. El informador no puede haber ido muy lejos. Me propongo alojar a mis hombres en el pueblo hasta que encontremos las pruebas que necesitamos. La Corona concede escasa misericordia a los contrabandistas.

El hombre salió de la habitación. Terrence lo siguió hasta la entrada y cerró de un portazo tras él. Apenas lo había hecho cuando Albert Andrews la abrió bruscamente y se metió dentro.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirió—. Nos hemos enterado de que los carabineros habían venido a buscar a Candy. Los he visto marcharse cuando llegaba. ¿Dónde está ella? Tom Elroy me ha dicho que está herida. ¿Se la han llevado?

—Está aquí.

—¿Dónde?

Pasó empujando a Terrence y se metió en el dormitorio. Albert entornó los ojos como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de varias cosas. Terrence estaba desnudo, salvo por una manta enrollada a la cintura; Candy estaba en la cama, al parecer desnuda bajo la sábana, y el olor a sexo era abrumador.

—¡Maldito sea! —exclamó Albert—. ¿A cuántas mujeres ha atraído a su lecho con sus mentiras? ¡De modo que célibe!, ¿eh?

—Aguarde en el salón mientras me visto —le ordenó Terrence—. Se lo explicaré todo cuando me haya adecentado.

Empujó a Albert fuera y cerró la puerta de golpe, lamentando que ésta no tuviera un cerrojo. De haberlo tenido, los carabineros no hubieran podido entrar tan fácilmente. Pero era inútil perder el tiempo pensando en pasados errores. Un irritado Albert Andrews estaba aguardando explicaciones y una compañía de carabineros intentaba arrestar a Candy.

Ésta se levantó y recogió sus ropas del suelo. El movimiento atrajo la atención de Terrence.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó.

—A calmar a Albert.

—Eso es asunto mío. Descansa, has pasado muchas cosas.

Ella le ignoró.

—No tenías que haberle dicho al capitán que estábamos comprometidos. ¿Qué te ha empujado a mentir?

—Era lo único que se me ha ocurrido en esos momentos. Probablemente eso nos ha permitido ganar algún tiempo. Brown no estará ansioso por arrestar a la prometida de un noble sin suficientes pruebas.

—A juzgar por los resultados, tu noble gesto no era necesario puesto que el informador ha huido. El capitán no tiene ahora nada contra mí, ninguna prueba. Pero ¿cómo voy a explicarle esto —señaló las sábanas arrugadas— a Albert.

—Quédate aquí, yo me encargaré de las explicaciones.

Candy se disponía a protestar, pero él la cortó.

—Lo digo en serio, Candy. Has obrado a tu aire demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que alguien ponga freno a tus tonterías.

La joven se enfadó.

—¡Tonterías!

Terrence frenó su arrebato.

—Haz lo que te digo, Candy, lo digo en serio. Volveré cuando me haya desembarazado de Andrews.

Terrence abrió la puerta y salió cerrando suavemente tras de sí. Albert se le enfrentó en cuanto lo vio entrar en el salón.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Le ha divertido seducir a Candy?

—Se está apresurando en sus conclusiones.

El otro se rió ásperamente.

—Puedo ser un sencillo pescador, pero no soy necio. La habitación apestaba a sexo. —Dio unos pasos y giró en redondo—. No importa. Mañana voy a casarme con Candy. Usted no debe verla ni hablar con ella a partir de hoy. En realidad, le sugiero que regrese a Londres inmediatamente. No deseamos gente como usted aquí. Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando usted llegó.

Con los puños apretados, Terrence se esforzó por contener su ira.

—¿Ha acabado, Albert?

—He dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir.

—Muy bien, ahora tenga la amabilidad de marcharse.

—No me iré de aquí sin Candy.

A Terrence se le acabó la paciencia.

—A usted ella no le importa. Si así fuera, la habría cuidado más. Candy podía haber muerto o algo peor durante sus operaciones de contrabando. Lo único que les importaba a usted y a sus amigos era llenarse los bolsillos.

—Fue ella quien lo organizó todo. Ella era quien trataba con los franceses. Creó a Shadow para protegerse. Yo no habría podido detenerla aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—Tal vez —replicó Terrence de mala gana—, pero podría haber hecho más por protegerla.

Albert esquivó la furiosa mirada de Terrence.

—Puede marcharse usted mismo —dijo éste—. Y si yo estuviera en su lugar, buscaría al informador.

Albert vaciló con una expresión tensa de resentimiento.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin Candy

—Voy a llevármela a Londres —replicó Terrence sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su repentina decisión—. Aquí no está a salvo. Los carabineros van a alojarse en el pueblo y proseguirán su investigación hasta que tengan pruebas suficientes para colgarlos a usted y a sus compañeros contrabandistas.

—No descubrirán nada.

—No cuente con ello.

Albert hizo un ademán de impaciencia.

—Nada de eso importa. Candy es mi mujer. Puedo protegerla.

—Hasta ahora, usted le ha fallado. Los carabineros ya sospechan de ella. Ha sido señalada por el informador. Observarán todos sus movimientos. ¿Es eso lo que desea?

—Es mejor que convertirse en la amante de un granuja libertino —espetó Albert—. ¿Qué será de Candy cuando se canse de ella?

—Para que lo sepa, Candy ha accedido a casarse conmigo.

—¡No lo he hecho! —exclamó la joven.

Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia ella que salía del dormitorio ya totalmente vestida con la camisa de Luc y sus propios pantalones y botas.

Terrence la fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo haberte dicho que descansaras.

—Tenía que saber qué estaba sucediendo aquí.

—Vas a venir a casa conmigo —dijo Albert.

—Mi prometida se queda conmigo —replicó Terrence acaloradamente.

—¿Y a mí no se me permite hablar? —resopló Candy.

—Ya no —contestó Terrence—. Perdiste ese derecho cuando te embarcaste en una vida de delitos. Vas a venir a Londres conmigo. Necesito alejarte del escrutinio de los carabineros. ¿Y si el informador reaparece de repente? Piensa en tu padre. En cómo afectará a su salud enterarse de tus actividades ilegales.

Candy consideró sus palabras. De todos modos, ella tenía la intención de llevar a su padre a Londres, de modo que tal vez aquél fuera el momento de hacerlo. Si vivían frugalmente, el dinero que había ahorrado, completado con los ingresos de su padre, bastarían para poderse mantener durante varios meses, quedándoles aún suficiente para pagar a un especialista. Cuando regresaran a casa, los carabineros ya se habrían marchado.

—Muy bien, iré a Londres, pero no como tu prometida ni como tu amante. Mi padre y yo alquilaremos una casita en un vecindario decente, y nos quedaremos en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para que sea estudiada y tratada su enfermedad.

—Te quedarás conmigo —insistió Terrence—. En mi casa hay bastante espacio para que vivan

varias familias.

Aunque Candy no lo contradijo, no tenía intención de obedecer sus órdenes.

—No dejes que ese granuja te embauque, Candy —le advirtió Albert—. Te dejará tirada en cuanto se canse de ti.

La joven se volvió hacia él.

—No soy necia, Albert. Te he dicho antes que no tengo intención de convertirme en la amante de Terrence. Voy a Londres porque es mejor para papá y para mí. Pero aunque no me marchase, no me casaría contigo. Eres un buen amigo y prefiero que las cosas queden así.

Albert Andrews abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por un sonoro golpe en la puerta. Candy vio que Terrence se ponía tenso e intercambió una mirada con él. «¿Qué sucede ahora?»

—¡Abran la puerta, en nombre del rey!

Terrence cogió su capa y se la echó a Candy sobre los hombros, envolviéndola completamente en ella

—No tengo ni idea de lo que Brown desea ahora, pero no puede ser bueno. No te quites la capa.

Dicho esto, fue a abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado mientras Brown entraba pavoneándose.

—No recuerdo haberle invitado a volver.

—Tengo la prueba que usted pidió. He regresado para arrestar a la señorita White.

Terrence suspiró.

—Creí que habíamos zanjado esa cuestión. Su informador ha desaparecido, de modo que no tiene causa contra mi prometida.

—Hemos encontrado al confidente —replicó el capitán dándose importancia. Curvó el labio inferior mientras fijaba la vista en Candy—. Acompáñeme, señorita White. La tomo bajo custodia.

Justo en ese instante, varios hombres entraron por la puerta y rodearon a Candy. Uno de ellos la cogió por el brazo herido haciéndole soltar un grito.

Terrence apartó la mano del hombre.

—¡No la toque!

—Es mi prisionera —le advirtió Brown—, manténgase al margen de esto, milord. Éste es un asunto para los tribunales.

Candy miró a Terrence. Su afligida expresión era muy reveladora. Se veía impotente para ayudarla. Ella nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Cuando los carabineros la condujeron a la puerta, comenzó a debatirse.

—¿Adonde me llevan?

—A Plymouth y luego a Londres, donde será juzgada por un tribunal de justicia —respondió el capitán—. El contrabando es un grave delito, dudo que los tribunales sean indulgentes.

—Terry...

Pero él era tan incapaz como ella de evitar su arresto. ¿Por qué no habría escuchado sus advertencias? ¿Qué le iba a pasar?

Grandchester intentó intervenir.

—Conozco la ley, capitán. No se llevará a Candy hasta que no presente al informador. Puede haber mentido por la recompensa. Deseo interrogarlo personalmente.

Brown habló en tono quedo con uno de sus hombres. Éste salió apresurado y reapareció al cabo de unos momentos arrastrando consigo a una persona que se resistía enérgicamente.

—Dígale a lord Grandchester lo que me ha dicho a mí —le apremió Brown.

—Sí, Elisa —dijo Terrence con voz tensa y amenazadora—, ¿qué le ha dicho exactamente al buen capitán?


	11. CAPITULO 10

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**Capítulo 10**

Elisa se encogió de vergüenza ante Terrence.

—Usted no lo comprende, milord. He pasado toda mi vida en St. Ivés. Haría lo que fuera para salir de aquí.

Él le dirigió una dura mirada.

—¿Incluso mentir acerca de una mujer a la que conoce de toda la vida?

La mujer se puso en tensión.

—¿Quién dice que he mentido? El capitán me ofreció dinero para señalar a Shadow y yo lo hice. Siempre he deseado ir a Londres, y ahora tendré los medios para ello. Deseo ver más mundo que St. Ivés.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Elisa? —le preguntó Albert—. Eras uno de nosotros. ¿Cuándo convertiste a Candy en tu enemiga?

—¡Ya basta! —ordenó el capitán—.Elisa es una testigo digna de crédito y no quiero que se vea acosada. Vendrá con nosotros a Plymouth y luego a Londres, donde narrará su historia ante el tribunal de justicia.

Terrence entornó los ojos.

—Sin Elisa usted no tiene causa.

—Cierto. Pero tenemos a la señora Elisa, y me propongo retenerla.

—¿Partirán inmediatamente hacia Plymouth? —preguntó el vizconde. Brown miró por la ventana.

—No. Pronto oscurecerá. Ambas mujeres serán vigiladas por un guardián en la posada hasta que amanezca.

—Me gustaría hablar en privado con mi prometida antes de que se la lleve.

—Por lo que he podido observar han pasado bastante tiempo en privado. Llévesela sargento.

Este obedeció tan de prisa, que Terrence sólo pudo decirle a Candy unas breves palabras de consuelo.

—No te preocupes, amor. Encontraré un modo de sacarte de esto.

Luego todos se fueron, y Elisa con ellos.

Terrence se quedó en los peldaños de la entrada principal, sintiéndose angustiado e impotente. Era la misma sensación de vacío que había tenido cuando lady Susana fue encontrada flotando en el Támesis. Sólo que esta vez la víctima era Candy, alguien que le importaba realmente. No podía permitir que fuera a prisión. Sabía que los contrabandistas eran ahorcados. Ningún juez sería indulgente porque Candy fuera una mujer.

Terrence se preguntó si sería él el culpable del serio aprieto en que se encontraba Candy. ¿Estaba recibiendo ella el castigo de haber roto él su voto de castidad? Apretó los puños a los lados. ¡No!

No permitiría que a Candy le sucediera nada. Encontraría un modo de ayudarla. Tenía que pensar. Pero ¿cómo podía concentrarse cuando su cerebro estaba bloqueado? Comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo formulando ideas y desechándolas una tras otra. Algo que no se podía demorar era hablar con el terrateniente White, que debía de estar terriblemente preocupado por su hija.

—Lord Grandchester.

Terrence se volvió en redondo sorprendido al ver que Albert no se había marchado con los demás.

—Creí que se había ido.

—No. Sea lo que sea lo que se proponga, quiero ayudar. Comprendo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con Candy, pero ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, y no deseo que le ocurra nada malo.

—Un espléndido momento para tales sentimientos —gruñó Terrence—. Usted y sus compañeros contrabandistas deberían haberle prohibido el acceso a la playa durante las entregas.

—Lo sé, pero Candy es muy obstinada.

—Lo sé perfectamente —murmuró Terrence

—¿Qué va usted a hacer y en qué puedo ayudarle? No hay ningún hombre, mujer ni niño en el pueblo que no echaran una mano si tuvieran una oportunidad de hacerlo. Dígame qué hay que hacer.

—Todavía no lo sé, Andrews. Me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto tenga un plan.¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

—Lo más seguro en mi casa. Vivo tres puertas más allá del párroco.

Terrence asintió.

—Muy bien, espere recibir pronto noticias mías. Entretanto, voy a visitar al terrateniente. Salieron juntos y se separaron ante la casa de Willian White. Terrence subió los peldaños y llamó con unos golpecitos en la puerta, que abrió inmediatamente el propio señor White. Asió a Terrence por el brazo y lo arrastró al interior con una fuerza sorprendente para ser un hombre que estaba enfermo.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi hija?

El rostro de White estaba cubierto de manchas rojas. Terrence temió que pudiera sufrir un ataque y trató de calmarlo.

—Pasemos al salón, allí podremos hablar.

Distinguió a Karen merodeando por allí.

—Karen, por favor, tráigale al terrateniente algo que lo tranquilice. Té o algo que le produzca un efecto sedante.

—No trate de engañarme, Grandchester. Deseo saber ahora mismo todo lo que afecte a Candy.

Terrence lo condujo al salón y lo acompañó hasta una silla.

—Por favor, siéntese. Candy está bien por ahora. El capitán se la ha llevado a la posada para que pase la noche.

—¿Qué es esa tontería sobre contrabando? Están diciendo que Candy es Shadow, el cerebro que había tras la organización. ¿Cómo podía ser ella?

Terrence suspiró. Ocultarle la verdad ya no era posible. El hombre tenía derecho a saber todo lo que había sucedido mientras él estaba enfermo

—Es cierto, señor. Candy organizó a los aldeanos y se hizo llamar Shadow para ocultar su identidad.

Willian White agitó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así ante mis propios ojos?

—Usted estaba enfermo, señor. La gente del pueblo deseaba mejorar su vida y aceptaron el plan de Candy; ella lo vio como una oportunidad para conseguir dinero a fin de llevarlo a usted a un especialista en Londres.

—¡Uf! Le dije a Candy que me recuperaría por mi cuenta, y así lo habría hecho. No estoy bien del todo, lo reconozco, pero me hallo en vías de recobrar mi vigor. Cada día que pasa estoy mejor.

Karen regresó con una bandeja de té. Les sirvió dos tazas. Espolvoreó algo en una de ella y se la entregó a su señor.

—Sólo es valeriana —le dijo a Terrence—. Esto tranquiliza al señor White.

Éste depositó la taza en la mesa.

—No necesito tranquilizarme, Karen. Lo que necesito es tener la seguridad de que mi hija no sufrirá daño alguno. —Fijó en Terrence su firme mirada—. Cuénteme qué ha sucedido exactamente entre usted y mi hija en su casa, milord. He oído... cosas inquietantes. ¿Son ciertas?

Terrence sabía que esa pregunta tenía que surgir, pero aún no estaba preparado para responderla. ¿Qué podía decirle al padre de la mujer cuya inocencia había robado? ¿Simplemente que se había estado divirtiendo con su hija? Eso no era cierto. ¿Qué sencillamente había estado a la altura de su reputación? Tal vez. Terrence era consciente de su tendencia a tomar lo que deseaba. También sabía que amigos y enemigos por igual lo consideraban un mujeriego y un libertino, y tenían razón.

Para él, el matrimonio era algo destinado a otros hombres, no algo a lo que él aspirara. Disfrutaba inmensamente de su estado de soltería, no le preocupaba no tener un heredero, y hasta el momento había conseguido escapar de la trampa del párroco.

—Grandchester —dijo Willian White interrumpiendo su abstracción—. ¿No tiene nada que decir a su favor? Sé que a usted y Candy los han encontrado en una... situación comprometida. El párroco me ha informado de ello. Creyó que sería mejor si lo oía de boca de él que de otros.

Terrence suspiró. Aquello era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo diablos habían circulado tan de prisa las noticias sobre su indiscreción?

—Acepto la plena responsabilidad de mis actos. No se debe censurar a Candy en modo alguno. Es evidente que tengo mucha más experiencia que ella.

—¿Qué va usted a hacer al respecto?

—¿No le han dicho que he anunciado públicamente mi compromiso con su hija?

—¿De qué servirá eso si es juzgada y condenada como contrabandista?

—Mi intención es asegurarme de que eso no suceda.

La incredulidad del terrateniente era palpable.

—¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

Terrence dijo unas palabras que no había pronunciado en toda su vida.

—¿Tengo su permiso para casarme con Candy?

—No veo otra salida para usted ni para ella dadas las circunstancias —resopló el hombre—. Sin embargo, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Mi hija está detenida, ¿o acaso lo ha olvidado?

—No lo he olvidado en absoluto, pero prometo que Candy no irá a juicio. —Se volvió para dirigirse al ama de llaves—. Karen, por favor, prepare una bolsa para Candy con sólo lo esencial, una muda o dos de ropa y todos los elementos personales que estime necesarios, yo me la llevaré.—Hizo una pausa—. Puede hacer algo más por ella, pero para eso se necesitará la ayuda del posadero y de su mujer.

—Dígame qué es —respondió Karen—. Haré lo que sea por ayudarla, lo mismo que todos los habitantes de St. Ivés.

Terrence se inclinó y, en voz baja, explicó los detalles del plan que había elaborado, y la parte que Karen tenía en él.

—Puede contar conmigo —contestó la mujer sonriente.

Y se volvió para marcharse.

—Prepare también una maleta para usted y otra para el señor White mientras se cuida de ello —añadió Terrence—. Les llevaré a todos a Londres. Es lo que Candy deseaba.

—¡En absoluto! —protestó Willian—. Mire lo que ha sucedido mientras yo estaba enfermo. No volveré a dejar a mi pueblo a su aire. Me quedaré en St. Ivés para ejercer la autoridad. —Agitó la cabeza—. Contrabando. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Si hubiera estado enterado de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, eso nunca habría ocurrido. Y mucho menos en mi propia casa.

—¿Está seguro de hallarse en condiciones para esa tarea? —preguntó Terrence—. Candy tenía intenciones de que fueran a Londres para consultar con un especialista.

—Habría sido una pérdida de dinero —repuso el hombre—. Mi hija se preocupa innecesariamente. Admito que he estado muy enfermo durante un tiempo, pero ahora estoy bastante bien como para asumir el cargo. Si ella hubiera confiado en mi constitución normalmente robusta, nada de todo esto habría sucedido. Aunque no somos ricos, tampoco estamos en la miseria, y nunca lo estaremos. Vivimos muy cómodamente y tenemos todo cuanto necesitamos. Sin embargo, es verdad que desearía que los ciudadanos de St. Ivés tuvieran empleos más beneficiosos. Pero sobreviviremos. Por consiguiente, le confío mi hija, lord Grandchester. Protéjala de todo daño y cásese pronto con ella. Sé que usted es socialmente superior a nosotros, pero Candy será una estupenda vizcondesa.

—Así lo creo —contestó Terrence sintiendo ya la presión de verse encadenado, algo que se había jurado evitar. Pero pensar en Candy aplastada por la pesada mano de la justicia era aún peor. Ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a lady Susana y aún lo reconcomía el sentimiento de culpabilidad por su muerte, no iba a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras se destruía la vida de otra mujer.

—Voy a preparar la bolsa de Candy —anunció Karen apresurándose.

—Pronto recibirán noticias mías por mensajero —dijo Terrence—. Le informaré en cuanto Candy esté a salvo. Cuidaré de su hija, señor. La protegeré.

—Así lo espero —murmuró el hombre—. Obre debidamente con ella. Cásense lo antes posible, puede haber consecuencias de su falta de discreción.

En la mente de Terrence comenzó a formarse una idea. Si funcionaba o no, dependería del párroco, de Albert y de la fortuna. Cuando Karen regresó con la bolsa de Candy, Terrence se despidió de ella y del señor White y se fue precipitadamente a las cuadras, donde encargó dos caballos, el suyo y otro para que los ensillaran y estuvieran listos para cuando él regresara.

Entonces fue a ver al párroco. Tras una conversación algo difícil, el hombre accedió a la petición de Terrence aunque con algunos reparos. Este último se marchó en seguida. Encontró la casa de Albert sin muchas dificultades y llamó a la puerta.

—¡Grandchester! —exclamó el joven—. ¿Tiene algún plan? Venga dentro y cuénteme.

Terrence entró

—Sí. Primero voy a ir a casa a preparar una bolsa. Reúnase conmigo fuera de la posada en cuanto oscurezca y seguiré explicándole.

—Allí estaré. Puedo reclutar a otros... a todo el pueblo, si lo desea.

Terrence sonrió.

—Con media docena será suficiente.

Se fue apresuradamente a su casa y se preparó una bolsa con una muda y sus objetos personales. El resto pediría que se lo enviaran; de todos modos, no tenía allí muchas cosas. A continuación, retiró varias guineas de su monedero y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Regresó a las cuadras y colgó su bolsa y la de Candy en la silla de Barón. Luego, entre la creciente oscuridad, condujo a ambos caballos hasta la estrecha callejuela que había detrás de la posada. Examinó la parte posterior del edificio y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio la escalera que llegaba hasta el suelo desde el segundo piso. Encontró una roca de las que se utilizaban para atarlos caballos a tierra y luego se acercó furtivamente a la parte delantera de la casa. Oyó un siseo y vio a Albert y a seis musculosos pescadores apiñados bajo las sombras de un saliente del tejado.

—Comenzábamos a temer que no se presentara —se quejó Albert—. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Se propone llevarse a Candy ante las narices de los carabineros?

—No voy a llevarme a Candy de ningún lado.

—¿Cómo? Dijo que la ayudaría. ¿Qué clase de hombre es usted?

—Tranquilícese y escuchen todos ustedes.

Entonces Terrence les explicó lo que iba a suceder si seguían exactamente sus instrucciones.

—Denme cinco minutos antes de entrar en acción. Algunos pueden resultar heridos; si lo desean, todavía están a tiempo de echarse atrás.

—Si sirve para ayudar a Candy, valdrá la pena —respondió Garcia.

Todos los demás asintieron calurosamente.

Terrence se despidió y entró en la posada. Unas discretas palabras con el posadero le facilitaron la información que deseaba y una llave de repuesto, que rápidamente guardó. El dueño de la posada no les tenía simpatía a los carabineros. Entonces Luc entró decidido en la sala principal, buscó a Brown y le manifestó vivamente su deseo de que le concediera un rato a solas con su prometida.

El capitán levantó la vista del pastel que se estaba comiendo y frunció el cejo.

—Se está convirtiendo en una molestia, milord. No tiene ningún derecho a hacer peticiones. Yo sólo estoy haciendo cumplir las leyes reales contra el contrabando.

Terrence estaba protestando enérgicamente cuando Albert y sus amigos irrumpieron en la sala esgrimiendo palos y garrotes.

Brown dejó caer el tenedor y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Deseamos liberar a Candy White —gritó Albert.

Los hombres de Brown, que estaban tomándose un descanso, se levantaron en defensa de su capitán. Se inició una encarnizada pelea, tal como Terrence había previsto. Él se mantuvo al margen hasta que vio que el guardián apostado arriba se precipitaba a la sala para ayudar a sus camaradas. Sin que nadie reparase en él, Terrence subió sigilosamente la escalera, apretándose contra la pared hasta estar seguro de que nadie lo había visto. Luego se precipitó escaleras arriba subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

Encontró la habitación que estaba buscando, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar. Las bisagras bien engrasadas se abrieron sin ningún chirrido y Terrence pasó al interior. Elisa estaba sentada ante una mesita, cenando. No pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Terrence hasta que éste la llamó quedamente.

El temor se reflejó en el rostro de la mujer al verlo apoyado contra la puerta.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí? ¿Qué desea?

—¿Cuánto le pagó Brown por traicionar a Candy?

Candy tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—Por favor, no me haga daño. No pensé con claridad. Lo siento, lo siento sinceramente.

—No voy a hacerle daño; voy a ayudarla a conseguir sus deseos.

Elisa se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué clase de deseos? —dijo al fin.

—Responda a mi pregunta, Elisa. ¿Cuánto le ofreció Brown para que traicionara a Candy?

—Tres guineas de oro. Más dinero del que he visto nunca.

—Yo voy a darle diez guineas y un caballo. Una vez haya salido del pueblo, encontrará sin dificultad el camino de Londres.

Le tendió las guineas junto con una hoja de papel doblada.

—Una vez llegue allí, debe buscar al marqués Archibal Cronwell y entregarle esta nota. Él la ayudará a encontrar un empleo de su agrado.

Elisa contempló el oro con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Va a darme esto pese a... todo? ¿Por qué?

—Sin su testimonio, es mi palabra contra la de Brown de que Candy es Shadow. Pero tenemos que apresurarnos. Albert y sus amigos están abajo organizando una pelea para que en el alboroto usted pueda escapar.

—¿Y qué hay de Candy?

—Yo me ocuparé de ella. ¿Hará como le he dicho?

Elisa miró el resplandor del oro en su mano y luego a Terrence.

—Sí, milord.

Él la apremió en dirección a la puerta.

—Vamonos de aquí. Saldremos por la escalera de atrás. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Estoy familiarizada con la posada.

Terrence abrió la puerta, vio que el pasillo estaba vacío y le hizo señas a Elisa. Ésta pasó furtivamente por su lado y se precipitó hacia la salida posterior. Terrence cerró la puerta cuidadosamente corriendo el cerrojo y luego la siguió. El sonido de la lucha que tenía lugar en la sala reverberaba en la oscura noche.

—Los caballos están allí —dijo Terrence señalándolos. Ayudó a la mujer a subirse a la montura— . Ahora vayase, Elisa. Cabalgue rápida y sin miedo. Le sugiero que venda el caballo en la siguiente parada de postas y que tome la diligencia a Londres.

—Gracias, lord Westmore. Confío en que Candy me perdone.

—Manténgase lejos de los carabineros y todo quedará olvidado. Ahora vayase y no olvide visitar a lord Archibal. Somos íntimos amigos y la ayudará.

Terrence aguardó hasta que vio a Elisa alejarse por la callejuela antes de conducir a Barón frente a la posada. Lo más discretamente posible, volvió a entrar luego en el edificio y se acercó con cautela a la sala, donde aún reinaba un pandemónium. Aunque los amigos de Candy estaban algo magullados, también se veía así a los carabineros.

Entonces, en aquel preciso instante, apareció el párroco.

—¡Alto! —exclamó—. ¡Detengan ahora mismo este absurdo!

Inmediatamente, los aldeanos dejaron de pelearse y comenzaron a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, párroco —dijo Brown—. Faltaba nada para que ordenara a mis hombres que dispararan. ¿De qué demonios va todo esto?

—La señorita White es una de los nuestros —explicó el párroco —. Sospecho que los hombres están mostrando su disgusto por su arresto. Si yo fuera combativo, me habría unido a ellos.

—Bien dicho —lo felicitó Terrence dando a conocer su presencia—. Gracias por su ayuda, párroco. La pelea podría haber tenido graves consecuencias de no haber llegado usted cuando lo ha hecho.

Brown se arregló la ropa y dijo muy digno:

—Sí, bien, ahora todo ha terminado.

Antes de hablar de nuevo, Terrence se aseguró de que los alborotadores, junto con el párroco, se habían marchado.

—Todavía no, capitán. Si no puedo hablar con mi prometida, desearía al menos interrogar a la testigo. Tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—Usted podrá expresar lo que desee ante el magistrado de Plymouth —replicó Brown—. Una vez él haya escuchado todos los testimonios, estoy seguro de que recomendará que la señorita White sea conducida a Londres para que comparezca ante un tribunal de justicia.

—¿Cómo sabré que no sufre maltrato mientras esté bajo su custodia.

Brown se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Soy un caballero, milord. La señorita White estará totalmente a salvo conmigo.

Aunque Terrence deseaba desesperadamente tranquilizar a Candy, consideró mejor no insistir. Su libertad dependía de la fuga de Elisa. Era imperativo que la desaparición de ésta no fuera descubierta hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Muy bien, capitán. Le veré en Plymouth.

Terrence partió inmediatamente. Se proponía llegar a Plymouth mucho antes de que Brown apareciera por allí con Candy.

Cuando Candy oyó el estruendo en la sala, concibió esperanzas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Había ideado Terrence un plan para rescatarla? No confiaba mucho en ello. Sería una locura desafiar a Brown y a sus hombres. Los ruidos crecieron en intensidad. Aplicó el oído a la puerta y percibió sonidos de una fiera batalla, pero nada más. Luego distinguió pasos apresurados cerca de donde ella estaba y el corazón casi se le detuvo. ¿Sería Terrence? Las pisadas pasaron de largo y Candy se desplomó junto a la puerta abandonando toda esperanza de huida.

Luego se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera. Su vida dependía del testimonio de Elisa. Contempló la pared que separaba sus habitaciones. Elisa estaba tan prisionera como ella.

Brown no iba a perderla de vista para asegurarse de que no volvía a desaparecer. Fue junto a la pared de separación y apoyó la cabeza contra ella preguntándose si Elisa sentiría remordimientos. Le habría gustado saber qué había hecho para ganarse su enemistad.

El murmullo de voces en la otra habitación le hizo levantar la cabeza. ¿Con quién estaba hablando Elisa? Aplicó la oreja contra el tabique, pero no pudo distinguir nada con los sonidos de la pelea que tenía lugar escaleras abajo.

Si Brown estaba ocupado sofocando el alboroto, ¿quién estaba con Elisa en su habitación?

La lucha se detuvo tan bruscamente como había comenzado. Candy aguardó a que alguien le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo pero no llegó nadie. Regresó al tabique de separación y aplicó de nuevo la oreja. Las voces habían cesado. Todo estaba en silencio. Demasiado tranquilo. Recelosa, Candy permaneció preparada para lo que pudiera suceder. No pasó nada. Tras esperar largo rato, se tendió en el lecho totalmente vestida y por fin se quedó dormida.

La luz del sol caía de lleno sobre los ojos de Candy. Pero no había sido la luz sino el estruendo en el vestíbulo lo que la había despertado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se levantó y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Ya totalmente despierta, miró la puerta con una sensación de fatalidad inminente.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la hoja se abrió hacia dentro y Brown apareció en el umbral, con el rostro rojo de furia.

—¿Dónde está?

Candy estaba realmente desconcertada.

—¿A quién se refiere?

—No se haga la tonta conmigo, señorita White. ¿Está ella con usted?

—Le pregunto de nuevo a quién se está refiriendo.

—A mi testigo. No está en su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero ella ha desaparecido. Dudo seriamente que saliera volando por la ventana.

—¿Y usted cree que yo tengo algo que ver con ello?

El capitán le dirigió una mirada larga y penetrante.

—No sé qué pensar. ¿Cómo logró salir de una habitación cerrada con llave? Estamos en la segunda planta y no hay ningún árbol adecuado para que se deslizara hacia abajo. Una caída hasta el suelo le habría causado graves daños.

La primera idea que a Candy se le ocurrió fue que Terrence había organizado su huida. A continuación, pensó que si había liberado a Elisa por qué no la había liberado también a ella.

—Debía de tener un cómplice —reflexionó Brown en voz alta—. Lo que me confunde es que hayan liberado a la señora Elisa y no a usted. A menos... —Frunció el cejo—. Desde luego, ¿cómo no lo había visto? Sin el testimonio de ella, mi caso contra usted carece de base.

¡Ah!, ahora Candy también lo comprendía. Si ella hubiera escapado, la ley la habría perseguido, pero sin contar con Elisa tenía muchas oportunidades de escapar del proceso. Muy inteligente por parte de Terrence, pues no le cabía ninguna duda de que era él quien, de algún modo, había hecho lo imposible. Había puesto en libertad a Elisa ante las propias narices del capitán y sus subordinados. Y probablemente le habría facilitado dinero y un caballo.

—Tal vez debería dejarme en libertad —le sugirió Candy—. No tiene ninguna prueba contra mí. Y, por otra parte, ¿por qué iba a recurrir al contrabando la hija de un terrateniente?

—Eso dígaselo al magistrado cuando lleguemos a Plymouth, señorita White. Él decidirá si debe ser conducida usted a Londres para ser juzgada. Saldremos de inmediato, en cuanto usted haya desayunado.

Candy miró la camisa y los pantalones que vestía.

—Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa antes de irnos.

—Sus ropas serán utilizadas como prueba contra usted. Las llevará para ir a Plymouth. Vamos, puede comer mientras nos preparan los caballos.

Candy se puso la capa negra y siguió a Brown a la sala de la planta baja. Le sorprendió ver sólo a cuatro hombres sentados a una larga mesa. Se instaló en el extremo opuesto de la estancia.

—¿Dónde está el resto de sus hombres?

—Los he enviado tras mi testigo —replicó Brown—. No dude, señora, que la encontraremos.

Flammy, la mujer del posadero, le sirvió a Candy el desayuno. Ella comenzó a comérselo. Cuando Flammy regresó con una jarra de cerveza, se inclinó sobre Candy y le susurró al oído:

—El excusado.

Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que la posadera había querido decir, pero confió ciegamente en aquella mujer a la que conocía de toda la vida.

Cuando hubo dado cuenta de una parte considerable de la comida que Flammy le había preparado, pidió permiso para ir al excusado. Puesto que Brown no podía negarse a su petición, la dejó ir, seguida de un guardián. En el momento en que Candy entró en el reducido y cuadrado recinto, comprendió las palabras de la mujer. Colgado de un gancho había un vestido y una capa de Candy. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para deshacerse de las malditas ropas que llevaba que un negro agujero?

Consciente de que disponía de un tiempo limitado, se cambió rápidamente, tiró las ropas y la negra capa que vestía por el agujero y observó cómo desaparecían. Cuando abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, al aire fresco y bienoliente, el guardián se quedó boquiabierto.

—A Brown esto no le va a gustar nada —murmuró mientras la escoltaba al interior de la posada. Cuando la vio entrar en la sala, el capitán ahogó una maldición.

—¿Dónde, en nombre de Dios, ha conseguido ese vestido y esa capa?

Candy permaneció callada, con los labios fuertemente apretados. Brown se enfadó tanto que parecía a punto de estallar.

—Todo el pueblo conspira contra mí. ¿Qué ha hecho usted con la ropa que llevaba?.- Candy lo miró inexpresiva.

—¡Hobart! —gritó el capitán—. Compruebe el excusado. Deseo las ropas que se ha quitado la señorita White.

El soldado se apresuró. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con las manos vacías. Candy sintió deseos de reír ante su expresión de desconcierto, pero se aguantó.

—La ropa ha... desaparecido, capitán. Créame si le digo que no deseará que podamos recobrarla.

Brown fulminó a Candy con la mirada.

—Señorita, me está desafiando a cada momento. El magistrado será informado de su insolencia. Le he dicho muy claramente que las ropas que llevaba eran una prueba.

—¿Lo ha dicho? No lo recuerdo.

El capitán golpeó repetidamente los guantes contra su palma y parecía como si deseara estrangularla. En un gesto que lo honraba, se volvió y salió de la sala.

—Traigan a la prisionera —ordenó—. Es hora de que nos vayamos.

Terrence se detuvo en el momento más oscuro de la noche para descansar y abrevar a su caballo en un riachuelo. Dos horas más tarde, reanudó el viaje, ansioso por llegar a Plymouth antes que Brown. Pasado el mediodía, distinguió la aguja de la iglesia elevándose sobre la ciudad. Había estado allí varias veces en el pasado y se dirigió a una posada que conocía, que sabía que era limpia y respetable.

Desmontó ante La Corona del Rey. Un muchacho corrió a hacerse cargo de su caballo y Terrence le tiró una moneda.

—Barón ha tenido un duro viaje —le dijo—. Dale una medida de avena y cepíllalo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se llevó al caballo. Terrence entró en la posada y fue reconocido inmediatamente por el jovial posadero.

—¡Bienvenido, lord Grandchester ¿Qué lo trae por esta parte del reino?

—Negocios, Peter —respondió él—. Quisiera tu mejor habitación si es que está disponible, y un baño. He pasado viajando la mayor parte de la noche.

—Y apuesto a que también quiere algo para comer —comentó el posadero—. Le diré a Joan que le prepare algo especial. Lo tendrá listo cuando concluya su baño. Deje que me haga cargo de sus bolsas.

Siguió al hombre a una gran habitación con chimenea y un amplio lecho. Éste parecía muy cómodo, y Terrence deseó tumbarse en él y dormir, pero primero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Su baño llegó en seguida. Aunque le habría gustado, no se demoró en la bañera, sino que se lavó rápidamente, luego se afeitó y se vistió con ropa limpia. Cuando llegó su comida, estaba más que dispuesto para dar buena cuenta del sabroso guiso de ternera asada y capón relleno.

Terrence salió de La Corona del Rey descansado y ansioso de entrevistarse con el magistrado. No esperaba que Brown llegara hasta algún momento del día siguiente, lo que le dejaba abundante tiempo para defender la causa de Candy ante el hombre.

Sir Halliday había concluido ya sus vistas por aquel día, y le concedió audiencia en seguida.

Terrence se presentó, y el magistrado lo invitó a sentarse y exponer su asunto.

—Puesto que ambos somos hombres ocupados —comenzó Terrence—, iré directamente al grano. El capitán Brown ha arrestado a mi prometida y va a presentarla ante su tribunal. Está acusada de organizar una banda de contrabandistas.

—¿Su prometida? —balbuceó Halliday—. ¿Una mujer?

—Así es —confirmó Terrence—. Es ridículo. Mi prometida es la hija del terrateniente White, es inocente de los cargos que se le imputan. El capitán Brown no tiene pruebas de su culpabilidad. ¿Por qué le parece a usted que una mujer se dedicaría al contrabando?

—Cierto, cierto —respondió Halliday acariciándose la barbilla—. Pero conozco al capitán Brown. Es concienzudo y se entrega a su trabajo. Tal vez posea pruebas que usted desconoce.—Hizo una pausa y agitó la cabeza—. Una mujer. Es altamente improbable, pero no imposible.

—Lo que es improbable es que mi prometida pudiera estar en dos sitios a la vez. La señorita White estuvo conmigo la noche en que se suponía que se estaba dedicando al contrabando.

—¿Toda la noche?

Terrence lo miró a los ojos y respondió:

—Sí, sé que esta información puede arruinar la reputación de la señorita White, pero también puede salvarle la vida. Estábamos... bueno, celebrando nuestro compromiso, si usted me comprende.

Halliday escudriñó el rostro de Terrence.

—Brown debe de disponer de pruebas, de lo contrario no habría arrestado a su prometida.

—Obtuvo falsa información de una mujer celosa —explicó Terrence seriamente—. Una camarera a la que rechacé cuando llegué a St. Ivés le dijo que la señorita White había organizado a los contrabandistas. Cuando la mujer comprendió que prefería a la señorita White, decidió vengarse. Creo que el capitán se está basando en información falsa para condenar a una inocente.

—Seguramente tiene más pruebas que ésa.

—Que yo sepa, no. La señorita White no fue vista en las proximidades de donde se realizaba el contrabando ni en ningún otro lugar cercano a la playa.

—Escucharé atentamente a la testigo del capitán Brown y revisaré cualquier otra prueba que tenga, y la sopesaré con lo que usted me ha contado. Me resulta difícil creer que la prometida de un noble recurra al contrabando, sin embargo, estoy obligado por ley a escuchar el testimonio del capitán.

—Es todo cuanto le pido —dijo Terrence. Se levantó—. Buenos días, señor. Regresaré cuando Brown llegue con la señorita White


	12. CAPITULO 11

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 11**

El viaje a Plymouth duró más de lo que Bliss había supuesto. Anteriormente, nunca se había aventurado tan lejos de St. Ivés. Skillington los hizo detenerse en una posada rural poco antes de oscurecer. de St. Ivés. Bromw los hizo detenerse en una posada rural poco antes de oscurecer. Ordenó una habitación para Candy y, mientras ella cenaba en la sala, estuvo paseando incansablemente arriba y abajo, como si aguardara algo o a alguien. Candy supo lo que lo agitaba cuando uno de los hombres a los que había enviado en busca de Elisa regresó informando que no la habían encontrado, y que sus compañeros deseaban saber si debían abandonar la búsqueda.

El capitán se puso lívido de rabia. Candy no pudo oír lo que le dijo a su subordinado, pero éste partió inmediatamente. A la mañana siguiente, temprano, el reducido grupo prosiguió su camino hacia Plymouth.

Llegaron a la ciudad antes de mediodía. Brown no perdió tiempo y se apresuró a llevar a Candy ante el magistrado. Un empleado se marchó en seguida en busca de sir Halliday. Mientras aguardaban, el capitán hizo sentarse a Candy en un banco. No llevaba allí ni cinco minutos, cuando Terrence entró en la sala y se sentó a su lado.

Las esperanzas de ella renacieron. El cronometraje de Terrence había sido perfecto. Sin embargo, Brown parecía mucho menos complacido.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí, Grandchester? —siseó.

—He venido para apoyar a mi prometida —respondió Terrence

Cogió la mano de Candy y ésta se aferró a él con ansia. Con él allí, apoyándola, sentía que podía con todo.

El magistrado entró en la sala, se sentó ante su mesa e hizo señas a Brown para que se adelantara con su prisionera. El militar puso la mano bajo el codo de Candy y la hizo ponerse en pie.

—Exponga su caso, capitán —le dijo Halliday mientras contemplaba el cuerpo y los rasgos de candy con una cierta sorpresa.

Brown empujó a Candy hacia adelante.

—La señorita White es la dirigente de un grupo de contrabandistas que opera en el pueblo de St. Ivés, señor. Es conocida como Shadow y tenía tratos con contrabandistas franceses, privando al gobierno de su majestad de muchos ingresos necesarios.

La incredulidad se reflejó en la voz de sir Halliday cuando replicó:

—Ésos son graves cargos, capitán. Desde luego, debe usted de tener pruebas, ¿no?

—Teníamos una informadora con conocimientos de primera mano de la operación — respondió Brown—, pero alguien ha hecho que se escape de nuestras manos. Mientras hablamos, mis hombres la están buscando.

—Aparte de esa confidente esquiva, ¿qué tiene usted? Me parece extraño que un peligroso grupo de contrabandistas permitiera a una mujer convertirse en su dirigente.

—Teníamos las ropas que la señorita White llevaba cuando la arrestamos —contestó el militar—. Iba vestida con pantalones masculinos y camisa, de manera muy similar a como visten los contrabandistas.

Terrence se puso en pie de un salto.

—Mi prometida nunca llevaría ropas tan estrafalarias, sir Halliday. No existe ninguna prueba de que fuera así.

—Está mintiendo —objetó Brown—. La señorita White es el escurridizo Shadow, se lo aseguro.

—No tiene ninguna prueba que respalde su teoría —le hizo notar Halliday—. Un tribunal de justicia exigiría cosas más tangibles de las que usted tiene. ¿Ha encontrado indicios de contrabando en el pueblo? ¿Se ha presentado alguien más que su ausente informadora con algo que decir? ¿Dónde están las ropas que se supone vestía la señorita White? Me resulta difícil de creer que la mujer que se halla delante de mí sea una amenaza para la sociedad.

—Admito que suena inverosímil, pero no habría arrestado a la señorita White si no hubiera creído en su culpabilidad, sir Halliday. La ropa condenatoria ha desaparecido, así como nuestra testigo. Admito que nuestros argumentos son poco sólidos, pero estoy convencido de la culpabilidad de la detenida. Sugiero que sea examinada para ver si tiene heridas. Uno de mis hombres insistió en que había herido a Shadow.

—¿Puedo hablar en defensa de la señorita White? —preguntó Terrece acercándose al banquillo.

—De acuerdo, milord. Tiene usted la palabra —replicó el magistrado.

—Me siento indignado. Examinar a la señorita White es más que despreciable. No lo permitiré. Me propongo casarme en seguida con la acusada en una ceremonia civil y llevármela a Londres. Ayer me tomé la libertad de comprar una licencia especial. Una vez estemos casados, la señorita White no representará ningún peligro para el gobierno... como nunca lo harepresentado. No alcanzo a comprender por qué el capitán Brown desea castigar a una mujer inocente.

—Me siento inclinado a concordar con usted, milord. No veo ninguna razón para acusar a la señorita White. —Sir Halliday se volvió hacia Candy—. ¿Qué dice usted en su defensa, señorita?

—Señor, no represento ninguna amenaza para el rey ni para el país. El capitán Brown no tiene ninguna prueba de mi culpabilidad, ni de que los ciudadanos de St. Ivés estén involucrados en operaciones de contrabando. Shadow no es más que un producto de su imaginación.

—No es cierto —replicó Brown—. Mis hombres interrumpieron una entrega no lejos de St. Ivés.

—Hay numerosos pueblos a lo largo de toda la costa implicados en el contrabando —dijo ella—. El capitán debería buscar en otra parte a la gente responsable.

Terrence reprimió una sonrisa. Candy se había ganado claramente la simpatía del magistrado. Todo se ponía en contra de Brown y Terrence no podía aguardar para llevarse rápidamente de allí a la joven.

—Sir Halliday... —comenzó Brown.

—He oído ya bastante, capitán. No veo ninguna razón para retener a la señorita White, ni para enviarla a un tribunal superior de justicia. Esta señorita ha sufrido una grave injusticia. Tiene usted libertad de marcharse, señorita White

Aunque el capitán rabió y echó humo no pudo hacer nada para que sir Halliday cambiara de idea. Finalmente, dirigió a Terrence una mirada venenosa y salió airado de la sala de audiencias.

Candy se echó en los brazos de Terrence

—¿Estoy realmente libre?

—Ciertamente lo está, joven —dijo Halliday—. Ahora, en lo que respecta a la boda... estaré encantado de hacer los honores.

Candy tomó aire sorprendida. No estaba dispuesta a casarse con Terrence. La única razón por la que él había anunciado su compromiso y comprado una licencia era para evitar que ella fuera a prisión. Sabía que, en realidad, no deseaba cargar con una mujer. Los libertinos no se casaban; utilizaban su encanto y sus hazañas sexuales para atraer constantemente a mujeres a sus camas. Luego, esas desventuradas eran desechadas cuando aparecía otra cara bonita que las desbancaba.

Ella no deseaba casarse con alguien así.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar, Terry —susurró en un tono de voz sólo audible para él—. No tenemos por qué apresurarnos. Cuando me case, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera presente, y que todos mis amigos compartieran conmigo ese día especial.

—¿Puedo intercambiar unas palabras con mi prometida, sir Halliday? —preguntó Terrence

—Desde luego. Puede utilizar la antesala. Es la primera puerta a la izquierda. Pero si desea casarse hoy, le insto a que no pierda el tiempo. Mi disponibilidad es limitada.

—Será sólo un momento —respondió él.

Asió a Candy por el codo, la condujo a la antesala y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Acabas de salvar tu condenado pescuezo, Candy. Lo menos que puedes hacer es demostrar algo de sentido común. Casarte conmigo te protegerá. ¿Crees realmente que Brown está dispuesto a dejar correr este asunto?

—Deseo ir a casa, Terry. No quiero casarme contigo y vivir en Londres. No sé nada de la alta sociedad ni de lo que se supone que debe hacer la esposa de un vizconde. Lo único que sé es...

—...practicar el contrabando —concluyó Terrence—. Esta fase de tu vida ha concluido. St. Ivés ya no es un puerto seguro para ti. No puedes regresar allí.

Candy lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Nunca?

—No he dicho eso. No puedes volver por ahora.

—¿Y qué hay de mi padre? Se merece una explicación. No puedo irme a Londres sin él.

—Ya he hablado con tu padre, Candy. Le ofrecí llevarlos a él y a Karen con nosotros, pero se negó. Dijo que no abandonaría a los aldeanos cuando más le necesitaban. Lo sabe todo —añadió significativamente—. No le he ocultado nada. Lo único que me pidió fue que me casara contigo inmediatamente. Teme que pueda haber alguna inesperada consecuencia de nuestra... relación amorosa.

Candy sintió que el calor le inundaba el rostro.

—Pero siempre he tenido intención de ir con mi padre a Londres a visitar a un médico.

—El señor White parece estar recuperándose por sí mismo. Cuando lo vi parecía muy fortalecido. Deseché la idea de que estuviera gravemente enfermo. ¿Hay algún otro asunto que deba abordarse antes de que el magistrado nos case?

—Confiaba en que hubiera amor en mi matrimonio, y también fidelidad. Pensar que mi marido pueda buscar el lecho de otra mujer me resulta insoportable. ¿Puedes garantizarme eso?

—No puedo prometerte amor —contestó Terrence francamente—, y tengo poca experiencia en cuanto a fidelidad. Puedo prometerte mantenerte a salvo y comportarme discretamente si decido desviarme. En este momento puedo decir con sinceridad que eres la única mujer a quien deseo. No quiero mentirte, Candy. No he llevado una vida ejemplar. Mis amoríos han sido muchos y variados. Me he jugado varios cientos de libras en una sola partida y he probado todos los vicios conocidos por los hombres.

—¡Oh Dios, es peor de lo que suponía!

—Hay más, pero prefiero no contarlo todo de una vez —dijo Terrence, pensando en la muerte de lady Susana—. Pero te juro que nunca te faltará nada. Te daré hijos si los quieres y trataré de ser un padre aceptable. Nunca te descuidaré de ningún modo ni forma.

—¿Y si te enamoras de otra mujer?

—Eso es altamente improbable —se mofó Terrence—. Me importas, Candy, y siempre será así.

—Pero no me amas.

—No lo sé. ¿Me amas tú?

—Yo... no lo sé. —Lo observó atentamente—. Pero podría.

—Entonces podemos enfrentarnos a eso. Yo sé poco de amor, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender si tú también lo estás. ¿Le decimos al magistrado que estamos listos?

—Bésame, Terrence.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito asegurarme de que no cometo el mayor error de mi vida.

Le brillaron los ojos mientras acariciaba la curva de su mejilla con la punta de un dedo. La respiración de Candy se aceleró cuando él le tocó la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza. Su boca descendió sobre la de ella acariciándola, tentándola. Le separó audazmente los labios y deslizó su lengua entre los de ella, explorando la suave superficie interior de su mejilla con ardiente y exigente pasión

Aquel beso fue todo lo que Candy había esperado, todo lo que necesitaba. Mareada y tambaleándose le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en un desesperado intento de encontrar equilibrio. Luego, sintió la rígida longitud de su sexo a través de sus ropas, y comprendió que Terrence la deseaba. Pero ¿bastaba la lujuria para lograr el éxito en un matrimonio?

La boca de él se apoderó de la de ella por completo, y sus manos vagaron libremente por sus exuberantes curvas. La excitación iba en aumento, pero Terrence se retiró antes de que pudiera estallar. Parecía tan confundido como Candy.

—¿Estás convencida? —le preguntó con voz ahogada—. Te deseo, amor. Esta obsesiva necesidad que siento por ti puede durar eternamente. Es más de lo que le he ofrecido a mujer alguna.

Por mucho que Candy deseara más, decidió conformarse con lo que habían tenido y construido. El amor no se crea de la noche a la mañana. Tiene que ser cuidadosamente alimentado. ¿Estaba ella dispuesta para la tarea? ¿Sería capaz de alimentar una relación que Terrence no tuviera intención de honrar?

Él le había dicho que ella le importaba. ¿Había sido sincero?

—El magistrado no aguardará eternamente, Candy. —Le tendió la mano, sorprendido al ver que estaba temblando. Debía de estar loco. Era la única explicación que se le ocurría por quebrantar sus propias normas y estar dispuesto a casarse.

Por lo menos no le había mentido. Ella sabía lo que Terrence pensaba realmente del matrimonio. Que tenía poco atractivo para él, pero ella en cambio sí lo tenía. Eso era más de lo que la mayoría de los matrimonios de aquella época podrían decir. Contuvo el aliento, aguardando a que Candy pusiera su mano en la de él. Por alguna razón que todavía no había meditado, para Terrence era muy importante que ella fuera hacia él, que lo aceptase como era.

Soltó el aliento en forma de profundo suspiro cuando sus manos se tocaron. Cerró los dedos en torno a los de ella, se los llevó a la boca y los rozó con los labios.

—Entonces vamos, mi encantadora novia. Le pediremos al magistrado que nos haga los honores.

Sir Halliday sonrió cuando regresaron cogidos del brazo.

—¿Está todo decidido? ¿Podemos llevarlo adelante?

Aunque Candy habría deseado un traje lujoso y que asistieran su familia y amigos, la breve ceremonia fue tan vinculante como cualquier otro compromiso amoroso. Candy sabía que Terrence tenía amigos muy próximos y se preguntaba qué pensarían cuando les dijera que se había casado con una señorita del campo sin dote ni posición. ¿Cómo podía ella competir con las mujeres de la sociedad que Terrence conocía?

—Candy.

Levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Se supone que ahora debes decir: «Sí, quiero».

—¡Oh, no sabía que hubiera llegado el momento! Sí, quiero.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó para ella igual de confusamente. Sólo cuando Terrence le levantó el rostro y la besó, recordó dónde estaba y por qué. Eran marido y mujer. Aún seguía aturdida cuando se despidieron del magistrado y salieron a la luz del sol. Candy parpadeó como si despertase de un sueño.

—Estamos casados.

—Así es.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al llegar, reservé una habitación en una posada. Allí puedes darte un baño y todo lo que quieras. Pasaremos aquí la noche y por la mañana seguiremos hasta Londres. He alquilado un carruaje para que el viaje te resulte más cómodo.

—Ojalá tuviera ropa limpia para cambiarme —dijo Candy melancólica.

Terrence sonrió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Encargué a Karen que preparara una bolsa para ti antes de salir de St. Ivés. Te está aguardando en la posada.

—Eres realmente sorprendente, lord Grandchester.

—Eso dicen —respondió él irónicamente.

—¿Cómo lo consigues?

—Conseguir ¿qué?

—Todo: Elisa, la ropa esperándome en el excusado, la buena predisposición del magistrado... todo. - Él se encogió de hombros.

—No ha sido difícil. Tracé un pequeño plan previo y luego las cosas fueron sucediendo tal como estaban previstas. No habría podido liberar a Elisa sin la ayuda de tus amigos, y el posadero fue muy complaciente. Él me facilitó la llave de reserva de la habitación de Elisa. Incluso el párroco interpretó su papel.

—Gracias —dijo Candy sinceramente—. Lamento que hayas tenido que llegar a tales extremos para salvarme de mi propia locura. Debería haberte escuchado. Mi obstinación le costó la vida al molinero y puso a mis amigos en peligro. Las cosas no sucedieron tal como yo las había planeado.

—Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en una cosa. ¡Ah, ya hemos llegado a la posada! Estoy seguro de que te resultará cómoda.

Terrence encargó un baño y pidió que les sirvieran la comida dos horas más tarde. Luego acompañó a Candy a la habitación.

—Esto no tiene mucho de luna de miel —dijo—, pero tal vez podamos conseguir algo más excepcional un poco más adelante.

Abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar al interior.

—Es muy bonita —dijo ella.

Una sonrisa distendió los labios de Terrence al notar dónde dirigía Candy la mirada.

—Puedo afirmar que la cama es muy cómoda, pero sin duda lo descubrirás muy pronto por ti misma.

Candy abrió la boca para hablar, pero impidió su respuesta un golpe en la puerta. Terrence abrió dando paso a los sirvientes que transportaban una gran bañera de latón y cubos de agua.

—¿Debo ayudar a milady a bañarse? —preguntó una tímida doncella.

—No es necesario —contestó Terrence—. Yo haré de doncella de mi esposa.

La muchacha se inclinó, soltó una risita y se marchó apresuradamente.

—Tu baño aguarda, milady —dijo él.

—Me suena raro —comentó Candy—. Nunca habría creído que alguien me llamaría de ese modo.

—Pues acostúmbrate a ello. Ahora es tu título. Ven, déjame que te ayude a desnudarte.

—En realidad no es necesario, Terrence.

—Es muy necesario —murmuró él.

Con atormentadora lentitud situó un dedo bajo el primer botón de su corpiño y se lo soltó. Uno tras otro, siguieron todos los demás. La excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Candy cuando los dedos de él rozaron su piel. El corpiño se le deslizó por los brazos, y él le acarició la mejilla con un toque tan suave como alas de mariposa. Ella se estremeció y lo miró. Terrence deslizó los dedos por su gar ganta acariciando la curva vulnerable y los introdujo en su camisola para tomar su seno.

—¡Dios, te deseo! —Apartó las manos de ella. Candy se sorprendió al ver que temblaban—. Primero un baño, luego... —Dejó la frase en suspenso y a ella también.

La desnudó con la rapidez y eficacia que podía esperarse de un experto libertino. Cuando le hubo quitado la ropa, se deleitó recorriéndola con hambrienta mirada. Ella se sintió como si la piel se le derritiese. No tenía nada con qué tapara, de modo que simplemente se quedó allí y dejó que él se saciara. Luego Terrence la levantó y la metió en la bañera.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que también él empezaba a desnudarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Terrence se metió en la bañera.

—Reunirme contigo.

Ella retrocedió rápidamente mientras él sumergía su gran cuerpo en la pequeña bañera. El agua rebosó por los lados, pero eso no pareció molestarlo mientras cogía un trapo y jabón y procedía a enjabonarle la parte superior del cuerpo. A continuación, le lavó y aclaró los cabellos y luego se concentró en sus partes íntimas. Un lento sonrojo se extendió sobre la piel de Candy cuando su mano se metió bajo el agua buscándola.

Se quedó boquiabierta al notar que Terrence introducía un dedo en su interior. Le siguió un segundo dedo. Ella sintió como sus músculos los apretaban y luego cómo él los hundía profundamente y a continuación los retiraba, así una y otra vez hasta que esa penetración la condujo al borde del orgasmo. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el climax, Terrence retiró los dedos y le pasó un brazo por las caderas y otro tras la espalda. Ella soltó un pequeño grito, sorprendida al ver que Terrence la deslizaba sobre su regazo, sentándola a horcajadas, y empujaba su rígido miembro en su interior.

La sujetó por las caderas y empujó profundamente. La carne de ella se cerró con fuerza en torno a él absorbiendo hasta su último centímetro.

Candy profirió un sonido gutural que no era de protesta, sino de placer. Apoyó jadeante su cabeza contra Terrence apremiándolo con suaves gemidos y besos frenéticos.

Con el agua caliente salpicando en torno a ellos y su miembro penetrando el flexible cuerpo de Candy , Terrence dejó de pensar. Empujó con fuertes arremetidas una y otra vez hasta que los gemidos de ella se sucedieron cada vez con más frecuencia concluyendo en un grito sofocado mientras se aferraba a él y se sacudía.

Él permaneció inmóvil, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecerse mientras lo sujetaba acogedoramente en su interior. Sus espasmos parecían introducirlo aún más en ella. Le costaba apartarse, pero deseaba prolongar al máximo su placer, mostrarle modos de amar que Candy no imaginaba.

Ella se echó hacia atrás mirándolo a través de sus ojos velados.

—¿No vas a...?

—Todavía no. No te preocupes. Ya llegará mi momento.

Salió de la bañera llevándose a Candy consigo, envueltos ambos en un suave paño y procediendo a secarla a ella y a sí mismo. Aún estaba duro como una roca cuando la dejó sobre el lecho acostándose luego a su lado. Le cubrió el rostro de besos y luego, con la lengua, lamió una gota de agua de su pezón. Alzó la cabeza. La dulzura de sus labios lo tentaba, lo atraía como la miel a las abejas. Su boca se abrió sobre la de Candy cubriéndola por completo, introduciendo y retirando la lengua en una imitación del acto sexual. Deseaba excitar a candy despacio, saborear todos los matices de su respuesta.

De mala gana, sus labios dejaron los de ella trasladándose a la deliciosa curva de su barbilla, a la exuberante hinchazón de sus senos. Cogió uno de ellos con la mano y prodigó toda su atención al rosado pezón, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo hasta que el tenso capullo se desplegó contra su lengua. El otro pecho recibió el mismo trato antes de que Terrence se moviera para explorar la diminuta muesca de su ombligo, rodeándolo con su lengua y profundizando en él.

—¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó cuando de la garganta de ella escapó un sonido estrangulado.

—Me estás volviendo loca.

—Bien. Ahora ya sabes lo que he sentido desde el primer día en que te vi.

Bajó más la cabeza, con su cálido aliento rozando su piel, y llevó la mano entre los enmarañados rizos que tenía entre las piernas. Luego le abrió los muslos y la miró. Ignorando su conato de protesta, abrió los sedosos pétalos de su sexo y se lo besó.

Candy se arqueó y hundió las manos en su cabello.

—Terry, por favor...

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¡Oh, sí, esposa mía! Te complaceré. No lo dudes.

Deslizó la lengua por el diminuto capullo femenino, chupándolo suavemente. Candy comenzó

a temblar.

—Estate quieta, amor. Déjame darte placer.

—Terry...

Completamente absorto en la intensidad de su excitación, él ignoró su ruego mientras proyectaba su cálido aliento en su mojada hendidura. La oyó gemir y gritar, pero necesitaba más, mucho más de ella. Separó con la lengua los húmedos rizos hasta encontrar los rosados labios que estaban ocultos. Su boca la embelesó, acariciando con la lengua su ardiente interior. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió su sexo y luego se introdujo implacable en la entrada de su cuerpo.

—¡Terry! ¡Basta ya! Me estás torturando.

Enormemente frustrada, Candy bajó las manos y trató de apartarlo de allí. Sintió sus risas en la bocanada de aire que rozó su carne. Terrence deslizó los labios una última vez por su henchido clítoris antes de deslizarse hacia arriba e instalarse entre sus piernas. Sus brillantes ojos la mantuvieron cautiva mientras arremetía profundamente en su interior. Acercó sus caderas a las de ella mientras su sexo le palpitaba dentro, jugueteando y frotándose contra su sensible núcleo.

Candy se sintió inundada de un sorprendente placer, que fue cobrando intensidad hasta impulsarla, llevándola cada vez más y más arriba. Se debatió en el borde mismo del climax, aguardando sin respirar la liberación, muriéndose de ganas de que llegara, y luego se desplomó.

Violentos espasmos recorrieron el centro de su cuerpo; sus sentidos se desbordaron mientras estallaban en un placer indescriptible. No podía dejar de agitarse. Tampoco habría podido decir dos palabras seguidas aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—Eso es, amor —susurró Terrence junto a su oído mientras continuaba arremetiendo y provocándole prolongados estremecimientos.

—¿Ha llegado ya tu momento? —preguntó ella entre profundas bocanadas de aire.

—¡Dios, sí!

Terrence tensó las manos en sus caderas, las levantó y embistió con fuerza, cabalgándola dura y profundamente.

—Eres tan cálida y acogedora —murmuró contra sus labios—. Tan dulce...

Candy observaba su rostro mientras él iba llegando a la culminación. Terrence contuvo el aliento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, echaba la cabeza atrás y su expresión era tan intensa, que resultaba casi salvaje. Dominada por un extraño impulso de ternura, Candy deslizó las manos por su espalda acariciando la curva de su columna, la profunda hendidura de sus nalgas y escuchando el sonido de su pesada respiración.

De pronto, con una última arremetida, se sacudió violentamente liberando su placer con un grito gutural. Ella acogió su peso y lo estrechó contra sí mientras él se desplomaba. Finalmente, Terrence suspiró y rodó hacia un lado. Cuando abrió los ojos, Candy distinguió en ellos un destello de algo que no había visto nunca anteriormente.

Él sonrió.

—¿Te he hecho daño? No pretendía ser tan rudo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No me has hecho daño. Debería sentirme avergonzada, pero no lo estoy. ¿Me convierte eso en una licenciosa? Me hicieron creer que se suponía que la mujer debía permanecer quieta y dejar que el hombre se desahogase.

—La mayoría de los hombres sueñan con tener una esposa tan sensible como tú. Me gustas tal como eres.

—¿Tú pensabas encontrar una esposa sensible?

Silencio.

—¿Terry?

Él suspiró.

—No voy a mentirte, no pensaba tener ninguna esposa en absoluto, ni sensible ni de ningún otro modo. Estaba muy satisfecho con mi soltería.

—¿Y qué me dices de un heredero? Todos los hombres lo desean.

—Tengo un hermanastro más joven que ya ha producido un heredero para el condado.

—¿Sí? Nunca me hablas de tu familia.

—Mi padre y mi madrastra viven en Escocia, en la casa de ella. Mi hermanastro se casó con una escocesa y residen cerca de Edimburgo. Tengo una hermana a la que adoro. Mary Ann y su marido, el conde de Belcho, se hallan actualmente fuera del país, pero espero que regresen pronto. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con la vida que escogí y me desheredó, no públicamente, pero dejó de financiarme.

—¿Cómo vives entonces? Pareces disponer de medios.

—Heredé dinero de mi madre y lo invertí sensatamente. No soy tan rico como Archi o Stear, pero me desenvuelvo perfectamente sin el dinero de mi padre.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu familia?

—Poco después de regresar de la guerra y embarcarme en un modo de vida que mi padre no podía tolerar.

—De modo que eres heredero de un condado —reflexionó Candy—. No deberías haberte casado conmigo. No estoy preparada para convertirme en la mujer de un conde. Bastante difícil me parece ya ser vizcondesa.

—Lo conseguirás —respondió Terrenve—. Organizaste una banda de contrabandistas bastante bien. Además, mi padre aún puede desheredarme en favor de Travis.

—No me importaría nada —dijo ella acurrucándose contra él—. Confío en que no tengas intenciones de que durmamos separados cuando lleguemos a Londres. Me gusta tener compañía en la cama.

Terrence gruñó y extendió la mano hacia ella, pero fueran cuales fueran sus propósitos, no llegaron a materializarse porque en aquel momento sonó un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Nuestra comida —dijo con un suspiro de decepción—. Adelante —añadió, provocando que Candy se sumergiera bajo las sábanas.

—¿Cómo has podido? —susurró ella pellizcándole en un punto vulnerable.

Una risita retumbó en el pecho de Terrence.

—Sirvan la comida en la mesa, por favor —dijo.

Candy oyó a los sirvientes afanándose y el estrépito de los platos. Luego, la puerta se cerró.

—Ya puedes salir, cobarde. Ahora estamos casados.

Candy se asomó por debajo de la sábana. Candy la asió por los dedos y la empujó a un lado.

—¿Comemos? Estoy hambriento.

También ella lo estaba, pero pensar en sentarse a la mesa sin ropa le resultaba inquietante.

—Permite que me vista primero.

—No —contestó él con los ojos chispeando traviesos—, La desnudez es un estado natural. Deseo mirarte mientras como… desnuda, tal como Dios te ha hecho.

Candy sofocó una exclamación.

—Eres un ser perverso, lord Grandchester.

—Eso me dicen. —Saltó del lecho y le tendió la mano—. ¿Me acompañas? La comida huele deliciosamente.

Candy, cohibida, puso su mano en la de él y Terrence la hizo sentarse ante la mesita repleta de una variedad de comida tentadora, Comenzaron con sopa de ostras, comieron luego rodaballo con salsa de langosta, perdiz y pastel de trufa, ternera rellena de nueces, zanahorias caramelizadas y pudín de manzanas. En lugar de cerveza, Terrence había encargado un excelente vino tinto.

Al principio, Candy deseaba cubrirse con las manos, pero luego decidió que era demasiado tarde para la modestia, y en lugar de ello se concentró en los deliciosos alimentos. Sin embargo, Terrence parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Varias veces durante la comida, Candy sintió sus ojos sobre ella. Era como si tuviera más apetito de su cuerpo que de la comida. Ella trató de centrarse en sus alimentos, pero con la exhibición del cuerpo de Terrence en toda su magnífica gloria, le resultaba cada vez más difícil evitar que sus ojos se desviaran.

—¿Cómo ha podido el cocinero preparar todo esto en tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Candy mientras se intensificaba la tensión entre ellos.

—Esta mañana temprano, antes de que tú llegaras, he encargado un banquete de boda.

—¿Cómo sabías que me liberarían?

Terrence le dirigió una sonrisa, satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Me habría sorprendido mucho que no fuera así. Hablé con sir Halliday antes de tu dije que era imposible que fueras culpable de todo cuanto Brown pretendía, y procedí a explicarle la razón.

Candy tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que estuviste conmigo toda la noche.- Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Qué debió pensar de mí?

—¿A quién le importa? Estamos casados. Te he convertido en una mujer honrada y te he salvado del verdugo.

—Muy inteligente por tu parte —se burló Candy.

Terrence enarcó las cejas.

—En efecto. No fue cuestión de suerte que Elisa desapareciera cuando lo hizo. Ni que tú pudieras deshacerte de las pruebas de modo que no pudieran ser recuperadas. Gracias a Dios, el magistrado no siguió la sugerencia de Brown de hacerte examinar en busca de heridas.

Con suavidad, pasó el dedo por su herida ya en proceso de curación.

—Habría que quitar los puntos. Me encargaré yo mismo. ¿Has acabado de comer?

—No recuerdo haber comido nunca tanto. Lo único que deseo es dormir.

—Siéntate tranquila mientras busco las tijeras en mi neceser. Te quitaré esos puntos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de saber lo que haces?

—Sí, lo estoy. En la península no siempre disponíamos de un médico durante las peores batallas, y tuve que acostumbrarme a hacerlo.

Revolviendo en su neceser, Terrence encontró una petaca de whisky, la abrió y echó un chorro sobre las tijeras.

—¿Para qué haces eso?

—Uno aprende muchas cosas en el campo de batalla. Descubrimos que desinfectar los instrumentos antes de usarlos contribuye a evitar las infecciones. —Le cogió el brazo por encima del codo—. Estate quieta, esto no te dolerá tanto como cuando te cosieron.

Con gran habilidad y más suavemente de lo que Candy había esperado de él, le retiró los pequeños puntos y le aplicó whisky a la herida.

—Está sanando perfectamente —observó Terrence —. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco.

Candy miraba la cama anhelante. Estar sentada desnuda durante tanto rato la estaba haciendo sentir cada vez más incómoda. Deseaba cubrirse.

Dirigió la vista hacia abajo y se quedó boquiabierta al ver que el sexo de Terrence no estaba ya en reposo, sino endureciéndose y alargándose ante sus ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —susurró él, como si le leyera el pensamiento—. La cama parece invitadora. Tal como me miras, me estás endureciendo. Deseo volver a hacerte el amor.

La levantó y la atrajo contra sí. En el momento en que sus cuerpos se tocaron, el agotamiento de Candy desapareció. La cogió en brazos, la trasladó al lecho y le hizo el amor de todas las maneras que habían hecho de él el amante más solicitado de Inglaterra.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

A la mañana siguiente, el carruaje que Terrence había alquilado los estaba aguardando. Con Barón atado detrás del vehículo, iniciaron el viaje en un glorioso postrer día de verano. Puesto que no tenían prisa para llegar a Londres le dijeron al cochero que viajara con calma. Se detenían en posadas rurales, comían tomándose su tiempo y se retiraban pronto a su habitación, haciendo el amor cada noche hasta que sus cuerpos estaban saciados.

El paisaje por el que avanzaban embelesaba a Candy. No se cansaba de mirar por la ventanilla las cambiantes vistas mientras se sucedían los kilómetros que la llevaban hacia donde nunca había estado, al interior del país

Durante dos días llovió, y el carruaje circuló entonces sobre el barro y carreteras llenas de baches que les hacían dar bandazos. Pero a los ocupantes no parecía importarles. Esos días, Terrence le mostró a Candy cuan agradable podía ser hacer el amor en un vehículo traqueteante.

Llegaron a las afueras de Londres siete días después de salir de Plymouth. Mientras el carruaje atravesaba el puente de Londres, Candy estaba vibrante de emoción. Trataba de asimilarlo todo: las casas apiñadas, sus balcones que sobresalían en las calles estrechas, los vendedores ofreciendo su mercancía a los viandantes, los mendigos tendiendo las manos, las mujeres vertiendo excrementos nocturnos en las cunetas y sobre los transeúntes y, de vez en cuando, una prostituta haciéndole proposiciones a un potencial cliente.

—Algunos sectores de Londres no son seguros —le advirtió Terrence—. En especial para una mujer. Siempre es prudente que vayas acompañada de un lacayo o de una doncella cuando te aventures a salir, incluso en los mejores vecindarios.

Candy preguntó horrorizada:

—¿Quieres decir que nunca... podré salir sola?

—Eso es. Londres no es St. Ivés. Además, ahora eres una vizcondesa, y debes seguir los dictados de la sociedad.

Ella le dirigió una angustiada mirada.

—¿Los sigues tú?

Terrence se echó a reír.

—¿Yo? No, yo sigo mis propios dictados.

—Entonces yo haré lo mismo —declaró Candy

El ceño de Terrence demostró su disgusto.

—Aquí las cosas no funcionan de ese modo. Las damas de la alta sociedad están más restringidas en sus movimientos que las mujeres que tú conoces. Así es como funciona el mundo.

—No el mío —objetó Candy—. Siempre he ido y venido como he querido. No estoy segura de que Londres vaya a gustarme. ¿Tiene tu familia alguna propiedad en el campo.

—Yo tengo mi propia finca, pero raras veces voy allí. Westwind Manor, en Kent, pertenecía a mi madre. Como sabes, no me gusta la vida en el campo. Tengo un mínimo de sirvientes allí y un excelente administrador.

Candy se animó. Siempre podía retirarse allí cuando Londres comenzara a resultarle agobiante. Pero eso podía tardar en producirse. De momento estaba completamente fascinada por la ciudad, y no podía esperar para probar todo lo que ésta tenía que ofrecerle.

Cuando el carruaje entró en una zona de calles más anchas, con gente bien vestida paseando por ellas, Candy comprendió que estaba viendo otra cara de Londres.

—Esto es Hyde Park —le explicó Terrence señalando la inmensa zona verde atravesada por serpenteantes paseos, senderos para cabalgar, bancos, altos árboles y arbustos recortados. Éste es el lugar donde ser visto. Algún día, pronto, te traeré a dar un paseo en coche por el parque. Hay muchas cosas en Londres con las que disfrutarás. Covent Garden, los Jardines de Placer de Vauxhall, con sus pabellones, quioscos de música y fuegos artificiales nocturnos, y la ópera.

Candy palmoteo.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? He oído hablar de ellos. ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

—Pronto. Tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutar de todas las diversiones que la ciudad tiene para ofrecer. Esto es Mayfair... —le dijo mientras pasaban ante impresionantes mansiones—. Algunas de las personas más ricas e influyentes residen aquí. El marqués Archibalt y su familia viven en aquella casa —le señaló.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta ante la mansión palaciega parcialmente oculta por un alto muro.

—Debe de ser inmensamente rico —reflexionó.

—Ciertamente lo es —confirmó Terrence

Pasaron por una hilera tras otra de mansiones antes de entrar en una zona de elegantes casas que se levantaban dos o tres pisos sobre la calle. Terrence dio unos golpecitos en el techo y el carruaje se detuvo.

—Yo vivo en el número veintinueve. No es una mansión en modo alguno, pero me gusta bastante.

El cochero abrió la portezuela y colocó el estribo en su sitio. Terrence descendió y la ayudó a bajar a ella.

—Bienvenida a casa, Candy —dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo—. ¿Entramos?

Ella colocó la mano sobre su brazo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, Terrence pulsó el timbre. Un lacayo abrió inmediatamente. Aunque su expresión permaneció inalterada, una simple mirada a sus ojos le bastó a Candy para saber que el hombre estaba sorprendido de ver a Terrence de regreso en Londres.

—Bienvenido a casa, lord Grandchester.

Otro hombre, mayor y más distinguido que el lacayo, salió de una de las habitaciones posteriores al vestíbulo principal.

—Lord Grandchester... no le esperábamos. —Miró un momento a Candy y desvió la vista rápidamente—. Ordenaré que preparen en seguida sus habitaciones.

—¿Quiere reunir al servicio, George? Quisiera presentarles a mi esposa.

La impresión que esas palabras produjeron en el hombre fue tal que Candy tuvo que sofocar la carcajada que le subía por la garganta.

—Inmediatamente, milord.

—Has sorprendido a tu mayordomo —dijo ella cuando George se hubo marchado.

—Imagino que no será el único —murmuró Terrence—. Aún tengo que decírselo Archi y Stear.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a reunirse, desde el ama de llaves hasta el marmitón.

—Como ves, no tengo mucho servicio —dijo Terrence—. Los que están conmigo sirven bien a mis necesidades. Ésta es la señora Ponny, mi ama de llaves.

Candy saludó a la menuda mujer de cabellos grises y gafas y le tendió la mano. La señora Ponny pareció confusa un momento, luego asimismo le tendió la mano y le hizo una reverencia.

Y así Terrence se los fue presentando a todos: la señora Maria, la cocinera, dos doncellas, Flammy y Tillie, que mantenían la casa en orden; Billy, el lacayo; Plumb, el ayuda de cámara de Terrence; y George el mayordomo. Por último, Terrence le presentó a Mick, el marmitón.

—Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos estupendamente —dijo Candy con más coraje del que sentía.

—Mi esposa necesitará una doncella —anunció él.

—Terrence, yo no...

Su marido la silenció con una mirada.

—Dejo la elección a su cuidado, señora Ponny.

—Milord —dijo Suzy tímidamente—, mi hermana está buscando trabajo. Tiene poca experiencia, pero aprende con rapidez. Su salario ayudaría a mantener a mis hermanos menores.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser —respondió Terrence—. Para mi esposa, prefiero alguien con más experiencia.

Candy vio desvanecerse la esperanza en los ojos de Maria y comprendió que la familia debía de estar en graves apuros.

—Por favor, Terrence, dale una oportunidad a la muchacha de demostrar su valía. Yo no necesito demasiadas atenciones. —Se inclinó y le susurró al oído—: Creo que la familia necesita el dinero.

Terrence miró a Candy largo rato antes de acceder.

—Muy bien, le daremos una oportunidad de ponerse a prueba. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Luisa, milord —dijo Maria—. Se lo agradeceré muchísimo. No lo lamentará. Birdie puede estar aquí mañana.

Los sirvientes se dispersaron.

—¿Te muestro la casa mientras preparan nuestras habitaciones?

Candy asintió ansiosa.

—Me encantaría.

Lo que vio era pequeño, pero elegante. El vestíbulo principal, con una escalera de mármol, brillantes lámparas y amplia escalinata que conducía a los pisos superiores era un escaparate del excelente gusto de Terrence. La sala de baile de la planta baja tenía las paredes decoradas con espejos para hacerla parecer más grande. A través de unas puertas vidrieras se accedía a una amplia terraza con una escalinata que conducía a un hermoso jardín.

La combinación de estudio y biblioteca de Terrence era una extensión de sí mismo. Los libros se alineaban en las paredes y la habitación estaba llena de cómodo mobiliario que parecía adaptarse a su carácter. La pieza central era un escritorio de madera de nogal muy pulimentada.

—Aquí es donde me encargo de negocios y me relajo cuando deseo estar solo.

—¿Lo haces a menudo? Me refiero a desear estar solo.

Él le dirigió una ardiente mirada que le calentó la piel.

—Tengo la sensación de que, con una mujer como tú, no desearé estar solo.

Sin decir nada, Candy lo siguió desde la biblioteca hasta el salón. Este, aunque no era grande, sí era elegante, y sería perfecto para solazarse. El comedor era igualmente sofisticado, con sus paredes tapizadas en seda, y con frescos y cortinajes de color borgoña en las altas ventanas.

Terrence la guió por un largo pasillo hasta la cocina y luego a la sala del ama de llaves. La cocina estaba inmaculada y bien equipada; la cocinera y su ayudante de día, a quien le presentaron como Mollie, estaban preparando diligentemente su cena. Desde allí regresaron al vestíbulo principal y subieron por la vasta escalera a la galería de la primera planta.

—Nuestros aposentos están en la primera planta, junto con varios dormitorios para invitados. La planta superior está ocupada totalmente por el servicio.

—¿Aposentos? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Eso significa que tenemos habitaciones separadas?

—Dormitorios comunicados —la corrigió Terrence—. Así se hacen las cosas en Londres.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Quién estableció esa regla? ¿Un hombre que no podía soportar a su esposa?

Terrence abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar a una gran cámara que parecía no haber sido muy utilizada. Los cortinajes de color rosa y las colgaduras de las ventanas y el lecho necesitaban una buena sacudida, y el mobiliario, aunque bellamente tallado, estaba cubierto de polvo.

—Como puedes ver, esta habitación nunca ha sido utilizada —dijo Terrence—. Me temo que ha sido bastante descuidada. Mis sirvientes son conscientes de mi aversión al matrimonio y han dejado estos aposentos sin tocar. Le diré al servicio que se encargue de ello en seguida.

Apenas habían salido esas palabras de su boca y la señora Ponny y ambas doncellas se afanaban ya por la habitación provistas de escobas, bayetas y diversos artilugios de limpieza.

Billy las seguía llevando un cubo de agua.

—Lo pondremos todo en orden en seguida, milord —dijo la señora Ponny mientras las doncellas, con ayuda de Billy, comenzaban a retirar las colgaduras del lecho.

Terrence condujo a Candy por una segunda puerta.

—Éste es el vestidor que separa nuestras dos estancias, la pequeña habitación detrás de la puerta de la izquierda contiene un retrete que ha sido instalado recientemente. No hay todavía una habitación aislada de baño, pero confío remediarlo pronto.

Terrence abrió la puerta de su alcoba e hizo pasar a candy. La habitación era tal como ella había imaginado que serían sus aposentos privados: pesado mobiliario oscuro, cortinajes color verde bosque en ambas ventanas y lecho, y una alfombra con variadas tonalidades de verde y castaño.

Parecía cómoda así como tentadora. Se preguntó vagamente cuántas mujeres habrían compartido aquella cama con él. No le formuló la cuestión aunque ésta le quemó en la lengua.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Terrence—. ¿Hay algo que quisieras cambiar?

«Sólo la disposición de los dormitorios.»

—No, no se me ocurre nada. Dame tiempo para adaptarme. ¿Crees que podría tomar un baño?

—Desde luego. Lo ordenaré en cuanto me vaya. Puedes utilizar mi habitación mientras preparan la tuya.

—¿Te marchas?

Terrence le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—Supongo que no esperarás que me quede en casa pendiente de ti, ¿verdad? Tienes mucho que aprender sobre matrimonios de sociedad, mi amor. Tal vez te vea durante la cena. Aunque aquí no seguimos el horario del campo, de modo que supongo que será sobre las nueve. Pásalo bien.

Se volvió para irse.

—¿A dónde vas, Terrence?

Él giró en redondo.

—Ahora estamos en Londres. No esperes respuestas de mí. En cuanto circule la noticia de nuestro matrimonio, nos invitarán a muchos acontecimientos sociales, bailes y demás. Tendremos que hacer algo con tu guardarropa; mañana te llevaré a una de las mejores modistas de la ciudad.

Se despidió de ella con desenvoltura y se marchó. Candy lo siguió rabiosa hasta la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba de su matrimonio, no era aquello. Nunca había pensado que Terrence la abandonaría tan pronto. Ahora que estaban en Londres, suponía que retomaría sus antiguas costumbres. ¿Incluiría eso volver a ser un mujeriego? ¿Tendría una amante? ¿Cuántas antiguas amantes de Terrence podía esperar encontrarse Candy?

Terrence dejó la casa con insólito apresuramiento. Tomar esposa no le había parecido tan agobiante en el campo, pero en el momento en que había llegado a Londres y entrado con Candy en su casa, había sentido que las paredes se cerraban sobre él asfixiándolo. Nunca se había imaginado encadenado a nadie ni siendo responsable de otro ser humano. Había vivido su vida de manera individualista, probando todos los placeres conocidos por los hombres. Iba a resultar difícil, si no imposible, concluir aquella parte de su existencia y comenzar otra.

Archi y Stear habían renunciado al libertinaje por las mujeres que amaban, pero Terrence no podía imaginarse amando a nadie de ese modo. Por eso había dejado a Candy en casa y se había ido. Confiaba en que su obsesión por ella disminuyese una vez regresara a sus antiguos lugares predilectos, y volviese a disfrutar de la parte más salvaje de Londres.

Causó auténtica sensación cuando entró en White's.

—Creí que aún seguías en el campo —lo saludó lord Hataway.

—Decidí regresar —contestó Terrence.

—Las damas han estado desconsoladas desde que las abandonaste —intervino el vizconde

Cowerly.

—Venga, cuéntanos —lo apremió lord Wellingham con la voz exaltada por la excitación—. ¿Quién ha ganado la apuesta? ¿Cuánto tiempo resististe?

Terrence sabía que lo que iba a decir iba a dejarlos atónitos, pero no podía mantener en secreto su matrimonio por mucho tiempo en una ciudad plagada de habladurías.

—Me casé hace una semana y he traído a mi esposa a Londres.

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

—¡No puede ser verdad! —balbuceó Wellingham—. ¡Tú no! ¡Eras el último libertino! ¡Por los infiernos, tus amantes estarán desoladas!

La gente se precipitó hacia los libros de apuestas para ver quién la había ganado. Hatway se apartó en seguida con expresión de disgusto.

—¡Es Stear, maldita sea!

—¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó Stear, conde de Cronwell, mientras entraba en la sala.

—Has ganado la apuesta —contestó Leagan.

—¿Qué apuesta? —Vio a Terrence y se detuvo en su camino—. ¿Cuándo has regresado, Grandchester?

—Hoy.

—Aguarda a que Archi se entere. Compartimos una apuesta privada. Él te concedía incluso menos tiempo que yo. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Bienvenido a casa, viejo amigo. Te echábamos de menos.

—Cuéntaselo, Grandchester —lo incitó Hataway.

Terrence carraspeó.

—He regresado a Londres con esposa.

Fue evidente que Stear se quedaba atónito.

—¿Qué diablos dices?

La cuestión aún seguía pendiente cuando el conde Leagan se unió al grupo fijando su penetrante mirada en Terrence con incómoda intensidad. Él consideraba a Leagan un conocido, pero no alguien en quien pudiera confiar o llamar amigo.

—De modo que has regresado —dijo el conde sin inflexiones—. No vas a dejarnos en tinieblas en cuanto a la razón por la que huiste al campo, ¿verdad?

—Leagan —respondió Terrencea las palabras del conde—, creo que tengo mis razones para decidir lo que revelo u oculto.

—Vamos —insistió el otro—. Algún motivo debía de haber para que partieras con tanta precipitación. El molino de las habladurías no deja de funcionar, ya sabes. Oí decir que tu marcha tenía algo que ver con la muerte de lady Susana. ¿Sabes algo que nosotros ignoremos, Grandchester?

Con los nervios crispados, Terrence apretó los puños a los costados. ¿Por qué mencionaba Leagan a Susana? ¿Qué confiaba obtener? De pronto, Terrence recordó por qué no le gustaba el conde; el hombre se las daba de mujeriego. Terrencelo consideraba astuto y poco recomendable. Algunos habían confiado en que su reciente matrimonio lo cambiaría, pero no parecía ser así. Seguía siendo tan detestable como siempre. Si decía una palabra más, Terrence lo desafiaría.

Stear debió de darse cuenta de su estado de tensa irritación, porque le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

—Tranquilo, viejo amigo. Necesito una bebida, ¿y tú?

—Yo deseo matarlo —siseó Terrence mientras se alejaban.

—Lo sé. A mí nunca me ha gustado.

Encargaron bebidas a un sirviente que pasaba por allí y encontraron una esquina libre con dos cómodos sillones. Terrence se arrellanó en uno de ellos y extendió las piernas hacia adelante con expresión sombría y severa.

—Olvida a Leaga, es un depredador —le aconsejó su amigo—. Háblame de tu mujer. Eres la última persona que esperaba que cayera en la trampa del matrimonio. Debe de ser alguien realmente especial, ¿no? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo la conociste?

—¡Maldición, Stear, déjame respirar! —contestó Terrence bruscamente.

El sirviente llegó con las bebidas. Terrence se tomó su brandy de un solo trago.

—No es lo que crees. No se trata de un matrimonio por amor. Me casé con Candy porque...—Le falló la voz.

Stear enarcó las cejas.

—¿Se llama Candy? Un nombre curioso. Confío en que con ella encuentres la felicidad.

—Ya te he dicho...

—Lo sé, lo sé, que no es un matrimonio por amor. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente en St. Ivés? Algo debió de convencerte de tomar esposa.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tenemos tiempo.

Terrence le dirigió una tensa mirada.

—Para abreviar, me impliqué con contrabandistas.

—¿Que te implicaste? ¡Por todos los demonios, hombre, debías haber escuchado mi advertencia! ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu matrimonio con los contrabandistas?

Otro prolongado suspiro.

—Candy organizaba el contrabando, era la dirigente de los contrabandistas. Me casé con ella para salvarla del verdugo.

—Prosigue —lo apremió Stear—. ¡Es increíble! Me recuerda a lo de Archi y su Annie. Ella era salteadora de caminos, si lo recuerdas.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente —dijo Terrence—. Y también me acuerdo de que tú y todos los demás creíais que Patricia había robado un artefacto egipcio de valor incalculable.

—Las cosas resultaron bien en ambos casos —señaló Stear—. Los dos nos enamoramos de nuestras esposas.

—Eso no va a sucederme a mí —aseguró Terrence—. Una vez llegamos a Londres, comprendí que no deseaba renunciar a mis antiguas costumbres.

—¿Estás diciendo que vas a ser un marido infiel? ¿Que vas a continuar con tus costumbres?

Terrence hizo una mueca de contrariedad. Tal como lo decía Stear resultaba muy sórdido. La mayoría de los matrimonios de la alta sociedad estaban arreglados; él no sería el primer marido que se desviaría. Si había aprendido algo desde que se casó con Candy es que ella influía demasiado sobre sus emociones. Las mujeres no debían tener esa clase de poder. Los hombres se suponía que jugaban, bebían y tomaban amantes.

Pero para ser honesto consigo mismo, Terrence reconocía que pensar en Candy en brazos de otro hombre le producía un desagradable sabor en la boca y lo ponía celoso. Sin embargo, muchos maridos y mujeres seguían su propio camino, ¿no era así? No podía imaginarse a sí mismo

disfrutando del hogar y la casa noche tras noche. La inactividad lo volvería loco.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Stear.

Terrence se sonrojó.

—En nada importante.

—Prosigue con tu historia. Estoy impaciente. Dime qué te hizo abandonar tu promesa decastidad.

—Es complicado —contestó Terrence—. Mis intenciones eran buenas, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó. Aproximadamente un mes después de salir de Londres, conocí a Candy. La deseé inmediatamente, pero combatí mi deseo por ella. Ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro. Ella creía que yo era un espía del gobierno y yo pensaba que ella estaba implicada en el contrabando que descubrí casualmente una noche, durante uno de mis chapuzones de medianoche.

Stear enarcó las cejas.

—¿Chapuzones de medianoche? ¿De qué va eso? —Soltó una risita—. No, no me lo digas, ya lo sé. ¿Te ayudaban?

—No mucho —reconoció Terrence—. Pero aquella noche me enteré de la existencia de un tal Shadow, el jefe del grupo.

—Candy —aventuró Stear.

—Así es. Sin embargo no lo supe hasta que los carabineros tendieron una trampa a los contrabandistas. Candy y yo estuvimos escondidos en una cueva, pero ni siquiera entonces me enteré de la verdadera identidad de Shadow. Ella se fue de la cueva mientras yo dormía. La seguí poco después y la encontré tendida en el suelo. Había recibido un disparo. La llevé a mi casa y mi ama de llaves curó su herida, que no era grave. Estando allí, el capitán Brown se presentó para arrestarla.

—¿Cómo sabía él que era Shadow?

—Por un informador.

—¡Por todos los diablos! Confío en que Candy no sea una fugitiva de la ley.

—No lo es. —Sonrió—. El informador, que era una informadora, desapareció misteriosamente, lo mismo que las ropas que Candy vestía cuando era Shadow. Al no disponer de pruebas, el magistrado desestimó el caso.

—Eso todavía no explica por qué te casaste con ella. ¿Cómo no la devolviste a su pueblo?

—No confiaba en que se mantuviera al margen del peligro. Temía que volviese a practicar el contrabando y Brown estuviera esperando que cometiera un error para arrestarla.

—¿Tiene familia?

—Su padre es el terrateniente White, pero ejerce poco control sobre su hija. Ha estado enfermo aunque al parecer está recuperándose. Me hizo prometer que me casaría con Candy una vez la liberara.

Stear entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué te pidió eso?

Terrence carraspeó.

—Bueno, nos descubrieron en una... situación comprometedora.

—¿Cuan comprometedora?

—Estábamos juntos en la cama.

Stear echó atrás la cabeza riéndose.

—Muy típico. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneciste casto? ¿Dos, tres meses? Sabía que no mantendrías el pene metido en los pantalones un año entero. Ojalá estuviera Archi en la ciudad para enterarse de esto.

—¿Dónde está?

—Lo avisaron desde su finca rural para un asunto de negocios y se llevó a Annie y a los gemelos consigo.

—¿Quién habría pensado que Archi pudiera ser domesticado? Eso no va conmigo, en absoluto —aseguró Terrence.

—No mires, pero Leagan se dirige hacia aquí. ¿Qué supones que querrá?

—Grandchester —dijo el conde—, creo que debo disculparme. Por favor, perdona mi impertinencia.

Terrence inclinó la cabeza secamente.

—Aceptado, Leagan.

Al ver que él no se marchaba, Stear le preguntó:

—¿Deseas algo más?

—En realidad sí, pero espero que no penséis mal de mí por plantearlo.

—Suéltalo ya, Leagan —dijo Grandchester bruscamente.

—Se trata de lady Susana.

Terrence entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tengo entendido que fuiste la última persona que la vio con vida. ¿Te dijo algo que pudiera sugerir que pensara suicidarse?

—Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no te lo diría —gruñó Terrence.

—¿Por qué te interesa la muerte de lady Susana? —preguntó Stear—. Sucedió hace meses.

—Soy amigo de su padre. El pobre continúa llorándola, y poder decirle algunas palabras de consuelo. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Decirme algo que hiciera sentirse mejor a lord Marlow?

—¿Conocías bien a lady Susana? —preguntó Grandchester curioso—. ¿Tu interés es personal...? —Entonces se interrumpió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Leagan palideció.

—No la conocía en absoluto. Sólo a su padre. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Mencionó ella mi nombre?

—No —contestó Terrence.

—A propósito, Leagan—intervino Stear—. ¿Cómo te va la vida de casado? Me enteré de que habías contraído matrimonio con una heredera y que su dinero te salvó de la prisión de deudores.

—Bien... —balbuceó Leagan retrocediendo—. Os deseo un buen día. Mi esposa me espera en casa.

Hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó apresuradamente.

—¿De qué diablos iba todo eso? —preguntó Stear.

—No estoy seguro —contestó Terrence. No obstante, su curiosidad se había despertado—. ¿Conoce realmente a lord Marlow?

—No lo sé, pero lo descubriré si lo consideras importante.

Terrence se encogió de hombros.

—Si te apetece, pero en realidad no me importa en absoluto. La culpabilidad por la muerte de lady Susana es sólo mía.

—No es cierto —lo contradijo Stear—. Le dijiste que le encontrarías un marido. ¿Qué más podías haber hecho?

—Podía haber sido más convincente. Realmente me proponía encontrarle un marido. No mentía.

—Desde luego que no. —Stear se acabó su bebida y se levantó—. Me voy a casa. Estoy seguro de que Patty querrá dar un baile para presentaros a ti y a Candy en sociedad. Dile a tu esposa que la mía la visitará una vez se haya instalado.

—Supongo que habrá que hacer algo para presentar a Candy en sociedad —admitió Terrence—. Saluda afectuosamente a Patty de mi parte.

—¿Vas a casa? —le preguntó Stear.

Terrence negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que intentaré pasarme por las mesas de Brook's. Tengo el presentimiento de que seré afortunado.

—Tal vez tu fortuna es mejor de lo que piensas —dijo Stear al separarse

Terrence reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amigo mientras salía de White's. ¿Era afortunado por tener a Candy? No estaba seguro. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de su necesidad de sumergirse en su vibrante calor y cabalgarla hasta el final. Deseaba enterrar la cara en el fragante valle que tenía entre los senos y chupar sus tiernos pezones. La imaginaba gritando su nombre mientras alcanzaba el climax, con la piel enrojecida por la pasión.

Maldiciendo su erección, montó en Barón y se dirigió a Brook's. Estaba inmerso en profundos pensamientos cuando un carruaje se detuvo junto a él y una mujer asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¡Grandchester! ¡Has regresado! ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Sabes?, te hemos echado de menos.

Con una sonrisa, Terrence saludó a lady Blythe Carstairs, una joven y acaudalada viuda. Su breve relación había durado solamente dos meses. La había dejado porque no le gustaban las mujeres posesivas. El sexo era bueno, pero no lo bastante como para soportar sus exigencias.

—Es muy amable que digas eso, lady Blythe —respondió Terrence cortésmente.

—No puedes saber cuánto te he echado de menos, Grandchester—insistió ella con un ronroneo gutural—. Todavía estoy disponible para ti, querido. Acuérdate de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

—Ciertamente —dijo Terrence deseando que ella siguiera su camino. No pensaba volver con Blythe. Analizaría más tarde y más concienzudamente sus razones—. Me acuerdo. Buenos días, mi lady.

—¡Grandchester, aguarda! —dijo lady Blythe al ver que él se alejaba—. ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

—Me temo, querida, que eso será imposible. Estoy recién casado y debo ocuparme de mi mujer, ¿comprendes?

—¡Casado! —balbuceó sonoramente la mujer—. No digas que es cierto. ¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie a quien tú conozcas. Candy procede de Cornualles.

Lady Blythe volvió a balbucear.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha poseído para que te hayas casado con una campesina? Es totalmente inesperado en ti. ¿Se trata entonces de un matrimonio por amor?

—Yo... no diría eso —contestó él.

—Excelente. Entonces no veo por qué no puedes continuar como en el pasado. Estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos.

Le hizo señas al cochero y el carruaje arrancó inmediatamente.

Si Terrence deseaba que la noticia de su matrimonio se supiera, se lo había dicho a la persona adecuada. Lady Blythe era una conocida chismosa. Siguió su camino hacia Brook's, pero sin poner el corazón en ello.

Candy salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una sábana mientras aguardaba a que la señora Ponny le devolviese el vestido que se había llevado para orearlo y plancharlo. Deseaba mostrar su mejor aspecto cuando Terrence llegara para cenar.

Flammy la ayudó a arreglarse el pelo y a vestirse. Luego estuvo andando de un lado a otro mientras aguardaba. Llegó y pasó la hora de la cena. Llamó a George y le preguntó si lord Grandchester había regresado.

—Todavía no, milady. Lord Grandchester raras veces cena en casa.

Candy sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Ya había comenzado. Terrence no podía apartarse de sus antiguos vicios. Ni siquiera por ella. Pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que cambiase de la noche a la mañana? Probablemente ni recordaba que tenía esposa. Una mujer de origen rural como ella no podía competir con las damas de alta cuna de la sociedad. Cuanto antes comprendiera eso, mejor para todos.

—Comprendo —le dijo al mayordomo—. Si no es demasiada molestia, ¿le puede decir a la señora Ponny que me prepare una bandeja? Creo que esta noche cenaré en mi habitación.

—Ninguna molestia en absoluto, milady —respondió George con simpatía.

Terrence no podía concentrarse en sus cartas. Le había dicho a Candy que regresaría a casa para cenar, e intencionadamente había dejado pasar la hora. Trataba de demostrarse algo a sí mismo, pero no funcionaba. Recogió sus ganancias y se despidió de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué pasa, Grandchester? No irás a retirarte ya, ¿verdad? —le preguntó lord Thomason—.

No puedes marcharte sin permitirme recuperar mis pérdidas.

Terrence no sentía simpatía por el joven lord, que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la mayor parte de la dote de su reciente esposa.

—Lo siento, Thomason —le dijo—, pero debo ir a casa con mi esposa.

Una colectiva exclamación sofocada resonó por la sala de juego.

—Sin duda bromeas, Grandchester —dijo lord Thomason—. Los hombres como tú no se casan. ¿Cómo se las arreglará Londres sin su último libertino?

—Imagino que muy bien —contestó él marchándose.

Sintió docenas de ojos siguiéndolo mientras se alejaba. Su anuncio había asombrado a sus conocidos sumiéndolos en el silencio, pero si debía ser sincero, él estaba igual de sorprendido.

Aquella necesidad de volver con Candy era a un tiempo inesperada e inexplicable. Mientras regresaba a caballo pasando por algunos de sus antiguos lugares predilectos, no miraba a derecha ni a izquierda y no sentía ningunas ganas de jugar, beber o ir con mujeres.

¡Maldita Candy! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Antes de conocerla estaba totalmente satisfecho con su vida. Su obsesiva necesidad por su esposa lo aturdía.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Entró en su casa y pasó velozmente junto a Billy, que montaba guardia en la puerta.

Subió la escalera de dos en dos e irrumpió en la habitación de Candy para enfrentarse a sus demonios. Pero en el momento en que la vio su mente se quedó en blanco. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en llevarla al lecho y hacerle el amor.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 13**

Sorprendida por la repentina intrusión en su dormitorio, Candy dejó caer el libro que estaba

leyendo. Al ver a Terrence recuperó el libro de su regazo. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para

saludarlo y mucho menos hablarle.

Él entró en la habitación con el aire de un héroe conquistador.

—Estoy en casa —anunció majestuoso.

—Ya te veo —contestó ella sin entusiasmo.

—¿Has cenado?

—Hace horas.

—Pues yo estoy hambriento.

—La cena es a las nueve —respondió Candy repitiendo las propias palabras de él.

Terrence fue hacia el hogar y tendió sus manos al calor.

—¿No te alegras de verme?

Candy dejó cuidadosamente el libro a un lado dedicándole por fin a Terrence toda su atención.

—No, especialmente. ¿Debería? ¿Qué te ha sucedido para que hayas vuelto pronto? ¿Te ha

rechazado alguna de tus amantes?

—Tú me has hecho volver a casa, Candy —reconoció él tímidamente—. Deseaba hacerle el

amor a mi esposa.

Ella bostezó.

—No estoy interesada.

Estar a su disposición siempre que él tuviera apremios sexuales no era la idea que Candy tenía

de un matrimonio feliz.

La implacable expresión del rostro de Terrence aceleró los latidos de su corazón. Pese a su agria

disposición, la perspectiva de hacer el amor con él la embargaba de una intensa emoción. Sin

embargo, no sucumbiría sin recibir al menos una pequeña disculpa por su inexcusable

comportamiento.

—¿No estás interesada? —repitió él claramente divertido—. ¡Eres mi esposa!

Candy enarcó las cejas.

—Qué amable por tu parte recordarlo. Te he esperado; la hora de la cena ha llegado y se ha

ido. Dijiste que vendrías a cenar.

—No lo he dicho seguro. No estoy acostumbrado a estar atado a las cintas del delantal de

una mujer. Deseo ir y venir a mi antojo.

—Pues a mí me place estar sola esta noche —replicó Candy.

—¿Serviría de algo que me disculpara por haberte dejado sola esta tarde?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él ablandada.

—¿Lo dices sinceramente?

131

Terrence vio que lo deseaba con todo su corazón. La tocó con suavidad, resiguiendo con los

dedos la sedosa piel de su mejilla.

—Sí, con todas las palabras.

Candy no protestó mientras él la hacía ponerse en pie. Terrence inclinó la cabeza y la besó. La

dulzura de su sabor lo llevó a separar sus labios con la lengua y profundizar el beso. Nunca se

cansaba de besar a Candy. Su respuesta llegaba libremente, su pasión, pese a su inexperiencia, era

sorprendente, a diferencia de algunas de sus anteriores amantes, que simulaban lo que no sentían.

No había fingimientos en Candy. Sus emociones eran sinceras y sin complicaciones. La besó

una y otra vez hasta que ella se estrechó contra él y sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas.

—Desnúdate para mí —le susurró mientras interrumpía el beso y se apartaba. La sujetó para

mantenerla firme al ver que ella se tambaleaba y luego se retiró.

Candy vaciló un largo e impresionante momento antes de comenzar a desnudarse... muy

lentamente. Con sus provocativos movimientos jugaba con él, lo tentaba. Terrence estaba paralizado.

Ella se desabrochó el vestido y se liberó del corpiño. Terrence gimió. Luego, más lentamente, se quitó

las medias y los zapatos. Hizo una pausa con los dedos asidos al borde de la camisa y la mirada

fija en la de Terrence.

—Todo, Candy.

Percibió su inseguridad mientras levantaba la camisa y se la quitaba. Intentó tocarla, pero ella

lo esquivó hábilmente.

—Todavía no —dijo con sutileza.

Terrence dejó caer las manos a los costados, la decepción hizo sonar áspera su voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No me gusta verme burlado.

—¿No? Quítate tú también la ropa.

Terrence enarcó las cejas.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes, amor?

Ella le dirigió una seductora mirada que casi hizo que se le derritieran los huesos.

—Lo que es justo es justo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo será mientras consigamos al final lo que deseamos.

Los verdes ojos de Candy destellaron malévolos.

—Te lo garantizo.

Él se desabrochó los botones de la camisa quitándosela de un tirón en un frenético esfuerzo

por librarse pronto de la ropa. Tenía tal erección que temía que ésta le abriera los pantalones.

—¡Aguarda!.- Dijo Candy

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Ella se le acercó con lánguida gracia. Se puso de puntillas y frotó sus senos contra su pecho

desnudo. Terrence se quedó sin respiración y se puso aún más duro y tenso. Se moría de ganas.

—¿Qué te propones, Candy?

Ella miró intencionadamente su erección.

—¿Qué te propones tú, milord?

—Mucho más que tú, milady. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Dándonos a ambos lo que deseamos. Pero primero...

Terrence comprendió inmediatamente que no iba a gustarle lo que aquel «pero primero»

significaba.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas... ropas, joyas? Dilo y será tuyo... Dentro de unos límites razonables,

desde luego.

—No es tan sencillo como eso, Terry. Lo que deseo es más atención tuya. En cuanto hemos

llegado a Londres has cambiado. Sé que soy una esposa no deseada, pero ¿no podrías fingir por

lo menos que hay algo en mí que te gusta?

Comenzaron a temblarle los labios, como si temiera que las siguientes palabras que diría

fueran a ahuyentar a Terrence en lugar de atraerlo. Pero su ansiedad no pareció afectar a su

determinación.

—Deseo que me prometas que me serás fiel durante seis meses. ¿Eres capaz de darme tanto

de ti por tan breve espacio de tiempo?

Terrence frunció el cejo.

—¿Sólo seis meses? ¿Y qué sucederá después de eso?

¿Por qué estaba discutiendo aquello? «Tal vez porque Candy sólo te deseará durante seis

meses», le advirtió una voz interior.

—Eres tú quien debe decidir.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acercó tanto su boca a la de él que su aliento le calentó

los labios.

Terrence la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su necesidad de ella era tan desesperada que habría

accedido a cualquier cosa. Permanecer fiel durante seis meses no sería un sacrificio, porque Candy

era la única mujer a la que deseaba... en aquellos momentos. ¿Cuánto duraría su obsesión por

ella? Como mínimo seis meses. No veía ningún problema en acceder a su petición.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Una vez allí, Candy se sentó.

—¿Significa eso que sólo te acostarás conmigo durante seis meses?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto? Si no hubiera accedido, me habría ido por la puerta. Me tendrás

sólo para ti durante seis meses. ¿Te complace eso?

—Enormemente. ¡Oh, Terry, no lo lamentarás!

—¿Cómo puedo lamentar algo que ambos deseamos?

Se quitó las botas y los pantalones, echándolos a un lado. Su miembro saltó en libertad,

irguiéndose hacia arriba como con vida propia.

Candy no podía apartar la vista. La boca le había quedado muy seca mientras lo recorría su

apreciativa mirada. Una masa de vello castaño dorado le cubría el pecho y las ingles. En sus

brazos se marcaban los músculos y su cintura y su vientre eran esbeltos y duros. La turgente

carne de su miembro creció aún más mientras Candy dejaba vagar la mirada por su cuerpo. El

colchón descendió cuando él se tendió junto a ella.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Candy mientras una firme mano masculina tomaba

su seno asiendo el pezón con los dedos y se lo acariciaba suavemente. Un escalofrío de placer le

recorrió la piel cuando él rozó sus senos con los labios y luego lamió el valle que había entre ellos.

La boca de Terrence capturó su pezón y Candy sintió que el sensible capullo se tensaba contra su

lengua.

Terrence comenzó a hacer descender la boca y la aspereza de su lengua dejó un reguero de fuego

mientras la besaba y lamía abriéndose camino hacia su carne más íntima. Soltó un ronco gruñido

cuando Candy lo apartó y se montó encima de él a horcajadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Esto —dijo ella. Y entonces rodeó su liso pezón masculino con la boca.

Él se arqueó hacia ella buscando su calor.

—¡Por todos los demonios!

Ignorando su imprecación, Candy pasó al otro, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua. Terrence

maldijo de nuevo y trató de apartarla. Ella levantó la cabeza.

—No quiero que tengas que lamentar los seis meses de favores sexuales que estás

negándoles a tus amantes.

Movió los labios contra los suyos y él se estremeció con aquel suave aleteo de mariposa de su

boca. Candy no se detuvo ahí... estaba demasiado próxima a su objetivo. Su lengua encontró su

sexo y se sorprendió al descubrir una nota de humedad en la dilatada cabeza, la lamió y cerró la

boca sobre él. Él emitió un quedo suspiro.

—¡Candy, ten misericordia!

Su miembro era como acero cubierto de terciopelo bajo su lengua. Rozó con los dientes toda

su extensión, y luego introdujo tanto de él como pudo en su boca, saboreando el almizclado

perfume de su excitación.

Ella gimió demostrando su aprobación cuando él comenzó a flexionar incansablemente las

caderas bajo la suave succión de su boca. Durante largo rato, Candy lo complació y lo excitó

mientras él se retorcía y contorsionaba ante su devoción.

—Si no te detienes, esto acabará demasiado pronto —le advirtió con un áspero gruñido.

—Todavía no...

Prosiguió su suave tortura jugueteando con su pene hasta que Terrence maldijo y se levantó

echándose hacia atrás. Candy se incorporó al punto y se tendió de espaldas. Él se abalanzó sobre

ella apoyándose en los codos para evitarle la mayor parte de su peso y le dedicó una sonrisa

deliciosamente perversa.

—¿Dónde has aprendido eso? —le preguntó.

—De ti.

A Candy se le cortó la respiración cuando él deslizo la mano entre sus cuerpos y separó los

tiernos pliegues de su sexo. Sintió cómo le introducía un dedo y luego otro mientras con el pulgar

acariciaba su sensible capullo. Un murmullo de placer brotó de su pecho.

El contacto, la proximidad y la intimidad parecían sorprendentemente naturales, como si se

conocieran de toda la vida en lugar de desde hacía sólo unas semanas. Ella resiguió las

ondulaciones de su pecho, todos los familiares músculos, las pendientes, todos los maravillosos

planos. Luego, sus pensamientos se desmoronaron cuando él se situó en la entrada de su cuerpo

y la llenó.

Terrence le sujetó las caderas con las manos y la meció contra él, primero lentamente y luego con

creciente vigor. Estremecida bajo la fuerza de sus embates, se retorció contra él con desesperado

anhelo. Un estrépito resonó en sus oídos mientras se formaba en ella la tensa presión. Sacudiendo

la cabeza salvajemente, impulsó las caderas hacia él con frenética necesidad.

Terrence inclinó la cabeza y atrapó su pezón con la boca haciéndola arquearse y gritar su nombre.

Una exquisita oleada de placer giraba vertiginosamente hacia arriba, hacia fuera, hacia dentro,

decreciendo, fluyendo... hasta que... ocurrió. Candy se aferró a él mientras llegaba al punto

culminante. La agitaron convulsiones al tiempo que Luc continuaba arremetiendo. Luego, él

estalló inundándola con su cálida simiente.

Candy rodeó su cabeza., que se apoyaba en sus senos. Sentía como si pudiera permanecer de

aquel modo para siempre. Si Terrence sintiera lo mismo, la vida sería perfecta. Pero por lo menos lo

134

tendría para ella sola durante seis meses. Suspiró. Si todos los aspectos de su matrimonio fueran

tan satisfactorios como la parte física, serían felices hasta el fin de sus días.

Candy sabía que estaba dejando volar su imaginación pues Candy no tenía ninguna inclinación de

sentar la cabeza con una mujer, pero soñar era fácil, y no hacía daño a nadie. Vagamente, se

preguntó si amaba a Terrence. ¿Podría disfrutar de las intimidades del sexo con un hombre al que no

amase? No lo creía. Necesitaba creer que existía amor entre ellos.

Terrence aspiró profundamente mientras un intenso estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Ella

sintió que se lo transmitía. Terrence levantó la cabeza y la besó en la boca antes de dejarse caer a un

lado. Luego la estrechó contra él y la mantuvo así abrazada. Aquello fue lo último de lo que Candy

fue consciente antes de sumergirse en el sueño.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Terrence aún estaba dormido junto a ella. Terrence

se sintió tan dichosa de que no se hubiera marchado que deseó palmotear y reírse a carcajadas.

Terrence se despertó lentamente. Cuando estiró las piernas y los brazos para distender sus

músculos sintió el calor de otro cuerpo acurrucado contra él. Abrió bruscamente los ojos. Candy lo

estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y con contenida alegría. De pronto, como en un

relámpago, comprendió. ¡Había pasado la noche en su cama! ¡Maldición! Eso no era lo que se

había propuesto.

Era bien cierto que la noche anterior deseaba hacerle el amor a Candy. Pensar en ello le había

arruinado su salida de la tarde. Mientras trataba de divertirse en sus antiguos lugares preferidos, se

había imaginado a su esposa exactamente tal como estaba en aquellos momentos, con los cabellos

extendidos sobre la almohada, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados por sus besos. Aquella visión

había arruinado su disfrute por la noche. Como un esposo complaciente, había vuelto a casa, y

como un esposo complaciente había sucumbido al hechizo de Candy.

Se levantó bruscamente y recogió la ropa que se había quitado. Ella se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Te marchas?

—Plumb probablemente me esté esperando para afeitarme y ayudarme a vestirme. Nos

espera un día muy ajetreado, Candy. Deberemos pasar por lo menos cinco o seis horas con

madame Bileau, de modo que me gustaría que saliéramos pronto.

—¿Quién es madame Bileau?

—Una de las mejores modistas de Londres. Te sugiero que llames a tu doncella. Me reuniré

contigo en la sala de las mañanas dentro de una hora.

Terrence sabía que estaba siendo intencionadamente brusco, pero le había sorprendido

despertarse en el lecho de Candy. Había esperado que su necesidad de ella disminuyera tras hacerle

el amor. En vez de eso la había estrechado entre sus brazos tras el acto amoroso y no había

deseado soltarla. ¡Al diablo con él! Algo extraño le estaba pasando, y no estaba seguro de que le

gustara. Aquello había comenzado el día en que se casó con ella. O tal vez no.

Tal vez había comenzado el día en que la vio al borde del acantilado.

Terrence llamó a su ayuda de cámara y comenzó los preparativos del día. Apareció en el comedor

exactamente una hora después de dejar la habitación de Cany. Ella aún no había llegado, de modo

que se llenó el plato, cogió el periódico y lo leyó detenidamente mientras comía.

Candy llegó unos minutos más tarde.

—¿Estás satisfecha con tu nueva doncella? —le preguntó Terrence mientras doblaba el periódico

y lo dejaba junto a su plato.

Ella fue hacia la alacena, examinó el surtido de alimentos y colocó sus preferidos en su plato.

—Luisa parece bastante capaz. —George la ayudó a sentarse, le sirvió el té y se retiró en

seguida—. Es joven pero sorprendentemente buena arreglando el cabello.

Terrence paseó su mirada por ella, desde su pelo rubio pulcramente peinado hasta sus senos. Su

gastado vestido de viaje había visto mejores días, pero él estaba a punto de remediarlo. Deseaba

vestir a su esposa a la última moda, y exhibirla ante la alta sociedad. Se quedó paralizado, con el

tenedor a medio camino de la boca. ¿De dónde había salido aquella ocurrencia?

Comieron en relativo silencio. Terrence advirtió que el apetito de Candy era casi tan bueno como el

suyo y se preguntó cómo podía mantener su cuerpo tan esbelto. Una sonrisa distendió sus labios.

El enérgico ejercicio de la noche anterior en el lecho debía de haberla dejado tan hambrienta

como lo estaba él. Acabó su desayuno y dejó la servilleta en la mesa.

—Cuando tú estés lista, yo también lo estoy.

Ella se levantó.

—Dame sólo un momento para recoger mi capa.

Terrence la siguió fuera del comedor. George le tendió el sombrero y el bastón y mantuvo la

puerta abierta cuando Candy llegó al cabo de unos minutos. Luc había encargado que le prepararan

temprano su faetón de asiento elevado y la ayudó a subir, haciéndose luego cargo de las riendas él

mismo.

—¿Está muy lejos la casa de madame Bileau?

—No mucho. Es lo mejor que Londres puede ofrecer.

—Probablemente tambié será muy cara —murmuró Candy.

—Así es. Sin embargo, debes ir vestida a la moda si esperas alternar con la alta sociedad.

Candy dio un resoplido.

—¿Cuán bien vestida se supone que debe ir una contrabandista?

Él le dirigió una mirada desaprobadora.

—Nunca jamás vuelvas a mencionar eso. Eres mi esposa; el pasado ya no importa.

Terrence se concentró en el camino, tratando de ignorar la sacudida de temor que le habían

producido las palabras de Candy. ¿Y si Brown encontraba nuevas pruebas y se presentaba en

busca de ella? Si Archi se hallaba en el campo, y no había podido ayudar a Elisa, ¿qué habría

sucedido con la mujer? ¿La habría localizado Brown en Londres?

—Estás enfadado —dijo Candy consciente de su introspección—. Desde que llegamos a

Londres sólo hablamos en la cama. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Terrence la miró gravemente.

—Cuando mencionas tus actividades ilegales me asustas. Me casé para salvarte del verdugo, y

odio ver desperdiciados mis esfuerzos.

Ella se enfadó.

—Sé exactamente por qué te casaste conmigo, Terrence. No tienes que recordármelo.

Él suspiró. Ciertamente lo estaba haciendo todo mal. No deseaba herir a Candy. Le importaba

muchísimo, si no, no habría llegado a tales extremos para salvarla de su propia locura. Las

dificultades que estaba teniendo sólo demostraban cuan poco preparado estaba para la vida

matrimonial.

Terrence tiró de las riendas ante una elegante tienda de Bond Street y el carruaje se detuvo. La

amplia calle estaba llena de tiendas de todas clases y la gente que Candy veía iba vestida a la última

moda.

Terrence saltó al suelo, depositó a Candy en la acera y la acompañó luego hacia la puerta.

Una mujercita de ojos vivaces y aleteantes manos apareció ante ellos.

—¡Ah, lord Grandchester! —dijo con voz intensamente modulada—. Hace mucho tiempo que

no me trae clientes. —Dirigió una mirada despectiva a Candy—. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted?

—Madame Bileau, le presento a mi esposa, la vizcondesa Grandchester.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba a Candy. Al cabo de unos momentos,

recuperó su voz y sus modales e hizo una reverencia.

—Mis más humildes felicitaciones por su matrimonio, milady, milord. ¿En qué puedo

servirles?

—Lady Grandchester necesita un guardarropa completo, madame. De momento necesitará dos

vestidos con los complementos adecuados, y ropa interior, así como un traje de noche. Para una

fecha no muy lejana, requerirá vestidos de mañana, de paseo y dos trajes de baile. ¡Ah, sí, y ropa

de noche! Algo diáfano.

—¡Terry! —siseó Candy avergonzada.

Pero madame pareció comprender, porque sonrió y asintió. Luego dio una palmada y

apareció una ayudante desde detrás de una cortina.

—Traiga materiales y maniquís para que lady Grandchester los examine —dijo categóricamente.

—Estás encargando demasiadas cosas —se quejó Candy—. Sólo necesito uno o dos vestidos.

—Londres no es St. Ivés —respondió Terrence—. Una vez seas presentada en sociedad estarás

siendo observada continuamente.

Candy palideció.

—¿No puedo vivir tranquilamente en la sombra?

—Me temo que será imposible. Patricia te visitará pronto. Está planeando celebrar un

baile en tu honor. Deseo que estés ataviada a la moda para tal ocasión, porque serás contemplada

a conciencia.

Candy suspiró. Su vida en St. Ivés no había sido la mitad de estresante como prometía serlo en

Londres. La existencia de una contrabandista era sencilla comparada con la de una dama de la alta

sociedad. Ella no tenía ni los modales ni los conocimientos para ser esposa de un noble. No

poseía la clave para saber cómo vestirse ni actuar.

Madame Bileau se llevó rápidamente a Candy hasta un pequeño vestidor donde una ayudante

le tomó medidas mientras la mujer lanzaba exclamaciones sobre su cabello y su figura, al parecer

complacida con la materia prima de su arte.

—No estoy segura acerca de colores ni estilos —comentó Candy vacilante.

Madame hizo un gesto de rechazo.

—Su esposo tiene un gusto excelente, milady. Él sabrá exactamente los estilos y colores que

le convienen.

—No deseo nada indecoroso —insistió ella.

Madame puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué despropósito! Los estilos actuales se adaptarán perfectamente a su esbelta figura.

Deje que decida su marido.

Candy no estaba contenta. Al parecer, Terrence era bien conocido por la mujer, lo que significaba

que ella vestía a sus amantes. Pensar que Terrence pagaba las galas de sus queridas le resultaba

insoportable.

Después de haber sido medida, zarandeada y agitada, a Candy se le permitió volver con Terrence.

Lo encontró mirando un surtido de tejidos como ella nunca había visto. Sedas, satenes,

muselinas, brocados, terciopelos y tenues linos estaban extendidos sobre una mesa para que él los

inspeccionara.

—Prefiero tonos delicados para mi esposa, pero creo que de esta seda champaña adornada

con encajes resultaría un espléndido traje de baile —dijo Terrence. Madame asintió aprobadora—. Y el

satén rubí sería estupendo para el segundo traje de noche.

Terrence extendió longitudes de tejidos y sostuvo cada uno bajo la barbilla de Candy. A algunos les

dio su aprobación para vestidos de paseo y otros los descartó. Cuando llegaron a las prendas de

noche, escogió los materiales más sutiles de que disponía madame. Candy tuvo poco que decir en

las selecciones. Él parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, de modo que ella simplemente

observaba, aunque no estaba segura de aprobar todas sus elecciones.

Los minutos se volvieron horas. Les sirvieron té y refrescos mientras Terrence seguía escogiendo

telas y estilos. Por fin se levantó y dio una palmada a su sombrero.

—Creo que ya hemos acabado, madame. Como le he dicho, necesitaremos dos vestidos de

día para pasado mañana y un vestido apropiado para la ópera a más tardar, dentro de una semana

a partir de hoy. ¿Podrá tener el pedido restante para dentro de quince días?

—Por supuesto, milord. Será como usted dice —respondió madame.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer vestida a la moda y acompañada de su doncella entró en la

tienda despreocupadamente. La mujer se paró en seco al ver a Terrence y le golpeó el pecho juguetona

con su abanico cerrado.

—¡Grandchester, muchacho travieso! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he echado terriblemente de

menos.

—Hola, Sara.

La mujer le tendió la mano y Terrence se inclinó sobre ella, sus labios apenas le rozaron los dedos.

Candy se encontraba a cierta distancia detrás de Terrence hablando con madame cuando oyó abrirse la

puerta. El eco de una voz femenina y el quedo sonido de reconocimiento de él habían llamado su

atención.

—Oí decir que habías regresado a Londres con esposa —dijo Sara—. Apenas podía

creérmelo, querido. —Le dio un golpecito en la abertura de sus pantalones—. No podías

mantener éstos abrochados, ¿verdad? ¡Qué pena! Decididamente tú no estás hecho para padre.

Tengo entendido que tu mujer es del campo.

Candy vio cómo Terrence se ponía rígido y se preguntó si la defendería. Así fue.

—Me complacería que no menospreciara a mi esposa, milady. No sé si seré un buen padre,

pero cuando llegue ese momento estoy seguro de que estaré a la altura de las circunstancias.

Sara se rió por lo bajo tras su abanico.

—Grandchester, eres absolutamente perverso. Tú siempre estás a la altura de las circunstancias.

Nunca he sabido que fallaras.

Candy decidió que había llegado el momento de manifestar su presencia.

—Estoy lista, Terry. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sara, me permito presentarte a mi encantadora esposa Candy lady Grandchester.

Candy le tendió la mano y Sara se la quedó mirando como si esperara que la mordiera. Con

aire desdeñoso, tocó brevemente los dedos de Candy.

—¿Es ésta tu esposa, Grandchester? Vamos, es...

—Hermosa —concluyó él, dejando claro su mensaje. Sonrió a Candy—. ¿Nos vamos, amor?

Aunque ella sabía que la palabra cariñosa de Terrence estaba destinada a la mujer que tenia adelante, la saboreó.

—Ha sido un placer, milady —dijo Candy por encima del hombro mientras pasaba junto a él.

Terrence la ayudó a subir al coche.

—¿Era una de tus amantes?

Terrence se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que no he sido ningún ángel. Es verdad que he llevado una vida de pecado y

excesos. Nunca pensé que tendría que dar cuenta de mis acciones a ninguna esposa.

Candy no tuvo nada que decir a eso.

—Tenemos que hacer algunas paradas antes de volver a casa —dijo Terrence—. Necesitas

zapatos que hagan juego con tus vestidos, y guantes y sombreros.

Candy suspiró y se sometió a todo. Una vez concluyeron sus ajetreadas compras, pudo al fin

relajarse y contemplar el paisaje mientras el faetón traqueteaba por las calles de Londres. Lo que

veía era muy variado, la gente de St. Ivés no creería las cosas que habían contemplado sus ojos en

las calles de aquella vasta ciudad.

Terrence giró por un estrecho callejón lateral para evitar la congestión causada por un carro

volcado en medio de la avenida principal.

—Confío en que sepas a dónde vas —dijo Candy.

—Conozco Londres como la palma de mi mano. Este callejón desemboca cerca de Mayfair.

Es desigual y algo estrecho, pero transitable si uno es cuidadoso.

Candy distinguió el sonido de otro vehículo que se aproximaba y miró tras ellos.

—Ese coche está viniendo muy rápido —le advirtió a Terrence.

—Ya lo veo. ¿En qué diablos está pensando corriendo a tal velocidad? ¿No ve que la calle es

demasiado estrecha para eso?

Al parecer no, porque el conductor aumentó la marcha en lugar de reducirla.

—¡Maldición! Viene directamente hacia nosotros. Sujétate.

Terrence sacudió el látigo sobre la pareja de caballos grises, y Candy se mantuvo sujeta mientras el faetón traqueteaba sobre los adoquines, apretando los dientes para evitar que le rechinaran. Él

profirió una maldición.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese bastardo? —Y guió los animales tan cerca de la curva como pudo,

intentando dejar espacio.

Un escalofrío de temor recorrió la columna de Candy.

—¿Habrá bastante sitio para que pase ese coche?

—Si no lo hay, estamos en un grave aprieto.

El carruaje pasó por su lado. Terrence tensó las riendas para sujetar a los caballos. El vehículo era

todo negro, con gruesas cortinas que cubrían sus ventanillas. El rostro del cochero estaba medio

oculto tras un pañuelo. Entonces, con profundo horror, Terrence vio asomar una pistola por entre las

cortinas.

—¡Agáchate! —le gritó a Candy al mismo tiempo que disparaban el arma.

Sintió una ardiente sensación cerca de la oreja y mantuvo sujeta las riendas permitiendo que

el otro cochero pasara corriendo. Si hubiera estado solo, lo habría perseguido. En lugar de ello,

detuvo el faetón, pues su preocupación por Candy pudo con cualquier otro sentimiento.

La estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se estremeció.

—Sí... creo que sí. ¿Nos han disparado?

—Me temo que así es.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Maldición, si lo sé! ¿Estás segura de no estar herida?

—Estoy segura. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy perfectamente. Vamos a casa.

—¡Estás sangrando, Terrence! —Le tocó el cuello y retiró la mano cubierta de sangre.

Candy sacó su pañuelo y se lo aplicó en la herida.

—La bala te ha hecho un rasguño en el cuello, bajo la oreja, pero no parece grave. Has

tenido suerte.

Con expresión torva, él agitó las riendas y los caballos avanzaron rápidamente.

—¿Quién crees que ha podido ser? —preguntó Candy.

—No lo sé. Últimamente no me he acostado con la mujer de nadie ni me he peleado con

ningún hombre. No tengo la menor idea de quién podría desear mi muerte.

—Tal vez la bala estuviera destinada a mí —dijo ella quedamente.

—Eso es absurdo. ¿Quién podría querer hacerte daño?

—Tal vez alguna de tus antiguas amantes. O quizá el capitán Brown.

—El capitán es un sospechoso improbable. Es un agente de la ley, no un asesino. En cuanto

a mis antiguas amantes, se encogerán de hombros y seguirán adelante. Así son las cosas.

—¿Por qué querría alguien que murieras?

Una vaga sospecha comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Terrence, pero no podía darle crédito.

—No lo sé. Tal vez tengo un poderoso enemigo sin saberlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Candy se apeó sin ayuda de él y se apresuró a ayudarlo a descender.

—No te apures, Candy. Es sólo un rasguño. —Retiró el pañuelo ensangrentado, que había

mantenido apretado contra su cuello, para mostrarle la insignificancia de la herida—. ¿Lo ves? La

hemorragia ya se ha detenido.

—Confío en que la señora Ponny tenga algún antiséptico a mano. Una infección podría

tener graves consecuencias.

Terrence abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Candy. George observó la sangre que brotaba del cuello de su señor y se apresuró a ayudarle.

—¡Está herido, milord!

—No es nada, George. Pídale a la señora Dunbar que traiga una jofaina con agua caliente y

antisépticos a mi habitación.

—Inmediatamente, milord.

Luc comenzó a subir la escalera. Candy lo siguió.

—¡Déjeme que le ayude, milord!

Miró por encima del hombro, sorprendido al ver a George con aspecto descompuesto,

subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

—En realidad sólo es un rasguño, George.

—Pero la sangre...

—Acompañe a su señoría a su dormitorio —ordenó Candy—. La herida no parece grave, pero

ha perdido bastante sangre.

Terrence suspiró. Candy estaba exagerando, aunque pensar que alguien lo hubiera utilizado para

practicar el tiro al blanco desde luego era inquietante.

Acababa de sentarse en una silla cuando la señora Ponny irrumpió en la habitación.

—Esto es bastante ridículo, señora Ponny —insistió él—. Un poco de antiséptico y estaré

perfectamente.

El ama de llaves retiró el pañuelo ensangrentado, limpió la herida de sangre y aplicó un

algodón con antiséptico.

—¿Le pongo una venda en el cuello?

—No es necesario.

—¿Qué ha pasado, milord?

—Una bala perdida —respondió él.

—Le sugiero que en el futuro se aleje de ese tipo de balas, mi lord.

Aún temblando por el cercano encuentro que Terrence había tenido con la muerte, Candy estuvo

totalmente de acuerdo. Nunca había estado tan asustada, ni siquiera en toda su carrera de

contrabandista.

¿Quién desearía la muerte de Terrence?


	15. CAPITULO 14

EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO

Gianny 17

Capítulo 14

Aquella noche, Terrence no salió. Después de cenar acompañó a Candy a su puerta y se retiró a su habitación. No se trataba de que no quisiera hacer el amor con ella, sino que necesitaba tener la mente clara para pensar en los acontecimientos del día.

El peligro no era desconocido algo para él. Había sido un combatiente experto que había utilizado astucia y pericia para sobrevivir en la guerra peninsular. Archi y él se habían cubierto mutuamente las espaldas y ambos habían vuelto a casa sanos y salvos. Pero que le disparara un desconocido en pleno Londres, eso era otra clase de guerra. Evidentemente, su enemigo temía un enfrentamiento cara a cara.

Era sabido por todos que Terrence era un experto espadachín y un tirador de primera. También que practicaba boxeo una vez a la semana. Al parecer, su enemigo era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse con él cara a cara, lo que hacía mayor el misterio.

¿Quién lo odiaba lo bastante como para querer matarle? ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse un enemigo?

Terrence estuvo paseando por su habitación hasta muy entrada la noche buscando respuestas. No encontró ninguna, aunque en algún lugar recóndito de su mente emergía el nombre de lady Susana.

Agitó la cabeza para aclarársela. ¿Qué diablos tendría Susana que ver con aquel ataque? La asociación no tenía sentido.

Terrence miró la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Candy. El estómago se le encogía de deseo. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para acudir a su cama? ¿Lo recibiría bien? Hacerle el amor a Candy se convirtió en una poderosa necesidad, y su miembro reaccionó en consonancia.

Candy no estaba dormida. Podía oír a Terrence pasear por su habitación y estaba debatiendo consigo misma si debía acudir junto a él cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de comunicación. Se sentó en la cama, aguardando a que Terrence llegara a su lado.

—¿Por qué no estás dormida? —Su ronco susurro estaba impregnado de necesidad.

—No tenía sueño. ¿Estás bien? Te he oído pasear.

Él dejó caer su bata y se metió en la cama junto a ella.

—Estaba tratando de hallar respuestas.

Candy se apartó para dejarle sitio.

—¿Las has encontrado?

Terrence le acarició la mejilla.

—No. Y estoy cansado de buscar. Prefiero hacerte el amor.

Ella colocó ambas manos sobre su musculoso pecho. Sintió bajo los dedos su piel cálida y firme. Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, explorando su torso, su delgada cintura, su vientre liso... y su rígida erección.

Él gimió.

—¿Significa eso que estás conforme?

Ella cerró la mano en torno a su miembro. Terrence se puso en tensión mientras ella lo acariciaba en toda su ongitud.

—¿Lo dudabas?

A Candy le encantaban las reacciones de Terrence, el modo en que latía y se excitaba a su contacto, el modo en que disfrutaba y estimulaba las exploraciones de ella. Le encantaba casi todo en él.

Un gruñido de impaciencia se escapó de entre los dientes apretados de Terrence mientras la colocaba encima de él. A horcajadas sobre su cintura, ella se inclinó para besarlo. Mantuvo la mirada en la suya durante unos momentos, jadeante, y luego se adelantó y se acopló a su tensa erección.

Terrence asumió su papel conduciéndolos a ambos a un febril grado de deseo, avivando las llamas que los devoraban con enérgicas embestidas que sumergían a Candy en el olvido.

Ésta recuperó lentamente el sentido, consciente de que Terrence ya no yacía junto a ella. Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos.

—¿Te vas?

—Estarás más cómoda. Tengo la mente tan inquieta que probablemente estaré dando vueltas durante toda la noche.

Y con esas palabras desapareció por la puerta de comunicación. Candy se quedó decepcionada, pero comprendía su reacción. Si alguien le hubiera disparado, sin duda alguna estaría afectada. Sin embargo, le preocupaba no ser capaz de ofrecerle a Terrence el consuelo que necesitaba. Aunque lo había satisfecho sexualmente, era evidente que su presencia no bastaba para calmar su alterado espíritu.

Pese a que durante sus largas horas de meditación había llegado a una especie de conclusión, Terrence no había encontrado respuestas. Lo que había decidido era pedirle ayuda a Stear. Dos cabezas eran mejor que una, y tal vez juntos pudieran dar con el nombre de la persona que odiaba tanto a Terrence como para dispararle. Sabía que la familia de Stear estaba todavía en el campo y que su amigo le ofrecería su ayuda tanto por aburrimiento como en nombre de la amistad.

Había concluido ya el desayuno y estaba leyendo el periódico cuando Candy entró en la sala. Parecía tan cansada como él mismo se sentía.

—¿No has dormido bien?

—He dormido poco —contestó ella—. Confío en que hoy no te propongas salir. Cada vez que estás fuera de casa te expones a otro ataque.

—No puedo esconderme, Candy. No soy un cobarde.

—No he dicho que lo fueras. —Aspiró profundamente—. Pero ¿y si te vuelven a atacar?

—La próxima vez estaré preparado. No pienso salir de casa desarmado. ¿Estás satisfecha?

—Quiero ir contigo. El primero de mis vestidos estará listo hoy. Podrás llevarme a tu lado sin sentirte avergonzado.

Terrence tensó la boca.

—Nunca me he avergonzado de ti. Estás encantadora lleves lo que lleves. No quiero que te sientas mal. Ésa es la razón por la que deseo que tengas un guardarropa adecuado antes de que salgamos por ahí.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Candy.

—¿Me llevarás de paseo por el parque? —preguntó esperanzada.

Terrence entornó los ojos.

—Sí. En cuanto me entere de quién desea mi muerte y lo vea entre rejas. Me niego a poner en peligro tu vida.

Candy se echó a reír.

—He hecho eso yo sola numerosas veces sin tu ayuda.

—Así es —reflexionó él—. Me pregunto si no sería mejor enviarte a tu casa. Tu padre dijo que él pondría punto final al contrabando. Podrías correr más peligro aquí que en St. Ivés.

—¿Deseas enviarme lejos?

—Sólo por tu propia seguridad.

La obstinada expresión de Candy convenció a Terrence de que ella no estaba a favor de esa idea.

—En absoluto —contestó finalmente apretando los dientes—. No puedes despedirme; no me iré.

—Candy...

—No, Terry, ni se te ocurra pensar en ello. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Apenas han pasado unos días de los seis meses que me prometiste.

Terrence maldijo.

—La situación ha cambiado. Deseo mantenerte fuera de peligro hasta que se solucionen las cosas.

—Olvídalo, Terrence .

Él tiró su ser villeta. Se había casado con la mujer más obstinada de la tierra. No aceptaba órdenes, todo lo decía sin rodeos y hacía caso omiso de sus consejos. ¿Qué tendría que hacer con ella?

«Aceptarla como es», le susurró una vocecita interior.

Terrence se levantó de la silla.

—Tengo que ir un rato a mi despacho. Nos veremos más tarde.

Candy se levantó.

—Iré contigo. Debo protegerte.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo cuando yo no puedo protegerme a mí mismo?

Ella se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Fui contrabandista. Desafié a la ley y salí adelante. Soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarte a encontrar a tu atacante.

—Eres una mujer. Y, lo más importante, eres mi esposa. Harás lo que yo digo.

Candy se enfadó.

—No voy a marcharme de Londres, Terry No puedes obligarme.

—Continuaremos con esta conversación más tarde.

—¿A qué hora volverás?

—Cuando llegue.

Terrence sabía que Candy estaba enfadada, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. A ella le costaba comprender que estuviera preocupado por su seguridad. Terrence no deseaba que estuviera cerca de él hasta que aquel asunto se resolviera.

Se sentó un rato a su escritorio, contestando correspondencia y examinando el estado de sus finanzas. Su agente de negocios lo mantenía informado, pero aun así le gustaba controlar personalmente las cosas. Comió ligero, escribió una nota para Stear y se la envió con George. Se estaba preparando para marcharse cuando llegó un mensaje de madame Bileau solicitando que Candy acudiera a su tienda para una prueba.

Terrence mandó a su esposa hacia allá en un carruaje, con Appleby, su cochero, y Billy como protección añadida. Ambos eran jóvenes, y lo bastante musculosos como para defenderla si era necesario. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Terrence viajaría en el mismo vehículo que Candy, exponiéndola de ese modo al peligro. Una vez ella se hubo marchado, encargó que le trajeran otro coche y se puso él mismo a las riendas.

Stear lo estaba esperando en White's cuando llegó. Terrence le señaló una zona apartada y su amigo lo siguió gustosamente.

—¿De qué se trata, Grandchester? —le preguntó Stear una vez se hubieron sentado.

—Ayer alguien trató de matarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

—Alguien me apuntó con una pistola y apretó el gatillo. ¿Te convence eso?

Terrence se apartó el alto cuello de la camisa mostrándole a Stear el surco que tenía.

—Podrían haberme matado. O peor aún, la bala podía haber alcanzado a Candy.

—¿Te acompañaba tu esposa?

—Íbamos de regreso a casa en mi faetón tras un día de compras.

—Esto es grave —dijo Stear—. Necesito una copa. ¿Y tú?

Stear llamó a un camarero y encargó brandy para los dos. Luego se quedó pensativo, con la mirada fija en Grandchester.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede desear tu muerte?

—No, y es muy desconcertante. Últimamente no me he acostado con la mujer de nadie ni he arruinado a nadie en las mesas de juego. Pero es seguro que alguien me quiere muerto. Confío en que tú me ayudes a resolver el misterio. Tu instinto para esta clase de cosas es más agudo que el mío. Espiar es tu especialidad, no la mía.

—Era mi especialidad —lo corrigió Stear—. Gracias a Dios. Patty todavía no ha llegado del campo. Me rebanaría el pescuezo si supiera que vuelvo a meterme en líos.

—Siempre puedes negarte —le recordó Terrence— Nuestra amistad no se resentirá por ello. Comprendo que tu familia esté en primer lugar.

—¡Oh no, no es eso! ¿Crees que permitiría que uno de mis dos mejores amigos se enfrentara solo a algo como esto?

El camarero llegó con sus bebidas. Stear bebió un sorbo pensativo y luego dijo:

—Reflexionemos y veamos a qué conclusiones llegamos. Debemos comenzar por tus relaciones pasadas. ¿Quiénes son tus enemigos?

Terrence soltó una risita.

—Probablemente tenga muchos, pero ninguno que deseara mi muerte. —Se quedó en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz contenía una nota de tristeza—. Tengo la incesante sensación de que el ataque tiene algo que ver con la muerte de lady Susana Stear meditó las palabras de su amigo. Por fin dijo:

—No veo ninguna relación.

—Tampoco yo, pero la sensación persiste. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?

—Bueno...

—Buenas tardes, caballeros.

—Leagan —saludó Terrence—. Te pediría que te unieras a nosotros, pero estamos comentando un asunto que no te interesaría.

—Parece serio —dijo el otro—. Tal vez podría ayudar.

—Lo dudo —replicó Stear en nombre de terrence. Al ver que el conde no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse, Stear dijo—: ¿Continuamos nuestra conversación en otra parte, Grandchester?

—De acuerdo —convino Terrence—. Buenos días, Leagan.

Por fin éste captó la alusión, se inclinó rígidamente y se fue.

—Ahí están Wellingham y Thomason. Parece que vienen hacia nosotros —observó Stear—. Vámonos de aquí. Efectuaron una rápida salida y se detuvieron en la calle.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Terrence.

—¿No deberías ir a casa?

—No. Cuanto más lejos me mantenga de Candy, más segura estará ella. ¿Probamos en las mesas de Brook's?

—¿Qué piensa tu mujer del ataque?

Terrence se echó a reír.

—Desea protegerme. Se ha puesto hecha una fiera cuando le he sugerido que regresara a St. Ivés.

Stear meneó la cabeza.

—¡Mujeres! Pero ¿qué haríamos sin ellas?

—Exactamente —respondió Terrence escueto.

—Te importa realmente, ¿verdad, Grandchester?

—Desde luego, si no, no me habría casado con ella.

—¿La amas?

—Si eso significa abandonar por ella la vida a la que estoy acostumbrado, entonces no. Candy me pidió seis meses de exclusiva dedicación y yo accedí. Es más de lo que le he hado a cualquier otra mujer. Stear dio un resoplido.

—¡Qué generoso por tu parte! ¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mío?

—Vamos andando. No está tan lejos.

—Comienza a llover.

—Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco.

Stear le dirigió una divertida mirada, luego asintió.

—Muy bien, iremos andando.

Avanzaron por la calle. La luz del día comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando entraron en Brook's. Fueron directamente a las mesas de juego, incorporándose a una partida de whist. Cuando Terrence comenzó a perder, lo dejó. Su mente no estaba en las cartas. Observó el juego un rato y luego se alejó.

Varios amigos lo llamaron. Se detuvo a charlar estudiando a cada hombre con el que hablaba, buscando en su rostro señales de animosidad. No vio nada ni oyó nada más que amistad.

Thomason y Wellingham llegaron más tarde, con otro grupo. Terrence no se sorprendió al ver a Leagan entre ellos.

—Me alegro de encontrarte aquí, Grandchester —dijo Wellingham al saludarlo—. Te hemos visto antes con Stear en White's e íbamos a pedirte que te reunieras con nosotros, pero te has ido antes de que pudiéramos invitarte. —Miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Stear?

—Está jugando al whist y, como de costumbre, ganando. Yo hoy no tengo la cabeza para cartas, de modo que me he quedado a observar el juego.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Leagan—. ¿Está perdiendo su atractivo la vida matrimonial? —Se echó a reír—. Bienvenido al club. Dudo que haya aquí un hombre felizmente casado.

—A mí no me incluyas, Leagan —replicó Stear uniéndose al grupo—. Yo me siento más que dichoso con mi matrimonio. No lo cambiaría por nada.

—¿Ya has dejado las mesas? —preguntó Terrence—. Creí que estabas ganando.

—Sí... lo estaba, pero el juego me aburría. Me gustaría comer algo, Grandchester. ¿Y a ti?

Terrence tuvo que admitir que estaba hambriento. Sólo había tomado una ligera colación al mediodía.

—-Vamos al comedor. Aquí sirven un rosbif decente. Se despidieron de los otros y fueron hacia allí.

—¿Qué piensas de todos esos? —le preguntó Terrence una vez estuvieron solos—. ¿Detectas animosidad en alguno de ellos?

—No he visto nada alarmante —dijo Stear—. Thomason y Wellingham son unos tipos decentes. Leagan no parece feliz desde su matrimonio. No se habría casado con Bárbara de no haber tenido los bolsillos vacíos. Si preguntas si alguno podría disparar a un hombre desarmado, lo dudo, Grandchester.

—No lo sé —reflexionó Terrence—. No tengo pruebas, pero hay algo en Mayhew que me preocupa.

—No lo conozco demasiado. ¿Tiene algún motivo para odiarte?

—Ninguno que yo sepa. Tal vez sea mi imaginación.

Los acomodó un camarero que anotó su encargo. La conversación versó hacia temas menos preocupantes mientras comían. Después, volvieron a intentar suerte en las mesas de juego. En esa ocasión, Grandchester ganó. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que Stear le puso la mano en el hombro y le sugirió que se marcharan.

Terrence estaba más que deseoso. Anhelaba ir a casa con Candy. Era tarde cuando salieron, una noche oscura y sin luna. La lluvia se había convertido sólo en llovizna, pero desde el río había llegado una densa niebla. Terrence se subió el cuello para protegerse de la humedad.

Ambos amigos caminaron juntos en cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la calle donde habían dejado sus carruajes. Entonces se fueron cada uno a su propio vehículo tras despedirse y desearse buenas noches.

El coche de terrence estaba aparcado a cierta distancia detrás del de Stear. Avanzó hacia él imperturbable, en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad que lo rodeó al dejar atrás el círculo de luz proyectado por una farola. Se hallaba a pocos pasos de su carruaje cuando cuatro hombres surgieron de una callejuela entre dos edificios. En el momento en que comprendió que se hallaba en peligro, Terrence estaba rodeado ya por matones armados de puñales y gruesas porras. Desenfundó su pistola, que estaba cebada y dispuesta.

—¿Qué queréis? —les preguntó—. Si es mi bolsa, podéis cogerla.

Un tipo fornido, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un pañuelo, agitó una daga ante su rostro como muda respuesta. Terrence entornó los ojos mientras alzaba lentamente la pistola.

—Me llevaré a uno de vosotros por delante. ¿Quién será?

—No tiene ninguna posibilidad, lord Grandchester. Somos cuatro contra uno.

«Saben mi nombre.» Definitivamente, alguien los había enviado.

—¿Quién os paga?

—Basta de charla.

De pronto, Terrence se vio atacado por todas partes. Disparó su pistola, oyó un aullido y sintió una momentánea satisfacción. Pero no duró mucho. Alguien le asestó un navajazo en la manga produciéndole un corte en el antebrazo. Estaba totalmente indefenso. Empuñó el estilete de su bastón y se defendió contra sus asaltantes con la pericia de un experto espadachín.

Luchaba por su vida, pero sabía que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, sabía que estaba librando una batalla perdida. La sangre fluía en abundancia, tanto de él como de sus asaltantes. Poco a poco, se iba viendo obligado a retroceder hacia la boca del callejón. Propinaba mandobles una y otra vez mientras puñales y porras lo alcanzaban desde todos lados. Recibió un golpe en el muslo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de rodillas y otro corte en el brazo, bajo el codo.

Precisamente cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, junto con su vida, Stear apareció a su lado.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —gruñó Terrence.

—Deseaba ver a cuántos abatías tú solo —contestó Stear.

La espada del bastón de Stear dio un giro al enfrentamiento. Tras una breve resistencia, los atacantes se escabulleron no viéndose capaces de competir con las fuerzas combinadas de Terrence y Setar. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, este último observó la oscura y desierta calle permitiéndose por fin relajar la tensión de sus músculos.

—¿Estás malherido? —le preguntó a Terrence.

—Algunas magulladuras y cortes aquí y allá. Nada serio. Te doy las gracias.

—No son necesarias. Estaba en mi carruaje, dispuesto ya a marcharme cuando he oído un disparo. He comprendido que estabas en dificultades, pero he tardado unos minutos en poder fijar el freno y alcanzarte. ¿Te has enterado de algo sobre ellos?

—Iban tras mi vida, no tras mi bolsa.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—No es necesario. Puedo... ¡maldición! —Al ir a dar un paso hacia su carruaje la pierna le cedió. Stear acudió a sostenerlo.

Éste extendió un brazo para que Terrence se apoyase en él y lo guió a su coche ayudándolo a sentarse. Luego se montó a su lado y tomó las riendas. Los caballos echaron bruscamente hacia adelante por la desierta calle. No era un trayecto largo, y pronto llegaron a casa de Grandchester.

Stear saltó al suelo y lo ayudó a apearse.

—Me siento como un necio —dijo Terrence apoyándose en su amigo y subiendo cojeando la escalera.

Se detuvo en la puerta principal y buscó la llave en su bolsillo. Stear la cogió y la metió en la cerradura. Grandchester empujó la puerta abierta y ambos avanzaron por el vestíbulo.

—Llama a George —le pidió Terrence—. Él me ayudará.

Stear cogió el cordón de la campanilla y dio un tirón.

—Te ayudaré a subir la escalera. George puede tardar un rato en llegar.

Terrence no protestó. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado. Stear cogió una vela de la mesa del vestíbulo para iluminar su camino de subida. Habían llegado a mitad de camino cuando el mayordomo apareció con su bata flotando en torno a los huesudos tobillos.

—¡Está herido, milord! —Dejó el candelabro que llevaba sobre la mesa del descansillo—.Déjeme que le ayude.

La conmoción debió de despertar a Candy, porque apareció en lo alto de la escalera llevando un diáfano camisón y una bata. Terrence gimió al ver sus bien torneadas piernas expuestas a través de la tela transparente.

—¡Gran Dios! —murmuró Stear—. ¿Ésta es Candy? No es de extrañar que te ponga nervioso. Muy bella, Grandchester, realmente muy bella.

—Vuelve a tu habitación, Candy —ordenó Terrence.

Ella hizo caso omiso mientras bajaba por la escalera corriendo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿No te advertí que no salieras solo? ¿Por qué tenías que exponerte al peligro?

—Déjame, Candy —gruñó él.

—Soy Stear —se presentó —. Estaba con él cuando fue atacado por cuatro matones armados. Por favor, apártese, madame Grandchester ha sido herido y necesita atención.

Candy se aplastó contra la pared mientras los tres hombres pasaban lentamente por su lado.

—¿Cómo ha permitido usted que ocurriera algo así, lord Cronwell? —lo regañó Candy—. Terrenceme dijo que era uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Por qué no lo protegió?

—¡Por Dios, Candy, ya basta! —gruñó Terrence—Necesito a la señora Ponny. Avísala, por favor.

Candy se sentía al borde de la histeria, pero no podía evitarlo. En dos ocasiones alguien había tratado de matar a Terrence, la próxima podían salirse con la suya. Tenía derecho a estar preocupada. Tardó unos minutos en despertar al ama de llaves de un profundo sueño, pero en cuanto la mujer

comprendió que se la necesitaba, se espabiló rápidamente. Mientras ella recogía lo que necesitaba para curar las heridas de Terrence, Candy regresó a la habitación de su marido.

Éste estaba sentado en una silla, delante del hogar. George y Stear lo habían desnudado dejándole sólo los pantalones. Candy vio los numerosos cortes y magulladuras de sus brazos y torso y se tambaleó un momento. Luego se serenó y se arrodilló junto a él.

—Dime qué ha sucedido.

—Lo que más o menos te ha contado Stear. Ambos nos habíamos despedido y separado.

Yo estaba muy cerca de mi carruaje cuando cuatro hombres se precipitaron hacia mí desde una oscura callejuela. Iban armados con puñales y porras.

—Si Grandchester no hubiera disparado su pistola, yo no habría sabido que se hallaba en dificultades —prosiguió Steardesde donde Terrence se había interrumpido-Tras una breve refriega, los matones se dispersaron. —Hizo una pausa—. No creo que hayamos sido debidamente presentados.

Terrence hizo los honores.

—Candy, te presento a Stear , conde de Cronwell. Puedes agradecerle que me haya salvado la vida.

Stear se inclinó.

—Encantado, lady Grandchester. Mi esposa regresará en breve del campo y pasará a visitarla.

—El placer es mío, lord Cronwell —dijo Candy—. Gracias por salvarle la vida a Terry La señora Ponny llegó en ese momento. Vestía una cómoda bata de lana sujeta a la cintura y llevaba una cesta en el brazo. George entró tras ella con una jofaina de agua humeante. Billy los seguía.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora, milord? —le pregunto la señora Ponny con tono maternal.

—Alguien lo ha atacado —contestó Candy en su lugar.

—Eso parece. Bien, déjeme echar una mirada.

Estudió cada herida mientras tanteaba con los dedos y daba golpecitos en el desnudo torso de Terrence.

—No es muy grave —dijo tras su valoración—. Ese desagradable corte del antebrazo es el único que necesitará unos puntos. Un ungüento y un vendaje harán el resto.

La señora Ponny puso inmediatamente manos a la obra. Primero se encargó de los puntos y luego trató el resto de magulladuras y los numerosos cortes.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite? —preguntó la mujer al acabar.

—No, gracias, señora Pnny. Puede volver a la cama.

—Un momento —dijo Stear cuando el ama de llaves se disponía ya a marcharse—. Creo que lord Grandchester tiene algún problema en la pierna. Tal vez podría usted comprobar si tiene algún hueso roto.

Una exclamación angustiada se escapó de labios de Candy. La señora Ponny se volvió hacia Terrence.

—¿Dónde ha sido eso, milord?

—Me han golpeado el muslo derecho con una porra —dijo —, pero estoy seguro de que no está roto.

—Déjeme verlo. —La mujer se arrodilló ante él y le tocó el muslo. Terrence dio una sacudida—. Hum —murmuró la señora Ponny. Tanteó más concienzudamente y le movió la pierna a un lado y otro—. Creo que no hay huesos rotos, pero si le parece, puedo enviar a George por el doctor.

—No hace falta, me fío de usted —respondió Terrence—. Buenas noches.

A continuación, llamó a George cuando éste se disponía a seguir a la señora Ponny fuera de la habitación.

—Ponny por favor, despierte a Appleby y pídale que lleve a lord Cronwell a recoger su carruaje. —Dirigiéndose a Stear le dijo—: Gracias, mi buen amigo. Pronto hablaremos. Estos ataques deben detenerse.

Candy asintió en silencio. Quienquiera que deseara la muerte de Terrence no iba a cejar hasta que lo viera en un ataúd.

—Acompañaré a lord Stear mientras Plumb te ayuda a acostarte.

Stear siguió a Candy por la puerta.

—No hace falta, lady Grandchester. Imagino que preferirá quedarse con su esposo.

-Deseaba hablar con usted sin que Terrence nos oyera —le confió Candy una vez fuera de la habitación—. ¿Puede usted contarme algo? Estos ataques contra Terrence me están asustando.

—Por desgracia no tengo ninguna idea de quién se halla detrás de esto, ni tampoco Grandchester. Esta noche hemos estado haciendo un repaso de todos nuestros conocidos para ver si alguno de ellos podía ser el responsable, pero no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? ¿Se supone que debo aguardar sentada a que se produzca otro atentado contra la vida de mi esposo?

—Haré todo lo que pueda —respondió Stear—. En primer lugar, por la mañana me propongo contratar a los agentes de Bow Street. De un modo u otro, resolveremos el misterio.

—La miró con detenimiento—. Lo ama mucho, ¿verdad?

Candy se sonrojó, pero no pudo negarlo.

—¿Es tan evidente?

—Para mí, sí, lo es.

—¿Qué le ha contado Terrence de nuestro matrimonio?

—Todo.

—¿Todo?

—Estoy enterado de su... antigua profesión.

—Entonces ya sabe que él se casó conmigo para salvarme del verdugo. Grandchester no me ama, lord Stear. Me prometió seis meses de fidelidad, pero después de eso supongo que regresará a sus antiguas amantes y a sus antiguas costumbres.

—No lo juzgue tan severamente. Dudo mucho que se hubiera casado si no lo deseara, y lo conozco mejor que usted.

El corazón de Candy dio un brinco, pero no se atrevió a confiar.

—Grandchester necesita a alguien como usted, tal como yo necesitaba a Patricia y Archi necesitaba a Annie. Incluso los libertinos pueden ser reformados. Acéptelo de alguien que ha pasado por ello.

—No tiene por qué intentar consolarme, milord —dijo Candy—, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Buenas noches, milady. Cuide de su marido.

Candy cerró la puerta tras Stear y se apresuró a volver al dormitorio. Encontró a Terrence en el lecho, asistido por Plumb como una gallina clueca. George se había marchado.

—Gracias, Plumb. Puede retirarse —dijo ella.

—¿Está segura, milady? No me importa quedarme por si su señoría me necesita.

—A partir de ahora me ocuparé yo, Plumb. Acuéstese.

El hombre se marchó, aunque de mala gana. Candy cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Luego se volvió para enfrentarse a Terrence con los brazos en jarras y lágrimas de enfado brotando de sus ojos verdes.

Dio una patada en el suelo.

—Te advertí que no salieras esta noche.

Él suspiró.

—Ven a la cama, Candy. Estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir.

Ella cogió el candelabro de la mesita de noche y lo acercó a él.

—Quiero ver el golpe de la pierna.

—Ya has oído a la señora Ponny. No la tengo rota.

Ella cogió las sábanas y las apartó. La lívida magulladura del muslo de Terrence destacaba sombría a la vacilante luz de la vela. Candy inspiró profundamente y dijo en voz queda:

—No es de extrañar que no pudieras caminar solo.

Terrence se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cintura.

—Deja de alborotar y ven a la cama.

Ella se quitó la bata, y se disponía ya a meterse en el lecho cuando un gruñido de Terrence la detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Si yo puedo ver a través de tu camisón y de la bata, lo mismo te han podido ver Stear y todos los demás.

Candy soltó un irritado resoplido.

—Discúlpame por no ir vestida adecuadamente, pero estaba más preocupada por ti que por mi apariencia.

Terrence la cogió y la arrastró dentro de la cama.

—Basta de discutir, amor. Te necesito.

Ella se escabulló de su mano.

—Lo que necesitas es descansar. Me estremezco al pensar lo que podía haber sucedido si no hubiera intervenido tu amigo Stear. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan temerario, Terrence?

Él la atrajo hacia sí.

—No me regañes, Candy. Déjame amarte.

—No. Te harás daño.

Él la tumbó de costado y se acurrucó detrás. Deslizó la mano entre sus muslos y la Tocó íntimamente. Retiró los dedos mojados con su humedad.

—Estás dispuesta para mí.

—No, no lo estoy.

Le mostró los dedos para que los viera.

—Yo creo que sí.

Sin permitirle ninguna protesta, le levantó la pierna, abrió los pétalos de su sexo y entró en ella con una poderosa acometida.

Candy sofocó un gemido. No tenía idea de que hubiera maneras tan diferentes de hacer el amor. Pero Terrence, limitado por sus heridas, había encontrado un modo de satisfacerla a ella y a sí mismo sin hacerse daño.

Alcanzaron el climax a la vez, estallando en una sacudida tras otra de infinita pasión, durmiéndose luego estrechamente abrazados.


	16. CAPITULO 15

EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO

Gianny 17

Capítulo 15

A la mañana siguiente, Candy trató de convencer a Terrence para que se quedara en la cama, pero él se negó obstinadamente. Deseaba levantarse y ocuparse de sus asuntos.

—¿Te quedarás acostado por lo menos hasta mediodía? —trató de engatusarlo ella—. Tu pierna magullada necesita un período de recuperación.

—Candy...

—Por favor, hazlo por mí.

—Muy bien, si insistes. Pídele a Plumb que venga. Puede afeitarme mientras yo estoy aqui sin hacer nada.

—Te traeré té y tostadas. Con eso resistirás hasta que la cocinera prepare algo más sustancioso.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Candy se apresuró a ir a la cocina, donde encontró a la señora Ponny y a la cocinera hablando del menú del día.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, milady? —preguntó la señora Ponny—. ¿Necesita mi ayuda su señoría?

—No, pero yo sí. Insiste en levantarse hoy de la cama.

El ama de llaves agitó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Suponía que lo haría.

—Ya sabe cuán obstinado es —dijo Candy, y la señora Ponny asintió completamente de acuerdo—. Confío en que usted pueda ayudarme. ¿Su conocimiento de hierbas comprende narcóticos? ¿Puede preparar algo para echarlo en el té de lord Grandchester y que lo haga dormir

varias horas? No debería estar deambulando por la ciudad sirviendo de blanco humano. Estoy segura de que se da cuenta de que en los dos últimos días su vida se ha visto en peligro dos veces.

—Todo el servicio es consciente de ello, milady.

—¿Hará lo que le pido? Es por su propio bien.

—Desde luego; ¿cómo podría negarme? Echaremos valeriana en el té de su señoría. No sospechará nada.

—Has tardado mucho —se quejó Terrence cuando Candy regresó con una bandeja que contenía una tetera y un plato con tostadas. Estaba sentado en la cama, con gesto irritado.

—Lo siento. He tenido que buscar a Plumb y darle tus instrucciones. —Sirvió el té y le tendió una taza—. Le he dicho que aguardara hasta que tomaras el té.

—No sé por qué estás alborotando tanto, amor —dijo él en tono conciliador—. Estoy perfectamente.

—Tómate el té.

Terrence bebió su infusión hasta vaciar la taza. Luego mordisqueó la tostada mientras Candy le servía una segunda taza. Se la bebió de una vez y apartó la bandeja a un lado.

—Me siento como un condenado inválido. ¿Dónde está Plumb?

Candy retiró la bandeja de su regazo y le ahuecó la almohada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera pasado un carruaje por encima. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el ataque? No estoy enfermo. Algunos dolores y molestias nunca me habían detenido. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Candy suspiró.

—Acuéstate y relájate mientras aviso a Plumb.

Terrence gruñó entre dientes, pero ella se marchó ignorándolo. Si la valeriana no funcionaba, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo para mantener a Terry en la cama.

Mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo haber cedido ante Candy, Terry tuvo que admitir que probablemente no hubiera podido bajar la escalera solo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón Candy? Tal vez era por eso por lo que él nunca antes había considerado el matrimonio. No le gustaban las limitaciones. Sonrió. Por otra parte, estar casado tenía sus ventajas.

Mientras pensaba en esas ventajas, comenzó a sentirse soñoliento y luego empezó a pensar de manera incoherente. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? De pronto se sentía demasiado cansado como para mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué había hecho Candy? No se notaba en absoluto como siempre. Era como si estuviera flotando. Luego no se enteró de nada más.

—Está durmiendo —dijo Candy haciéndole señas a la señora Ponny para que ésta la siguiera a la habitación de Terrence—. Ahora podemos cambiarle el vendaje e inspeccionar los puntos.

El ama de llaves pasó apresuradamente junto a ella y se inclinó sobre su señor. Terrence no movió ni un músculo mientras ella retiraba el vendaje, esparcía ungüento por la herida y le aplicaba un nuevo vendaje.

—¿Le echará una mirada al muslo de milord? Sé que él no lo permitiría estando despierto, pero puesto que no lo está...

Candy apartó las sábanas que cubrían el muslo herido de Terrence cuidando de mantener tapadas sus intimidades. Sofocó un grito al ver el enorme hematoma de color púrpura y la carne hinchada que lo rodeaba.

—¡Por Dios! Eso tiene un aspecto horrible —observó la señora Ponny —. Habrá que ponerle compresas frías para reducir la hinchazón. Enviaré a George con una jofaina y trapos. Poco más podemos hacer.

Cuando el lacayo llegó con el agua fría, Candy comenzó a aplicar compresas en el muslo magullado de Terrence mientras éste dormía plácidamente. Dos horas después, cuando notó una clara mejoría, dejó a su marido entregado al sueño.

La luz del día se estaba ya desvaneciendo cuando Candy oyó un estentóreo grito resonando por toda la escalera. Se recogió la falda para no tropezar, subió los peldaños de dos en dos y se precipitó en la habitación de Terrence. Se detuvo incrédula cuando lo vio de pie tras la ventana abierta, completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué sucede, Terrence? No deberías estar fuera del lecho.

—¡Maldita seas tú y todos los demás de esta casa! ¿Qué me habéis hecho? —Señaló las negras sombras tras la ventana—. Era el té, ¿verdad?

—No culpes al servicio: fue idea mía. Te negabas a quedarte en la cama, por lo que le he pedido a la señora Ponny que te pusiera valeriana en el té.

Terrence se dirigió al cordón de la campanilla y dio un tirón. Plumb apareció casi al instante.

—¿Está dispuesto para que le afeite, milord?

—Lo estaba hace horas —replicó él—. Voy a salir. Prepáreme la ropa.

—Por favor, Terrence —rogó Candy—, atiende a razones. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que proteger tu salud?

El aguardó hasta que Plumb fue a por agua caliente y sus instrumentos de afeitado antes de responderle.

—Tomar mis propias decisiones. Ahora ya sabes por qué no deseaba casarme. No interfieras en mi vida, Candy

—Sólo trataba de mantenerte a salvo.

—Hasta ahora he vivido sin tu ayuda. ¡Ah, aquí está Plumb! Comentaremos esto más tarde.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada y salió hecha una furia y cerrando de un portazo.

Acababa de anunciarse la cena cuando Terrence apareció, recién afeitado y vestido con pantalones negros, un chaleco de brocado amarillo sobre una blanquísima camisa adornada con encaje, y una chaqueta negra entallada.

—¿Puedo reunirme contigo? No he comido en todo el día.

Aún disgustada por su desagradable comportamiento, Candy asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No pretendía ser tan brusco, pero debes admitir que tenía buenas razones.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No estoy mal, considerando las circunstancias. La magulladura del muslo no me duele tanto y juraría que la inflamación ha desaparecido. Los puntos del brazo me tiran un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar.

Acompañó a Candy al comedor y se sentó junto a ella. George apareció con el primer plato.

—Déjelo todo en la mesa, George. Nos serviremos nosotros mismos —le dijo Terrence

—Eso es estupendo —se alegró Candy—. En mi casa siempre hemos cenado informalmente. Algunas veces, Karen se unía a nosotros.

La conversación languideció a falta de un tema seguro, de modo que comieron en silencio. Después de los postres, Terrence preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría asistir a la ópera esta noche? El palco privado de Stear está siempre a mi disposición. Le enviaré una nota informándole de mi intención de utilizarlo.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera contigo?

—Si no fuera así, no te lo pediría. Aún es temprano. Tienes tiempo sobrado para vestirte.

Mientras lo haces, dispondré que un par de agentes de Bow Street nos faciliten protección.

—Lord Stear ya se ha cuidado de eso.

—¿Cómo?

Terrence fue al vestíbulo y miró por la ventana lateral. Vio a dos hombres que patrullaban fuera de la casa. Abrió la puerta y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

—¿Piensa salir, milord? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí. ¿Les ha contratado Stear?

—Así es. Yo soy Temple y éste es Burns. Esta noche no hemos visto nada que se saliera de lo normal.

—Voy a llevar a mi esposa a la ópera, y deseo que nada ni nadie nos moleste. —Consultó su reloj de bolsillo—. Saldremos dentro de una hora. Pueden venir en el carruaje con nosotros.

—No es necesario, milord. Le seguiremos a caballo y vigilaremos los alrededores. Lord Stear nos ha informado de que se han efectuado dos atentados contra su vida.

—Así es. Pero su principal deber consistirá en proteger a mi esposa. Debe estar vigilada en todo momento.

—Disculpe, milord, lord Stear nos contrató para protegerle a usted. Él no parecía creer que milady se hallase en peligro, pero puede estar seguro de que la vigilaremos.

Terrence asintió y los hombres se retiraron de nuevo entre las sombras. Cerró la puerta y regresó al comedor.

—Milady ha ido a su habitación, milord —le informó George—. Ha pedido que le dijéramos que estaría a punto dentro de una hora. Luisa está ahora con ella.

Terrence lamentó no haber pensado en comprarle alguna joya a Candy, pero había tenido la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Una hora más tarde, la joven apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Terrence, que no estaba preparado para su sorprendente belleza, se quedó boquiabierto. Luego se recuperó y aguardó a que ella descendiera.

Se la veía exquisita, con un traje de satén color rubí con rosas y perlas. El vestido, siguiendo el actual estilo Imperio, estaba sujeto bajo los senos con una cinta. La falda era estrecha, y caía sin apenas vuelo desde el escote cuadrado y bajo. Los guantes, largos hasta el codo, se ceñían a los brazos de Candy como una segunda piel y llevaba un chal del mismo color que el vestido doblado sobre el pliegue del brazo. Terrence tomó nota para felicitar a madame Bileau la próxima vez que la viera.

Pensó que Candy debía haber llevado rubíes en la garganta y las orejas. Su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un moño francés, destacando la esbelta línea de su cuello. Mientras descendía los peldaños, Terrence pudo distinguir sus zapatos rojos asomando bajo la falda. Nunca había visto algo más atractivo.

Cuando llegó junto a él, sus verdes ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Estoy lista.

Terrence le sonrió y a continuación su sonrisa desapareció. No se había fijado en que el escote fuera tan bajo, ni tan ceñido a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué llevas debajo?

—Poca cosa. Madame Bileau dijo que el vestido era para ser llevado con una sola prenda. — Se volvió para que la mirase—. ¿Merece tu aprobación? Madame dijo que es la última moda.

—Estás preciosa, ya lo sabes, pero no estoy totalmente satisfecho. Este escote es... bastante revelador.

Candy se echó a reír y le tendió el chal.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde. ¿Qué ópera vamos a ver? Nunca he estado en la ópera, ni en ningún teatro en realidad. —Se puso seria—. ¿Estás seguro de que te hallarás a salvo?

—Perfectamente. Vamos al teatro King's, en Haymarket, a ver _La __flauta __mágica_. Creo que te gustará.

Le extendió el chal sobre los hombros y le cogió el brazo.

George abrió la puerta. El carruaje estaba aguardando en la curva. Appleby colocó el estribo en su sitio y Terrence ayudó a Candy a subir. Tras indicarle a Appleby a donde iban, se instaló frente a ella.

—Confío en que esos que nos siguen sean los agentes de Bow Street —dijo Candy tras una nerviosa mirada por la ventanilla—. ¿Y si fueran...?

—Son los agentes de Bow Street —le aseguró Terrence—. He hablado antes con ellos. Porque están aquí es por lo que te llevo esta noche a la ópera. Ellos te protegerán.

—No soy yo la que se halla en peligro —le recordó Candy.

Terrence dejó pasar aquella observación. No deseaba hablar de aquello en esos momentos. En lugar de ello, habló sobre la ópera que iban a ver.

Pronto llegaron al auditorio en forma de herradura y se alinearon junto con otros vehículos que aguardaban su turno para descargar pasajeros.

—Las representaciones siempre están atestadas de público —explicó Terrence—. Y esta noche no es una excepción. Estás de suerte, amor, creo que el príncipe está aquí. Ése es su carruaje, el del blasón real.

—¿El príncipe? —susurró Candy—. ¡Oh Dios, no esperaba esto! ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí... muy bien, por cierto.

Un lacayo abrió la puerta de su carruaje y los ayudó a apearse. Con los ojos brillantes, Candy tomó el brazo que Terrence le ofrecía y trató de mirar a todas partes a la vez mientras él la acompañaba al interior. El auditorio estaba flanqueado por tres hileras de palcos que se levantaban una sobre otra y el inmenso gallinero parecía lo bastante grande como para contener varios miles de personas. Terrence condujo a Candy por dos tramos de escalera, luego se detuvo ante un palco y apartó la cortina para que su esposa pudiera entrar.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. El palco estaba elegantemente decorado, con cortinajes de terciopelo color púrpura y cómodos asientos. Fue hasta la parte delantera y escogió una silla cerca de la barandilla. Terrence se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó.

—Es... No encuentro palabras. Estoy impaciente por que comience la representación. — Escudriñó el teatro—. ¿Qué palco es el del príncipe?

—Mira a tu derecha. Precisamente ahora está entrando. Lo rodea tanta gente que apenas se lo ve. No te estás perdiendo mucho —rió entre dientes.

Candy aún estaba boquiabierta mirando el palco del príncipe cuando la cortina de detrás de ellos se abrió y aparecieron lord Stear y una mujer. Candy supuso que sería su esposa. Terrence se levantó.

—¿Has recibido mi nota, Stear? Confío en no estar abusando.

—En absoluto. He recibido tu nota y me ha parecido que sería una ocasión perfecta para presentarle tu esposa a Patricia. Ella llegó ayer del campo.

Se hicieron las presentaciones y Patty se sentó junto a Candy, mientras que Grandchester y Setar se instalaban tras ellas.

Candy miró tímidamente a la mujer. Terrence no le había dicho lo hermosa que era. Sus brillantes cabellos negros estaban recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza con un estilo elegante, y sus inteligentes ojos marrones brillaban de curiosidad.

Candy se sobresaltó cuando Patricia se inclinó hacia ella y le confió:

—Estoy muy contenta de que Grandchester haya encontrado pareja. Comenzaba a preocuparme por él.

—No estoy segura de estar a vuestro nivel —replicó ella.

Patricia esbozó una sonrisa mientras daba unas palmaditas en la mano de Candy

—Stear me lo ha contado todo. No desmereces en absoluto. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y estoy planeando celebrar un baile para presentarte en sociedad.

Candy tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—No sé si estoy preparada para enfrentarme a eso. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera un título hasta que Terrence llegó a St. Ivés.

—Lo harás perfectamente —le aseguró Patricia.

—Terrence me dijo que tenéis un hijo.

La mujer irradió orgullo.

—Sí, tenemos un niño. Sólo tiene unos meses, pero ya hace gala de una personalidad y un talante similares a los de su padre.

En ese momento apagaron las luces y Candy centró su atención en la ópera, que era maravillosa. El canto era superior, aunque no pudiera comprender las palabras. Cuando llegó el entreacto, Candy se recostó en su asiento y suspiró.

—¿Te gusta hasta ahora la representación? —le preguntó Terrey.

—Muchísimo. Gracias por traerme.

—¿Quieres bajar a tomar algún refresco o prefieres que te suba algo?

—Iré contigo. No deseo perderme nada.

—Nosotros también bajaremos —dijo Patricia.

Pronto, Candy se encontró en medio de una muchedumbre. Quedaron separados de lord y lady Stear, pero ella se aferró a su marido con tenacidad. Candy fue presentada a tantas personas que estaba segura de que nunca recordaría sus nombres. Se desplazaron entre la multitud hasta que a Terrence le fue posible hacerse con una copa de champán para cada uno. Mientras bebía el burbujeante líquido dejó vagar la mirada por el atestado vestíbulo. Cuando se volvió para hacerle una observación a Terrence, vio que él no estaba a su lado.

El pánico se apoderó de ella mientras lo buscaba entre el gentío. Abrumada por la aglomeración y empujada en todas direcciones, apenas podía respirar. Decidió que su única solución era regresar al palco.

—Lady Grandchester. —Una mujer se interpuso en su camino.

Candy la reconoció inmediatamente como lady Sara, la antigua amante de Terrence con la que se habían encontrado en la tienda de madame Bileau.

—Buenas noches, lady Sara. ¿Está disfrutando de la ópera?

Le pareció que la sonrisa de la dama era algo forzada

—La ópera es simplemente un lugar donde ser visto. En realidad, no puedo decir que disfrute con todos esos maullidos.

—Yo creo que el canto es magnífico —respondió Candy.

—Qué encantadora. ¿Dónde está su marido?

—Nos han separado.

—No es de extrañar con esta multitud. Conociendo a Grandchester, probablemente esté concertando una cita con alguna de sus numerosas amantes.

—¿Está usted celosa? —le preguntó Candy.

Los ojos de lady Sara destellaron con malicia.

—Desde luego que no. Estoy segura de que él y yo nos veremos mucho cuando se canse de su matrimonio. Conozco bien a lord Grandchester, querida. No se siente atraído por mujeres como usted. Prefiere a mujeres audaces y sofisticadas, no a tímidas señoritas del campo. Por añadidura, cambia de amante con tanta frecuencia como de camisa.

Miró fijamente el vientre de Candy.

—Acaso lo haya atrapado con un embarazo, pero no creo que lo domestique. No es de ésos.

Candy no tenía nada que objetar, porque sospechaba que lady Sara decía la verdad. Por otra parte, era muy posible que estuviera embarazada, pero ésa no era la razón por la que Terrence se había casado con ella.

Con gran alivio por su parte, lo vio aparecer a su lado.

—Estoy aquí, amor. Salgamos de esta multitud. Nos disculpas, ¿verdad, Sara?

Lady Sara dirigió a Terrence una seductora mirada.

—Desde luego, milord. —Se dio unos golpecitos juguetones en la barbilla con el abanico—. Espero verte pronto. Mi marido regresa a la ciudad la semana próxima.

—Qué suerte para ti, milady —dijo Terrence secamente. Al ver que no decía nada más, lady Sara alejó airada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Sara? —le preguntó mientras la conducía entre la masa de personas.

—No mucho. Sólo me ha expuesto muy claramente que espera calentarte el lecho en un futuro próximo. Está convencida de que pronto te cansarás de tu «señorita del campo», como tan acertadamente me describe.

Comenzaron a subir la escalera.

—No le hagas caso. Ya encontrará a otro.

—Está casada —observó Candy—. ¿A su marido no le importa?

—Lord Broadmore tiene a su vez amantes que lo consuelan.

Candy dijo horrorizada:

—Me habían dicho que Londres era un lugar decadente, pero no imaginaba que la moral entre los matrimonios estuviera tan relajada.

—Eres una ingenua si crees que los casamientos son por amor. En la mayor parte de los casos se trata de transacciones y negocios. Después de que la esposa facilita un heredero, ambos cónyuges están libres para buscar amantes, siempre y cuando sean discretos. Sin embargo, no siempre se observa la discreción, como Sara acaba de demostrar.

—No me gusta Londres —dijo Candy—. ¿Por qué no nos retiramos a tu finca rural? Sí —decidió, satisfecha con la idea—. Allí estarías más a salvo y yo prefiero vivir en el campo.

Cuando llegaban al palco de Stear, Terrence sintió una inquietante sensación en la nuca. Se volvió bruscamente para averiguar la causa pero no vio nada. El farolillo de la pared se había apagado, y el pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto. Antes de que pudiera acompañar a Candy al palco, un hombre surgió de las sombras cerca de la cortina. Terrence empujó a Candy detrás de él en el momento en que el hombre efectuaba un movimiento amenazador hacia ellos.

Terrence oyó acercarse gente, pero no se atrevió a apartar la vista del matón. Candy no tenía tales escrúpulos y gritó:

—¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien nos ayude!

Al cabo de unos momentos Terrence le oyó decir a Stear:

—¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a la luz? Grandchester, ya voy.

Una maldición brotó de la boca del matón mientras ponía pies en polvorosa y desaparecía por una salida posterior que conducía a una callejuela. Stear llegó junto a Terrence y Candy al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estáis bien?

—Estamos perfectamente —contestó Terrence.

—Un hombre ha surgido de las sombras —explicó Candy—. Habría atacado a Terrence si tú no hubieras llegado.

—Era un solo hombre —dijo Terrence—. Habría podido con él fácilmente. ¿Volvemos a nuestros asientos? La ópera está a punto de reanudarse.

—Iré a por Patricia y nos reuniremos con vosotros. La he dejado atrás al oír la llamada de auxilio de Candy. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la luz?

—Supongo que la han apagado intencionadamente.

—¿Cómo puedes mostrarte tan despreocupado? Podían haberte matado —exclamó Candy.

Él la acompañó a su asiento antes de responderle:

—Lo dudo. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que el hombre fuera armado. Creo que sólo se proponía asustarme. Ojalá supiera de qué va todo esto. Si fuera así, tomaría medidas para detenerlo.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Patricia mientras Stear la acompañaba dentro del palco.

—Ha sido un incidente sin importancia —contestó Grandchester.

Entonces se levantó el telón poniendo fin a la conversación. Pero Terry no estaba tan concentrado en la representación como Candy creía. Pensar que alguien lo atacaría en la ópera de entre todos los lugares, era inquietante. Había ordenado a los agentes que se quedaran fuera suponiendo que Candy y él estarían a salvo dentro del teatro. ¿Quién llegaría a tales extremos para acabar con su vida? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué?

Una vez concluyó la función, Terrence apremió a Candy para que saliera y subiera al carruaje que los aguardaba. Los dos agentes estaban cerca de él, montando guardia. Appleby cerró la portezuela y, al cabo de unos momentos, el coche traqueteaba entre el tráfico.

—¿Has pensado lo de retirarnos al campo? —preguntó Candy—. Realmente creo que sería una buena idea.

—No voy a ninguna parte, Candy. Pero creo que tú sí deberías. Quienquiera que sea, está decididamente contra mí. No quiero que resultes herida.

—No iré a ningún lado sin ti —le informó ella—. Para mi gusto, hay demasiadas ladies Sara en Londres.

Terrence le dedicó una perversa sonrisa.

—¿Celosa, mi amor?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Me prometiste seis meses, y ni siquiera lady Sara va a robármelos.

—Eres una fiera, gatita. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Te prometí seis meses y los tendrás. Sin embargo, me preocupa mantenerte a salvo.

Deslizó la mano por su esbelto cuello resiguiendo con los dedos el bajo escote del corpiño. La oyó contener la respiración y decidió que el único modo de cambiar de tema era ocupando sus pensamientos con algo diferente, algo con lo que ambos disfrutaran.

Metió la mano en su escote y tocó un seno cubierto sólo por una simple capa de tela. Se le escapó un gemido. Cubrió con la mano el cálido montículo acariciándole el pezón con los dedos hasta que éste se convirtió en un tenso botón. Entonces la besó dejándola sin aliento. Candy se arqueó contra él y Terrence lamentó no haber dado instrucciones a Appleby para que diera una o dos vueltas por el parque. Una perezosa sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras se preguntaba qué habrían pensado los agentes de aquello.

De mala gana, retiró la mano del escote de Candy e interrumpió el beso. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de recomponerse la ropa cuando Appleby abrió la portezuela. Terrence se apeó primero, luego cogió a Candy en brazos y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Déjame en el suelo... Los agentes... Appleby...

—...no nos harán ningún caso. Pueden tomarse la noche libre —les dijo Terrence por encima del hombro, y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Appleby se precipitó delante de ellos y golpeó varias veces con el llamador. George debía de estar esperando, porque abrió casi al instante. Terrence avanzó hacia la escalera llevando todavía a Candy en brazos. No podía aguardar para hacerle el amor. Aquella noche la había visto tan deliciosa que deseaba saborearla por completo. No la dejó en el suelo hasta que estuvieron en el interior de su habitación.

—Nunca te había visto tan impaciente —dijo Candy mientras él comenzaba a desvestirla.

Terrence se detuvo para besarla.

—Me permito disentir. Siempre estoy ansioso de hacerte el amor.

—No me rompas el vestido —dijo ella cuando sus manipulaciones se volvieron bruscas—.Cuesta una fortuna.

A Terrence no le importaba cuántas fortunas costase el dichoso vestido, sólo deseaba verla sin él. Finalmente, ambos estuvieron desnudos.

En un momento se hallaban en el lecho, haciendo el amor gloriosa y desenfrenadamente. Después, mientras Candy dormía entre sus brazos, Terrence pensó en los seis meses de fidelidad que le había prometido. Él nunca le había sido fiel a una mujer tanto tiempo, pero creía realmente que Candy duraría más que las otras. ¿Tal vez un año? ¿Seis años? ¿Sesenta años? ¡Gran Dios!, ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

Los ataques contra Terrence se interrumpieron tan inexplicablemente como habían comenzado. Tras una quincena sin que sucediera nada, Terrence despidió a los agentes y retomó sus habituales actividades.

Durante ese tiempo, Candy y Patricia se habían convertido en buenas amigas. Terrence no estaba contento de que Candy aún no hubiera sido aceptada por la buena sociedad. Él se había burlado con demasiada frecuencia de todos ellos y ahora su esposa estaba pagando sus desaires. El baile que los Cronwell iban a dar para presentar a Candy contribuiría a dejar las cosas claras, en especial, porque Archibalt iba a asistir. Nunca perjudicaba contar con la presencia de un marqués, a éste lo acompañaría su encantadora esposa Annie.

—¿Estás ilusionada con el baile? —le preguntó Terrence a Candy una mañana, mientras desayunaban—. El vestido de color champán te queda magnífico. Serás la beldad del baile.

—No deseo ser la beldad del baile —protestó ella—. Ni siquiera deseo asistir. A tus amigos no les gusto.

—La mayoría de mis amigos ni siquiera te conocen, y a los que sí te conocen les gustas muchísimo.

—No estoy hablando de tus amigos masculinos. —Le dirigió una sombría mirada—. Hablando de tus amigos, te ven más ellos que yo.

—He hecho honor a mi compromiso, Candy. Eres la única mujer de mi vida, la única mujer en mi lecho. Pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos. Creerían que estoy enamorado de mi esposa, y además, yo no podría soportar separarme de ellos.

Candy tiró su servilleta y se puso bruscamente en pie.

—¡Maldición! Sé que no estás enamorado de mí, pero ¿tienes que insistir en ello?

Giró sobre los talones y salió precipitadamente.

Terrence soltó una maldición. No podía creer que de su boca hubieran salido esas palabras. Candy le importaba realmente, si no, no estaría ignorando las invitaciones para encuentros románticos que le hacían cada noche. El problema era que temía pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con ella.

Una vez Candy fuera presentada en sociedad, Terrence tenía la seguridad de que comenzarían a llegarles invitaciones, y entonces, el tiempo que pasaran juntos sería en el escenario más seguro de los acontecimientos sociales.

A medida que transcurrían los días, Terrence tenía la extraña sensación de que lo seguían. No tenía pruebas de ello, sin embargo, la sensación persistía dondequiera que fuera.

Tres días antes del baile, llegó un mensaje mientras Terrence y Candy estaban desayunando.

George se lo llevó a su señor en una bandeja de plata. El mensaje estaba escrito en una sola hoja de papel y doblado. Él lo leyó rápidamente, luego llamó a George antes de que éste se marchara.

—¿Quién ha traído esto?

—Un golfillo callejero, milord.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Me ha entregado la nota y ha echado a correr. ¿Son malas noticias, milord?

—Hum... no, gracias, George.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—¿Qué es eso, Terry?

Él arrugó el papel en su mano con fiera expresión.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. —Se levantó—. Discúlpame... Si me necesitas estaré en la biblioteca.

—¡No te atrevas a marcharte, Terrence! Dime lo que decía la nota. ¿De quién es?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no es nada. Hablaremos más tarde.

Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación.

Una vez en su estudio, con la puerta cerrada, Terrence releyó cuidadosamente el mensaje. Era un aviso, en el que se le explicaba que si le contaba a alguien lo que lady Susana le había confiado antes de arrojarse al Támesis, sus días estaban contados.

Terrence pensó que de ahí venían los ataques que había sufrido. Pero en nombre de Dios, ¿qué le había dicho Susana que fuera tan trascendente? Rememoró su última conversación y de pronto cayó en la cuenta.

El padre del hijo de Susana temía que Terrence le buscara la ruina si la joven había confiado en él, y estaba tratando de matarlo con el fin de silenciarlo. Poco sabía el muy bastardo que lady Susana no había considerado conveniente divulgar el nombre de su amante.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y Candy irrumpió en la estancia.

—No puedes despedirme de este modo, Terrence. Tengo derecho a saber si estás en dificultades. No saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas de qué va todo esto.

Consciente de la tenacidad de Candy, Terrence le tendió la nota. Era hora de que ella supiera toda la verdad.


	17. CAPITULO 16

EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO

Gianny 17

Capítulo 16

Candy leyó la nota dos veces, pero seguía sin comprenderla.

—¿Quién es Susana? ¿Qué te dijo?

Terrence suspiró.

—Ella no me dijo nada.

—Al parecer, alguien cree que lo hizo. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Muerta. Se arrojó al Támesis.

Candy inspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Siéntate, Candy. La historia es larga y desagradable. Cuando concluya, comprenderás la clase de hombre que soy realmente.

—Me estás asustando, Terry. ¿Qué hiciste? No la tirarías al río, ¿verdad?

Él desvió la mirada.

—Es como si lo hubiera hecho. Yo fui la última persona que vio a Susana con vida. Nosotros estábamos... habíamos... concertado una cita en una posada de las afueras de Londres.

—¡Oh!

—Te he dicho que no sería agradable.

—Prosigue.

—Me disponía a marcharme cuando lady Susana me dijo que tenía que casarme con ella. No era virgen, Candy. Yo lo sabía antes de acceder a encontrarme con ella. No tengo por costumbre estar con vírgenes.

—Y tú te negaste a casarte —aventuró Candy.

—Ojalá sólo hubiera sido eso. Finalmente, Susana admitió que estaba embarazada de su amante, de su amante casado. Me rogó que nos casásemos y yo me negué. Pero le dije que tuviera paciencia, que en quince días le encontraría un marido. Conocía a varios hijos segundones o terceros que gustosamente se habrían casado con lady Susana por su generosa dote, estuviera o no embarazada.

—¿Por qué te escogió a ti para marido?

—Supongo que por mi reputación. Imaginaba que el matrimonio no detendría mi decadente modo de vida, y que no me importaría que ella siguiera viendo a su amante. Sin embargo, estaba equivocada al creer que yo aceptaría el hijo de otro hombre.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Terrence fue el primero en hablar.

—Cuando la encontraron flotando en el río, me quedé abrumado por la culpabilidad. Me sentía como si yo mismo la hubiera empujado al agua. Si hubiera accedido a casarme con ella, todavía seguiría con vida.

—Prometiste encontrarle un marido

—No obstante, si hubiera comprendido cuan desesperada estaba, habría obrado de otro modo.

—¿Te habrías casado con ella?

—¡Dios, no lo sé! Tal vez lo habría hecho para salvarle la vida. Su absurda muerte es algo que no puedo olvidar. —Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad—. Tenía que haberme casado con ella.

—Fue el sentimiento de culpabilidad el que te condujo a St. Ivés —conjeturó Candy—. ¿Debo suponer que renunciaste al sexo porque tu culpabilidad te lo requería?

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Terrence.

—Ambos sabemos cómo concluyó eso.

Candy dirigió una mirada a la nota.

—Esto es ridículo. Tu vida está siendo amenazada por una información que ni siquiera tienes. ¿No puedes hacer nada para resolver este asunto?

—Aunque supiera quién engendró el niño de Susana, poco podría hacer. Los padres de ella se quedaron desolados tras su muerte. Suponen que fue un accidente. Volver a remover el tema sólo serviría para atormentarlos.

—Entretanto, tu vida sigue estando en peligro. —Candy dio una patada en el suelo categóricamente—. ¡Esto no puede ser, Terrence! Si tú no quieres hacer nada, lo haré yo.

Un tono divertido impregnaba las palabras de él cuando habló:

—Te ruego que me digas qué te propones hacer.

—Actuar clandestinamente, si es necesario. Seguirte a todas partes para asegurarme de que nadie te ataca. Hay muchísimas cosas que puedo hacer. No olvides que he actuado fuera de la ley durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo cuando me lo recuerdas constantemente? —espetó él con sequedad—. No vas a interferir en esto, ¿comprendes?

—Pero Terry...

—Basta ya, Candy. Voy a llevar este asunto a mi manera. —Se levantó—. Concéntrate en el baile. Patricia se ha tomado muchas molestias por nosotros y deseo que todo salga bien. Toda persona importante estará allí.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Tengo una cosa en mente, pero necesitaré a Stear y Archi para que funcione. Por fortuna, Archi acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Voy a enviarles sendas notas pidiéndoles que se reúnan aquí conmigo a las dos.

—¿Puedo asistir a la reunión?

—¡En absoluto! ¿Por qué no visitas a Patricia esta tarde? En realidad, insisto en que lo hagas. Le diré a Stear que informe a su esposa de tu visita. Con el baile a tres días vista, estoy seguro de que las dos tendréis muchas cosas que comentar. George te acompañará.

Terrence se marchó antes de que ella pudiera iniciar una discusión.

Terrence estuvo paseando por su estudio, aguardando a que llegaran Stear y Archi. Había repasado su plan una y otra vez y, aunque tuviera imperfecciones, estaba convencido de que funcionaría a menos que Candy se entrometiera. Eso podría dar al traste con todo. Esforzándose por neutralizar su curiosidad, la envió con George cinco minutos antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Lo único que le preocupó fue la dócil obediencia de su esposa. No era propio de ella ceder tan fácilmente.

Stear y Archi llegaron juntos a las dos en punto.

—¿De qué va esto? —preguntó Stear—. ¿Te han vuelto a atacar?

—Stear me ha explicado el asunto mientras veníamos hacia aquí —dijo Archibalt- . ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

Terrence le tendió la mano a su amigo.

—Me alegro de verte, Archi. ¿Te quedarás en la ciudad para la Temporada?

—Sí. Llegamos ayer, de modo que pudiéramos asistir al baile que Patty va a celebrar en vuestro honor. Annie está ansiosa de conocer a tu esposa. Felicidades. —Una perversa sonrisa curvó su boca—. Asumo que la castidad no te resultaba conveniente. Debo admitir, viejo amigo, que eres la última persona que esperaba ver encadenada.

—El nuestro no es un matrimonio por amor —murmuró Terrence.

Los otros dos intercambiaron divertidas miradas.

—Para un libertino nunca lo es... al principio —dijo Stear.

—Dejémonos de ligerezas, caballeros. Tengo un asunto de grave importancia que comentaros.

—Lo habíamos supuesto —respondió Archi.

Terrence tendió a Stear la nota de amenaza.

—Esto me ha llegado esta mañana.

Stear la examinó y se la tendió a Archi. Este enarcó las cejas.

—Ahora sabemos por qué te atacaban. Para el padre del bebé de lady Susana sería una catástrofe que se supiera que él fue el responsable de su muerte. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?

—No. Eso es lo que hace este asunto tan condenadamente absurdo. Susana se negó a decir su nombre. Lo único que sé es que está casado.

Stear se acarició la barbilla.

—Al parecer, tienes un plan para hacer salir a ese hombre de su escondrijo. ¿Quieres contárnoslo?

—Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Cuán importante es la fiesta que Patricia tiene previsto dar el sábado por la noche, Stear?

—Ha invitado a todo el mundo. Habrá un gentío inmenso; le parece que será lo ideal para ti y para Candy.

—Bien —dijo Terrence—. Entonces podemos suponer que allí estará mi perseguidor.

—No te sigo —dijo Archi.

—Es sencillo —explicó Terrence—. Stear y tú vais a difundir rumores.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Mencionaréis, de manera accidental desde luego, que sé algo sobre la muerte de lady Susana que podría significar la ruina para un miembro de la alta sociedad.

—¡Maldición! Disfrutas viviendo peligrosamente, ¿verdad? —dijo Stear—. Estás colocándote intencionadamente como cebo. Si tu hombre está en el baile, te podrá encontrar fácilmente.

—Eso es lo que espero —contestó Terrence—. Voy a convertirme en un objetivo fácil. Las nuevas habladurías y especulaciones sobre la muerte de lady Susana lo harán sentirse desesperado por silenciarme...

Archi agitó la cabeza.

—Es demasiado peligroso. Tanto Stear como yo trataremos de protegerte, pero no podemos garantizarte que el culpable no se escabulla de nuestra vigilancia entre tanta gente.

—En eso confío —dijo Terrence—. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros dos me siga y lo ahuyente. Quiero un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Deseo mirar a ese bastardo a los ojos y hacerle saber lo que pienso de él. Me propongo vagar solo por la fiesta, convirtiéndome en un blanco irresistible. No os preocupéis, iré armado. Vuestra tarea consiste en difundir el rumor antes del baile; yo me cuidaré del resto.

—No me gusta —protestó Stear—. ¿Disfrutas poniéndote en peligro?

—No especialmente, pero no tengo elección. Deseo zanjar este asunto de Susana para siempre antes de que Candy se involucre en él.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Archil—. ¿Estás seguro, muy seguro, de que deseas llevar esto adelante?

—Así es. ¿Cumpliréis con vuestra parte?

—Sí, pero no me gusta —gruñó Stear.

—Lo mismo digo —repitió Archi—. Stear y yo haremos todo lo posible por protegerte y no perder de vista a tu esposa. Tanto Annie como yo estamos muy deseosos de conocerla. Alguien que ha logrado someter al último libertino está muy alto en mi lista. Ya era hora de que te unieras al resto de los que hemos sucumbido.

—Os he dicho que no es...

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos —rió Setar—. No es un matrimonio por amor. Me parece que lo dices demasiado a menudo.

Candy estaba agazapada fuera del estudio, con la oreja pegada a la puerta. George la había creído cuando le dijo que había olvidado su bolsa y que tenía que volver a la casa, y había aguardado pacientemente en el carruaje a que ella regresara, mientras Candy estaba escondida, espiando a Terrence y a sus amigos. No se había enterado de todo, pero sí había captado lo bastante de su plan como para comprender lo que Terrence se proponía.

Cuando comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, Candy se alejó de puntillas. Tras una breve disculpa con George, se metió en el carruaje y éste se puso en marcha.

Durante el breve trayecto, Candy reflexionó sobre lo que había oído. La idea de Terrence de incitar a su atacante a ponerse al descubierto era peligrosa y temeraria. Aunque ella sabía que no sería capaz de disuadirlo, había algo que sí podía hacer. No lo perdería de vista en toda la velada. Se pegaría a él como si fueran siameses. E iría armada. En su próxima salida, se proponía comprar una pistola pequeña para llevarla en la bolsa.

Terrence sonreía mientras deambulaba por White's aquella tarde. Stear y Archi habían hecho un excelente trabajo devolviendo actualidad a la muerte de lady Susana. Ya le habían llegado bastantes retazos de habladurías. Lord Thomason y lord Darlington fueron los primeros en informarle de los chismes que estaban circulando por los diferentes grupos.

—No sé qué ha podido remover asuntos pasados, amigo —dijo Thomason—. Lady Susana ya lleva varios meses muerta. Sin embargo —reflexionó—, hay algo que no está claro en esa muerte.

Si lo recuerdas, fue bastante misteriosa.

—Tomaría como un cumplido que confiaras en nosotros —comentó Darlington—. ¿Qué sabes exactamente, Grandchester?

Puesto que Thomason estaba recién casado, Terrence no tenía razones para sospechar de él. En cuanto a Darlington, era un desconocido.

—No he oído las habladurías, por lo que no tengo idea de lo que estáis hablando.

Wellingham se unió a ellos a tiempo para oír el comentario de Terrence.

—Vamos, Grandchester, es de todos sabido que la muerte de lady Susana te afectó mucho. Ella fue la razón de que renunciaras al sexo y dejaras la ciudad. A todos nos gustaría saber los secretos que estás ocultando.

Como Wellingham estaba felizmente casado, Terrence dudó que hubiera mantenido relaciones con Susana, pero nadie se hallaba libre de sospechas. Terrence declinó contestar a las preguntas que se le planteaban y se disculpó cortésmente. Salió de White's más que satisfecho por el modo en que sus amigos habían reavivado el interés por la muerte de Susana.

En Boodles's, Terrence se vio asediado por ávidos buscadores de cotilleos. Simuló inocencia y no dio importancia a los chismes, pero dejó intencionadamente a todos deseando más que las migajas de información que habían recogido. De Boodles's fue a la sala de juego de Crocker's y así sucesivamente, hasta que decidió regresar a casa de madrugada.

Durante la vuelta a casa no sucedió nada anormal, pero Terrence iba dispuesto a defenderse si era necesario. Cabalgó con Barón hasta la callejuela de detrás de la vivienda y, tras dejar su montura en las caballerizas, subió la escalera hacia su habitación. Se detuvo ante la puerta de Candy, pero se obligó a seguir adelante. Con toda probabilidad, a aquellas horas debía de estar profundamente dormida.

Una sola vela ardía en su habitación, y Terrence no se molestó en encender otra mientras se desnudaba, lavaba y metía en la cama. Suspiró fatigado, se volvió de lado... y se quedó petrificado.

Un cálido cuerpo femenino se curvaba en torno a él.

—¿Candy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Deseaba hablar contigo cuando regresaras y no estaba segura de que fueras a ir a mi habitación.

—Es tarde, amor.

—Has tenido tiempo para tus amigos. Yo deseo lo mismo.

—¿En mitad de la noche?

—En realidad, la madrugada. Sé que estás planeando algo con Stear y Archi y quiero saber de qué se trata.

Candy confiaba en que Terrence le confirmara lo que ella había oído. Se sintió decepcionada cuando él le dijo:

—No es nada que te importe. Te dije que ya me encargaría yo del asunto.

Ella resopló enfadada y rodó fuera de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Puesto que estás tan cansado, me vuelvo a mi habitación

Él la asió por la cintura.

—Ya no estoy cansado. En realidad, me siento muy excitado. Hace dos días que no hacemos el amor.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa? Últimamente has estado preocupado.

Él le lamió el tierno lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te he echado de menos. Sé que no he estado mucho en casa, pero te he sido fiel. Eso es lo que deseabas, ¿no?

—¡Ah, sí, los seis meses que me prometiste! —dijo ella—. Muy amable por tu parte recordarlo.

—Tranquilízate y déjame hacerte el amor.

Sabía que una vez que Terrence comenzara a acariciarla no obtendría ninguna respuesta de él. Era su esposa, y para Candy aquello significaba que él no quería compartir sus planes con ella. Él no creía que la de ellos fuera la clase de relación que necesita confidencias. En realidad, según parecía, lo único que Terrence deseaba de ella era sexo. Y aunque bastara para Terrence, no bastaba para Candy. Ella lo amaba. Por desgracia, él no compartía sus sentimientos.

Pese a lo reacio que Terrence se mostraba a confiar en su esposa, Candy estaba decidida a salvarle la vida. Sus pensamientos se quedaron en suspenso cuando él la despojó del camisón y comenzó a besarla en la garganta, en la comisura de la boca, en los labios. No tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para mantener su ira. En vez de eso, se derritió en sus brazos sacrificándose gustosamente en el altar de la pasión de su esposo. Aunque en realidad no era un sacrificio. Tal vez Terrence no la amara, pero ella amaba lo bastante para los dos.

Terrence la besó sin descanso, asiendo sus senos y amasándolos mientras sumergía su lengua en su boca. Su sabor, su contacto y su olor la llenaban de anhelo. Candy gimoteó y se arqueó contra él invadida por el latente apremio de fundir sus cuerpos. Pero Terrence no tenía prisa mientras seguía avivando su pasión hasta un grado febril.

Un estallido al rojo vivo inundó sus entrañas mientras la boca de él descendía dejando un reguero ardiente al tiempo que lamía y besaba todo su cuerpo. Cuando su boca encontró los tiernos pliegues que tenía entre los muslos, su lengua se precipitó hasta su líquido calor.

La primera vez que Terrence le había hecho el amor, la había marcado con su deseo y, desde entonces, Candy siempre había sido suya en cuerpo y alma. Gimió mientras él le sujetaba las caderas sosteniéndola firmemente pese a sus salvajes sacudidas.

Terrence sintió su respuesta, notó la convulsiva arremetida de sus caderas contra su boca mientras un apetito animal crecía entre ellos. No podía aguardar mucho más. Con su control casi al límite, se echó atrás y arremetió profundamente, con el erótico placer de sentirla contraerse en torno a él, casi demasiado como para soportarlo.

Estremeciéndose bajo la fuerza de sus acometidas, Candy se balanceó adelante y atrás contra él, atrayéndole a su interior, anhelándolo por completo. Dentro de ella se originó una insoportable presión; sensación tras sensación recorría su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza salvajemente y agitó sus caderas contra él murmurando su nombre mientras el placer la volvía incoherente. Su clímax llegó brusco y violento.

Candy gritó su nombre y le hundió las uñas en la suave carne de los hombros mientras un salvaje orgasmo la recorría de arriba. Los músculos de él se tensaron y el cuello se le puso rígido; todos los tendones de su cuerpo se endurecieron. Terrence arremetió por última vez y luego se quedó inmóvil. Soltó un ronco grito y luego su placer estalló en un potente caudal.

Candy se aferró a él, y en esos momentos, su amor por aquel hombre exasperante la indujo a decir cosas que sabía que más tarde lamentaría.

—Te amo, Terry.

Él se quedó rígido.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella deseó poder retirar sus palabras.

—Nada. No he dicho nada.

Terrence se apoyó en los codos y la miró.

—Has dicho que me amas. ¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad me amas?

Candy agitó la cabeza negándose a responder.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—¿No? No me ames, Candy. No soy digno de ello. Una joven ha muerto por mi causa. Prometí permanecer casto un año y mi promesa no duró más de tres meses. Mi reputación está manchada. —Tomó varias bocanadas de aire—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder serte fiel los seis meses que te prometí. Mi historial pasado es deplorable, amor.

—¿Hay algo más?

—¡No! Sólo que... mis pecados son legendarios. No estoy seguro de poder hacerte feliz.

—No puedo dejar de quererte, Terrence, por mucho que digas. Mira a Archi y Stear. ¿Se ha desviado alguno de ellos después de su matrimonio?

—Que yo sepa, no, pero ambos están desesperadamente enamorados de sus esposas.

—Y ése es el problema entre nosotros —dijo ella con amargura—. Que tú no me amas. Lo sé, Terry, pero no renunciaré a ti. Te importé lo bastante como para casarte conmigo, y eso debería significar algo.

—Debería, en efecto —replicó Terry con tono perplejo—. Cuando se solucione este asunto de Susana, tal vez podamos aclararlo. Entretanto, no deposites demasiada fe en mí. No estoy seguro de poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Sin embargo, por ahora no deseo a nadie más que a ti, y me encanta hacer el amor contigo.

—Pero no me amas.

La voz de Terry sonó con inexplicable emoción.

—¿Cómo diablos lo puedo saber? Nunca he pedido ni buscado amor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser capaz de amar.

Candy sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. ¿Su corazón? No, no iba a darse por vencida.

Terrence no era incapaz de ser redimido, sólo lo creía así. Ella tenía fe en él, y él necesitaba escudriñar su corazón en busca de respuestas.

—Perdóname, Terry, no pretendía disgustarte. Sé que precisamente ahora tienes muchas cosas en que pensar. Tienes razón, hablaremos de esto más adelante. —Se arrimó a él—. Duérmete, pero no esperes que abandone tu lecho. Prefiero estar aquí.

—Nunca le he pedido a una dama que abandonara mi lecho. —La besó y curvó su cuerpo en torno a ella—. Buenas noches.

Los siguientes días pasaron en seguida. El día del baile, Candy tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Aunque sabía que su debut en sociedad era importante para Terry, aún se sentía como una intrusa.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era Terrence. Tal como había planeado, se había escabullido un día sola, con Luisa como acompañante, y había comprado una pistola pequeña de plata. Sólo podía disparar una vez, pero eso era cuanto necesitaba. Candy tenía una excelente puntería. Albert le había enseñado a disparar antes de que se aventuraran en el contrabando.

Sentada ante el espejo, observaba cómo su doncella la peinaba con un estilo muy favorecedor. Cuando Luisa acabó, se echó hacia atrás para inspeccionar su trabajo.

—Está encantadora, milady. Su señoría se sentirá orgulloso de usted. ¿La visto ya?

Aunque Candy no tenía prisa por enfrentarse a la alta sociedad, sabía que no podía retrasar lo inevitable. Además, Patty se había esforzado mucho para que el baile fuera un éxito.

El vestido de noche, de seda color champán, se adaptaba perfectamente a la figura de Candy. El corpiño, incrustado con perlas, era profundo, y dejaba ver la parte superior de sus senos, y la amplia falda, embellecida con metros y metros de encaje color crema se acampanaba desde la ajustada cintura. Unos zapatos de satén del mismo color que el vestido, con hebillas enjoyadas y unas medias de seda atadas con cintas sobre las rodillas, completaban el cautivador conjunto.

Candy se sentía como una princesa. Luisa confirmó su silenciosa valoración.

—Parece de la realeza, milady.

—Así es —dijo Terrence desde la puerta. Entró en la habitación y Luisa se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su marido. Estaba resplandeciente, con un chaqué azul oscuro y pantalones del mismo color, un chaleco de color champán, una camisa blanca con encajes y zapatos negros de hebillas enjoyadas. Llevara lo que llevase, se lo veía imponente.

Terrence caminó despacio a su alrededor deteniéndose frente a ella con la cabeza ladeada.

—Tienes un aspecto magnífico, pero a este vestido le falta algo.

A Candy se le demudó el rostro.

—Yo creo que es perfecto.

—Le faltan destellos.

Candy no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. Cuando lo vio sacar una bolsa de terciopelo del bolsillo, Candy aún no sabía qué se proponía. Pero cuando vertió el contenido en su enguantada mano, se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Son diamantes? —preguntó abrumada.

—Pertenecían a mi madre. Puesto que nunca pensaba casarme, me había olvidado de ellos. Cuando mencioné que iba a ir a comprarte joyas, George me recordó que los diamantes de mi madre aún estaban en la caja fuerte. ¿Te los pondrás?

Candy soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo.

—He dejado en casa algunas joyas, regalo de mi padre, pero nunca he llevado diamantes. Son preciosos. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas que los lleve?

—Mi madre me dijo que estaban destinados a mi esposa y puesto que tú eres mi vizcondesa, son tuyos. —Le tendió los pendientes y se quitó los guantes—. Vuélvete. Te abrocharé el collar mientras tú te pones los pendientes

Candy se volvió, obediente. Notaba el frío de las piedras alrededor de su cuello y se sentía ya por completo como una princesa. Una vez tuvo las joyas puestas, en las orejas y alrededor del cuello, Terrence la hizo mirarse en el espejo.

—¿Qué te parece? —le dijo.

El collar consistía en varias hileras de pequeños diamantes unidos por un diamante colgante mayor. Dos grandes piedras pendían de sus orejas. Las joyas parecían cambiar la apariencia del vestido, haciéndolo aún más elegante.

—Hay algo más —dijo Terrence.

Estaba junto a ella mientras Candy se observaba en el espejo. Levantó los ojos hacia él.

—¿Qué más puede haber?

—Esto —contestó Terrence sosteniendo una diadema a juego con el collar y los pendientes—. No te muevas.

Ella se quedó quieta mientras Terrence ajustaba cuidadoso la diadema sobre sus brillantes rizos.

Luego, él retrocedió unos pasos para admirarla.

—Las joyas te completan. Antes estabas espléndida, pero ahora eres inigualable.

—No sé qué decir —respondió Candy, sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

Los azules ojos de Candy destellaron con la misma intensidad que los diamantes que acababa de regalarle.

—Puedes expresar tu gratitud más tarde, cuando volvamos a casa. —Cogió su nueva capa de terciopelo y se la echó a Candy sobre los hombros—. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Ella se ajustó los guantes hasta el codo y cogió su bolsa. El consolador peso de la pistola allí oculta dio un poco de alivio a su mente acerca de lo que les esperaba aquella noche.

—Estoy lista.

Terrence la acompañó por la escalera. George le tendió a su señoría el sombrero y el bastón mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Puesto que Stear vivía a corta distancia, Terrence sugirió que fueran andando para evitar la aglomeración de carruajes. Por fortuna, el tiempo acompañaba, y Candy aceptó al instante.

Llegaron sin contratiempos a la mansión. Habían ido temprano, lo que les permitió unos minutos de charla con los anfitriones antes de unirse a ellos en la hilera de recepción.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó Patty a Candy cuando Terrence se apartó para hablar en privado con Stear.

—Mucho. ¿Y si todas esas personas deciden que no estoy a la altura? Sólo soy la hija de un terrateniente, y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Patty le dio un apretón en el brazo.

—Mi padre no era noble y fui aceptada. Sé tú misma y todos te querrán.

Candy confiaba sinceramente en que Patty tuviera razón. Entonces llegaron lord y lady Cronwell, y Candy vio por primera vez al marqués y a su esposa Annie. Ahora sabía por qué los tres hermosos libertinos habían sido los preferidos de Londres antes de casarse. Cada uno de ellos era extremadamente hermoso; cada uno tenía una poderosa presencia, rezumaba sensualidad y poseía un cuerpo que los hombres envidiaban y por el que las mujeres competían. Pese al atractivo de los amigos de Terrence, Candy pensó que su marido superaba a los otros dos.

Annie era increíblemente bella, de llameantes cabellos negros y ojos azules. A Candy le resultó difícil creer que en otro tiempo hubiera sido salteadora de caminos. La mujer le estrechó la mano y le prometió visitarla pronto, insinuando que ambas tenían muchas cosas en común

Comenzaron a llegar los invitados, y Candy tuvo que concentrarse en saludar a la gente. Se hallaba junto a Terry, y, uno tras otro, le eran presentados miembros de la alta sociedad cuyos nombres era improbable que recordara. Ella sonreía hasta el punto de que pensó que su rostro iba a agrietarse, y murmuraba palabras corteses a cada persona que llegaba.

Entonces Terrence le presentó al conde de Leagan.

—¿Dónde está esta noche tu encantadora esposa, Neil? —le preguntó Grandchester.

Neil era aproximadamente de la misma edad que Terry y muy atractivo, si a alguien le gustaban los rasgos afilados. No era el caso de Candy.

—Bárbara está en el campo, aguardando el nacimiento de mi heredero —respondió él.

—¿Y qué está usted haciendo aquí? —le espetó Candy—. ¿No debería permanecer junto a su esposa?

Neil dirigió a Candy una mirada curiosa.

—De modo que usted es la esposa de Grandchester. Debo confesar que no es lo que yo esperaba. —Y deslizó la mirada hacia su plano vientre.

A Candy no le gustó el conde, y sintió lástima por su mujer. Luego, él se alejó y otros ocuparon su puesto. Wellingham y su esposa, Darlington y su acompañante, y lord Thomason, que había acudido solo. Lady Rosmery, la abuela de Archi, marquesa viuda, fue la última en llegar.

—¿De modo que tú eres la causante de que Gradchester se haya retirado? —La vieja dama se rió—. Nunca creí que eso sucediera. Este joven necesitaba ser domesticado, y seguro que tú sabes cómo manejarlo. Felicidades, querida.

Candy se sonrojó y murmuró una respuesta. Luego lady Rosmery se alejó. Debían de haber llegado todos, porque no quedaba nadie en la hilera. Candy respiró aliviada cuando Patricia dijo:

—¿Nos sentamos un momento, Candy? Stear puede ocuparse de nuestros invitados mientras nosotras descansamos los pies.

Ella aceptó en seguida. Lady Patricia la condujo entre la multitud hasta una pequeña alcoba, tras unos inmensos helechos. El sofá no estaba ocupado y Candy se sentó en él con un suspiro de alivio.

— Esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba antes de volver a enfrentarme con toda esa gente

—dijo.

—No ha sido tan malo como creías, ¿verdad?

—Hasta ahora, todo va bien —suspiró Candy—. ¿Has advertido hacia a dónde iba Terrence?

—Está con Stear. ¿Por qué? ¿Le necesitas?

—Yo... Temo perderlo de vista por miedo a que pueda sucederle algo —le confió—. Oí a escondidas algo que no debía. Los planes de Terry para conseguir que su enemigo se ponga al descubierto esta noche. Recibió una nota amenazadora y desea acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas. —-Se inclinó cerca del oído de Patty—. Se supone que yo no lo sé, de modo que no se lo menciones a tu marido ni a lord Archibalt.

—Te doy mi palabra —dijo la otra—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Ayúdame a no perder de vista a Terry. Si desaparece, aunque sea por un momento, házmelo saber.

—Estoy segura de que Stear y Archi están al corriente de sus planes. Ellos le protegerán.

—No obstante, me sentiría mejor si no lo perdiera de vista

Patricia se levantó.

—Debemos volver con nuestros invitados, la orquesta está animándose.

Terrence se aseguró de ser visto por todos yendo de grupo en grupo mientras aguardaba a que Candy se reuniera con él. Después de bailar con ella el primer baile, se proponía dejarla en las competentes manos de Patricia y buscar lugares aislados, confiando en incitar así a su enemigo a seguirlo.

—Ya estás aquí —dijo Terrence cuando Candy se reunió con él—. ¿Paseamos hasta que la orquesta comience a tocar?

—Si así lo deseas —dijo ella cogiéndose de su brazo.

No pasearon mucho, porque fueron detenidos constantemente por amigos y conocidos de Terrence ansiosos de hablar con él y con su esposa. Cuando se encontraron con lady Sara y su marido, Candy forzó una sonrisa.

—Felicidades, Grandchester —dijo el Alexander, esposo de Sara con voz tenante.

Era un hombre educado, atractivo, con rasgos menudos, y su sonrisa parecía tan poco sincera como su saludo. Candy se preguntó si sabría que su esposa había sido en otro tiempo amante de Terrence.

—Sus diamantes son realmente magníficos, lady Grandchester —ronroneó Sara—. Deben de haber costado una fortuna.

Le dirigió una ardiente mirada al vizconde antes de que su marido se la llevara consigo. La música comenzó a sonar, y Terrence condujo a su esposa a la pista para el primer baile.

Cuando concluyó la danza, Candy se vio asediada por hombres que deseaban bailar con ella, y no encontró ninguna manera cortés de rechazarlos.

Cuando volvió la cabeza en busca de Terrence, éste había desaparecido de su vista


	18. CAPITULO 17

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 17**

Tras asegurarse de que ni Stear ni Archi estaban observándolo, Terrence se escabulló por la puerta de la terraza, hacia la relativa frialdad de una noche de final de verano. Estaba solo. Al parecer, todos se encontraban en la sala de baile. Encendió un cigarro y esperó. Estaba a punto de renunciar, cuando apareció Wellingham enjugándose el sudor de la frente. Distinguió a Terrence y se reunió con él. Grandchester se puso rígido, preparándose para un enfrentamiento. Tiró el puro y dejó la mano pendiendo, próxima al bolsillo de la chaqueta donde tenía la pistola.

—Qué gentío —dijo Willingham—. Si no fuera por mi mujer, no estaría aquí. —Sonrió—. Ella quería conocer a la que ha retirado de la circulación al último libertino. Tu esposa es excepcional, Grandchester. Comprendo que te hayas sentido atraído por ella.

—Gracias —contestó él. No había advertido nada amenazador en las palabras de Wellingham y se relajó.

—Bien, será mejor que regrese con mi esposa o vendrá ella a buscarme.

De pronto, Candy irrumpió en la terraza. La salvaje expresión de sus ojos le hizo comprender a Terrence que ella sabía lo que él se proponía. Se detuvo bruscamente a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Candy en voz baja.

Wellingham dirigió a Terrence una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Tu mujer está deseosa de tu compañía, Grandchester. Si fuera mi esposa, le daría exactamente lo que desea.

Luego se marchó.

—¿Era ése el hombre? —preguntó ella.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Terry. Sé que tú y tus amigos estáis planeando descubrir esta noche al amante secreto de lady Susana.

Terrence enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—He sumado dos y dos y me lo he imaginado.

Él no la creyó, pero no insistió en el asunto. Todavía tenía que atrapar al amante de Susana. Lo único que había averiguado hasta ese momento era que Wellingham no era su hombre.

Asió a Candy por el codo y la acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Regresamos al baile?

—¿Vas a desaparecer de nuevo?

—Probablemente.

—Esto es una locura

—También lo son los ataques y las cartas amenazadoras. No te entrometas, Candy. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Ah, ahí viene Stear! Creo que quiere bailar contigo.

—Yo no quiero bailar con él.

—Pero lo harás.

Stear se inclinó y le pidió a Candy un baile. Ella dirigió a Terrence una intencionada mirada antes de apoyar la mano en el brazo de Stear. Ambos amigos se miraron y Terry se sumergió inmediatamente entre la multitud.

Lord Thomason se encontró con él.

—¿Puedo tener unas palabras en privado contigo, Grandchester?

Terry enarcó una ceja. El joven era el sospechoso menos probable.

—Desde luego, vayamos a la biblioteca.

—Sólo será un momento —dijo Thomason. Vio que éste sudaba profusamente, haciéndole preguntarse a Terrence si tendría algún motivo para estar nervioso.

Entraron en la biblioteca y tras asegurarse de que nadie acudiría a molestarles, Terrence cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Thomason?

El joven carraspeó y se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, como si se estuviera asfixiando.

—Es algo personal.

—Eso había supuesto. Comienza, soy todo oídos. —Se trata de una dama a la que conoces perfectamente, o conocías, si captas lo que te quiero decir —empezó su interlocutor. Terrence comenzaba a pensar que Thomason era su hombre hasta que éste dijo:

—Deseo convertirme en el amante de lady Sara.

A Terrence casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Sara? ¿Hablas en serio? Esa mujer es una devoradora de hombres. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás manejarla?

El otro se enfadó.

—Desde luego que podré. No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si no estuviera seguro de mí mismo. Deseo saber qué es lo que la complace. Me ha invitado a su casa para una cita cuando su marido se vaya en viaje de negocios la semana próxima. Ella le ha dado ya un heredero, por lo que él no se entromete en sus asuntos. ¿Me puedes dar algún consejo? Es decir, si ella ya no te interesa.

—Creía que eras feliz con tu flamante esposa.

—¿Es que hay algún hombre casado que sea feliz? —resopló Thomason—. Berenice fue elección de mis padres, no mía, aunque nos llevamos bastante bien. Estoy algo nervioso con esto. Sara es una de las mujeres más buscadas de Londres. No sé por qué me ha escogido.

—Si deseas mi consejo, Thomason, no es mucho lo que puedo decir salvo que te repito que no creo que estés preparado para manejar a una mujer como Sara.

—Y yo te repito que difiero de tu opinión —respondió Thomason secamente.

Terrence suspiró.

—Tú verás. Sara no es difícil de complacer siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a gastar dinero en ella. Le encantan las joyas, cuanto más llamativas mejor. Es una amante sumamente imaginativa y no tiene escrúpulos en decir lo que le complace

—Gracias, Grandchester. Te agradezco tu honradez. ¿Estás seguro de que no me meto en tu terreno? Si Sara es cosa tuya...

—En absoluto, amigo. No tengo interés en ella ni en ninguna otra mujer.

—Eso es todo cuanto deseaba saber.

Thomason estrechó la mano de Terry y se alejó rápidamente.

La falta de interés de Terrence por cualquier otra mujer que no fuera Candy hizo reflexionar a éste. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pensar en acostarse con alguna de sus antiguas amantes le repugnaba. ¡Maldición! Podía sentir la soga tensándose alrededor de su cuello.

Hasta el momento, su plan de atraer al amante de Susana no había funcionado, y no había aparecido ningún sospechoso. ¿Se trataría de la amenaza y los ataques de alguien a quien Terrence no conocía? Era posible, pero improbable, porque él conocía a todos los que eran alguien. Y apostaría hasta su última corona a que el amante de Susana era un noble.

Decepcionado pero no dispuesto a aceptar la derrota, Terrence decidió escoger otro lugar hacia el que atraer a su presa. Su decisión de abandonar la biblioteca se vio retrasada por la aparición de Neil, que abrió la puerta y pasó dentro. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Terrence era que por fin había llegado su enemigo.

—Thomason me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí —dijo Neil—. ¿Tienes un momento?

Terrence no disimuló su antipatía.

—¿De qué se trata? Mi esposa me debe de estar buscando.

—Sé que no hemos sido grandes amigos —comenzó el conde—, y deseo disculparme por mis bruscas observaciones.

—¿Tú? ¿Disculparte? Perdona, pero estoy sorprendido.

—Al conocer a tu mujer he comprendido que mis comentarios sobre ella eran injustos. No es en absoluto lo que yo creía. Es exquisita y encantadora. La verdad es que estaba celoso, Grandchester. Podía ver que estabas prendado de ella, y habría deseado lo mismo en mi propio matrimonio. ¿Aceptarás mis disculpas?

Terrence no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Prendado él? ¡Gran Dios!, ¿es que era tan evidente?

—Tú y yo no hemos sido nunca lo que tú calificarías como buenos amigos —prosiguió Neil—, pero siempre hemos tenido un trato amigable. Me gustaría que eso continuase siendo así.

El otro asintió.

—Muy bien. Aceptadas tus disculpas. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que buscar a mi esposa. Le debo un baile.

Terrence se sentía confuso. Estaba convencido de que Neil era su hombre. Todo apuntaban hacia él: se había casado por dinero, era reservado y no parecía tener demasiado afecto a su esposa. Ahora se encontraba otra vez donde había comenzado.

Candy debió de verlo entrar en la sala de baile, porque se acercó a él y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Tranquilízate, Candy. Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente. ¿Bailamos? Están tocando otro vals.

—¿Te has enterado de algo? —preguntó ella mientras giraban por la pista.

—De tres cosas —respondió él escueto—. El amante secreto de Susana no es Wellingham, ni Thomason ni Neil

—Eso realmente acota el terreno. Probablemente será el último que te imaginas. —Frunció el cejo—. De los tres, yo habría sospechado de Neil. Es un tipo bastante desagradable.

Terrence decidió reservarse la información sobre las disculpas del conde hasta que Candy y él estuvieran solos.

—No voy a renunciar. Estoy convencido de que el hombre que busco está aquí esta noche.

Cuando la pieza concluyó, Terrence entregó a Candy a lord Cranberry, un corpulento caballero de avanzada edad que había estado esperando junto a la pista para bailar con ella.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre su próximo movimiento, se encontró con Stear.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —le preguntó éste.

—He tenido que eliminar a tres posibles sospechosos, y eso antes del bufé de medianoche —se lamentó—. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?

—Ojalá tuviera respuestas —dijo Ram—. Creo que Paty me hace señas. Hablaremos más tarde.

Terry salió de nuevo a la terraza, sólo que en esta ocasión no se quedó allí, sino que bajó la escalera hasta el jardín y paseó por el sendero entre los parterres. Si estaba siendo observado, podía esperar recibir pronto una visita.

Aún no llevaba diez minutos por allí cuando vio que alguien deambulaba cerca. Se puso en tensión, con los nervios crispados y expectante. Dentro de pocos momentos sabría por fin quién era el hombre que había conducido a lady Susana al suicidio.

—¡Ah, Grandchester!, ¿es usted?

Terrence lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No podía ser.

—¿Es usted, Broadmore?

—¿Esperaba a alguien? ¿Tal vez a una dama? Seguro que a Sara mi esposa. Creo que Thomason está ocupando su tiempo ahora.

—Yo soy fiel a mi esposa, que es más de lo que se puede decir de usted.

—¡Bah!, yo le soy tan fiel a Sara como ella me lo es a mí.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Terry.

—Tomando el aire. Refrescándome, ¿no es eso? Nunca he visto una noche más excepcional. Terrence miró a las estrellas. No tenía razones para sospechar de Broadmore, por eso se quedó sorprendido cuando él se le acercó por detrás y oprimió algo duro y frío contra su espalda. ¿Una pistola? Comenzó a volverse.

—No se mueva —le advirtió Broadmore.

—De modo que es usted. Nunca lo habría imaginado.

—No se haga el ingenuo conmigo. Ha sabido que era yo en todo momento. ¿Qué le dijo Susana exactamente?

—Que estaba embarazada de su amante... su amante casado. ¿Sabe que me pidió que me casara con ella?

Broadmore se echó a reír.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo? Ella habría sido una esposa excepcional. Creía que, una vez estuviera casada, seguiríamos como antes de que ella se quedara embarazada de mi bastardo. Pero en cuanto me enteré de su situación, decidí no volver a verla.

—Es usted despreciable —estalló Terrence, e intentó volverse para enfrentarse al hombre cara a cara.

—No se vuelva. Quédese donde esta

—¿La muerte de Susana no significa nada para usted? ¡Por Dios, la había dejado embarazada!

Broadmore se encogió de hombros.

—Eso era precisamente lo que la hacía prescindible. Quería dejarla. Sin embargo, no la animé a que obrara de modo impulsivo. Ella tomó su propia decisión cuando no consiguió llevarlo a usted al altar.

—Le prometí encontrarle un marido, pero al parecer no me creyó —dijo Terry.

—Me enteré de que usted había renunciado al sexo porque se consideraba responsable de la muerte de Susana. No sabía que tuviera tales escrúpulos. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? En realidad —le confió en tono divertido— fui yo quien le di la idea de usted como potencial marido.

La indignación de Terry alcanzó el punto de ebullición.

—¡Bastardo! Susana no confió en mí. Yo no tenía ni idea de quién era su amante. Lo único que consiguió con los ataques contra mi persona fue que me decidiera a buscar al hombre responsable de la muerte de Susana.

Broadmore se mostró incrédulo.

—¿Quiere decir que en realidad no lo sabía?

—Eso es lo que he dicho. —Rechinó los dientes.

—¿Y qué hará ahora que lo sabe?

—Acabar con usted, desde luego. No es nada nuevo que un hombre tenga amantes, pero seducir a una dama, dejarla embarazada y abandonarla, eso es despreciable. Se merece el ostracismo de la sociedad.

Broadmore apretó con más fuerza su pistola en la espalda de Terry. Este comprendió que no debía haberlo provocado, pero no había podido evitarlo. El hombre tenía que pagar por la muerte de Susana.

—No siento ninguna simpatía por usted —dijo Terry—. Y tampoco la sentirán sus iguales.

—Los muertos no pueden hablar —le espetó Broadmore.

—¿Va a matarme? —lo zahirió Luc tratando de ganar tiempo—. Sus anteriores esfuerzos fracasaron, y sospecho que éste también.

—En esta ocasión no dependo de otros. Es usted tan astuto como un zorro, Grandchester, pero ha llegado su hora. Estamos bastante lejos de la casa como para que el disparo de esta arma quede cubierto por la música y el ruido del baile. Dispóngase a morir, Grandchester.

Terry deslizó poco a poco la mano hacia su bolsillo. Ambos estaban de espaldas a la casa, por lo que ninguno de ellos vio pronto, Terry advirtió un cambio en el ambiente. Oyó que Broadmore contenía el aliento y luego el arma que presionaba su espalda se movió. Giró en redondo y se le heló la sangre en las venas al ver a Candy . La pistola que ella sostenía en la mano apuntaba a Broadmore.

—Tire el arma, milord. Esta noche no va a matar a nadie. ¿Estás bien, Terry?

—¡Candy! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Evitar que te asesinen. Apártese, lord Broadmore. Sé cómo utilizar un arma, y le dispararé si no hace lo que le digo.

—¡Bruja! —exclamó Broadmore—. ¿Desde cuándo se oculta tras las faldas de una mujer, Grandchester ?

Terry le quitó la pistola de las manos a Broadmore y luego, con igual rapidez, despojó a Candy de la suya.

—Ya no necesitas esto, amor. La situación está controlada. Vuelve a la fiesta

—No voy a ir a ningún lado —resopló ella.

Candy pudo darse cuenta de que Terry estaba enfadado, pese a que ella acababa de salvarle la vida. Los hombres eran así. No deseaban tener nada que agradecer a las mujeres.

—Se ha casado con una rebelde, Grandchester —gruñó Broadmore—. No le envidio.

—Ni yo a usted —contestó él.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Si me acusa de intento de asesinato, sabe que nadie le creerá. No hay pruebas que me relacionen con los ataques contra usted.

—Yo lo he visto y oído todo —lo desafió Candy.

—Usted es una mujer —respondió Broadmore despectivo—. Ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada legalmente.

—Tal vez no —replicó Terrence—, pero puedo acabar con su reputación. Después de que alimente las habladurías con determinada información, se verá usted abandonado por todo Londres.

La bravuconería de Broadmore comenzaba a desmoronarse.

—Sé que Sara y usted fueron amantes en el pasado. Ella se hundirá conmigo.

—Debería haber pensado en eso antes de hacer lo que le hizo a Susana. Aquella mujer le amaba, ¡por Dios! Sin embargo, a usted no le importaba nada. La vio, la deseó y la despojó de su inocencia. Y luego se proponía abandonarla.

—Seguramente no pensará usted que yo iba a aceptar a su bastardo, ¿no es así? Una vez me enteré de que estaba encinta, decidí no tener nada más que ver con ella.

—¡Es usted escoria! —siseó Candy—. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudar a Terrence a arruinarle.

—Tengo un hijo —gimoteó Broadmore—. ¿Le condenarán por los pecados de su padre?

—No lo sabía —susurró Candy—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Catorce. Percy nació durante el primer año de mi matrimonio con Sara. Ella y yo no nos

queremos, y hemos llevado existencias separadas desde entonces.

Candy miró a Terrence tratando de decirle algo sin palabras. ¿Comprendía él lo que estaba tratando de transmitirle?

—Debería haber pensado en él antes de seducir a Susana —insistió Terry—. Antes de que su hijo acabe sus estudios, la sociedad estará ocupada ya en otros escándalos.

—Terry —comenzó Candy—, tal vez deberíamos...

—¿Deseas que me olvide de esto? —preguntó él incrédulo—. ¿Crees que debo dejarle ir? Este tipo ha estado a punto de acabar con mi vida.

—Tiene un hijo. La vida del muchacho se arruinará junto con la de su padre.

Terry se la quedó mirando largo rato, tanto que Bliss casi se encogió bajo el peso de su escrutinio. Tras un denso silencio, él dijo:

—Muy bien, pero no permitiré que Broadmore salga del apuro tan fácilmente.

Se volvió hacia él.

—Mi esposa desea salvar su reputación en consideración a su hijo. Si no fuera por ella, me aseguraría de que usted y su familia sufrían lo indecible. Pero no crea que va a salir indemne de esto. Si decido no acabar con su reputación es bajo ciertas condiciones. Primero, si me entero de que ha seducido a otra inocente, les haré saber a todos que usted fue el responsable de la muerte de Susana. Segundo, creo que es conveniente que pase una larga temporada en el campo, y tercero, otro atentado contra mi vida o la de mi esposa y toda garantía quedará anulada. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

—Perfectamente —contestó Broadmore—. Me deja poca elección. Mañana haré el equipaje.

—Otra cosa más —dijo Terry—. Llévese a Sara con usted. Es una mala influencia para mi amigo Thomason. Un retiro campestre le irá bien.

Broadmore asintió tenso y se fue atropelladamente del jardín.

—Gracias, Terry —murmuró Candy—. Sé que se merece mucho más de lo que ha recibido, pero hay una criatura de por medio, y no deseo que se vea condenada por los pecados de su padre.

La expresión de Terry no presagiaba nada bueno para Candy Y ella sabía intuitivamente que no era sólo porque hubiera abogado a favor de lord Broadmore.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Dónde has conseguido esa pistola? —le preguntó apretando las mandíbulas.

—¡Ah, eso! —contestó ella alegremente—. La compré. Nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar un arma para defenderse.

—Una mujer debe confiar su protección a su marido —replicó Terry—. ¿Qué te ha empujado a seguirme hasta aquí? Sabías condenadamente bien que estaba preparando una trampa.

—Casi te has visto cogido en tu propia trampa —le recordó ella—. Y por cierto, gracias — añadió quedamente, aludiendo al hecho de que le había salvado la vida.

—¡Podías haber muerto! —se enfureció él—. Broadmore iba en serio; no estaba fingiendo.

—Tampoco yo —contestó ella desdeñosa.

—Podía haberlo manejado yo solo. Lo tenía todo controlado.

Ella enarcó sus bien perfiladas cejas.

—¿En serio? No me ha dado esa impresión.

—Estaba siguiéndole la corriente. Tenía una pistola en el bolsillo y estaba a punto de distraer a Broadmore para poder arrebatarle la suya. No quiero que vuelvas a exponerte nunca más a esta clase de peligro. Creía que te lo había dicho bien claro cuando te saqué de lo del contrabando.

—Candy, te amo. Haré cualquier cosa que me parezca necesaria para salvarte la vida.

—Candy... Yo... Yo...

Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por una voz que llegó desde la oscuridad.

—¿Estás ahí, Grandchester? No puedo encontrar a CAndy. ¿Está contigo?

Era Stear.

— está aquí. Los dos estamos bien.

Stear irrumpió en el claro seguido de cerca por Archi.

—Confío que no estemos interrumpiendo algo —dijo Archi—. Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

—Terry ha averiguado quién estaba detrás de los ataques contra su vida —intervino Candy.

—¿Era Neil? —preguntó Stear—. Nunca me ha gustado ese hombre.

—Te va a sorprender tanto como a mí: era Broadmore.

—Tampoco me ha gustado nunca.

—No me extraña, aunque no era alguien de quien yo sospechara —reflexionó Archi—.¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

—Broadmore apuntaba con una pistola a Terry e iba a matarlo —explicó Candy—. Si yo no hubiera seguido a Broadmore hasta aquí, ahora Terry estaria muerto

—Exageras, Candy —replicó él—. Tenía controlada la situación. —Le dirigió una extraña mirada—. ¿Qué te ha impulsado a seguir a Broadmore?

—He visto que tú salías a la terraza y he vigilado para ver si alguien te seguía. Al distinguir a Broadmore escabullándose, lo he seguido hasta aquí, aunque no he podido salir en seguida, porque estaba bailando con lord Sinclair.

—Cuéntanos qué ha pasado —apremió Stear a Terrence.

Éste hizo un breve relato de lo sucedido después de que Broadmore se descubriera.

Concluyó su exposición dirigiendo a Candy una dura mirada.

—Nunca sospeché que mi dulce esposa llevara una pistola en su bolsa.

—¡Qué valiente! —exclamó Archi sonriendo—. Esto es algo que perfectamente podría hacer mi Annie. Bromas aparte, ¿cómo vamos a darle a Broadmore su merecido?

Terry suspiró.

—No vamos a hacerlo. Candy me ha pedido que pusiera algunas limitaciones a las actividades del hombre en lugar de arruinar su reputación. Cuando ha sabido que tenía un hijo, no ha podido soportar que el muchacho sufriera por culpa de su padre. He amenazado a Broadmore con tomar medidas si continúa seduciendo a nobles inocentes. Otra consideración son los padres de Susana —prosiguió—. Saber que su hija se suicidó porque no quería avergonzarlos con su embarazo, los destruiría.

—Eres más indulgente de lo que yo lo habría sido —opinó Archi—. Pero mientras esté en tu mano acabar con él cuando desees, supongo que se atendrá a lo pactado. Nosotros tres podemos haber sido la peor clase de libertinos, pero las vírgenes eran terreno vedado para nosotros. —Carraspeó—. Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque no éramos unos ángeles, nos casamos con las únicas vírgenes a las que sedujimos. Eso, y el que fuéramos solteros, nos diferencia de depredadores como Broadmore.

—Exactamente —convino Stear—. ¿Volvemos al baile? Hace demasiado rato que faltan los invitados de honor.

Terrence acompañó a Candy de regreso a la casa. Si su ausencia había sido advertida, nadie lo mencionó. Patty y Annie fueron informadas por sus maridos para que comprendieran por qué los Broadmore se habían ido tan bruscamente.

Candy estaba hambrienta cuando Terrence la acompañó a la mesa del bufé. Que hubiera desaparecido la amenaza sobre la vida de Terrence la había alegrado considerablemente, y por fin se sentía capaz de divertirse, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Terry. Todavía notaba en él una furia contenida, que sólo aguardaba por dónde salir; y sospechaba que gran parte de ella le estaba destinada.

Candy bailó tanto todo el resto de la velada que ni se sentía los pies, y conoció a gente que confiaba que se convirtieran en buenos amigos. Estaba convencida de que su aceptación en sociedad se debía tanto a la marquesa viuda de Cronwell como a otros. La viuda había demostrado claramente ante todos que había dado su aprobación a Candy.

Terrence no le había vuelto a pedir que bailara con él aquella noche. Ni tampoco se había movido de la columna, cerca del borde de la pista de baile donde permanecía apoyado. Candy notaba cómo sus ojos la seguían mientras ella iba de compañero en compañero, pero cuando trató de llamar su atención, él desvió intencionadamente la vista.

Terry estaba muy enfadado. No le importaba con cuánta gente bailara Candy, era su despreocupación por su propia seguridad lo que lo ponía furioso. No quería regañarla delante de sus amigos, por lo que no había abordado la cuestión, pero de ningún modo tenía intenciones de dejarlo correr.

—Te lo planteas mal, amigo —dijo Archi acercándose a Terry.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Piensa en ello. No has apartado los ojos de Candy en toda la noche. Tu corazón está en tus ojos, Grandchester. La amas. Conozco perfectamente los síntomas. Yo mismo los he experimentado antes de reconocer la enfermedad y rindiéndome al fin a la evidencia.

—Estás loco —replicó Terry—. El nuestro no es un matrimonio por amor.

Archi enarcó las cejas.

—Eso díselo a alguien que te crea. ¿Candy te ama?

Se produjo un prolongado silencio antes de que contestase.

—Ella dice que sí, pero...

Precisamente entonces Candy miró a Terry. No había ningún error en el mensaje que su sonrisa le enviaba. Archi soltó una suave risita y le dio a Terry una palmada en la espalda.

—Pobre necio hechizado. No tienes ninguna posibilidad. Dile lo que sientes antes de que estalles. Bueno, creo que voy a buscar a Annie y llevármela a casa.

Terrence pensó que ésa era una buena idea. Los pensamientos de Candy debieron de seguir la misma dirección, porque se le acercó antes de que comenzara la siguiente pieza y expresó su disposición para marcharse. Fueron en busca de Stear, les expresaron su gratitud por haber presentado a Candy en sociedad y se despidieron. Cuando salieron, las primeras señales anaranjadas y púrpura del amanecer iluminaban el cielo, y los dos regresaron a casa andando en silencio. Terry seguía furioso y Candy lo ignoraba.

No era sólo el enfado con ella lo que a él le impedía hablar. Su silencio tenía tanto que ver con aquella reveladora conversación con Archi como con su ira. ¿Estaba enamorado de Candy? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro? ¿Admitir que la amaba cambiaría irrevocablemente su vida?

Llegaron a casa. Terry abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Sin decir nada, Candy subió la escalera en dirección a su dormitorio. Él la siguió, entró en la habitación tras ella y cerró la puerta.

—Es tarde, Terry —dijo Candy bostezando—. Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa. Creo que tus amigos me han aceptado.

Él avanzó en su dirección.

—No me importa la hora que sea, Candy. Tenemos que hablar de tu interferencia de esta noche. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa ser una esposa obediente?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no.

Terry apretó los puños.

—¿No tienes conciencia del peligro? ¿No temes a nada?

—A muy poco. ¿Debería tener más?

—Precisamente ahora deberías tener miedo de mí... mucho miedo. ¡Maldición Candy! ¿Y si te hubiera perdido? Broadmore podía haberse vuelto y disparado contra ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Te habría importado? Tal como lo dices, parece como si perderme significara mucho para ti.

Él la asió por los hombros, extrañado al ver que le temblaban las manos

—¡Necia! Te amo. —Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, pero ya no pudo detenerse—. Me moriría si te perdiera.

Candy balbuceó:

—¿Que me amas? Yo creí... esto... nunca me lo habías dicho.

—Hasta que te he visto en peligro no he comprendido cuánto significas para mí. Lo siento, Candy, soy un bastardo egoísta. Nunca se me ocurrió que una mujer pudiera satisfacerme para el resto de mi vida.

Comenzó a desnudarla lentamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que te propones serme fiel para siempre, que seré la única mujer de tu vida? —preguntó ella.

—Estás pidiendo mucho, mi amor.

—Si no puedes prometerme que será para siempre, es que no me amas realmente.

Terry sonrió con su anterior talante considerablemente aliviado. Su adorable esposa le estaba pidiendo su alma, y él estaba ansioso por entregársela en bandeja de plata. La vida sin Candy le parecía aburrida. En realidad, no sabía cómo había podido vivir hasta entonces sin ella.

La desnudó y la cogió entre sus brazos.

—Te prometería más tiempo que «para siempre» si pudiera, pero tendrás que conformarte con eso. Te amo, Candy. ¿Podemos hacer el amor?

—¡Oh, sí, por favor!

Terry se liberó de sus ropas, levantó a Candy del suelo y se dejó caer en el lecho con ella en brazos. El cansancio fue olvidado mientras él la excitaba con su boca, con su lengua y sus manos.

La condujo casi hasta la cumbre, luego le negó su liberación y volvió a comenzar de nuevo. Cuando finalmente irrumpió en su ardiente interior, ella alcanzó el climax de inmediato. Pero Terry no había acabado aún. Controló su propia pasión mientras volvía lentamente a excitarla. En esa ocasión, cuando ella tuvo un orgasmo, él la acompañó.

Finalmente, se durmieron. Candy nunca se había sentido tan dichosa. Todo marchaba maravillosamente bien. Amaba a Terry y Terry la amaba a ella. Ya nada podía herirla.

Más o menos una semana después del baile, George los despertó con noticias que ni esperaban ni deseaban.

—Discúlpenme por despertarlos, milady, milord —dijo el mayordomo a través de la puerta—, pero hay un... caballero que quiere verles. Le he dicho que volviera más tarde, pero me ha contestado que es urgente que los vea. Dice que él y lady Grandchester son amigos.

—Bajaré en seguida, George —contestó Candy mientras se ponía una bata.

—¿Quién supones que es? —preguntó Terry poniéndose los pantalones.

—No tengo ni idea. —Candy abrió la puerta. George mostraba una expresión apenada—. ¿Le ha dicho ese caballero su nombre? —inquirió.

—Sí, milady. Ha dicho llamarse Garcia, y que usted y su señoría desearían verlo. Es muy... expresivo, si puedo atreverme a decirlo, y muy insistente.

—Acompáñelo al salón del desayuno y ofrézcale algo de comer —dijo Terry—. Bajaremos en cuanto estemos. El mayordomo se retiró y Terry cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué supones que desea Garcia?

—Pronto lo descubriremos. Debe de ser importante para que se haya presentado aquí. — Candy suspiró—. Parecemos ir de crisis en crisis. ¿Crees que alguna vez seremos capaces de vivir en paz y tranquilidad? Me gustaría tener hijos, si tú estás conforme.

—No creí que nunca me oiría decir esto, pero me encantaría tener hijos contigo. —Le dedicó una descarada sonrisa—. Tal vez ya estés llevando a mi primogénito. Nunca he tomado precauciones.

Candy se tocó el vientre.

—No me importaría. Sólo confío en que lo que haya traído aquí a Garcia no interfiera con nuestras vidas.

—Nada interferirá con nuestro amor, por mucho que nuestras vidas se vean trastornadas — afirmó Terry, y le tendió la mano—. ¿Vamos a descubrir lo que Garcia y el destino han puesto en nuestro camino? Candy puso su mano en la mucho más grande de Terry, y ambos bajaron juntos


	19. CAPITULO 18

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 18**

Garcia se levantó cuando Terry y Candy entraron en la sala del desayuno. Iba vestido con sus toscas ropas de pescador y parecía incómodo en aquel entorno. Candy vio que George le había ofrecido abundante comida y que Garcia se había zampado la mayor parte.

—¿Qué le trae a Londres, Garcia? —preguntó Terry sin más preámbulos—. Está muy lejos de su casa.

—Sí, milord —contestó el hombre, dirigiendo a Candy una mirada de reojo—. Gracias por el desayuno, milord, y felicidades por su matrimonio.

Su mirada buscó la de la joven. El gesto era intencionado, como si tratara de transmitir un silencioso mensaje. A Candy no le costó mucho entender que Garcia deseaba hablar con ella en privado, pero no tenía ninguna idea de cómo complacerle.

—Bienvenido por ambas partes —dijo Terry—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Estoy buscando a Elisa —empezó Garcia retorciendo el sombrero entre las manos—. He venido a Londres para encontrarla. Hace algún tiempo, le pedí que se casara conmigo, pero ella deseaba venir a la ciudad y ver mundo. He pensado que ya habría tenido bastante de todo esto y he venido para llevarla

—No la hemos visto, García —contestó Candy —. Nos estábamos preguntando qué habría sido de ella. Su señoría le dio bastantes guineas de oro con las que puede mantenerse largo tiempo si se sabe administrar, de modo que no creo que se halle en dificultades.

—Le aconsejé que visitara a mi amigo Archi cuando llegara a Londres —le explicó Terry—. Le dije que él la ayudaría, pero Archi estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar Elisa en estos momentos.

—No voy a renunciar a encontrarla —insistió el hombre.

—Londres es muy grande. Puede estar en cualquier parte.

—Ya lo he descubierto, milord. Sin embargo, estoy decidido. Sé que ella se portó mal con ustedes, pero estoy seguro de que lo lamenta.

—Yo también —dijo Terry—. Encontrar a Elisa no será fácil, Garcia, pero aunque la encuentre, no puede llevársela a St. Ivés. ¿Están el capitán Brown y sus hombres aún en la zona?

El hombre volvió a fijar su mirada en Candy, luego la apartó.

—Vienen a St. Ivés con más frecuencia de lo que nos gustaría.

—Han dejado el contrabando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Terry repentinamente.

Garcia se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

—Verá, milord, las cosas son así. Albert decidió que no podíamos permitirnos renunciar a nuestro lucrativo negocio. Calculaba que si éramos cuidadosos aún podíamos practicarlo. Terry profirió una maldición.

—¿Qué dice mi padre acerca de esto? —preguntó Candy—. Prometió mantener a los aldeanos al margen de problemas.

—Ésa es otra de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Karen me pidió que te dijera que el terrateniente vuelve a estar enfermo.

Candy palideció.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Es grave, pero él no quiere que vuelvas a casa. Dice que es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Oh, no! Voy para allá inmediatamente. —Se volvió hacia Terry—. ¿Puedo disponer del carruaje para mi viaje?

—No vas a ir —contestó su marido firmemente.

—No puedes detenerme.

—Puedo y quiero. Ya has oído a Garcia. Los aldeanos no atendieron a mis advertencias y todavía están implicados en el contrabando.

—Pero mi padre...

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que tu padre sea trasladado a Londres.

—Tal vez ya sea tarde.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, amor. Es demasiado arriesgado que regreses a St. Ivés. —Se volvió y se dirigió a Garcia—. Si encuentra a Elisa, tendrán que instalarse en otro sitio. Tal vez algún día sea seguro regresar a St. Ivés, pero todavía no. Elisa sería puesta bajo custodia y obligada a declarar contra usted y los demás. Sabe demasiado sobre sus actividades.

El hombre se frotó la barbilla.

—No había pensado en eso. No puedo ganarme la vida en Londres. Soy pescador, eso es lo único que sé hacer. Si Elisa está de acuerdo, buscaré otro hogar para nosotros por la costa, algún sitio donde yo pueda ejercer mi oficio.

—Debes de quererla mucho —dijo Candy.

—Sí —respondió Garcia—. No renunciaré hasta que la encuentre.

—Puesto que está tan decidido —dijo Terry—, contrataré a los agentes de Bow Street para que la busquen. Vuelva dentro de unos días y tal vez tengamos alguna información.

—No sé qué decir, milord —contestó Garcia reconocido—. No he sido siempre tan amable con usted como debería, pero ha demostrado ser un buen amigo de los hombres de St. Ivés. Gracias.

—Ojalá Andrews pensara lo mismo. Está poniendo en peligro a todo el pueblo.

—¿Albert se hace llamar Shadow? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí, así es.

Ella se volvió hacia Terry con evidente emoción.

—Si él se hace llamar Shadow, entonces yo no estoy en peligro. Iré a casa.

—Lo discutiremos más tarde —respondió Terry apretando las mandí debió de tomarlo como una alusión.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—No olvide regresar dentro de unos días y veremos qué han averiguado los agentes.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta, Garcia —dijo Candy—. Terry, dile a George que sirva el desayuno dentro de un cuarto de hora, por favor.

Garcia siguió a Candy hacia la puerta principal

—Sé que querías hablar conmigo en privado —dijo Candy quedamente—. ¿Qué era lo que no podías decirme en presencia de mi marido?

—Karen dijo que el terrateniente está debilitándose rápidamente y que debes volver a casa en seguida si deseas verlo con vida. No sabía cómo reaccionaría tu marido a ese mensaje.

—Ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado. No quiere que me vaya.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ir a casa, desde luego. Gracias por decírmelo, Garcia, y que tengas suerte con Elisa.

Cuando Garcia se hubo marchado, Candy se recostó en la puerta un momento mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos. Tenía que ir a St. Ivés, y nada de lo que su marido dijera o hiciera la detendría.

Regresó rápidamente al salón del desayuno. Terry se estaba sirviendo. Ella cogió su plato y se reunió con él.

—Terry...

—No vas a ir, Candy. Haré traer a tu padre a Londres. Aquí conseguirá los mejores cuidados.

—Tal vez esté demasiado débil para hacer el viaje. Es un trayecto muy largo.

—Tendremos que rezar para que no sea así. Sabes que no puedes ir allí. Te amo, Candy, y no quiero perderte.

—No me perderás, Terry. Estoy segura de que mi regreso a St. Ivés merecerá poca atención. Ahora hay otro Shadow.

—Me gustaría retorcerle el pescuezo a Albert —replicó Terry —. Estoy seguro de que Brown está enterado de todo. —Se hizo un prolongado silencio—. En estos momentos tengo un negocio en marcha que requiere toda mi atención.

—No lo habías mencionado nunca. ¿Es algo reciente?

—En realidad, no. Desde antes de que yo me fuera de Londres. Stear, Archi y yo nos proponemos presentar una oferta para una compañía naviera que ha quebrado. Creemos que podría ser rentable. Dame un poco de tiempo para zanjar el asunto y entonces te llevaré yo mismo a St. Ivés.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No estoy seguro. Estas cosas tienen su ritmo. Si decidimos comprar, tendremos que tratar con el banco y los abogados. El propietario de la flota vive en Portsmouth, de modo que me veré obligado a ausentarme unos días.

—¿Cuándo te marcharás?

Terry le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—¿Estás ansiosa por verte libre de mí?

—Bien sabes que no.

—Teníamos planeado marcharnos pasado mañana. Es una oportunidad magnífica. Llevamos ya tiempo hablando de esta empresa. Cuando salí de Londres, Archi y Stear decidieron esperar a que regresase para inspeccionar juntos los barcos y cerrar el trato.

—¿Me prometes que me llevarás a St. Ivés a tu regreso?

—Tienes mi palabra. —Se bebió el resto de su café y se levantó—. Bien, me marcho. He quedado en encontrarme con Stear en White's.

Le dio un leve beso en los labios y se fue.

Candy tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría Terry ausente? No importaba, no podía esperar tanto. Su padre podía haber muerto antes de que ella llegara. Cuando su marido se fuera, ella también se iría. Sabía que él se enfadaría, pero si la amaba la perdonaría. Comenzó a prepararse en seguida para el viaje. Llenó una bolsa con lo indispensable y la metió debajo de la cama para guardarla hasta que la necesitase. No precisaba muchas cosas, porque la mayor parte de sus ropas se quedaron en casa cuando fue arrestada y trasladada a Plymouth. Su siguiente decisión, e importante, era qué medio de transporte debía escoger. Podía utilizar un transporte público; el coche correo llegaba dos veces por semana a St. Ivés. Sí, pensó, eso le iría muy bien. Otra consideración era el dinero. Terry le había dado una cantidad para ella, de la que gastaba muy poco. Pero acaso no fuera suficiente. Sin embargo, sabía donde guardaba él los fondos para los gastos domésticos. George solía recurrir a ellos para pagar a los tenderos. Pensó que no echarían de menos algunas guineas.

Cuando Terry regresó a casa a la hora de la cena y la saludó cariñoso, Candy se sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado. Parecía cansado, cosa que no le sorprendía, tras sus enérgicos juegos de cama de la noche anterior. Ordenó que les sirvieran la cena en su habitación y siguió a Terry arriba. Lo ayudó a bañarse y le sugirió que se pusiera la bata, puesto que iba a ser una cena informal.

—Sólo si tú te pones también tu bata y me acompañas.

Candy hizo lo que le pedía, desvistiéndose lentamente para complacerle mientras él servía un poco de brandy para los dos. Se relajaron en los sillones frente al fuego mientras aguardaban a que llegara la cena.

—¿Has visto a SteaR? —le preguntó Candy.

Terry suspiró.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de negocios? He tenido un día infernal.

—Sólo era curiosidad por saber lo que has hecho.

—Muy bien, si estás realmente interesada, te lo diré. Primero he contratado a los agentes de Bow Street para que busquen a Elisa. Luego me he reunido con Stear y juntos hemos ido a la mansión de Archi. Los tres hemos hecho planes para nuestra conjunta empresa naviera mientras comíamos. Hay numerosos detalles a considerar antes de nuestro viaje a Portsmouth en los que ahora no voy a entrar.

—¿Debes ir?

—No lo deseo, pero debo. Archi no nos acompañará. Ha sido reclamado para un asunto de su finca, de modo que iremos Stear y yo. Annie te invita a quedarte con ella y los gemelos durante mi ausencia.

—Pensaré en ello.

—Te echaré de menos —dijo Terry—. ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo antes de cenar para...?

La pregunta quedó interrumpida por un discreto golpe en la puerta.

—Nuestra cena —dijo Candy con gran decepción. Le dirigió a Terry una picara sonrisa—.Tendremos tiempo después de cenar.

Abrió la puerta y entraron los sirvientes con las bandejas. La señora Ponny fue la última en marcharse, tras asegurarse de que todo había sido colocado en la mesa a su satisfacción. La comida tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero sus apetitos parecían ir en otra dirección. La cena se enfrió mientras ellos retozaban desnudos en el lecho.

—No me apetece dejarte cuando las cosas nos van tan bien juntos —le susurró Terry mientras la penetraba.

Candy hizo un esfuerzo por responder, aunque le resultaba difícil, con Terry dentro de ella.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Pasado mañana.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijeron sobre el tema ni sobre cualquier otra cuestión durante mucho rato. Su acto amoroso fue lento y lánguido. No eran precisas las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que permanecieron en silencio. Entre ellos, todo había sido dicho.

Cuando finalmente se sentaron a la mesa, descubrieron que la comida estaba fría e incomestible. Pero en lugar de llamar pidiendo algo más, volvieron al desordenado lecho para reanudar su acto amoroso.

Terry siguió despierto hasta mucho después de que Candy se hubiera dormido en sus brazos. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a su marcha. Sería la primera vez que Candy y él se separaban desde su apresurado matrimonio, y Terry odiaba dejarla sola. Pero el viaje no podía anularse. Si no actuaban rápido, el negocio podía serles arrebatado antes de que se cerrara el trato.

Se dijo que todo iría bien. ¿Qué podía suceder? Sofocó una risita. Cualquier cosa, teniendo en cuenta la capacidad de Candy para crear problemas.

Por otra parte, los agentes habían tenido éxito. Habían encontrado a Elisa trabajando en una respetable posada de la parte este de Londres. Cuando Garcia se presentara al día siguiente, le daría su dirección para que el pescador la cortejase.

El lado de Terry estaba vacío cuando Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Salió de la cama y llamó a Luisa. Cuando ésta llegó, le encargó un baño.

—Milord ha dicho que desearía bañarse —dijo la chica—. El agua ya está caliente y la bañera llegará en seguida.

Candy se puso la bata y se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras Luisa hacía los preparativos de su aseo. Aquel día tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no sabía por dónde empezar.

En primer lugar de su lista, estaba comprarse un billete para el primer coche correo que saliera de la ciudad al día siguiente de la marcha de Terry. Una vez él regresara y se enterara de lo que había hecho, sabía que la seguiría. Candy se debatía entre dejarle o no una nota, pero se decidió en contra. Él sabría adonde había ido y por qué.

Tras su baño, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Encontró a Terry en la sala del desayuno; Garcia estaba con él. Habían acabado de comer y estaban hablando.

—Llegas a tiempo —le dijo Terry cuando ella entró en la sala.

—Buenos días, Garcia —saludó Candy mientras se servía de la alacena.

—Buenos días, milady —contestó Garcia—. Precisamente le estaba diciendo a lord Grandchester lo reconocido que le estoy por lo que ha hecho por mí.

Candy llevó su plato a la mesa. Terry la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Se me olvidó mencionártelo ayer —sonrió Terry—. Algo me distrajo. Los agentes han averiguado dónde está Elisa. Acabo de decirle a Garcia dónde encontrarla.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Candy—. Supongo que irás a verla inmediatamente.

—Sí, pero me aseguraré de seguir el consejo de su señoría. Si Elisa accede a casarse conmigo, nos iremos a vivir a otro pueblo, un lugar donde yo pueda seguir ganándome la vida como pescador. Una vez estemos instalados, regresaré a St. Ivés por mi barca. Mientras yo pueda hacer mi trabajo, saldremos adelante.

—Acompáñeme a mi estudio. Le daré algo para que comiencen con buen pie.

—Ya ha hecho usted bastante, milord.

—Tal vez, pero a Candy le conviene que Elisa se mantenga lejos de Brown. Estoy seguro de que usted se da cuenta de eso.

—Sí, así es, y es muy amable por su parte que no le guarde ningún rencor.

Terry se levantó y luego se acercó a Candy. Se inclinó y le rozó la boca con los labios.

—En cuanto Garcia se haya ido, me pondré en marcha. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de partir mañana. Te veré para cenar.

—Adiós, Candy... milady —dijo Garcia.

—Saluda a Elisa de mi parte, y dile que la perdono.

Candy acabó su desayuno en solitario. Cuando salía de la sala, Terry y Garcia habían concluido sus tratos y se habían ido.

Ella salió pocos minutos después diciéndole a George que iba a dar un paseo por el parque y que no necesitaba acompañante. Cruzó la puerta antes de que el mayordomo pudiera expresar su desaprobación.

Tardó sólo dos horas en concluir su gestión. Para su satisfacción, los horarios del coche correo se adecuaban perfectamente a sus planes. Compró un billete y regresó a casa sin despertar las sospechas de George.

Aquella noche, Terry y ella cenaron en el comedor y subieron a la habitación inmediatamente. Él comenzó a desnudarla en el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Candy se rió de su precipitación y le dijo:

—Tenemos toda la noche, Terry .

—Lo sé, pero no he dejado de pensar en ello. Pasarán varios días hasta que podamos volver a hacer el amor. —Soltó una risita—. Con la frecuencia con que lo hacemos, me sorprende que no estés embarazada.

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo —contestó ella ambigua.

La intuición le decía que ya lo estaba, pero no podía pensar en eso en aquellos momentos en que iba a marcharse sin que él lo supiera ni lo autorizara.

—Tal vez sea esta noche —susurró mientras la llevaba a la cama, se desprendía de sus ropas y se reunía con ella.

Se amaron fieramente, sin límites ni vergüenza. Candy acarició, besó y lamió el cuerpo de Terry y luego lo tomó en su boca. Su tierno tormento no duró tanto como a ella le habría gustado.

—Ya basta —gruñía, y, diciéndolo, la levantó y la puso debajo.

Él le devolvió con creces las caricias, jugueteando con la boca y la lengua con los henchidos pétalos de su sexo, conduciendo su pasión a un salvaje frenesí.

Luego se introdujo en su interior, acometiendo y retirándose, y la exquisita fricción los condujo a ambos al climax. Luego se durmieron, pero despertaron en lo más oscuro de la noche para volver a hacer el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Terry se estaba vistiendo, le preguntó a Candy si había decidido irse con Annie.

—Prefiero quedarme en casa —contestó ella—. Sólo estarás ausente unos días y estoy segura con tus sirvientes. No se trata de que no disfrute de la compañía de Annie, estoy muy bien con ella, pero es algo absurdo hacer y deshacer equipaje para tan poco tiempo. Por otra parte, ella está a sólo unas manzanas si la necesito.

—Como quieras. No quería que te sintieras sola durante mi ausencia y pensé que la oferta de Patty era generosa. Le enviaré una nota explicándole tu decisión. Pero siempre puedes cambiar de idea. Informaré a George de esa posibilidad.

Durante todo el desayuno, Candy evitó mirar a Terry directamente a los ojos. Odiaba mentirle, pero en aquel caso era inevitable. Si su padre muriera antes de que ella llegara, nunca se lo perdonaría. Y rogaba por que Terry la perdonase por haberlo engañado.

Candy pasó el día como pudo. Le parecía que todos estaban enterados de sus planes y hacía todo lo posible por evitar a George, que era más astuto que los demás. Pasó tiempo en el estudio porque allí se sentía más cerca de Terry. Cuando salió, en el cajón del dinero para la casa faltaban varias guineas de oro. Más tarde, Candy cenó en una bandeja en su habitación porque no podía soportar comer en el comedor sin tener a Terrence sentado frente a ella. Se acostó temprano, muy consciente de que los siguientes días serían duros. Viajar en coche correo no era el medio de transporte más cómodo. Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente y llamó a Birdie. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo, porque el coche correo no salía hasta mediodía, y le habían dicho que solía retrasarse.

La primera parte de su viaje estaba a punto de comenzar. Candy aspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse mientras se disponía a superar el primer obstáculo.

—Por fin he decidido quedarme con Annie —le dijo a Luisa—. Me siento bastante sola aquí sin Terry.

La muchacha asintió comprensiva.

—Su señoría dijo que tal vez usted lo prefiriera. ¿Tengo que prepararle una bolsa?

—Ya me he encargado de ello, Luisa. Dígale a George que bajaré a desayunar dentro de veinte minutos.

—¿La ayudo a vestirse y la peino?

—No, gracias. No voy lejos, de modo que me vestiré sencillamente. Puede arreglarme el pelo cuando regrese.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Candy sacó su bolsa de debajo de la cama y comprobó su contenido. En cuanto añadiera su cepillo, tendría todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando Luisa regresó, dejó que le diera los últimos toques a su peinado.

Una vez lo tuvo todo organizado, Candy bajó la escalera. George la esperaba al pie de la misma, y parecía inquieto.

—Luisa dice que ha decidido irse con señora Annie, milady. Lord Grandchester mencionó que usted podría decidirse a aceptar su hospitalidad.

—Estoy bastante sola aquí sin su señoría —dijo Candy al preocupado mayordomo—. E imagino que también Annie. Archi está fuera de Londres por asuntos relacionados con su finca. Durante la ausencia de nuestros maridos, podemos hacernos compañía mutuamente.

—Muy bien, milady —contestó George—. ¿Cuándo se irá?

—En cuanto acabe de desayunar. Ya he preparado mi equipaje.

—Avisaré a Appleby para que traiga el carruaje.

—No será necesario. El trayecto es muy breve y puedo aprovechar para hacer ejercicio. Puesto que no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, mi bolsa es ligera.

—Ni hablar, milady, milord no lo querría. Appleby la llevará a la residencia de lord Archibalt. ¿La acompañará Luisa?

—No. Annie tiene una numerosa servidumbre. Estoy segura de que podrá facilitarme lo que necesite. Deje que Luisa disfrute de unos días de descanso.

—Como usted desee, milady.

Candy asintió sin entusiasmo. Debía haber sabido que George no la dejaría irse sola. Sin embargo, su plan era bueno y no iba a abandonarlo sólo porque tuviera que dar un pequeño rodeo.

El mayordomo se hizo a un lado para que Candy pudiera dirigirse al salón del desayuno. Comió en abundancia, metiéndose incluso algunos panecillos y una manzana en el bolsillo para aplacar temporalmente el hambre entre las paradas. Menos de media hora después era despedida por George y Luisa en la puerta mientras Appleby conducía los caballos para cubrir la distancia que había hasta la mansión de Archi.

La ansiedad de Candy se intensificó cuando Appleby se detuvo ante la entrada principal y preparó el estribo para que bajara del coche. ¿Y si Annie estuviera por casualidad en la ventana y reconocía el carruaje de los Grandchester? ¿Y si alguno de los sirvientes estaba observando?

—¿La acompaño hasta la puerta, milady? —preguntó Appleby.

—No será necesario, gracias. Puedo ir sola, la bolsa no pesa.

Appleby, como buen empleado que era, pareció dudar.

—No obstante...

—De verdad, Appleby, puedo hacerlo perfectamente. —Candy se estaba poniendo frenética—. Puede irse. Odiaba utilizar aquel tono de voz, pero estaba desesperada por seguir su camino.

El joven no protestó, se inclinó, subió a la cabina del conductor y se alejó de allí. En cuanto el carruaje estuvo fuera de su vista, Candy echó a andar con un apresuramiento casi exagerado. No disminuyó el paso hasta que la residencia de Archibatl quedó lejos, a sus espaldas. Luego detuvo un coche libre que encontró y le dio la dirección al conductor. Llegó a la estación del coche correo con más de una hora de antelación, pero aguardar allí era mejor que arriesgarse a que sus planes se vieran frustrados por solícitos criados.

El viaje a St. Ivés no era cómodo, pero Candy ya lo había esperado. Durante la mayor parte del trayecto, se vio sacudida mientras el coche avanzaba tambaleándose por carreteras en mal estado.

Se impacientaba ante las frecuentes paradas para coger y descargar pasajeros y entregar el correo. Las posadas del camino dejaban mucho que desear, y Candy solía verse obligada a compartir habitación. Pero ella ya había considerado todos los inconvenientes asociados a su temeraria huida, y valían la pena.

Durante el interminable viaje tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar las consecuencias de su precipitación. Si Terry la amaba, la perdonaría, ¿no era así? Sabía que él iría a buscarla en cuanto se enterara de lo que había hecho, e imaginaba que sólo disponía de algunos días de ventaja. Si su marido regresaba pronto a Londres y salía en su busca a caballo, posiblemente pudiera alcanzar el coche correo. Ese pensamiento no era agradable. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él.

Los negocios de Terry se prolongaban más de lo que había esperado. El propietario de la empresa naviera vacilaba sobre la oferta que Terry y Stear le habían hecho. Le parecía que no era lo bastante generosa. Aunque ellos dos habían examinado los barcos y los consideraban aprovechables, no estaban dispuestos a pagar más de lo que valían.

Stear y Terry sabían que sus esposas se preocuparían si ellos no regresaban pronto, por lo que escribieron unas apresuradas notas y las enviaron por mensajero. Si llegaban a un trato a final de semana, darían el asunto por zanjado y regresarían a casa.

—A Patty no le va a gustar nada este retraso —comentó Stear una vez que hubieron enviado los mensajes.

—Supongo que a candy tampoco. No quería que me marchase. Llegaron noticias de que su padre está gravemente enfermo y deseaba irse de inmediato hacia St. Ivés. Amenazó con irse sola, pero me negué a permitirlo, le dije que la acompañaría cuando concluyéramos nuestro negocio, pero no estaba satisfecha con la idea del retraso. Traté de hacerle comprender que allí ya no está a salvo.

—Quedó libre de todo cargo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero si fuera allí sola podría verse tentada a reanudar sus actividades ilegales.

—No lo creo —dijo Stear.

—Si dudas de lo que Candy es capaz, sólo tienes que recordar las hazañas de Annie como salteadora de caminos.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir —asintió Stear—. Cerremos pronto este trato para poder regresar a casa.

Desaliñada y cansada tras cinco días de dificultoso viaje, algunos de ellos bajo una lluvia cegadora, Candy llegó a su destino a media tarde, aunque eso sólo pudiera deducirse a causa de la triste niebla que borraba totalmente la luz del día. No vio a nadie presente cuando se apeó del carruaje y le dieron su bolsa. Pero no había esperado que lo hubiera. Los hombres se hallaban probablemente en la taberna, lamentándose del tiempo, y las mujeres estarían en sus casas, preparando la cena para sus familias.

Candy asió su bolsa y emprendió la marcha por la cuesta que conducía a la residencia de su padre, con el corazón acelerado a causa de la ansiedad. ¿Con qué se encontraría cuando llegara? ¿Habría llegado demasiado tarde o habría experimentado su padre otra milagrosa recuperación?

Candy empujó la puerta principal y la abrió. La casa estaba silenciosa... demasiado silenciosa. ¿Se habrían hecho realidad sus peores temores?

—¡karen, estoy en casa!


	20. CAPITULO 19

**EL ÚLTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Karen llegó corriendo desde la cocina, enjugándose las manos en el delantal. candy dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y corrió a los brazos que la mujer le tendía, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó—. No estará...

—No, muchacha. Está resistiendo. Tras pedirle a Garcia que te diera mi recado, comprendí que no debería haberte pintado las cosas tan negras.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Se trata de la misma enfermedad de antes?

—Sí, parece ser la misma, sólo que ahora sabemos lo que es. Ha venido un nuevo doctor al pueblo. Sustituyó al doctor Simmons cuando éste se retiró. El doctor ha practicado en Londres, pero renunció a ello porque prefería el campo.

—¿Está tratando a papá?

—Sí, y parece que con buenos resultados.

—¿Qué diagnóstico ha dado?

—Se trata de su corazón. Creo que él lo llamó angina. Le está dando mezclas de hierbas y medicación para el dolor.

—¿Qué significa todo eso?

—Significa que si el terrateniente procura no esforzarse y se toma religiosamente sus medicinas, estará con nosotros unos cuantos años más.

—Quiero verle —dijo Candy, incapaz de creer lo que no podía ver con sus propios ojos.

—Está dormido. Lo he comprobado poco antes de que llegaras.

—¿Qué es una angina?

—El doctor dice que es debilidad del corazón. Produce periódicamente algunos dolores y rachas de debilidad. Tu padre no está bien ni mucho menos, pero no creo que se esté muriendo.

Candy casi se derrumbó de alivio.

—¡Gracias a Dios por el doctor ! El doctor Martin le habría hecho una sangría y a esperar que sucediera lo mejor.

Candy se extrañó al ver que Karen miraba hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—A tu marido. ¿Dónde está?

—Terry no podía venir de inmediato, así que he viajado sola. Temía que papá muriera antes de que yo llegara y me marché sin él.

—Confío en que lord Grandchester te haya enviado en su carruaje, con abundante escolta para protegerte.

Candy carraspeó.

—He venido en el coche correo, pero estoy segura de que Terry me seguirá pronto.

Nunca fueron formuladas palabras más sinceras. Karen la miró sorprendida.

—No puedo creer que Grandchester te permitiera hacer algo tan precipitado.

—Él no lo sabe. Está lejos, en un viaje de negocios. No le dije que me iba, pero estoy segura de que en cuanto se entere me seguirá. Temía que pudiera ponerme trabas después de que Garcia nos dijera que los aldeanos habían vuelto a lo del contrabando.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo Karen—. Me parece que necesitas un baño. Le diré a Ton Elroy que te suba agua. Desde que te fuiste, lo hemos contratado de manera permanente y es como agua de mayo. Cuida perfectamente de tu padre y la viuda Elroy también echa una mano.

—Me alegro de que tengas ayuda. —Candy cogió su bolsa y se dirigió a la escalera—. Primero voy a ver a papá. Prometo no despertarle.

—Sigue durmiendo en el estudio. El doctor Martin dijo que no debía subir escaleras, aunque él está bastante bien para moverse. El estudio es bastante grande para acomodarlo, y es más práctico.

—Una buena idea. Que Tom suba la bañera y el agua cuando esté lista. No estaré mucho rato en la habitación de papá.

Candy abrió la puerta del estudio y miró a hurtadillas a su padre. Dormía plácidamente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con normalidad. Fue de puntillas hasta la cama y lo miró. Estaba pálido y había perdido peso desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero por lo menos estaba vivo, y si podía dársele crédito al doctor Martin, se recuperaría. Candy se inclinó, lo besó en la frente y luego se marchó y subió la escalera hasta su habitación.

Estaba tal como la había dejado. Sus ropas aún colgaban del armario y sus objetos personales estaban alineados en el tocador. Aunque se sentía en casa, había una diferencia, Terry no compartiría su lecho con ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en la furia de su marido cuando se enterara de que se había ido de Londres contra su voluntad. ¿Destruiría su precipitada huida la felicidad que habían encontrado juntos? De algún modo, tenía que hacerle comprender por qué no podía esperar a que él la acompañase.

Llegaron la bañera y el agua. Candy apartó sus ociosos pensamientos y se concentró en el baño que necesitaba desesperadamente. Tenía la piel sucia del polvo de la carretera y los cabellos enmarañados. Cuando se los hubo lavado y frotado su cuerpo, se deleitó en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió. Luego se vistió con uno de sus antiguos vestidos, se cepilló el pelo hasta que se le secó y se lo recogió con una cinta. Entonces bajó para ver si su padre estaba despierto.

Lo estaba. Tom le estaba colocando almohadas en la espalda cuando ella llegó. El rostro del hombre se iluminó al verla.

—Tom me ha dicho que habías venido. Ven a darle un abrazo a tu anciano padre.

Tom salió discretamente de la habitación mientras Candy corría junto a Willian White y lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió la mano.

—Te echaba de menos, hija —le dijo él—. ¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio? Confío no haberte forzado a una situación insoportable.

—¿No has recibido mis cartas?

—Sí, pero deseo oír de tus propios labios que no te hice infeliz pidiéndole a Grandchester que se casara contigo.

Candy sonrió al recordar por todo lo que Terry y ella habían pasado para encontrar la felicidad.

—Al principio no fue fácil. Había muchas cosas en la vida de Terry que yo desconocía. Pero una vez él confió en mí, todo parece funcionar. Amo a Terry , papá, y él me ama a mí.

No deseaba decirle que se había marchado sin su conocimiento ni su aprobación para no disgustar al hombre.

—¿Dónde está ahora el vizconde?

—Vendrá pronto. Primero tenía que cerrar algunos negocios. Yo me he adelantado.

Su padre frunció el cejo.

—Eso no parece algo que Grandchester permitiría.

—Todo va bien, papá —dijo Candy antes de que él pudiera seguir interrogándola—. No deseo fatigarte y quiero hablar con Jenny, pero no te preocupes. Estaré en casa un tiempo, de modo que tendremos muchas ocasiones de hablar.

—El doctor Martin dice que voy a mejorar. ¿Te creías que me iba a morir? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

—Estaba preocupada por ti, pero ahora que veo lo bien que te vas encontrando puedo relajarme y disfrutar de mi visita. —Lo besó en la frente—. Volveré para cenar contigo, si te parece bien.

—Estaré encantado —contestó su padre.

Candy dejó a su padre y se reunió con Karen en la cocina. La señora Elroy se encontraba también allí, y saludó efusivamente a Candy.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —se ofreció ésta.

—Siéntate y charla con nosotras mientras trabajamos —le dijo Karen—. Elroy y yo lo tenemos todo controlado. ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—Sí. Parece débil, pero su voz es firme. Confío en que el doctor Martin sepa lo que hace.

—Así es. Podrás juzgarlo por ti misma mañana, cuando venga a visitarlo.

Candy dirigió una mirada de reojo a la viuda antes de preguntarle a Karen:

—¿Podemos hablar libremente?

—Desde luego, querida. Elroy está enterada de lo que sucede, y no le gusta, como tampoco a mí.

—Nosotras las mujeres estamos preocupadas por nuestros hombres —dijo Elroy, Tom es lo único que tengo. Los carabineros aún abrigan sospechas y nos vigilan de cerca. Albert, por su parte, actúa precipitadamente y no es de fiar. No es como cuando tú estabas al frente. Te preocupabas más por nuestros hombres.

—Sin embargo, ellos le siguen —observó Candy.

—Les gusta tener dinero extra —explicó Elroy—. Tratar de ganarse la vida como pescador es muy duro, ya lo sabes. En verano, no pueden llevar sus capturas al mercado sin que se estropeen.

—Al final acabarán por cogerlos —predijo Candy—. Grandchester se sentirá decepcionado al enterarse de que mi experiencia no les ha servido de nada. De no haber sido por él, yo habría sido juzgada y declarada culpable de contrabando, y posiblemente ahorcada.

—Es cosa de Albert —dijo Elroy—. Él convenció a los demás para que se le unieran. Aunque desde que te marchaste, sólo ha habido una entrega.

—Basta con una para que un hombre sea prendido. Hablaré con él por la mañana. Alguien tiene que meterle un poco de sentido común en la cabeza.

Candy se dio cuenta de que aquello sonaba exactamente igual que lo que dijo Terry cuando se enteró de que estaba dedicándose al contrabando. Él la había advertido y ella le había ignorado.

Aquella noche, cenó con su padre. Él no comió mucho, pero bastante como para satisfacerla. Luego charlaron hasta que el hombre comenzó a dar cabezadas. Puesto que ella también estaba cansada tras su largo viaje, se acostó inmediatamente después de dejarle. Y su lecho le resultó solitario.

Se preguntaba si Terry tardaría mucho en llegar. ¿Estaría tan enfadado con ella que no iba a ir a buscarla? Con ese desagradable pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Candy fue a visitar a Albert. No estaba ansiosa por verlo. Sabía que era obstinado y a veces irracional. No era ningún secreto que siempre había deseado ocupar el lugar de ella como Shadow. Ahora había logrado su deseo, pero su imprudente liderazgo podía comportar el desastre para los aldeanos.

—¿A dónde vas querida? —le preguntó Karen mientras Candy se ataba las cintas del sombrero bajo la barbilla.

—A ver a Albert. El tiempo está hoy demasiado inestable como para que salga a pescar. Fuera más bien parece de noche que de día, con esa niebla que llega a raudales desde el mar.

—Probablemente lo encontrarás en casa —dijo la mujer—. Pero creo que no deberías ir sola. Su madre está visitando a su hermana

—Soy una mujer casada, Karen. Es perfectamente correcto. Además, Albert y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Ruega porque sea capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Oh, lo haré, candy, lo haré! No tengo ningún pariente implicado, pero Elroy está preocupada por Tom, y yo también.

Se despidió de Karen y se internó en el brumoso y húmedo día. Puesto que en St. Ivés había muchos días como aquél, Candy estaba acostumbrada, y Londres era con frecuencia igual de brumoso y húmedo. La diferencia era que, en Londres, cuando aspiraba profundamente, el hedor a veces le producía arcadas, mientras que cuando inspiraba el aire fresco de St. Ivés, sus pulmones se henchían de puro gozo.

El pueblo era compacto y resultaba fácil recorrerlo. Candy llegó a la casita de Albert al cabo de poco. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven abrió. Su rostro se iluminó de placer al verla.

—No sabía que estuvieras en St. Ivés —dijo cogiéndola de la mano y haciéndola pasar dentro.

Cerró la puerta, se recostó en ella repasando con la mirada el rostro y la figura de candy con una intensidad que a ella le resultó insoportable.

—¿Se ha cansado ya de ti tu alto y poderoso vizconde?

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Es sólo una corazonada. ¿Está aquí contigo?

—Todavía no, pero se reunirá conmigo en breve. Terry y yo somos muy felices —añadió rápidamente—. He venido para hablar contigo, Brady.

—Vamos al salón. Hay fuego en el hogar, allí estaremos más a gusto. ¿Quieres té? Es lo que mejor sé hacer.

—No, gracias. Pero me sentaré, si te parece bien.

—Desde luego.

Candy tomó asiento en un banco y Albert ocupó una silla frente a ella.

—Pareces seria —dijo.

—Lo estoy. Tienes que dejar el contrabando, Albert. ¿No aprendiste nada de mi experiencia?

Él se enfureció.

—Desde luego. Aprendí a ser más cuidadoso. Ahora soy Shadow, y no puedes decirme lo que he de hacer. Llevo las cosas a mi manera.

—Karen me dijo que el capitán Brown aún sospecha, y con buenas razones.

Albert frunció el cejo.

—Necesitamos el dinero. Tú tienes todo el que deseas. ¿Por qué envidias a tus amigos un poco de seguridad?

—Yo no envidio nada. Pero soy demasiado consciente de las consecuencias como para quedarme sentada y ver cómo os metéis en problemas. Podéis acabar todos en prisión... o algo peor.

—No podrás convencerme, Candy. Ahora es mi operación. Todos me consideran su dirigente. Siempre me había irritado tener que seguir tus órdenes. —Entornó los ojos—. Además, nunca te he perdonado que te acostases con un hombre al que apenas conocías.

—Déjalo estar, Albert. Nos conocemos todos lo bastante como para prescindir de insultos. Nunca accedí a casarme contigo, y lo sabes. Enfurrúñate cuanto quieras, eso no cambiará nada. Amo a Terrence y él me ama a mí. Pero todavía sigo preocupándome por ti y por mis amigos, y deseo que estéis a salvo.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Candy. ¿O debo decir milady?

—Candy es suficiente. ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?

—Podría decirte lo mismo. Si mal no recuerdo, hiciste caso omiso de la advertencia de Grandchester pese a que él nos advirtió del peligro.

—Era una necia. ¿Cuándo será vuestra próxima entrega?

—Confío en que no te propongas unirte a nosotros.

Candy le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—Esa parte de mi vida está concluida. ¿Cuándo, Albert? ¿Mañana? ¿La semana próxima? ¿El mes que viene?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea peligroso decírtelo. Esperamos una entrega en cualquier momento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme? ¿Cómo de pronto?

Albert resopló irritado.

—Ya no estás metida en esto, Candy. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

—Pero todos los hombres implicados son amigos míos, Albert. Yo aprendí la lección, pero es evidente que tú no has aprendido nada. Vas a conseguir que os detengan a todos o incluso que os ahorquen. Piensa en las viudas y los niños que quedarán después y que tendrán que valerse por sí mismos.

—Eso no parecía molestarte a ti. ¿Por qué tiene que preocuparme a mí?

—Porque yo he llegado a comprender el error de mi comportamiento. Por favor, no lo hagas, Albert.

—Ve a casa, Candy. Tu padre te necesita. Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte.

Ella era consciente de que su ruego había caído en saco roto. Salió caminando decidida, dispuesta a salvar a sus amigos costara lo que costase. ¿Qué haría la viuda Elroy sin Tom? Podría nombrar a una docena o más de familias que sufrirían lo indecible si prendieran a sus hombres.

La falsa seguridad de Albert sería su ruina, tal como había sido la de ella. candy pasó una agradable semana con su padre. Su presencia pareció estimular su curación.

Día tras día mejoraba un poco. Ella solía comer con él en su dormitorio y lo distraía con divertidas historias, o hablándole de las aventuras de Annie como salteadora de caminos y de los problemas de Patty con el gobierno.

Las medicinas del doctor Martin parecían estar funcionando. Willian White ya era capaz de dejar el lecho por breves períodos y sentarse al sol los días en que éste aparecía entre las nubes. Pero aun pendiente de la recuperación de su padre, candy se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Cada noche se quedaba ante su ventana observando si percibía señales de movimiento en el pueblo.

Cansado y cubierto del polvo de la carretera Terry entró en casa llamando a Candy. El mayordomo apareció inmediatamente.

—Bienvenido a casa, milord.

—Me alegro de estar de vuelta, George.

Terry le tendió su sombrero y su bastón.

—¿Está mi esposa en casa?

—No, milord.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Va a volver pronto?

—Milady se marchó al día siguiente de que su señoría se fuera a Portsmouth.

Terry tensó la boca. Lo peor que podía imaginar era que candy lo hubiera desobedecido y se hubiera ido a St. Ivés por su cuenta.

—¿Adonde fue?

—Con la señora Annie, milord. Dijo que se sentía sola y que había decidido seguir su sugerencia de trasladarse con ella en su ausencia. ¿Le digo a Appleby que la vaya a buscar?

Terrence se relajó.

—No es necesario. Iré yo mismo en cuanto me haya bañado y cambiado de ropa. Envíeme arriba a Plumb para que me afeite después del baño. Y dígale a Appleby que tenga listo el carruaje dentro de una hora.

Una hora más tarde, recién afeitado, bañado e impecablemente vestido, Terrence entró en el coche para el corto trayecto hasta la mansión de Archi. Al cabo de unos minutos, subía la escalinata, ansioso de ver a Candy y tenerla entre sus brazos. La había echado terriblemente de menos y no podía aguardar para estar con ella. Al día siguiente o al otro la llevaría a St. Ivés, tal como le había prometido.

Terrence frunció el cejo cuando advirtió que la aldaba había sido retirada de la puerta, una indicación de que los propietarios no estaban en la residencia. Con el corazón latiendo acelerado llamó con el pomo de latón de su bastón. Transcurrieron minutos. Golpeó de nuevo. Por fin le abrió Peterson, el mayordomo de Archi y antiguo compañero de correrías de Annie.

—Lord Grandchester, no hay nadie en la residencia —dijo Peterson—. Se espera que lord y lady Annie lleguen mañana. ¿Le importaría dejar su tarjeta?

El pánico de Terry se intensificó.

—¿Acompañó Annie a su señoría? Sabía que él se iba a marchar para solventar algunos asuntos de su finca, pero me dijeron que Annie se quedaría en Londres con los niños.

—Así fue —contestó Peterson—. Pero la marquesa viuda le pidió a milady que la visitara mientras su señoría estaba ausente. Está tan encantada con los gemelos, que milady decidió complacerla y pasar unos días con ella.

—¿Y mi esposa? —preguntó Terry —. ¿Acompañaba a Annie?

Peterson enarcó las cejas.

—¿Lady Grandchester, milord? No la he visto, aunque asumo que era esperada por una nota que llegó para ella. La envió su mayordomo. Está en la bandeja, esperando que la recoja.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Desde luego.

Peterson fue a buscar la nota y se la tendió a Terry . Éste la abrió y maldijo al ver que era la que él había enviado con mensajero desde Portsmouth. George debió de haberla entregado allí.

—¿Así usted no ha visto a mi esposa?

—Lo siento, milord.

—Gracias Peterson.

Terry regresó al carruaje con insólita velocidad.

—¿Sucede algo malo, milord? —preguntó Appleby.

—Todo —contestó Terry apretando los dientes—. ¿Adonde llevó usted a mi esposa cuando yo me fui a Portsmouth?

—Ella pidió que la condujera aquí, a la residencia de lord Archibalt y aquí es donde la traje.

—¿La vio entrar?

—Me ofrecí a acompañarla a la puerta, pero insistió en ir sola. Cuando insistí, me dijo categórica que me fuera.

—Comprendo —dijo Terry . Y ciertamente lo comprendía. Su impulsiva esposa se había ido a St. Ivés sin escolta ni protección.

—Lléveme Appleby y prepáreme una montura. Saldré para St. Ivés en cuanto tenga preparado el equipaje.

Terry entró en la casa rabioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Candy a emprender un viaje peligroso como aquél sin decir nada? ¿No confiaba en él para que cuidara de ella y de su padre? Siempre había sabido que era irreflexiva e irresponsable, pero aquello superaba todo cuanto había imaginado.

George acudió a recibirle a la puerta y su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio el cejo de su señor.

—¿No estaba lady Grandchester preparada para regresar a casa?

—Lady Grandchester no estaba con Annie. Nunca fue a su casa.

—Pero Appleby...

—No tengo tiempo de explicarme. Salgo inmediatamente. Envíe a Plumb para que me prepare el equipaje. Sólo tendré tiempo para escribirle una nota a Stear explicándole mi ausencia.

Menos de una hora después, Terry se ponía en camino.

Entretanto, Candy atendía a su padre siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor Martin y al mismo tiempo estaba pendiente de los movimientos de los aldeanos. Había esperado que Terry llegara hacía días, y se preguntaba por qué aún no había aparecido.

¿Estaba tan enfadado con ella que ya no le importaba? Consideró regresar a Londres, pero le resultaba difícil dejar a su padre, aunque el doctor Martin había dicho que iría recuperándose lentamente. Pero ¿y si sufría una recaída? ¿Por qué no podía comprender Terry que Willian White era su único pariente vivo y que el estado de su salud era sumamente importante para ella?

Cenó aquella noche con su padre, como de costumbre, y se retiró a su habitación. La espera y la preocupación hacían mella en ella. Ya sabía que estaba embarazada de Terry. Aquel día temprano había consultado con el doctor Martin y él había confirmado su estado.

Con tanto en qué pensar, el sueño la rehuía. Fue a la ventana y contempló el pueblo dormido. Eran más de las diez, una hora en que la mayoría de los aldeanos se habían acostado ya. Se disponía a hacerlo ella también cuando vio una sombra que pasaba bajo un árbol. Luego otra y otra hasta que pareció como si todo el pueblo estuviera en movimiento.

Al instante comprendió que los contrabandistas se dirigían a la cala. La agitó el temor, pero no podía hacer nada por detenerlos. Candy se apartó de la ventana. Sabía por experiencia lo que cada hombre estaba haciendo, cuáles eran sus cometidos individuales. Lo que ignoraba era cómo reaccionaría Albert ante los problemas si éstos llegaban inesperadamente. O quizá sí lo sabía.

Durante su último encuentro con la ley, él había huido dejándola sola y desprotegida. Por fortuna, Terry había llegado a tiempo de salvarla. Pero recibir un disparo no había sido una experiencia agradable. En el reloj del vestíbulo oyó sonar las once. Al cabo de unos minutos, percibió el repiqueteo de cascos de caballos contra los adoquines. Regresó a la ventana y lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas.

¡Eran los carabineros!

Debían de ser una docena más o menos. Se detuvieron frente a la casa. Reconoció a Brown cuando éste desmontaba y se acercaba a la puerta principal. Luego oyó un sonoro golpeteo llamando.

Candy se puso una bata, salió de su habitación y se acercó a la escalera. Karen estaba al pie de la misma, haciéndole señas frenéticas.

—¡Quédate dónde estás! —le siseó—. Yo me encargaré de ellos. Los demoraré tanto como pueda. No quiero que te vean.

—No puedo sentarme aquí sin hacer nada. Mientras tú los entretienes, yo iré a la cala y avisaré a los hombres.

—A Tom se le escapó que hoy era la noche, pero no te lo dije porque temía que te implicaras. Tu marido pedirá mi cabeza si te sucede algo malo.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por Terry

Candy debía ayudar a sus amigos. Mucho más cuando ello significaba salvar las vidas de personas a las que conocía de toda la vida. Sin pensar ni un instante en su propia seguridad, cogió un vestido negro de su armario y se lo puso. Oyó sonidos de voces en la puerta principal mientras se apresuraba por la escalera posterior.

La noche era perfecta para el contrabando. El tenue retazo de luna estaba parcialmente abierto por las nubes y una espesa niebla llegaba desde el mar. Si Candy no conociera el camino, nunca lo habría encontrado.

Terry sabía que era tarde, pero no quiso detenerse a pasar la noche en una posada estando ya tan cerca de St. Ivés, de modo que había proseguido. Era una hora intempestiva para llamar a la puerta de alguien, pero tenía que saber si Candy estaba bien. Una vez se hubiera enterado de que había llegado sana y salva, le daría su merecido. Eso o hacerle el amor hasta que ella pidiera misericordia. Aunque en aquellos momentos, sus pensamientos decantaban más bien por lo primero.

Casi había llegado a la casa del terrateniente Willian cuando advirtió que había caballos resoplando y pataleando en la entrada principal. Un errante rayo de luna se reflejó en los botones de latón. Terrence sumó dos y dos y llegó a la respuesta correcta.

¡Eran carabineros!

Tras todo lo que le había sucedido, Terry estaba atónito de que Candy se hubiera vuelto a implicar con los contrabandistas. ¿Seguía siendo Shadow? Le retorcería su encantador cuello si se enteraba de que había reanudado su vida de delitos.

Permaneció a la sombra de un gran árbol mientras veía marcharse a los carabineros. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, se acercó a la casa y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Les he dicho todo cuanto sé! —exclamó Karen abriendo bruscamente—. ¿Qué más desean...? ¡Oh, lord Grandchester! No le esperaba.

Él pasó por su lado.

—Es evidente. ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Qué hacían aquí los carabineros?

—El capitán Brown quería hablar con el terrateniente. Se había enterado de que estaba previsto que llegara una entrega de contrabando a la zona y suponía que él estaba al corriente. Le he dicho que el señor está demasiado enfermo para responder a sus preguntas —resopló disgustada—. El muy necio no me creía hasta que lo ha visto con sus propios ojos.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—Los he entretenido lo máximo posible.

—¿Dónde... está... mi esposa?

Terry tenía los labios tan rígidos que apenas los movía para hablar.

—He enviado a los carabineros a una cala errónea para que Candy gane tiempo.

—karen...

Era una advertencia, y ella la reconoció como tal.

—Ha ido a avisar a los demás.

—¡Maldición! ¡No me diga que ha vuelto a meterse en el contrabando!

—¡De ningún modo! —exclamó Karen ofendida—. Ahora Albert es Shadow. Candy trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él no quiso escucharla. Candy se preocupa terriblemente por sus amigos, pero es lo bastante prudente como para saber que no puede hacer nada por ellos

—¿Y por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué se ha precipitado al peligro cuando sabía dónde estaba metiéndose?

—Los aldeanos... deseaba salvarlos.

—¿Adonde ha ido?

—A la cala.

—¿Qué cala?

—Aquella donde la vio por primera vez.

Terry corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Sabía que los carabineros tardarían algún tiempo en llegar a la cala equivocada y que eso le permitiría alcanzar a Candy y avisar a sus amigos. ¡Maldición! Se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo el pasado. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que rescatar a candy antes de que ella comprendiera que podía encontrar la muerte en la playa?

Candy corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta que le dolieron los costados y las piernas parecieron volvérsele de gelatina. Distinguió el barco, una inconfundible forma en la oscuridad. Una tenue luz brillaba en el palo mayor, pero por lo demás, todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Vio que alguien hacía señales desde la playa. Cuando localizó el sendero, Candy se deslizó hasta abajo llamando a Albert por su nombre e identificándose luego.

Él acudió corriendo, la asió por los brazos y la sacudió.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Creía que no deseabas formar parte de esto.

—No lo deseo. —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Los carabineros. Han venido al pueblo. Karen los ha dirigido a una cala errónea. Tenéis que iros inmediatamente. Haz regresar a los hombres.

—No puedo. Se está cargando el último carro. Casi hemos acabado.

—¡Ahora, Albert, ahora! Olvida el carro. Envía a los hombres a casa. Los carabineros van a caballo. Ya se habrán dado cuenta del error y estarán camino de aquí.

—Ésta es mi operación Candy. Yo tomo las decisiones. Quítate de en medio.

La empujó a un lado. Candy tropezó y cayó de rodillas, luego se levantó rápidamente.

—¿No me has oído? ¡Los carabineros están llegando!

—Nos habremos ido antes de que lleguen.

Volvió a empujarla. En esta ocasión ella cayó sentada.

—¡Maldito seas, Albert Andrews! Vuelve a tocar a mi mujer y te cuelgo por las pelotas.

Candy miró a Terry y se retiró hacia atrás apoyándose en los codos. La furia ardía en sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Nunca la había atemorizado tanto.


	21. CAPITULO 20

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

**Gianny17**

**Capítulo 20**

_**CHICAS BELLAS DEL MUNDO ENTERO AQUI LES MANDO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA , ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO A MI ME ENCANTO ...AH Y GRACIAS Y REGRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ...SOLO POR USTEDES**_

_**PD. YA LES MANDO EL EPILOGO EL FIN DE SEMANA**_

Terry apenas miró a Albert mientras asía la mano de Candy y tiraba de ella hacia el sendero y la seguridad. ¿Cómo su propia esposa podía haberle hecho eso? Tal vez no seguía siendo Shadow, pero aún estaba metida en el contrabando. Su necesidad de avisar a sus amigos no era ninguna excusa. ¿Qué diablos tendría que hacer con ella? ¿Qué haría sin ella?

Ese desagradable pensamiento reafirmó su determinación de salvarla de su propia necedad. De pronto, el infierno se desencadenó en torno a ellos.

—¡Ya están aquí! —balbuceó Candy—. Creía que habría más tiempo.

—¿Dónde, podemos escondernos? —preguntó Terry.

—En ningún lado... salvo quizá...

—¿Dónde, Candy? El tiempo se está acabando.

Y así era. Los carabineros disparaban a las negras figuras de la playa desde lo alto del acantilado. No tardarían mucho en bajar en tropel por el sendero hasta la playa.

—Hay un estrecho tramo de tierra que sobresale del agua más allá de la playa... un promontorio de roca y grandes peñascos. Podemos ocultarnos entre las rocas hasta que sea seguro regresar a casa.

—Tú guías —gruñó él mientras los carabineros comenzaban a irrumpir en la playa.

Candy se levantó la falda y corrió a toda velocidad sobre la arena. Puesto que Terry tenía las piernas más largas, cogió a Candy de la mano y la arrastró tras él. Algunos minutos después divisó el promontorio. Peñascos y rocas se levantaban como negros centinelas recortados contra el negro cielo. Podía oír cómo Candy jadeaba y arrastraba los pies, temía que no pudiera seguir el paso. La hizo detenerse, la cogió en brazos y cargó con ella durante el tramo que restaba.

—¡Déjame en el suelo, Terry! Soy demasiado pesada para ti.

Él no se dignó responder, prefiriendo conservar sus fuerzas para lo que les esperaba. Se detuvo al llegar al promontorio, examinando con la vista el saliente rocoso.

—¿Hay una playa ahí detrás?

—No, el acantilado llega directamente a las aguas.

—Entonces tendremos que ocultarnos entre las rocas —confirmó—. Yo subiré primero. No me sigas hasta que te avise. Ve con cuidado... La piedra está resbaladiza. No quiero que te caigas.

—Aguarda —dijo Candy—. Alguien viene.

Terry se detuvo y miró tras él.

—Carabineros —susurró ella.

Su marido la empujó detrás de él, dispuesto a defenderla con su vida; pero no fue necesario. Una voz que reconocieron los llamó en tono quedo.

—¡Candy! ¡Grandchester! ¿Sois vosotros?

—Es Albert —susurró Candy—. Debe de haber tenido la misma idea que nosotros.

—Tom está conmigo —prosiguió el pescador—. ¿Qué plan tenéis?

—Vamos a escondernos aquí —dijo Terry cuando Albert y Tom llegaron jadeantes junto a ellos.

—¿Has escalado antes estos peñascos? —preguntó Albert.

—No, ¿y tú? —dijo Candy.

—Yo sí, varias veces —intervino Tom—. Está lleno de lugares donde ocultarse. Abriré la marcha. Candy puede seguirme y luego Grandchester. Tú, Albert, cierra la marcha. Id con cuidado...

Está negro como boca de lobo. Tom corrió por las rocas húmedas cubiertas de algas. Candy lo seguía, algo obstaculizada por las faldas. Había escalado ya una breve distancia cuando miró hacia abajo esperando encontrar a Terry detrás de ella. Para su consternación, él aún se hallaba en la arena mojada. Se disponía a llamarlo pero se tragó sus palabras al ver correr a un hombre por la playa hacia ellos. El temor la invadió cuando vio que Albert y Terry se apretaban contra una roca, aguardando para enfrentarse al hombre. ¿Sería amigo o enemigo? Candy se aferró al peñasco deseando fundirse con él. Ahora podía ver más claramente a su perseguidor y comprobó que se trataba de un carabinero. El hombre se detuvo bruscamente ante el promontorio, mirando hacia arriba. Por desgracia para él, dudó demasiado rato. Albert surgió de entre las sombras y le golpeó con una piedra. El hombre cayó pesadamente y se quedó inmóvil. Al ver que Albert se proponía volver a golpearlo, Terry lo detuvo.

—No querrás ser acusado de asesinato además de traición, ¿verdad?

Albert dejó caer la piedra y ambos hombres comenzaron a trepar.

—Estoy aquí, Candy —dijo Terry—. Sigue adelante. Tom está ahí arriba esperando para ayudarte.

La escalada era lenta, pero no demasiado difícil. En dos ocasiones, Candy sintió que las piedras se desprendían de debajo de sus pies, pero siempre estaba allí Tom para sujetarla. Por fin llegó arriba. Candy la cogió por los brazos y la izó junto a él. La siguió Terry y luego Albert.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —preguntó Albert—. Cuando ese carabinero se despierte con la cabeza dolorida irá a buscar a sus compañeros para que nos persigan.

—Tendremos que escalar el acantilado antes de que se despierte —dijo Terry—. Es demasiado peligroso quedarnos aquí. Luego Tom y tú os iréis por vuestra cuenta. Candy es responsabilidad mía; yo la mantendré a salvo.

—Conozco el camino —dijo Tom—. No hay ningún sendero, de modo que puede ser difícil para Candy.

—He estado antes en esa parte del promontorio —contestó ella—. Me sentaba ahí y pescaba con mi padre cuando era una muchacha. Ve delante, Tom. Yo te seguiré.

Escalar el acantilado era más difícil de lo que Candy había supuesto, en especial con falda. Cuando las piedras se desprendían bajo sus pies y ella comenzaba a deslizarse, Terry la aseguraba por detrás hasta que estaba lista para continuar.

—No dejaré que te caigas —le dijo.

Exactamente cuando Candy pensaba que no podría dar un paso más, Tom le tendió los brazos y la arrastró hasta el borde del acantilado. Se sentó en el suelo con el pecho palpitando mientras Terry y Albert trepaban tras ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Terry a Candy. Todavía había bastante enfado en su voz como para hacerla estremecer.

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Bien. —La ayudó a ponerse en pie—. Pues vámonos de aquí.

—La playa está tranquila —dijo Tom.

—Los carabineros probablemente estén confiscando el brandy que habéis dejado allí — comentó Terry—. Eso los mantendrá ocupados durante un rato. Es hora de que nos separemos. Que tengáis buena suerte y lleguéis con bien a casa.

—¿No deberíamos ir hacia allí nosotros también? —preguntó Candy.

—Mi caballo está atado fuera de la vista. Aguardaremos a que la luna se oculte tras una nube para correr hacia los bosques.

Su voz estaba desprovista de emoción, fría, cortante, como si ella fuera una desconocida en lugar de su esposa.

—Ahora —siseó Terry. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella tomando un sendero zigzagueante que cruzaba la zona abierta hacia los bosques. La condujo hasta el caballo. Barón relinchó suavemente, saludándolo. Sin decir nada, Terry sentó a Candy en la silla y montó tras ella. Evitando el sendero, siguieron un camino tortuoso hasta el pueblo.

Para colmo de males, los cielos se abrieron y comenzó a caer un frío e intenso aguacero. Ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos cuando llegaron. Candy se acurrucaba contra Terry para absorber el escaso calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

El pueblo parecía tranquilo mientras Terry dirigía a Barón al establo.

—Confío que todos hayan llegado a casa a salvo —dijo Candy mientras Terry la bajaba del caballo.

Terry no respondió, condujo su montura a una caseta posterior, la cepilló y le dio una medida de avena. Luego se deslizó sigiloso hacia la puerta para comprobar si era seguro salir.

—Vamos —dijo. Cogió a Candy del codo y la condujo a la casa bajo la lluvia—. ¿Estará cerrada la puerta de atrás?

—Probablemente. Pero la llave está sobre el dintel.

Llegaron a la entrada posterior, Terry encontró la llave y entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos . Candy sofocó un grito de sobresalto al ver a aparecer a Karen con su asustado rostro iluminado por la luz de la vela que sostenía.

—Gracias a Dios que estáis los dos a salvo —dijo la mujer, temblorosa—. Me habéis quitado diez años de vida con el susto.

—Hemos pasado algún momento de apuro, pero hemos podido escapar sin daño — contestó Terry—. Sin embargo, no sé cómo han salido librados los demás.

—Parecéis ratas mojadas. Acostaos —les aconsejó Karen—. Encontraréis agua caliente en la habitación. Usted debe de haber cabalgado mucho para llegar aquí, milord, de modo que debe de estar muerto de cansancio. Duerma cuanto desee, que nadie le molestará.

Candy remoloneaba. Terry apenas le había hablado. Se había mantenido frío y distante todo el rato y no la atraía la idea de quedarse a solas con él. No conocía a aquel Terry y no deseaba conocerlo. Antes lo había visto enfadado, pero nunca tan lejano e inaccesible

. —Gracias, Karen. Mañana hablaremos. Vamos,Candy.

Ella subió a trompicones la escalera, consciente de la implacable presión de Terry en su antebrazo. Llegó a su habitación con las piernas rígidas y se detuvo ante la puerta. Su marido la abrió, la metió a ella dentro y cerró tras él. El pánico se apoderó de Candy al oír girar la llave en la cerradura.

—Acuéstate —le ordenó él ásperamente.

—Terry...

—Ya me has oído. Quítate esas ropas mojadas antes de que cojas una pulmonía.

—¿Te importaría? —murmuró Candy entre dientes.

Terry no la oyó, o fingió no oírla mientras se inclinaba para atizar el fuego. Ella comenzó a desnudarse, no para complacer a Terry , sino porque estaba temblando de frío con sus ropas mojadas. Desnuda, fue hasta el lavamanos, echó agua caliente en la jofaina y se lavó la cara y el cuerpo con una esponja. Terry no se volvió, aunque debía de saber lo que ella estaba haciendo. Seguía frente al hogar cuando Candy cogió un camisón de una cómoda y se lo metió por la cabeza... Luego, temblando de frío —¿o sería de miedo?— se introdujo entre las sábanas.

—Terry...

—No digas nada, Candy. Ahora no puedo hablar de ello.

Tenía los puños apretados a los costados y la espalda rígida. Abandonó su lugar junto al hogar y fue hasta el lavamanos con las piernas envaradas. Tiró por la ventana el agua que Candy había utilizado y llenó el recipiente con agua limpia. Luego se quitó la ropa y comenzó a lavarse.

—Terry... —intentó ella de nuevo.

Él apretó los labios, sus palabras fueron cortantes.

—Ahora no.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Una amarga risa fue su única respuesta.

Con un suspiro, Candy guardó silencio mientras lo observaba con los ojos entornados. La luz del fuego confería a sus tensos músculos una tonalidad intensamente dorada. Era hermoso de un modo masculino, y estaba magníficamente dotado.

Por fin Terry dejó a un lado la toalla y se acercó al lecho. Candy tragó saliva dificultosamente. Sus fríos modales y el fulgor de desdén en su mirada no auguraban nada bueno para ella. La atmósfera estaba cargada de tensión mientras la miraba. Candy fijó los ojos en él sin pestañear.

Nunca se había acobardado ante el peligro y no pensaba comenzar entonces. Terry levantó el brazo, y Candy se puso de rodillas, dispuesta a defenderse.

—¡No te atrevas a pegarme, Terrence Grandchester!

Sus palabras produjeron el efecto deseado. Él pareció derrumbarse interiormente. Su rostro se hiso ceniciento y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Creías que iba a golpearte? ¡Por Dios, Candy! ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de un acto tan cobarde? Jamás en mi vida he golpeado a una mujer.

Se dejó caer en la cama y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Candy se apartó para dejarle sitio. Un desesperado sonido que podía haber sido un sollozo se abrió camino desde la garganta de él. Ella le tocó con mucho tiento la cabeza mojada.

—¿Qué sucede, Terry? ¡Háblame!

Cuando finalmente se volvió hacia ella, tenía las mejillas mojadas y los ojos brillantes de humedad.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿No sabes que no podría vivir sin ti?

Terry no podía dejar de temblar. Al principio, cuando Karen le había dicho dónde podía encontrar a candy, una ira fría se había apoderado de él. No recordaba haber estado tan enfadado en toda su vida. La adrenalina, alimentada por un agobiante terror, había impulsado sus accione s desde el momento en que se enteró de que Candy se había ido sola a St. Ivés. Ella le tocó en el hombro, pero él le apartó la mano. En aquellos momentos, no podía soportar que lo tocara. Estaba demasiado herido. Una especie de locura se había apoderado de él y tenía que conseguir dominarla antes de poder enfrentarse a ella. Poco a poco, la ira y el terror fueron desapareciendo. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Candy.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. Perdóname.

Su disculpa lo sorprendió.

—Dime que no has tenido nada que ver con lo de esta noche. Dime que no eres Shadow.

—No soy Shadow. Renuncié a esa vida cuando me casé contigo. Brady es Shadow.

—Entonces ¿por qué has ido a la cala?

—Para avisar a mis amigos. Creí que Karen te lo habría dicho.

—Karen diría cualquier cosa por salvarte el pellejo.

—Por favor, créeme. Si los carabineros no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron, me habría quedado en la cama durante la entrega. Pero tienes que comprender que no podía permitir que mis amigos fueran arrestados. Me sentía obligada a avisarlos.

A Terry se le relajó el rostro mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y susurraba:

—Te amo.

Luego aplastó su boca contra la de ella. La besó con desesperación, aferrándose a sus hombros como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer.

Cuando Candy comprobó que, pese a su furia, Terry aún la amaba, sintió que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima. Le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió su beso con todo el amor de su corazón.

—Ámame, Terry.

Había sido todo demasiado difícil, y ansiaba el consuelo de su cuerpo. Necesitaba volver a estar cerca de él.

—¿Tienes idea de cuan deseoso estaba de abandonar Portsmouth y regresar a Londres con mi esposa? —le preguntó—. Planeaba cenar tranquilamente contigo en nuestra habitación, y hacerte el amor durante horas interminables.

—Deseo que me lo hagas ahora, Terry. Convirtamos esta noche en la de regreso a casa. Yo estoy a salvo, tú estás a salvo y nuestro amor es tan firme como siempre.

Con los ojos velados de deseo, él le quitó el camisón por la cabeza y lo tiró a un lado. Luego la presionó contra el blando colchón y la besó una y otra vez, mezclando sus alientos y acariciándose con la lengua en un audaz duelo sexual.

Terry asió sus senos acariciándolos eróticamente. La besó, la tocó, demostrándole cuánto le importaba, que todo cuanto deseaba en este mundo era tenerla yaciendo debajo de él. Su sabor, su aroma, su contacto le llenaban los sentidos, alimentaban su pasión.

—Te deseo dentro de mí, Terry.

Él se deslizó entre sus muslos, con el sexo henchido, abrumado de necesidad, pero no la penetró. Con una pasión ardiente que la enardecía la lamió y dejó un reguero de besos por su cuerpo, chupando sus pezones, rozando la tierna parte inferior de sus senos. Pese a la sangre que latía en sus sienes, y el apetito de ella que sentía tan desesperado, que lo hacían temer por su cordura, acarició con suavidad los brillantes rizos de su montículo y cerró la boca sobre su sensible núcleo femenino, excitándola con la lengua. Candy se estremeció levantando las caderas acercándole aún más su feminidad. Él prosiguió implacable, despiadadamente, hasta que ella gritó y se derrumbó.

El latente apremio de introducirse profundamente en el ardiente calor femenino era tan intenso, que ya le era imposible controlarse. Se deslizó hacia arriba y la penetró. Candy lo sentía duro como el hierro dentro de ella. Arqueó las caderas acogiéndolo aún más en su interior. Terry recorrió la seda de su cuello con los labios, saboreando la humedad de su piel mientras aguardaba el estallido de su pasión. Ella sofocó un grito, él gimió. Los músculos internos de Candy se tensaron y entonces él casi perdió el control. Pero deseaba conducirla al clímax de nuevo antes de entregarse a su propio placer. Candy presionó hacia arriba, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, recibiendo sus acometidas y acrecentando su excitación. Terry embistió con más dureza, con más fuerza, más rápidamente. De pronto, ella se puso rígida y contuvo un repentino grito arqueándose contra él mientras se sucedían oleadas de placer. Su orgasmo debió de desencadenar el de él, porque Terry alcanzó también el climax al cabo de unos momentos.

La respiración de él retornó lentamente a la normalidad. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, ya no le preocupaba mantener su reputación como libertino. El amor de Candy le había limpiado la mente. Su vida de depravación había concluido el día en que la conoció. No podía recordar un momento más perfecto que aquél y temía moverse por no romper el hechizo.

Consciente de que era demasiado pesado para ella, se echó a un lado. Candy se volvió con él y hundió el rostro en su cuello, con la cabeza metida bajo su mentón. El la mantuvo así hasta que sus temblores se calmaron. Satisfecho y saciado, aspiró el calor de su respiración y el dulce aroma a sexo que impregnaba el aire en torno a ellos.

Candy suspiró y lo miró. Podía ver claramente su rostro iluminado por las primeras luces del amanecer.

—Duérmete, amor. Ambos estamos exhaustos.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Deseo hablar contigo.

—Creía que ya lo habíamos dicho todo.

—Tal vez tú sí, pero yo no.

Terry frunció el cejo mientras se incorporaba, reposando la cabeza contra el cabezal. Candy se apoyó en los codos y él tiró de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De tu furia. Aparte de asustarme, he creído que ibas a pegarme.

—Nunca te pegaré, amor. Jamás he levantado la mano contra una mujer a impulsos de la ira y no pretendo comenzar ahora.

—Pero has levantado la mano —insistió Candy.

Él pareció desconcertado.

—¿Sí? No lo recuerdo. Nunca me había encontrado en un estado de tan profundo terror, y eso es precisamente lo que he sentido esta noche, cuando te he visto en la playa. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que nunca haré algo que pueda hacerte daño. Pero espero que tú abandones tus extravagantes costumbres durante el resto de nuestros años de matrimonio —concluyó gravemente.

—¿Te comportarás, Terry? ¿He domesticado tus costumbres libertinas?

—Has domesticado definitivamente a la salvaje bestia que había en mí —rió Terry—. ¿Cómo podría desear a otra mujer si tengo la mejor?

—¡Ah, Terry, eres demasiado encantador por tu propio bien, pero te creo! —Le sonrió—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no deseo esos seis meses de fidelidad que me prometiste.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Ya te has cansado de mí?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Sencillamente, seis meses no son suficientes. Deseo que sea eternamente.

—Eternamente es un plazo demasiado largo para que un libertino impenitente como yo permanezca fiel a una mujer. ¿No sería más razonable un siglo? Candy se acarició la mejilla.

—Hum. Muy bien. Aceptado.

—¿Puedo dormir ahora? Desde hace una semana, sólo he dormido dos horas seguidas en una ocasión.

—Una cosa más —dijo Candy.

Terry gimió.

—Te he prometido mi corazón, mi alma y cien años de fidelidad. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Nada. Estoy embarazada.

Los párpados de él comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Hum. Es estupendo amor.

—¿Estás contento?

Silencio.

—Terry, por favor, dime que eres feliz.

—Desde luego que lo soy —contestó con un prolongado y agotado suspiro—. Buenas... noches.

Se volvió y se quedó dormido al instante. Decepcionada por la indiferente respuesta de él a su venturosa noticia, sintió deseos de golpearlo. En lugar de eso, aporreó la almohada y lo siguió en el dulce olvido.

Terry se despertó con un incómodo vacío en el estómago. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro sorprendido al ver que la luz del sol se estaba desvaneciendo. ¿Habían dormido Candy y él durante todo el día?

De pronto, se incorporó de golpe con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y encanto.

—¡Dios mío, voy a ser padre!

Miró a Candy y la vio observándolo, con los verdes ojos brillando de contento.

—Bienvenido al mundo real. Te ha costado bastante.

—Supongo que oí lo que dijiste, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para reaccionar. He estado aguantando a base de adrenalina desde que salí de Londres, subsistiendo con escaso alimento y aún menos sueño. No sé de dónde saqué anoche las energías para hacerte el amor.

—Pues lo hiciste muy bien —bromeó Candy.

—¿De verdad voy a ser padre?

—El doctor Martin ha confirmado mis sospechas. ¿Eres tan feliz como yo?

—Por extraño que parezca, lo soy —reflexionó Terry—. Nunca me había planteado la paternidad, pero tampoco había conocido nunca a una mujer que me importara lo bastante como para tener hijos con ella hasta que te conocí. De repente, ser padre es una idea maravillosa. Me alegro de que tú lo quisieras.

—Teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia de nuestras sesiones amorosas, tenía que suceder aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseara.

—Candy, yo... —se interrumpió bruscamente y su rostro adquirió una peculiar tonalidad verdosa—. ¡Gran Dios! ¡Estando embarazada fuiste anoche a la cala! ¿Estás loca? ¿No te preocupa nada la criatura que llevas?

Saltó del lecho y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A matar a Albert Andrews.

Candy se levantó de la cama y se situó frente a él.

—Terry, por favor, tranquilízate. ¿Qué lograrás con eso?

—Me hará sentirme infinitamente mejor. No puedo creer que te comportaras de manera tan imprudente sabiendo que estabas embarazada.

Se metió la camisa por la cabeza.

—No esperaba que surgiesen problemas, Terry. Sólo pretendía advertir a mis amigos y regresar a casa. Lo siento. —Se tocó el vientre—. Nuestro hijo lo significa todo para mí.

De pronto, se puso lívida, tanto como hacía Terry unos minutos. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras con la otra se sujetaba el estómago.

—Voy a...

Él reaccionó espontánea y rápidamente. Cogió el orinal, hizo sentarse a Candy en el borde de la cama y la sostuvo mientras ella vomitaba el escaso contenido de su estómago. Cuando no le quedó nada más, apartó el orinal y se desplomó en el lecho.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —le preguntó él preocupado.

—Es la primera vez que me ha sucedido —contestó Candy estremeciéndose—. ¿Podrías darme un poco de agua?

Terry sirvió agua en un vaso y se lo tendió. Ella se enjugó la boca y se la secó luego con la toalla que él le acercó. Luego, su marido se sentó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que dejó de temblar.

—Creo que ahora podría comer algo —dijo Candy animándose considerablemente—. Estoy famélica.

Terry, asombrado, agitó la cabeza.

—¿Esto es a lo que voy a tener que hacer frente durante todo el embarazo?

—Tengo entendido que los mareos sólo duran unas semanas, pero probablemente te volveré loco en algunos aspectos hasta que nazca el bebé. Las futuras madres pueden ser exigentes, caprichosas y totalmente irrazonables. —Lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Podrás tolerarlo, Terry?

—Sí, podré si tú puedes tolerar mi naturaleza protectora. —Le dirigió una severa mirada—. No habrá ya más aventuras. Si te gusta el campo, podemos instalarnos en mi finca de Kent. Con mi heredero en camino, y probablemente más niños en el futuro, la casa de la ciudad se nos quedará pequeña. Era estupenda como alojamiento de soltero, pero ahora que tengo una familia debo comprar una residencia más adecuada; lo bastante grande como para que en ella puedan vivir tu padre y también Karen si deciden instalarse con nosotros.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?

—Muy enfadado, pero ya no siento deseos de matar a nadie. No somos los mismos que éramos ayer.

—Desde luego que lo somos. Nada ha cambiado.

—Todo ha cambiado. Ahora ya no eres una contrabandista sino una futura madre, y yo he cambiado de libertino a marido complaciente y futuro padre. Cuando mi hermana regrese del extranjero, se quedará asombrada de ver que he sentado la cabeza.

—¿No te aburrirá tu nueva vida? —bromeó Candy.

Él se echó a reír, la cogió en brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

—Mi vida contigo nunca será aburrida. —Volvió a besarla—. ¿Vamos a darles a tu padre y a Karen las buenas noticias?

Se vistieron rápidamente y dejaron el santuario de su habitación. Mientras descendían la escalera, un delicioso aroma salió a su encuentro. A Terry le gruñó el estómago.

—Confío en que no lleguemos demasiado tarde para cenar.

—Llegáis a tiempo —dijo Karen desde el fondo del vestíbulo—.Tom me ha dicho que había oído movimiento. Sabía que cuando os despertarais estaríais hambrientos, por lo que me he pasado el día preparando vuestros platos favoritos.

—Me alegro de que Tom volviese a casa sano y salvo —dijo Candy con notable alivio—. ¿Y qué hay de los demás?

—Todos regresaron sin problemas. Tom dice que todos aquellos con los que ha hablado no desean tener ya nada que ver con el contrabando. Creo que sus esposas y familias han tenido alguna influencia en su decisión.

—Me alegro —respondió Terry—. He estado pensando seriamente en proporcionar a los aldeanos un empleo bien remunerado. Mis amigos y yo acabamos de comprar varios barcos que comenzarán a comerciar con América. Todo aquel que lo desee puede trabajar en nuestros barcos. Candy le apretó la mano.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte, Terry. Estoy segura de que todos apreciarán tu oferta.

—La cena está en la mesa —anunció Karen. El terrateniente se siente lo bastante bien como para unirse a vosotros. Está aguardando en el comedor.

Candy palmoteo.

—¡Maravilloso! ¿Nos acompañarás, Karen? Has sido como una madre para mí y me gustaría que estuvieras presente cuando le demos a papá nuestras buenas noticias.

La mujer se sonrojó complacida.

—Os acompañaré en cuanto la comida esté en la mesa.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Candy cuando Terry y ella entraron en el comedor—. Estoy muy contenta de verte levantado. Debes de sentirse mejor.

—Tan bien como cabe esperar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me alegro de verle,Grandchester. Ha aparecido justo a tiempo. Al parecer, nuestra Candy se metió en algún problema.

—¿Lo sabes? —balbuceó ella.

—Sí, hija, y no me siento satisfecho con ello.

—Señor, le aseguro que esto no volverá a suceder —afirmó Terry con firmeza.

Karen entró en el comedor y se sentó en una silla vacía frente a Candy

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿cuáles son esas buenas noticias que deseáis darnos?

Willian White se animó inmediatamente.

—¿Buenas noticias? No nos tengas en vilo, hija.

—Tal vez deberíamos comer primero y reservar las noticias para más tarde —sugirió Terry. Tenía el estómago en los pies.

—¡Oh, no, de ningún modo! —exclamó William—. Las noticias primero y luego la comida.

Terry miró a Candy y asintió. Ella carraspeó y dijo:

—Estoy esperando un niño, nacerá dentro de siete meses. El doctor Martin me lo ha confirmado.

A su padre se le iluminó el semblante.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Felicidades! Ahora tengo algo por qué vivir —dijo. Y dirigió una astuta mirada a Terry—. Grandchester ha encontrado un modo perfecto de mantenerte alejada de problemas.

—¿Sí, verdad? —exclamó él, rebosante de orgullo—. Cuan inteligente por mi parte.

Candy le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

—Eso no es todo, papá. Terry va a comprar una casa más grande en la que podáis acomodaros Karen y tú, así como nuestra creciente familia.

—No me apetece vivir en Londres, Candy, pero os visitaré de vez en cuando si el doctor martin lo permite. Aquí soy todavía el terrateniente, y mi gente depende de mí. Les fallé durante lo peor de mi enfermedad, pero Billy me ha dicho que los aldeanos ya no están interesados en el contrabando, y ésas son noticias gratificantes.

Cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer.

—Siento que no te reúnas con nosotros —dijo Candy con evidente decepción. Miró a Karen— . Ojalá pudieras estar conmigo durante el parto, Karen. Me sentiría mejor con alguien a quien conozco asistiéndome.

Willian dejó su cubierto.

—Karen puede ir a Londres contigo si lo desea. En realidad insisto en ello. Estoy seguro de que la viuda Elroy estará encantada de ocupar su lugar como ama de llaves. Ahora necesitará dinero, puesto que Tom ha renunciado al contrabando.

Candy palmoteo.

—¡Espléndido! ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Karen? ¡Por favor! De verdad te necesito realmente.

La mujer parecía vacilante. Permaneció silenciosa durante largo rato hasta que Terry dijo:

—Por favor, diga que sí, Karen. Deseo que mi esposa sea feliz, y evidentemente tenerla con ella la complace.

—Si Candy me quiere, desde luego que iré. Sé que Elroy y Tom cuidarán perfectamente de tu padre durante mi ausencia.

La cena prosiguió entre una charla feliz. Después, Willian White se retiró a su habitación, Karen desapareció en la cocina y Terry y Candy se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Terry

—Sí, mucho mejor. Comer ha obrado maravillas en mí.

—También en mí. Estaba hambriento. —Abrió los brazos y ella se refugió en ellos—. ¿Estás cansada?

—En absoluto. He dormido todo el día. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Deseo hacerte el amor. Dime que lo deseas.

A ella le brillaron maliciosamente los ojos.

—Sólo si me prometes primero una cosa —dijo.

—Lo que sea.

—Que no cambiarás demasiado. Me gusta tener un experimentado libertino en mi cama.

Riéndose a carcajadas, Terry la condujo al lecho y le demostró que en ciertos aspectos los libertinos nunca cambian.


	22. EPILOGO

**EL ULTIMO LIBERTINO**

** Epílogo **

Un año después

Lady Mary Ann, hermana de Terry y condesa de Belcher, mecía a su pequeño sobrino en brazos canturreándole quedamente mientras su orgulloso padre los contemplaba. El honorable Richard Grandchester ronroneaba a modo de respuesta, como si fuera consciente del afecto de su tía.

—Es precioso, Terry —dijo Mary Ann—. No sabes lo afortunado que eres por haber encontrado a Candy. Debo admitir que desesperaba de verte casado y aún no estoy segura de que te merezcas la esposa que tienes. Nunca sabré cómo consiguió transformar a un libertino impenitente en un amante esposo y padre.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo lo consiguió —rió Terry—, pero me alegro de que lo hiciera.

Radiante, Candy entró en el cuarto del niño.

—Los planes para el bautizo ya están en marcha —dijo—. Nuestros invitados comienzan a llegar mañana. Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido llegar a tiempo, Mary Ann. Por lo menos un miembro de la familia de Terry estará aquí para celebrarlo con nosotros.

El pequeño Richard comenzó a protestar y Mary Ann se lo tendió a Candy diciendo:

—Me gustaría que estuviera también nuestro padre.

Terry resopló.

—Fui desheredado por él, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué iba a venir al bautizo de su nieto?

—La gente cambia —dijo Candy con tono esperanzado.

El bebé comenzó a inquietarse en torno al seno de Candy y ella se disculpó y se llevó el niño a su cuarto.

—El señor Willian está en el salón, Mary Ann. ¿Nos reunimos con él? —propuso Terry.

Su hermana enlazó su brazo con el de él y ambos descendieron juntos la escalera.

—Tu nueva casa es impresionante —exclamó Mary Ann entusiasmada—. Estoy segura de que papá se sentiría orgulloso de tus logros.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

—Padre me dejó totalmente por imposible. Es algo tarde para que cambie de opinión. Además, tiene una familia nueva y no me necesita.

Acababan de llegar al vestíbulo cuando el sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje anunció una prematura llegada.

—Me pregunto quién puede ser —dijo Terry—. Se supone que los invitados no llegan hasta mañana.

George acudió a abrir la puerta. Terry se quedó sin aliento al reconocer al alto e imponente caballero que pasó junto al mayordomo con gran prestancia.

—¡Padre! —exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

—Así es —contestó el conde de duque de Grandchester mientras Mary Ann le daba un rápido abrazo—. Es maravilloso volver a verte, hija. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Terry—. Lo has hecho muy bien, Terry. Apenas podía dar crédito cuando me enteré de que te habías casado. Estoy impaciente por conocer al dechado de perfección que ha conseguido ese milagro.

—Bienvenido, padre —lo saludó Terrence —. Estoy muy complacido de que hayas querido acudir al bautizo de mi hijo. En cuanto a Candy, la conocerás en seguida. —Terry miró más allá, hacia su carruaje—. ¿Has traído a tu familia?

—En esta ocasión, no. He venido solo.

—George se encargará de tu equipaje. Ven al salón, te presentare al padre de Candy.

—¡Ah, sí, el terrateniente Willian! Estoy deseoso de conocerlo. De no haber sido por su carta, no estaría ahora aquí.

Terry se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿El terrateniente Willian te escribió?

—Sí. Me dijo que eras un hombre excelente y ejemplar y que hacías muy feliz a su hija. Pensé venir a Londres y comprobar ese milagro por mí mismo.

Willian White y Duque de Grandchester fueron presentados y rápidamente fue evidente que un amistoso entendimiento surgía entre los dos hombres. Cuando Candy entró en el salón, no tenía ninguna idea de quién era aquel desconocido, hasta que Terry dijo:

—Te presento a mi padre, y de Mary Ann, naturalmente.

El hombre ayudó a Candy a levantarse de su profunda reverencia y la besó en las mejillas.

—Querida, de modo que tú eres la mujer que ha enderezado a mi incorregible hijo. Eres una belleza. Todavía no estoy seguro de que la merezcas, Grandchester.

—Soy yo la afortunada —respondió Candy—. No podría tener mejor marido ni padre para nuestro hijo. —Se acercó a Terry y él le cogió la mano en la suya y le besó los nudillos—. Nos amamos, milord.

—Ya lo veo —contestó el duque—. Sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando el terrateniente me dijo por escrito que ibas a ponerle mi nombre a vuestro hijo.

—¿Se llama usted Richard? —preguntó Candy sorprendida. Dirigió a Terry una rápida mirada—. No lo sabía. Su hijo nunca me lo dijo. Suponía que simplemente le gustaba y a mí me parecía bien.

—Siéntate, querida —dijo el duque—. Tengo algunas noticias que comunicaros que confío que os complacerán.

Candy se sentó junto a Terry en el sofá. La expresión de su marido no reflejaba en absoluto la confusión que debía de estar sintiendo y Candy le estrechó la mano.

Richard Grandchester carraspeó y luego dijo:

—He vuelto a nombrar a Terry mi heredero y me siento en extremo dichoso de descubrir que mis acciones estaban justificadas. El vizconde Grandchester heredará mi título y todo cuanto poseo a mi muerte.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario, padre —dijo Terry—. Soy muy feliz siendo lo que soy. Mi hermanastro puede quedarse sin problemas con el título.

—No pongas dificultades, hijo. El título es legítimamente tuyo. Y ahora que todo está solucionado, me gustaría ver a mi nieto.

—Te acompañaré a su cuarto —se ofreció Mary Ann.

—Yo me uniré a ustedes —intervino Willian.

Los tres salieron del salón.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó candy al ver la reflexiva expresión del rostro de su marido.

—En que estoy bendecido y no lo merezco. Sabes que el título no me importa, pero estoy complacido de volver a tener a mi padre en mi vida. —Hizo una pausa con aire pensativo—. En un tiempo, me burlé de Archi y Stear por preferir el matrimonio a una vida licenciosa y de placer. Luego te conocí, una combativa fuera de la ley que se burlaba de las disposiciones del rey. Y con una nariz encantadora. —Depositó un beso en su nariz respingona—. Ahora eres mía, mi amor, para siempre jamás.

Ella volvió a sus brazos.

—No vas a lamentar esta elección —le prometió—. Me aseguraré de ello.

—Hasta ahora no lo he lamentado nunca. —Le dio un rápido beso—. ¿Nos reunimos con los demás en la habitación del niño?

—No se me ocurre otro lugar donde pudiera estar mejor. Te amo, lord Grandchester.

—No más de lo que yo te amo a ti, querida. —Se echó a reír—. ¿Quién habría pensado que el último libertino sería domesticado por amor?

—¿Quién habría pensado que una contrabandista y un disoluto tendrían algo en común? Me parece, mi amor, que estamos emparejados equitativamente. —Levantó el rostro hacia él—. ¿Qué tal un beso en condiciones antes de reunimos con los demás?

Un beso condujo a otro, y era mucho más tarde cuando, cogidos de la mano, ascendían por la escalera

**FIN**


End file.
